


Velvyslanec

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fury is a Bitch, Gen, Honestly This is The Last Time He is a Good Guy, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, King Loki, Loki Actually Means Well This Time, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Avengers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Tried Once Wouldn't Recommend, Warning: Loki
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 75,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Malekith je po smrti, Asgard se vzpamatovává z války, Loki sedí na trůnu v podobě svého adoptivního otce, Heimdall mu to trpí a Thor je na Midgardu se svou milou. Všechno je docela v pořádku, přestože bůh lsti na trůnu spíše trpí a má pocit, že nepřiměřeně rychle stárne.Zpráva od Heimdalla ho vytrhne z každodenní rutiny: Thor zmizel. Heimdall nevidí ani jeho, ani Jane. Na smrt to však nevypadá,  je třeba to prověřit, nejlépe Thora přivést zpátky na Asgard.Lokimu se opravdu zoufale nechce.





	1. Chapter 1

Cítil se… unaveně. Jindy by se spakoval a na pár dní zmizel; poznávat nepoznané, vyjednávat s vílami (to bylo až nečekaně poučné, mimochodem), učit ty malé lesní tvory, o jejichž existenci nikdo nevěděl, umění boje, učit je číst, správně mluvit, stopovat zvěř nebo nepřítele, bránit se. Jenže tohle krásné jindy bylo spojeno s jiným vesmírem; nádhernou minulostí, které si nevážil. To jindy už nikdy nenastane a jeho to bolelo víc, než by si byl ochoten přiznat.

Bylo to nenávratně pryč a mohl si za to sám. To snad bylo to nejhorší. Že ačkoli to dělal, sám dobře věděl, že nemá nejmenší právo někomu něco vyčítat. Jenže to bylo o tolik jednodušší, prohlásit se za oběť a nemuset dělat nic jiného; kát se, bránit, smířit se, bojovat.

Byl by si postěžoval matce, to vždycky pomohlo. Nebrala ho vážně, a on jí to jenom schvaloval. Jen k ní přišel, jako hodný syn se optal na její zdraví, políbil ji na tvář nebo jí přinesl květinu. A pak, co zmizely služky, se jako dítě, kterým odmítal přestat být, svalil samotné královně na postel a zahučel do ní všechny stížnosti na svět, oprávněné nebo banální, na tom nezáleželo. Pamatoval si, jak se královna rozesmála, vstala a přešla k posteli, posadila se na ni a přitáhla si ho k sobě blíž, mumlajíc přitom, jak přehání a jak by se měl všemu postavit čelem, a každým dalším slovem se víc a víc měnila z královny v matku, pohladila ho po vlasech a rozesmála se ještě víc, protože byla tak šťastná, že s ní její syn mluví, že jí důvěřuje, že ji miluje a nestydí se za to - jako Thor, který se při mateřském objetí začal ošívat a mrmlat cosi o tom, jak se to na válečníka nepatří, a bylo jedno, že mu tehdy bylo šest let a bylo v pořádku se občas schovat za matčinu sukni a být dítětem.

Teď si nemohl postěžovat matce. Teď byl čas být dospělý, teď byl čas se smířit s tím, že tady už není a už nikdy nebude. Bála se, když cítila, že si pro ni jde smrt?

Vždycky si přál být jako ona, tak láskyplná a odpouštějící, chápavá a přitom silná a statečná. Ona se nebála, když cítila konec. Možná jí bylo líto, že musí odejít, protože věděla, že ona byla to jediné, co její křehkou rodinu drželo pohromadě. Jejím odchodem se změnil Odin, uzavřel se do sebe a nekomunikoval. Thor se svému otci vzdálil, upjal se na někoho, kdo mu poskytl to, co potřeboval; lásku, pochopení, trpělivost. A Lokimu zemřela společně s královnou Asgardu veškerá naděje na lepší život, na vykoupení, odpuštění.

Trpěla z nich nejvíc a nikdy se ani slůvkem nezmínila.

Snažil se na tom zapracovat, ale stejně sebou pokaždé cuknul, když se k němu někdo přiblížil. Vždycky, v každou vteřinu, co bděl, jen očekával, kdy za zády uslyší křik, obvinění, tasení zbraní, cokoli. Byl připraven svůj život bránit, ostatně jako vždycky.

Jenže místo toho pokaždé uslyšel nevinné cinknutí brnění, jak si strážce nebo voják s respektem přitiskl pravačku k srdci, oslovení ‚můj králi‘, a pak zpravidla následoval report, zprávy o pokroku nebo naopak úpadku, problémy lidu, důležité soudy, které musel odbýt. Nejradši by se jim vysmál. Po zločinci, jehož vina se ani nedala slovy vyjádřit, se chtělo vynášení soudu, jako by byl ctností samotnou.

„Můj pane,“ ozvalo se za ním tentokrát. Neohlédl se. „Heimdall si žádá vaši přítomnost. Znělo to velmi… urgentně, pane,“ dodal poslíček nejistě, doufaje, že se nedopustil nehorázného faux pas a král ho za tu opovážlivost nenechá rozčtvrtit, což se sice na Asgardu jakživ nestalo, ale koho to zajímalo, Sigurd ve stájích říkal, že když se Odin rozzuří, dějí se věci, a rozčtvrcení hloupého poslíčka patří k tomu nejmenšímu. A když to říkal Sigurd, nebylo pochyb.

Odin se k poslovi otočil a s úsměvem přikývl.

„Děkuji,“ řekl a chlapec na něj vyvalil oči. Po celém Asgardu panovaly pochyby, zda se král cítí zdráv. Všichni sloužící si všimli té neobvyklé umírněnosti, těch nenápadných momentů, kdy se král nechoval vůbec jako král. Někteří tvrdili, že truchlí pro královnu, někteří zase, že je zklamaný kvůli Thorovu odchodu, někteří se drželi názoru, že se mu ulevilo, že mu ten mladší spratek konečně zmizel ze života.

Nebylo moc příjemné poslouchat o sobě řeči, které mu na cti ani osobité pověsti rozhodně nepřidaly, ale i tak to bylo nesmírně poučné.

Cesta k Bifrostu mu přišla čím dál delší. Chtěl se proměnit zpátky v sebe a nechat magii, ať si odpočine, ale král si nikdy moc nepotrpěl na tak přísně střežené soukromí jako Loki, služky vstupovaly do jeho komnat s minimem ostychu, zatímco k Lokiho pokoji se nepřiblížily ani ty nejotrlejší. Nemohl si dovolit ani moment klidu, pořád hrozilo, že na něj někdo přijde a on by se nerad snížil k zabíjení služek. Už tak klesl dost hluboko.

Chodil tady v podobě muže, kterému byl po spoustu let synem. A moc dobře věděl, že ho ty klouby nebolí, protože tělo bylo pořád jeho, jen ostatní ho viděli jako starého krále. Jenže ty klouby opravdu někdy bolely, a bylo jedno, že ho bolet neměly.

 

***

 

Heimdall jeho přítomnost nevzal na vědomí hned. Stál opřený o meč, ramena ztuhlá a hlavu mírně skloněnou, soustředil se, ale podle frustrované vrásky mezi očima bylo jasné, že ať už pátral po čemkoli, úspěch se mu vyhýbal. Po pár dalších vteřinách, kdy za ním Loki obracel oči v sloup a netrpělivě klepal prsty o brnění, aby to vytvářelo ten nádherně otravný monotónní zvuk, se k němu strážce Asgardu otočil až s děsivě pochmurným výrazem.

„Obávám se, že pro vás mám špatné zprávy, můj králi,“ řekl, hluboký hlas se rozlehl po observatoři. Odin nadzvedl obočí. Bylo to pro krále tak netypické gesto, že i kdyby Heimdall nevěděl, kdo před ním skutečně stojí, tohle by Lokiho spolehlivě prozradilo. „Můj zrak není zahalen, a přesto nevidím,“ začal, když král kývl hlavou, ať pokračuje, že poslouchá, nerad, ale poslouchá.

„Možná taky stárneš,“ rýpl si Loki a naklonil hlavu na stranu. V přítomnosti Heimdalla bylo tak jednoduché se zase vrátit ke své vlastní mimice, gestům, slovníku. Strážce Asgardu před sebou viděl Lokiho, ve své typické zelené tunice a s potměšilým úšklebkem na tváři, zatímco ostatní se mu klaněli a oslovovali ho jménem jeho adoptivního otce. Bylo to z nějakého důvodu velmi zábavné.

„Tam, kde dřív byl tvůj bratr, je teď temnota,“ řekl Heimdall, upouštěje od zbytečných formalit. Loki se k němu lehce naklonil, přes tvář mu přeběhla desítka výrazů, ale ani jeden nezůstal dost dlouho – nezajímá mě můj bratr, proč myslíš, že by mě měl zajímat, jak to myslíš, že je tam temnota, nesnáším tvoje hádanky. „Nedíval jsem se na něj, ale v moment, kdy zmizel, jsem to cítil jasně a zřetelně. Bylo to násilné a příliš rychlé na alternativní zdroj cestování mezi světy. Na okamžik jsem si myslel, že jsi to byl ty,“ přiznal strážce po chvíli. „Bylo to… jako tvůj pád.“

„Že by se dal Thor na magii?“ ušklíbl se Loki nevesele, pevně rozhodnut na sobě nenechat znát jedinou emoci, kterou by vzpomínka na jeho pokus o sebevraždu (a tehdy to nebyl jenom pokus) mohla vyvolat. Tohle zkrátka znělo jako komplikace, a co dosedl na trůn, bůh chaosu a milovník zmatků svůj názor na komplikace krapet přehodnotil.

„Vím sice, že se teď musíš soustředit na vyjednávání s Ljósálfheimem, ale žádám tě přesto, abys tomuto věnoval svou pozornost.“

„Ljósálfheim jenom vyhrožuje,“ mávl Loki rukou. „Aeris moc dobře ví, že by proti Asgardu neustál ani první vlnu boje. Jen je trošku rozhořčen,“ uchechtl se. Král Aeris se smrtí Friggy a Lokiho přišel o vše, co mu bylo na Asgardu milé a prospěšné.

Jejich diplomatické vztahy byly napjaté už od úplného začátku. Bor, nejstarší panovník Asgardu, měl na elfy bezmála alergii, tak moc s nimi nechtěl mít nic společného. Odin, praktický vládce, kterým byl, v alianci s elfy neviděl ani minimální výhodu. Elfové byli národ, který často potřeboval pomoc proti dalším silám, a přitom toho sám nemohl příliš mnoho nabídnout. Pravdou bylo, že elfové byli skvělými léčiteli, sluhy a pomocníky, ale mimoto se jejich specializace dotýkala spíš kulturních a estetických hodnot, než těch, které by Odin uvítal.

Frigga elfy zbožňovala. S jejich králem byla po mnoho staletí v přátelském vztahu, hodně jej navštěvovala, a Lokiho brávala zpravidla s sebou. Loki se učil magii a léčitelství, elfové jej nesobecky zasvětili do krásy literatury, naučili ho respektovat přírodu a přitom od ní získat to, co potřebuje, naučili ho objevovat a nenarušovat přitom řád. Jak si vzpomínal, byl to snad jediný řád, který nikdy nechtěl narušit. Ljósálfheim ho přijal a respektoval, zjistil jeho přednosti a těm věnoval pozornost, na rozdíl od Asgardu, který si chtěl mladšího prince přizpůsobit obrazu svému.

Aeris tak utrpěl ztrátu jak strategickou, tak i citovou. Smrt jeho drahých přátel jej zasáhla, byl to jako zbytek jeho lidu velmi citlivý muž, a teď to vypadalo, že pro jeho zemi nastanou krušné časy. V Asgardu již nebyl nikdo, kdo by jej ochránil a hájil. Při prvním náznaku invaze (a že o ně nebylo nouze) bude ztracen. Nevěděl, kterých prostředků použít, aby Odina donutil k obnovení spojenectví, netušil, jak s tím mužem vyjednávat.

A co mohl vědět, možná těmi planými výhrůžkami krále baví, možná ho tím rozzuří a sám tak na svůj lid přivede zkázu dřív, než kdyby na ni čekal se založenýma rukama. Radši se vzdá asgardskému vojsku než Temným elfům, trpaslíkům nebo Jotunům. Prakticky si vybíral mezi menším zlem a větším zlem.

Loki, jakožto králův blízký přítel, moc dobře věděl, jak na tom Aeris je, a byl by mu rád pomohl. Jenže jak už mu Heimdall několikrát říkal, musí pamatovat na to, že je stále Odinem; musí plánovat stejně, mluvit stejně, gestikulovat stejně, přemýšlet a porovnávat stejně, vyhledávat i zavrhovat stejné věci, a sebevíc se to Lokimu hnusilo, musel svého přítele odmítat a zároveň v koutku duše kout pikle na výhodné a přitom ne tolik podezřelé spojenectví se závislým a bezmocným národem. Nebylo jeho nepřítelem podezřívání ze strany lidu, jako spíš ty nenechavé pohledy jeho takzvaných rádců. Nesnášel je všechny do jednoho, tupce bez trochy znalosti a přehledu, ale kdyby se jich zbavil, těžko by působil jako král, za kterého se vydával.

A elfy teď řešit nemohl, a ani nechtěl.

„Pověz mi víc o tom… o té temnotě,“ mávl rukou do prázdna, snad aby ten pojem nějak graficky znázornil. Sice v ní strávil spoustu času, neměl tušení, jak ji popsat. „Zní to jako typický příklad náhlé a násilné smrti, Heimdalle. Přitom zníš, jako by šlo o něco, čemu se musí věnovat akutní pozornost. U smrti těžko přínosné. Co to tedy je, když ne smrt?“

Navzdory tomu, kolik mu tohle bezpochyby přinese problémů a komplikací, si přál, aby vysvětlení bylo složité a šílené a dosud nemyslitelné, všechno by se mu poslouchalo lépe než pouhé jedno slovo; smrt. Ne, že by se pro něj něco změnilo. Thora neviděl spoustu let, Asgard se vzpamatovával z války, Země se musela měnit o něco pomaleji, protože tam mohlo uběhnout kolik – rok, dva?

A přestože se za celá léta na Thora nezeptal, pořád věděl, že jeho bratr (těžko se familiárního oslovení po takové době zbavit) žije s tou malou drzou smrtelnicí a je… jednoduše šťastný. Jednou mu to ujelo a udiveně se Heimdalla - kterému léta tvrdil, že ho to absolutně nezajímá - zeptal, proč jeho bratr nemá děti, když si je vždycky tolik přál. A ten zatracený strážce se na něj vítězoslavně podíval a jenom nevinně pokrčil rameny.

Nesnášel ho, nesnášel.

„To… bohužel nevím,“ odpověděl Heimdall tentokrát. A očividně to přiznání velmi bolelo, pomyslel si Loki.

„Jak mám s touhle informací pracovat,“ odvětil podrážděně.

„Už jsi pracoval s menšími vědomostmi. V naprosté slepotě jsi nalezl cesty, které mně zůstávají skryté,“ odpověděl na to Heimdall klidně. Tak na lichotky ses dal, potřásl král nevěřícně hlavou.

„Pravda, s nedostatkem informací si umím poradit,“ přikývl nakonec, „jenže já se tě neptám na detaily, když očividně netušíš, co se mohlo stát. Já se tě ptám, jak mám s touhle informací pracovat, když je tady potřeba mé osobní účasti. Mám snad vládnout z exilu?“ zeptal se a palcem ukázal kamsi za sebe. „Tam někde je totiž trůn a hromada idiotů, kterým bych ho nesvěřil, ani kdyby mi to mělo zachránit život.“

Měl si snad rovnou vybrat, jestli se strachovat o pitomého bratra, což bylo vzhledem k tomu, že měl být tak trochu po smrti, docela riskantní, nebo jestli se věnovat Asgardu, který se o sebe těžko mohl postarat sám?

Kdy se tohle všechno stihlo stát?

„Jestli odejdu, je tady velká šance, že se nevrátím,“ řekl nakonec. Ne snad proto, že se tak rychle smiřoval s potenciální smrtí, spíš jako s možností Odinova návratu nebo náhlého záblesku Thorovy inteligence. „Odin se může probudit, Thor mě může zabít,“ vyřkl nahlas obavy, až ho i vyděsila ta příšerná jednoduchost a jistota, s jakou svůj osud mohl vyložit.

Kdy že se tohle všechno stihlo stát? 


	2. Chapter 2

Jestli ho nebudou podezřívat po tomhle, tak už se klidně může rovnou odhalit a ukázat svou pravou podobu, ono to vyjde nastejno.

Neklidně přešlapoval po pokoji a v hlavě měl úplné prázdno. Neuměl si připravovat proslovy dopředu. Dokázal si vymyslet plán, který mu pomohl k dosažení jistého cíle, a dovedl se podle něj řídit celou věčnost, když to bylo třeba, ale plánovat si slova, to pro něj bylo nepředstavitelné.

Zkrátka bude reagovat na to, co mu ti hlupáci předhodí. Improvizace byla v tomhle případě krok do neznáma, ale on to jinak neuměl a těžko se bude tak najednou přeučovat. Rázně vyšel z komnaty, vyděsil stráže u dveří, a zamířil rovnou do hlavní síně. Prázdno. Vstoupil pak do menší postranní místnosti, a Lokimu by v ní bylo i příjemně, kdyby uprostřed nestál obrovský dřevěný stůl s mapami, připínáčky, postavičkami, které ho v dětství fascinovaly, hromadou papírů a zápisků, svíček, a co víc, kdyby kolem toho stolu nepostávali další čtyři pitomci. Všichni z nich se při jeho příchodu lehce uklonili, spíš ze zvyku než z náhlého popudu prokázat mu úctu.

Loki krále viděl ke stolu přistupovat tolikrát, že už by se ani nenamáhal to počítat. Vždy to vypadalo stejně. Přišel jistým krokem a prudce se zastavil přímo před mohutným stolem, naklonil se nad něj, jako by to bylo zvíře, které je potřeba zahnat do kouta. Pohledem přelétl přes mapy, zaznamenal aktuální změny, ať už to bylo náhlé zabrání území nebo relativně neškodné nepokoje, potom mu diplomat, Vidar, přečetl dopisy a vzkazy a žádosti, což byla činnost, při které se všichni němě shodli, že ji nebudou brát na vědomí, natož aby se ji snažili pochopit.  

Hned nato se ozval zvědmistr Isran, kterého si Loki vážil, dokud se nestal králem a nezjistil, že ten chlap netuší, že před ním nestojí král, ačkoli by to se svými zkušenostmi a dovednostmi měl poznat na míle daleko. Nicméně jeho poznatky byly přínosné a Loki, který se s nemalými sklony ke špinavé hře snad už narodil, jich využíval ve větší míře, než to měl ve zvyku jeho otec. Byl to jednoduchý způsob, jak eliminovat nepřítele a neprolít přitom jedinou kapku krve. Stačí ho znemožnit. Ruku na srdce, na tohle byl Loki odborník, ať už jako princ, nepřítel devíti světů, zločinec, zrádce a atentátník, nebo král.  

Jako poslední se ozval velitel Ulfrik, ostřílený a poněkud netrpělivý muž s bezpočtem jizev, na které byl také jaksepatří pyšný. To byl člověk, jenž měl na starosti veškeré záležitosti, které se nedaly zařídit jinak než sílou. V poslední době zaznamenal, že potřeba jeho vojska se zmenšila, tudíž i jeho užitečnost, a byl kvůli tomu řádně nabroušen. Každý z rádců pochopitelně preferoval svůj způsob řešení situací, bylo tedy těžké si proti sobě alespoň dva z nich nepoštvat.

A když se jeden rádce přecenil a král jej poslal vyřizovat něco, kde by měl větší úspěch přístup jiného rádce, bylo to téma na další rok dopředu, připomínané na ulici, během jídla nebo pouhého míjení na chodbě. „Já to říkal,“ tady bylo zcela opodstatněné, ale o nic méně otravné.

Posledním rádcem, který nebyl tolik rádcem jako spíš dvorním čarodějem, byl Torgunn, mrtvolně bledý muž, až směšně typický obraz čaroděje, takového, jak si jej lidé na Zemi představují. Jen špičatý klobouk mu chyběl, zato ale zůstal věrný nebezpečně dlouhé róbě, u které nešlo poznat, jestli má vůbec rukávy. Bylo to příšerně nepraktické, pomyslel si Loki, uražen touto mezinárodní ikonou magie.

Tenhle muž tady byl pro výzkumy atypických nepřátel či přátel, na tom tolik nezáleželo. Kdykoli jeho učenci narazili na něco nového (jiný druh jedovatého pavouka, drakoliska, trolla nebo tomu podobnou havěť), pokusili se ono stvoření zabít či zajmout – ne vždycky se to povedlo – a donést svému mistrovi k výzkumu. Jistou užitečnost tomu Loki nemohl upřít, sám kolikrát ukr- sám si kolikrát vypůjčil Torgunnovy zápisky a poznatky, aby věděl, s čím se ve Vanaheimské či jiné divočině vypořádat. Když se tajně vydáváte na průzkum, nemáte jistotu, že se vrátíte, ale můžete se pojistit, že budete mít případný protijed nebo obranu. Nebo že se ze světa živých neodeberete sami a bez boje.

Přestože z magického hlediska tím mužem Loki pohrdal, jako průzkumník se mu osvědčil víc než dost, vzal ho proto na milost.

„Aeris by si zasloužil pořádnou ránu, ať vidí, že si nemůže vyhrožovat bez protekce, kterou…“ velitel nejistě mrkl na krále, ujistil se, že může mluvit, jak je libo, a znovu se obrátil k nespokojenému diplomatovi, „…mu zajišťovala královna a mladší princ. Ljósálfheim není cenným spojencem, nemůže nám nabídnout nic, co už nemáme nebo mít nemůžeme. Tady jsou dohady přes dopisy zbytečné, Vidare, není třeba kolem něj chodit po špičkách. Jistě odpustíš, že v tomhle tě poslouchat nebudu.“

„Některým lidem se těžko poslouchá někdo morálně či mentálně lepší, než jsou oni sami,“ odvětil Vidar s přeslazeným úsměvem. Ulfrik praštil pěstí do stolu a pár postaviček se vyvrátilo na bok. Loki nad tím nespokojeně mlaskl. Dohadům o tom, co bude s elfy, by se ještě chvíli rád vyhýbal.

Tři, dva, jedna-

„Odcházím z Asgardu.“

U Yggdrasilu, on to snad vážně udělal.

„Cože?“ vyhekl diplomat, divže neupustil hromádku dopisů. „Ale to by se přímo katastrofálně podepsalo na dojmu šlechty, která k nám má přicestovat z Muspelheimu už příští týden, očekávají…“

Isranovi zaskočil hlt vína. „Jste si jistý, můj králi? Naše země je stále oslabená, dnešní hlášení jasně dokazuje, že už není s výjimkou Jotunheimu jediná země, která by k nám nenasadila svého špeha. Musíme kolem nich jednat opatrně, aby neměli dojem, že je dobrý nápad na nás zaútočit a využít slabosti. Váš náhlý odchod by je mohl vyburcovat k činnosti.“

Ulfrik se taktak udržel, aby znovu nepraštil do stolu. „Můj králi!“ zvolal, rudý jako rak. „Sebevíc si vás vážím, nemohu pochopit, co je tak důležité, aby vás to v takové době odvolalo od královských povinností!“

Loki by mu nejradši vrazil, ale Ulfrik si za léta zvykl, že je mu dovoleno více než jeho kolegům. S králem se znal velmi dlouho, ale protože jejich vztah zůstal na čistě profesionální úrovni a do toho přátelského nikdy nepřerostl, nebyl pro Lokiho problém si na Odina hrát i před ním.

Ač nerad, spokojil se jen s ostrým pohledem, který měl s jedním okem patrně větší míru děsivosti, než kterou by zvládl s oběma. Dvorní mág sice vypadal zaskočeně, ale nijak se nevyjadřoval. Pod tlakem hodně koktal.

Improvizace.

„Můj syn před nedávnem projevil snahu napravit své předchozí chyby a vyjádřil přání se vrátit na Asgard, aby mohl převzít mé povinnosti, až přijde čas.“ Neměl nejmenší tušení, kam tím mířil a kam ho ta slova dostanou, ale měl jejich pozornost. „Bohužel jsem o něm od té doby neslyšel a Heimdall má důvodné podezření, že tohle náhlé odmlčení má násilný původ.“

Tak. Do pár vteřin by měli-

„Skandál!“ vyjekl diplomat zděšeně. „O tom se nikdo nesmí – u všech Devíti, jestli se tohle někdo dozví-…“ blekotal a rozrušeně se přehraboval v papírech, snad aby měly jeho ruce co dělat, snad něco hledal, to nikdo nevěděl.

„Můžeme samozřejmě vyslat pár z mých lidí, aby se na Midgardu poohlédli. Mám tam pár zvědů, dobře se aklimatizovali a já jsem si jistý, že nepřitáhnou pozornost víc než vrabec v hejnu vrabců,“ navrhl Isran klidně.

„Nech si ty poetický nesmysly!“ zaburácel Ulfrik a tentokrát málem převrátil celý stůl. „Věděl jsem, že Thor nemá na Zemi co dělat, je to princ a jediný následník trůnu, vůbec by se neměl vzdalovat, a zvlášť teď, když je ho tady potřeba víc než kdy jindy! Tohle přímo zavání provokací! Jestli tohle není akt války, pak už nic!“

„Nemůžeš vyslat vojsko na Zemi, jejíž zástupci o zmizení prince nemusí mít nejmenší tušení,“ namítl Isran, stále ani minimálně vyveden z míry. Velitel se na něj taktak nevrhl přes stůl.

„Že by to byla _náhoda_?! Chceš říct, že náš následník trůnu zničehonic zmizí a je to náhoda a nemá to vůbec co dělat s válkou?!“ rozčiloval se a Loki nenápadně udělal krok dozadu. Dveře jako by se mu však vzdalovaly.

„Nemá všechno něco společného s válkou. Když nevíme, na čem jsme, je jenom logické, že se budeme držet při zemi. Kdyby se naše podezření potvrdilo, třeba náhlým zmizením mých lidí nebo požadavkem výkupného, nebudu ti stát v cestě,“ nevzdával se Isran.

„A co kdybys mi v té cestě nestál už teď! Sprostě tady navrhuješ riskovat princův život!“

Ah, tohle bylo ono. Ta sžíravá únava, která jako by mu proudila žilami a otravovala ho, pomalu, ale jistě. Loki byl mladý, spousta starších měla dokonce tendenci ho stále považovat za dítě (a že se postaral, aby toho nechali), když ještě mohl beztrestně bloumat po chodbách paláce a ulicích města, ale i tak se cítil neuvěřitelně staře, unaveně, to neustálé překřikování ho rozčilovalo a on přitom na pořádný hněv neměl dost energie.

Byl si jistý, že dříve se Odin v takových případech rozzuřil a sjednal si pořádek, že kolem něj chodil celý palác po špičkách, jen aby na sebe nikdo nepřivolal jeho vztek. Potom začínal stárnout a vyhýbat se svému spánku, čímž se připravoval o ty návaly hněvu, kterými byl tak proslulý jeho pokrevní syn. Nakonec mohl být Loki jenom rád, že neměl dost energie, protože kdyby měl, rozzuřil by se a pravděpodobně by ztratil kontrolu nad svou malou lstí. Buďto by řekl něco, co král zpravidla neříká, nebo by se mohla zbláznit jeho projekce a to by taky nebylo příliš vítané.

„Už jsem se rozhodl,“ řekl tiše. Nemusel křičet, byl konec konců král, zatraceně. Kdyby tady stál ve své pravé podobě, mohl by dělat, co chce – král nekrál – nikdo by mu nevěnoval pozornost. Snad nějaká síla charakteru nebo jiný nesmysl.

„Ale-ale-a!“ diplomat se sice uměl vypořádat s namyšlenými snoby, ale jakmile došlo na nějakou komplikaci, ve které slova nepomáhala, byl ztracen.

Ulfrikovou odpovědí bylo další prásknutí do stolu. Zvědmistr přimhouřil oči a Lokiho srdce vynechalo úder.

„Musí to být problém jiného charakteru, když se angažujete osobně a odmítáte pomoc,“ řekl pomalu. „Chápu to tedy správně, když řeknu, že se dočasně vzdáváte trůnu Asgardu a jdete takzvaně do terénu? Inkognito?“

Nejste na to starý?

Nemusel to říkat, Loki to prostě slyšel a byl by se urazil, kdyby nevěděl, že pod tou svraštělou schránkou je pořád mladý muž, ve _velmi_ dobré kondici, rozhodně lepší, než by si kdo z těch rádců mohl pomyslet.

„Přesně tak, Israne,“ přikývl, nedovolil si ani minimální zaváhání. Odin neváhal. Možná kdyby váhal, tak tady Loki není, na bezejmenného kojence by těžko někdo mohl vzpomínat, možná by Frigga byla naživu a Thor by stále nebyl králem, protože by si ten starý blázen uvědomil, že je příliš brzy.

Kdyby váhal, možná by teď všechno bylo v naprostém pořádku.

„Kdo vás bude zastupovat?“ zeptal se Isran a z jeho očí vyloženě čišelo _u všeho, co je vám drahé, nesvěřujte to nikomu z těchto idiotů, to radši nějakému sedlákovi, ten udělá méně škody._

Kdo ho bude zastupovat? Král si prostě nemůže vzít dovolenou. To byl další důvod, proč Loki nechtěl být králem. On měl rád dovolené.

„Jméno zástupce vám sdělím včas,“ odvětil vyhýbavě a Isran si oddychl. Král schůzi rozpustil s poměrně dobrými výsledky; lehce vyděšený diplomat, rozzuřený velitel, zmatený vyzvědač a nakonec jeden mág, který byl úplně mimo. Lépe už to dopadnout snad ani nemohlo.

A teď, zástupce.

Aby si nelhal do kapsy, pravdou bylo, že cestou palácem zvážil snad každého, kdo mu přišel pod ruku, od strážného v hlavní síni až po mladého kuchtíka. 


	3. Chapter 3

Někdy mu přišlo, že se mu osud vysmíval. Vlastně mu to tak přišlo drtivou většinu jeho života. Zrovna šel okolo místnosti, ve které se Thor tak rád zdržoval se svými přáteli, když uslyšel hlasitý výbuch smíchu a on se otřásl při vzpomínce na to, kolikrát tenhle smích způsobil on, a rozhodně ne svým vtipem a bystrým duchem, jako spíš nehodou či selháním.

Zastavil se dřív, než si to stačil uvědomit. Volstagg. Ten nebyl nikde bez Fandrala. Hoguna. A Sif.

Zbláznil se?

To už vlastně dávno.

„Králi,“ uklonili se mu válečníci uctivě, když vstoupil do místnosti. U nich se obzvlášť snažil vyhýbat se svým způsobům, Hogun s Fandralem byli pozornější, než dávali najevo. O chvilku déle se zastavil pohledem u Sif, vzpomínaje na to, jak špatně snášela smrt jeho matky. Věděl, že ji bezmezně obdivuje, ale i tak zuřil, že ona se s královnou mohla rozloučit, být u její cesty do Valhally, zatímco on hnil ve vězení a bezvýsledně se vztekal. Pamatoval si pak, jak k němu po válce všichni čtyři přišli, uklonili se, vyjádřili lítost nad smrtí jeho drahého, i když krapet nezdárného syna. Tehdy mu to ještě přišlo vtipné, fakt, že byl najednou Odinem, že on, pravý on, byl mrtvý. Nevěděl, proč Fandral nemluví a vyhýbá se očnímu kontaktu.

Na cestách spolu mluvili, dlouho, někdy celý den. Fandral měl v srdci přirozený respekt k magii, jeho matka byla léčitelka a k magii měla velmi blízko, což bylo něco, co se jí do výchovy syna válečníka jako zázrakem podařilo přenést.

Taky byl shodou okolností jediný, kdo mu při útoku Malekitha nevyhrožoval smrtí. Malé bezvýznamné plus, pomyslel si a znovu pohlédl na Sif.

„Lady,“ řekl a ona sebou polekaně škubla, v jejích očích respekt a obdiv, něco, co Loki svýma vlastníma očima nikdy nespatřil. Nemohl říct, že by za ta léta, co měl veškerou moc Asgardu k dispozici, nepomyslel na menší pomstu, ale jeho dospělé (otravné, nechtěné a nudné) já jej donutilo chovat se rozumně. A on se velmi nerad choval rozumně. „Omlouvám se, že je to tak náhlé a nedal jsem ti vědět dříve,“ začal opatrně a sledoval reakce. Sif z něj nespouštěla oči, válečníci se k ní přiblížili, jako kdyby se obávali, že nastal čas potrestání, o kterém od útoku Malekitha nepadlo ani slovo.

„Nastala situace, která vyžaduje mou plnou pozornost, tudíž i mou nepřítomnost. Vím, že je to neobvyklé, ale protože se má královna vždy skvěle vyznamenala, ne-li dokonce lépe než já, kdykoli jí do rukou připadla moc nad Asgardem, rozhodl jsem se o dočasný zástup požádat právě tebe. Byly jste si blízké a jsem si jistý, že by královna souhlasila,“ zadrhl se mu hlas, a byl by se za to proklel, kdyby to na Sif nezapůsobilo tak, jak mělo.

Sif rychle dýchala, její oči se leskly slzami, jestli slzami šoku a překvapení nebo slzami hrdosti, to Loki nevěděl, a rozhodně neměl v plánu to zjišťovat, protože slzy Sif, _té_ Sif, by mohly být něco, co by už nemusel pro dnešek ustát. Čekal. Válečnice několikrát rychle polkla, jako by si nebyla jistá, jak funguje hlas, a jestli vůbec, a pak, když se vzpamatovala z prvotního šoku, uklonila se znovu, pravačku přitisknutou k hrudi, a přiškrceně slíbila, že udělá vše, co bude v jejích silách a že dřív zemře, než aby zklamala královu důvěru.

Loki v tom viděl jednu výhodu: Sif totiž byla opravdu jediná, komu mohl věřit tu šílenou posedlost loajalitou a oddaností, mohl si být jistý, že své moci nezneužije. Jednak to neměla v povaze, jednak nebyla snadno ovlivnitelná, což bylo slabostí Fandrala i Volstagga. Oba dva přemýšleli příliš nekomplikovaně, zatímco Hogun měl sklony k paranoie. Sif byla dokonalým řešením, a ano, příšerně ho to rozčilovalo, ale na dětinské pomsty nemá čas a už na ně pravděpodobně mít čas nikdy nebude.

Heimdall ho poprvé za spoustu let pozdravil s něčím, co vzdáleně připomínalo úsměv.

„Jsem rád, že ses zbavil své potupné nenávisti. Je zakořeněná hluboko, ale pod tlakem okolností ses zachoval správně,“ pochválil ho jako malého kluka. Loki nad tím nevěřícně potřásl hlavou.

„K věci,“ zabručel, vzteklý na to, jak ho potěšilo, když někdo opravdu souhlasil s jeho _vlastním_ rozhodnutím. Docela fajn změna, musel uznat. „Jdu na Midgard, ty dávej pozor na Sif.“

Nechal opadnout podobu svého adoptivního otce a snad jen z dobrého pocitu se vydatně protáhl. Vypadalo nepatřičně, když něco takového udělal starý král, proto se tomu vyhýbal. Každopádně teď vypadal jako Loki, a byl _zase_ neodolatelný. Ušklíbl se a pohlédl na Heimdalla, který viditelně váhal.

„Víš, že ti nebudu moct přijít na pomoc,“ začal pomalu. „Když zavoláš, neodpovím ti. Jdeš na vlastní pěst.“

Musel by přiznat, že o Lokiho menší zradě celá léta věděl. A Loki by byl pravděpodobně vystaven lynčování, ne-li něčemu horšímu. Radši se nechá zabít hromadou rozzuřených pozemšťanů než primitivně krvežíznivými (a všeobecně děsivějšími) Asgarďany.

„Pokud- _až_ najdeš Thora, otevřu Bifrost, aby se mohl bezpečně navrátit. Jestliže se ti nějakým zázrakem podaří se před ním neodhalit-…“ Lokiho pohled jej umlčel. „O krále se postarám,“ dodal ještě. „Přeji hodně štěstí, Loki.“

Pak Lokiho pohltilo oslnivé světlo.

 

***

 

Nebylo pro něj překvapením, když se objevil v Novém Mexiku. Tohle bylo místo, kde Heimdall korunního prince viděl naposledy. Město se příliš nezměnilo, byla neděle ráno a všichni pravděpodobně ještě spali. Suverénně došel k domu, ve kterém žila ta vědkyně i s lehce postiženými přáteli. Zevnitř se neozývaly ani hlasy, ani cokoli jiného. Zamračil se a jen prsty lehce ťuknul do zámku. Dveře se bezhlučně otevřely a on mohl vstoupit.

Zamračil se na plachtu, která mu zakrývala výhled do bytu. Dotkl se jí, a téměř až štítivě ji prsty lehce odsunul na stranu. Byt byl prázdný, až na pár nezajímavých kusů nábytku pod identickou čistě bílou látkou. Vzduch byl ale překvapivě čistý, nemohlo to tady být opuštěné dlouho.

Očima zběžně přejel celý byt, zastavil se až u kamery v rohu, která na něj bez pohnutí zírala už od jeho příchodu. Naklonil hlavu na stranu; zničit? Nestihl se ani pořádně rozhodnout, když se malá kamerka rozhodla toto dilema vyřešit za něj. V příští vteřině explodovala a Loki, ačkoli by to nepřiznal ani na mučidlech, panicky sáhl po obranném štítu. Když se ujistil, že mu nehrozí nic víc než neškodné jiskřičky a spálené kabely, nechal obranu padnout a promnul si krk.

Kde jen začít.

Zhluboka se nadechl. Blesky, vůně deště, napětí, dusné ticho před bouří. Všechno to tady kdysi bylo, stejně jako Thor. Ale sláblo to, velmi rychle to sláblo a Loki nechápal. Dlaní přejel přes další odhalený nábytek, plachty nepříliš způsobně strhl na zem a nevěnoval jim další pozornost. Prach nikde. Okna čistá, celé to bylo až podezřele neposkvrněné. Vstoupil do kuchyně. Dezinfekce.

Ložnice. Zatuchlý vzduch, o něco větší tma a zima než ve zbylých místnostech. Skříně prázdné, žádný kus hadru nebo smítko prachu. Zdi byly čerstvě natřené, sundané obrazy opřené o nohu postele. Kolik času tady uběhlo od chvíle, co se od Heimdalla dozvěděl zprávu o bratrově zmizení, od chvíle, co se zúčastnil poslední porady a zvolil svého zástupce? Na Asgardu neuběhl jediný den, ale tady jakoby nikdo nebydlel minimálně měsíc.

Znovu se mu vybavil pohled na Jane, její velké hnědé oči, hravý úsměv, její roztržitost a nepořádnost. Tohle nebyla její práce. Selvig, který přednášel v psychiatrické léčebně a běhal nahý na veřejnosti? 

Těžko.

SHIELD?

Nebylo tady vůbec _nic_. Ani pro jeho smysly ne. Frustrovaně si prohrábl vlasy a doufal, že se moc nerozcuchal. Opatrně našlapoval po parketách, nablýskaných a bez jediné skvrnky, kráčel pomalu a obezřetně jako číhající kočka. Nerozuměl, a jeho hněv rostl.

Podezřívavě přimhouřil oči na vybuchlou kameru. Stěží náhodná exploze. Měl by zmizet.

 

***

 

Dorian vztekle vyprskl vodu a plácl dlaní do kohoutku s horkou vodou. Samozřejmě. _Samozřejmě že teď._ Prudce zatáhl za ručník, divže neurval držadlo, a obalil si ho kolem pasu. Praštil se bokem do umyvadla a proklel všechny své známé i neznámé. Uklouzl, chytl se zárubní, znovu se ujistil, že ručník drží, a bosky se vydal na nebezpečnou cestu ke dveřím. Rozrazil je dokořán.

„Hm,“ houkl na cizince nevrle a druhou rukou si prohrábl úplně mokré vlasy. Naprosto nevzrušeně zaznamenal, že si jej právě uznale prohlíží nádherná tmavovlasá žena; úzký pas, velmi štědře obdarovaný hrudník, dlouhé nohy. Jen mlaskl a potřásl hlavou.

Loki, který dobře věděl, co na všechny muže, ať už pozemské nebo jakékoli jiné, spolehlivě funguje, se jako na povel začervenal a oči sklopil k zemi. Dorian ani nemrkl.

„Hm?“ zopakoval naléhavěji. V uších měl vodu, a kapky, které mu z vlasů až mučivě pomalu stékaly po krku dolů, ho příšerně lechtaly.

„Promiňte,“ zamrkala na něj nádherná cizinka nevinně. „Nechtěla jsem vás vyrušit.“

„Kdybyste chtěla, musela byste vědět, že jsem ve sprše, slečno,“ odvětil otráveně. „To by byl problém. Přejete si?“

„Přijela jsem navštívit svou kamarádku,“ chytla se za hruď a bezbranně se rozhlédla.

„Vypadám jako ona?“ odvětil Dorian ještě otráveněji. Loki odolal nutkání toho chlapa proklít. Měl by děkovat nebesům, že může on, takové ubohé pozemské smrtelné stvoření, byť jen hovořit s jeho ženskou podobou. Pohodil vlasy.

„Ale vůbec ne,“ zazubil se na polonahého muže. Musel vypadat jako hladová šelma, a onen smrtelník se, byť jen velmi lehce a nenápadně, posunul více za dveře. „Jen ji nemůžu najít. Jmenuje se Jane Foster, a žije tady už dlouho, proto mě tak překvapilo, když jsem ji tady nenašla. Astrofyzička. Velmi chytrá a vzdělaná,“ rozzářila se cizinka a Lokiho mužské já si znechuceně povzdychlo. Proč tady ze sebe dělal vola?

Dorian se zamračil. To jméno znal, tu ženu taky. Ta její potrhlá kamarádka na něj taky pořád zvonila. Deryl to byla? Neměl tušení. Vyhýbal se jí jako čert kříži.

„Myslíte tu slečnu, ke které v jednom kuse jezdí hromada černých dodávek a dělá tady scény? Je to jak ve špatným filmu. Vždycky jsou ti lidi jak přes kopírák. Důležitý ksicht a černý brýle, ať už je ráno nebo půlnoc. Asi před měsícem… a půl… odjela. Asi.“

Pravdou bylo, že si tu noc pamatoval jako by se stala včera. Vzbudil se o půl třetí, z nějakého důvodu mu divoce tlouklo srdce, a on vztekle odhodil deku a omluvil se panikařícímu Sergovi (to byl jeho kocour) za náhlé zhoupnutí postele. Pak asi tři minuty pochodoval po domě, až se nakonec zastavil u okna v obýváku a podíval se do ztemnělé ulice. Pohled na spoustu velkých černých dodávek by ho neměl tolik překvapovat, tohle bylo Nové Mexiko, sakra, ale přesto…

Sledoval, jak dovnitř a ven z domu té vědkyně proudily řady lidí v černém; nikde se nezastavovali, byli pilní jako mravenci a pracovali bez přestávky až do svítání. Těsně před východem slunce se všechny dodávky rozjely pryč z města a od té noci už jen v hospodě nebo trafice zaslechl občasnou pověst: pracuje pro FBI, odcestovala na tu jinou planetu s tím bohem, unesli ji, je mrtvá, a tak podobně. Dorian netušil, a asi ani tušit nechtěl, jelikož sebenudnější jeho život byl, on to měnit nehodlal.

Zmateně zamrkal, když mu čísi elegantní dlouhé prsty zaluskaly přímo před očima.

„Hm?“ vrátil se zpátky ke své výřečnosti. Než se stihl vzpamatovat, protáhla se ta žena kolem něj do bytu a on se automaticky pustil dveří, aby se znovu ujistil, že mu ručník drží, kde má.

„Ptala jsem se, jestli bych se mohla chvilku zdržet, vůbec to tady neznám a bojím se, že se mé kamarádce něco stalo,“ fňukl Loki dodatečně, zatímco už dávno zabočoval za roh směrem do kuchyně.

„Ale já jsem nahej,“ křikl za ní Dorian.

„To mi vůbec nevadí!“ odvětila ta drzá ženská.

„Mně jo,“ práskl Dorian dveřmi a šel si hrát na zachránce nevinných dívek. Právě se vrátil z příšerné směny v baru, měl v plánu se osprchovat (to se mu málem povedlo!) a pak si dát vychlazenou colu a zahrabat se do svého herního koutku a zapařit si GTA pětku.

V kuchyni zjistil, že se mu ta ženská vloupala do ledničky a vzala si pomerančový džus. Nadzvedl obočí.

„Měla jsem takovou žízeň,“ zamrkal na něj ten satanův výplod. Měla štěstí, že mu nečmajzla tu colu, to by s ní asi prorazil dveře. „Takže,“ sklouzla ta cizinka zpátky k byznys hlasu, „říkal jste měsíc a půl?“ připlížila se k němu bezhlučně a měkce jako šelma, a on si uvědomil, proč ho tak tlačí záda. Opíral se o linku a každým dalším centimetrem, který se mezi nimi krátil, se na kuchyňský ostrůvek tiskl víc a víc. Přimhouřila oči, snad podezřívavě?

„Mhm,“ zabručel a pokýval hlavou. Znovu si zkontroloval ručník, což udělala i ta žena. Odkašlal si. „Jo, no. Asi.“

Loki si na jednu stranu užíval trápení toho ubohého človíčka, na druhou stranu si byl dobře vědom, že ho tlačí čas a on se pořád nikam nedostal.

„Proč mám pocit, že jste si mnohem jistější, než kolik dáváte najevo?“ udeřil náhle. Dovedl přinutit mluvit, ať už měl využít nevinných slůvek či těch nejšpinavějších praktik. Nikdo se to nedozví. Dlouhými prsty přejel přes okraj bílého ručníku okolo pasu své oběti. Dorian spolkl nemužné zajíknutí.

K tomuhle se snižuje král Asgardu.

Lze klesnout ještě níž?

 

***

 

Proč mu přišlo, že to ten muž vyklopil tak rychle jenom proto, aby se ubránil před nádhernou ženou? Loki očekával, že se to všechno dozví až _pak_ , ale tohle… ho poněkud překvapilo. Nebylo to tak, že by byl tak zoufalý z nedostatku milostných chvilek (kterých rapidně ubylo), ale lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že se to jeho pýchy ani trochu nedotklo. Vyděsil pozemského muže vidinou sexu s atraktivní ženou. Něco takového se mu ještě nestalo.

Našpulil rty a znovu se přeměnil ve své mužské já. Jeho nový kontakt se svých informací vzdal až podezřele snadno, ale zjevně si byl vědom jejich ceny, jinak by tolik nemlžil. Takže jedno tady bylo jisté; SHIELD v tom nebyl nevinně. Což nebyla žádná novinka. Příští zastávka – staří přátelé. 


	4. Chapter 4

„Dobrý večer.“

Tony, jakožto neustále připravený a duchapřítomný člověk, vzal první věc, která byla po ruce, a po nepříteli ji vztekle mrštil. Následující moment byl trapný pro oba. Loki s pozdviženým obočím sledoval rozsypaný sáček křupek u svých nohou a Tony zarýval prsty do polštáře.

„Hu,“ vydechl nakonec a pustil polštář. Loki ze sebe setřepal pár drobků od hrdinovy zbraně a povzdychl si.

„Nezdržím se dlouho,“ začal vážně. „Kde je to přerostlé nemehlo?“

Tonyho mozek se zděšeně stáhl do jednoho zmateného klubka a snad jako by chtěl ukázat, že je pod tlakem schopen práce, vyplivl první slovo, které mu na ten popis sedělo.

„Hulk?“ zamračil se nechápavě. Proč by se Loki – mrtvý Loki – sháněl po Hulkovi? Většinou mu trvalo déle, než usnul u filmu. Vždyť nestihly skončit ani titulky. Nemusel snad dodávat, že nebyly závěrečné. Tohle ale svou absurdností připomínalo spíš realitu a Tonymu se nechtělo řešit realitu. Byl příliš střízlivý a příliš sám a příliš neozbrojený.

Loki se na něj podíval jako na největšího tupce, se kterým měl kdy tu čest.

„Proč bych sháněl to monstrum?“ zeptal se. „Mluvím o tom druhém nemehlu.“

„Jestli je tady někdo přerostlej-…“ začal Tony, ale racionální část jeho mozku mu vrazila políček. „Co tady sakra děláš!“ zařval, snad aby dokázal, že nějaký ten pud sebezáchovy ještě má.

„Očividně pitomost,“ přiznal Loki poněkud sklesle. „Vybral jsem si na poměrně jednoduchou otázku poměrně inteligentního člověka a jsem velmi zklamán. Chci vědět, kde je Thor Odinson, korunní princ Asgardu, barbar a pro vás smrtelníky i bůh hromu.“

„Já vím, kdo je Thor,“ přerušil ho Tony popleteně. „Jen mám pocit, že docela nejsi na místě, kde by ses mohl na cokoli vyptávat. Jednak seš hajzl, a jednak seš mrtvej. Jinak si nedovedu vysvětlit, proč by se mi tady tvůj brácha zhroutil na gauč a velmi rozhořčeně mi sdělil, že už ho to nebaví a že s tímhle hrdinstvím končí, páč mu to nedává vůbec nic dobrýho. Ne, že bych s tím nesouhlasil,“ dodal a krapet roztržitě si došel pro sáček s křupkami.

„Takže ty taky nevíš, kde je,“ shrnul to Loki.

„Taky?“ zpozorněl Stark a sáček hodil zpátky na gauč.

„Tu a tam se poptám,“ usmál se Loki. Tonymu po zádech přeběhl mráz.

„Jestli jsi někomu ublížil,“ začal výhružně, ale neměl tušení, jak větu dokončit, aby zněla dostatečně efektivně.

„Tak co,“ zazubil se ten zmetek naproti. „Nejsi schopný mi zodpovědět primitivní otázku a budeš mi vyhrožovat?“

Tony cítil, že se mu krátí čas. Pár věcí už za těch pár minut stihl strávit; stál tady Loki, ten samý Loki, který se snažil zotročit lidstvo, který ho vyhodil z okna, ten Loki, kterého tady Thor ještě nedávno oplakával. Samozřejmě potom, co vehementně tvrdil, že je v pořádku a že o svého bratra přišel už dávno, teď že jen je to… definitivnější. A další věc – ten samý Loki, co momentálně hledal Thora. Toho samého Thora, který asi měsíc nebo dva zpátky beze slova odešel s Jane na Asgard…

„Hou,“ zdvihl ruce na znamení míru. „Odkud jsi vůbec přišel? Z Asgardu?“ Lokiho výraz byl dostatečnou odpovědí. „Jestli jo, tak je tady něco špatně.“

 

***

 

Jestli bylo ‚něco‘ pouhým eufemismem pro pojem všechno, tak to Tony dokázal zvládnout. Celá tahle situace byla tak směšně nepravděpodobná, až by se z toho jeden rozbrečel. Seděl tady uprostřed noci v obýváku s chlapem, který by ho měl chtít zabít a kterého by měl chtít zabít on, a vedli šílenou diskuzi.

„To tě nenapadlo se třeba zeptat? Přátelé tohle přece dělají, ne? Proč se na takové slovo vůbec někdo z vás odvolává?“ rozčiloval se bůh, značně netrpělivý a frustrovaný z nedostatku informací a pokroku. Že by vyšel ze cviku?

„Přísahal bych, že mi tady právě vyčítáš, že nedělám chůvu tvýmu bráchovi,“ zamračil se na něj Tony. „Bráchovi, kterýho jsi bodl mezi žebra a shodil’s ho z poměrně slušný výšky.“

„Je to princ, je potřeba na něj dohlížet,“ sklouzl Loki zpátky k tomu nesnesitelně klidnému tónu. „A především je to idiot, o to větší důvod na něj dohlížet. Pro dobro planety, kterou tak skromně zastupuješ,“ znechuceně se rozhlédl po věži a Tony přimhouřil oči, „bych si na tvém místě dělal starosti, jelikož on je jedinou nadějí pro vaše pokračující spojenectví s Asgardem.“

„Dokud jste se tady neobjevili vy dva pošukové, všecko bylo fajn!“ zařval Tony a vyskočil z pohovky, hned aby si na ni znovu prudce dosedl a naklonil se ke svému hostu blíž. „Mám to chápat tak, že působíš jako vyslanec Asgardu? Nemáš náhodou hnít ve vězení? Propukla tam anarchie? Vedl jsi nějakou revoluci?“

Loki se odmlčel dost dlouho na to, aby se jen letmo pokochal tou rozkošnou představou. Zacukaly mu koutky. Hned nato zase zvážněl.

„Na to bohužel nebyl čas,“ pronesl chladně. „Stejně jako teď nemám čas ti tady vyprávět o posledních dvaceti letech svého života.“

„Dvaceti?“ vyvalil na něj Tony oči, jeho tělo se napjalo a okamžitě přijalo roli vědce. Loki ztrácel trpělivost, kterou už dávno neměl.

„Nepřišel jsem tě poučovat o rozdílech našeho časoprostoru,“ zasyčel na něj jedovatě. „Snažím se ti vysvětlit, že najít Thora je pro tebe stejně výhodné jako pro mě-…“

„ _Tony, pomož mi najít bráchu, zmizel a já se o něj bojím._ Je to jednoduchý.“

„Já se o něj nebojím!“ A teď už na něj řval. „Ty by ses tady měl bát,“ dodal bůh temně a Tony věděl, že legrace končí. Ne, že by ho tahle novinka o kolegově zmizení neděsila, ale pořád se musel držet faktu, _od koho_ tu novinku má.

„Ruku na srdce, kámo, já fakt nevím, co s tím. Těžko ti pomůžu s nějakým pátráním, když ho nevidí ani ten váš vševěd nahoře. A ohledně toho podezření, že je v tom SHIELD… to už teprve nevím, co s tím. Můžu se na ně napíchnout, můžu zkusit něco zjistit, ale nějak se mi nechce řezat si pod sebou větev kvůli někomu, jako seš ty.“

„Nevěříš mi,“ zkrátil to Loki, a Tony by přísahal, že v tom slyšel ublížený tón. Jak by _jemu_ někdo nemohl věřit. „To chápu a nečekám nic jiného. Taky tě nežádám o důvěru, ale o pomoc při hledání tvého oddaného přítele a cenného spojence.“

„Špinavý slovíčkaření,“ vyprskl na něj Tony vztekle. „Proč já se prostě nemůžu jednou podívat na film!“

 

***

 

Tušil, že to nebude jednoduché, ale že se hned po první větě strhne taková vlna nesouhlasu a podezření, na to vážně neměl náladu ani žaludek. Clint mu zblízka hleděl do očí a nepříliš přesvědčen konstatoval, že jsou pořád hnědé. Bruce lehce zezelenal. Steve se napřed rozčílil – proč jsi neřekl Jarvisovi, ať nás zavolá, proč jsi kohokoli nezalarmoval, mohl tě zabít – a hned potom, co se poctivě vyvztekal, se obrátil na svou citlivější stránku – myslíš, že se Thorovi skutečně mohlo něco stát? Natasha se zlehka opírala o stůl a bez mrknutí na něj zírala.

„Proč se neukáže nám všem?“ zeptala se nakonec. Byla jediná, kdo sebou polekaně neškubl, když se v příští vteřině hned u dveří zhmotnilo hlavní téma jejich ranních debat.

„Dobré jitro,“ popřál Loki všem hrdinům a bez dalších cavyků si sedl na nejbližší volnou židli. Tony nepochyboval o tom, že ten zbytek noci, na který se Loki zase zdekoval, rozhodně neprospal.

„Když jsme se tu všichni tak hezky sešli,“ zatleskal přehnaně nadšeně a snažil se ignorovat šíp namířený jeho směrem. Netušil, kde je Barton bere, a proč si je s sebou nosí všude možně, ale tím se teď odmítal zabývat. „K věci,“ zkrátil proslov a udělal krok dozadu, aby šíp mířil hezky na Lokiho – tedy tam, kam mířit měl.

„Kde ses dozvěděl, že Thor zmizel?“ ujala se jediná žena velení a Tony si úlevně oddychl.

„Heimdall,“ odvětil Loki klidně.

„Ví Thor, že jsi naživu?“

„Co myslíte?“

„Očekáváš, že ti uvěříme, že jsou tvé pohnutky čistě nesobecké?“

„Nic takového jsem nikdy netvrdil,“ bránil se Loki dotčeně, jako by ho už jen slovo ‚nesobecké‘ k smrti uráželo. „Můj motiv vám nemusí dělat starosti. Ztrácíme tady čas, který Thor nemusí mít. Nebudu tady s nikým dohadovat podmínky spolupráce. Obrátil jsem se na vás s prosbou,“ Tony si odfrkl a potřásl hlavou, „o pomoc. Nechci pomoc pro sebe, jak už vám jistě došlo. Budu hledat dál, ať už s vámi nebo bez vás, jen jsem se chtěl vyhnout zbytečnému nedorozumění a případnému krveprolití.“

Natasha měla chuť po něm něco hodit. Tohle byla sprostá manipulace a oni to všichni dobře věděli, ovšem to nic neměnilo na tom, že jistý účinek to na ně mělo.

Možná ji tolik neštval Loki, jako ji momentálně štvala její vlastní nevědomost. SHIELD v tom zcela určitě prsty měl, a ona o tom nevěděla.

„Spolupráce tady nepřichází v úvahu,“ řekla nakonec. Loki se pousmál, jemně a spokojeně, jako by to bylo přesně to, co chtěl, a jen si v duchu pochvaloval vlastní úspěch. „Jdi si svou cestou, my půjdeme tou svojí. Jestli se ty cesty protnou, budeme toho pravděpodobně litovat všichni.“

S těmi konečnými slovy se Loki zvedl, nepatrně se uklonil a zazubil se jako divoká šelma.

„Je radost s vámi pracovat,“ řekl a zmizel.

„Co se právě stalo,“ zeptal se Clint a svěsil ruce, které s tím neustálým mířením šípem a svíráním luku ani zdaleka nesouhlasily.

„Mohla ses s námi poradit,“ zamračil se Bruce znepokojeně.

„Rozhodl bys to snad jinak?“ otočila se k němu Natasha. Doktor jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne,“ přiznal. „Ale víš, jak to vypadá, když jednáme každý sám za sebe,“ usmál se zlehka. „Naposledy toho Loki poměrně šikovně využil.“

„Tohle vyžadovalo rychlou odpověď,“ pokrčila agentka rameny. „A jsem si jistá, že nikdo z nás s ním spolupracovat nechce. I tak si musíme přiznat, že náš cíl je společný, i kdyby to mělo být jen podezření. On bude hledat, my budeme hledat, každý sám za sebe.“

 „Takže, pánové a dámo,“ zakončil Tony schůzi. „Právě jsme se shodli na tom, že se dneska vůbec nic nestalo a ten chlap, který tady ještě před chvilkou byl, tady nikdy v životě nebyl.“

 

***

 

Loki byl sice proslulý svou schopností být až neuvěřitelně trpělivý, když se mu tak dostalo toho, po čem toužil, ale jeho ladné proplouvání rozbouřenými vodami končilo v momentě, kdy si definitivně přiznal, že ho skutečně tlačí čas. Neměl tušení, jestli byl Thor vůbec naživu, a momentálně neměl způsob, jak to zjistit, ale on potřeboval výsledky a potřeboval je co nejdříve, což jeho obvyklý přístup jaksi neumožňoval.

Bylo načase využít té trochy, co pobral od barbarské společnosti, ve které trpitelsky vyrůstal. Dostat se do základny v New Yorku se ukázalo jako dobrý začátek, ale těsně před tím, než se po hlavě vrhl do neodpustitelné šílenosti, na moment zaváhal. Nebe bylo úplně čisté, nikde žádný mráček, ani kapka vody. Míhali se kolem něj lidé v černých kombinézách a nevěnovali mu ani minimum pozornosti. Stál a zíral na nebe, načež bez jediného problému vešel do základny, nízké budovy, která se nenápadně jenom tvářila. Suverénně kráčel chodbou, nastoupil do výtahu společně s dalšími třemi lidmi, a svezl se až do nejnižšího patra, do toho nejhlubšího podzemí. Vystoupil v něm jako jediný. Nebylo to místo, kam by se obyčejný zaměstnanec – pokud SHIELD takové zaměstnance měl – z jakéhokoli důvodu potřeboval zdržovat.

Bylo to, jako by kráčel tunelem. Vše kolem něj bylo zpomalené a trošku rozmazané, clona, která ho obalovala, jej chránila před skutečností; před lidmi, věcmi, správnými tvary a barvami. Hlasy slyšel, jako by k němu promlouvaly přes vodu. Věděl, co hledat; tu nejmenší známku napětí, které bylo ve vzduchu pokaždé, když mu byl Thor nablízku. Obyčejní lidé to neměli šanci cítit, a on měl celá staletí na to, aby se v rozpoznávání takových věcí zlepšil – půlku dětství trávil tak, že bratra hledal, nebo se před ním schovával, musel se přizpůsobit.  

Pomalu míjel jedny bílé dveře za druhými, všechny stejně nevýrazné jako zbytek chodby, a nebýt malého otvoru pro nahlédnutí do cely, nešlo by poznat, že se o nějaké dveře vůbec jedná. Všude bylo prázdno, až na jednu, kde se v koutku choulila rozcuchaná žena a s vytřeštěnýma očima si pro sebe cosi nesrozumitelného mumlala. Na moment se zarazil; má ji tam nechat? Potřásl hlavou – samozřejmě, že ji tam má nechat. Hloupé nápady, snad se z něj taky nestává takový blázen, jakým se stal Odin? Kdo ví, jestli on by taky nezachránil nemluvně a nevychovával ho jako vlastního, kdyby ho teď našel.

Hořce se uchechtl a nemálo znepokojen se vydal zpátky. Sice se SHIELD neomezoval jen na jednu základnu, ale i tak mu jejich účast přišla každou další chvílí čím dál méně pravděpodobná. Proč by se oni, ze všech lidí zrovna oni, zbavovali tak cenného spojence?

Avengers, pokud tomu mohl věřit, mu zcela jasně sdělili, že Thor i Jane znovu odešli na Asgard. Když se jich zeptal, jestli jim to Thor řekl osobně, jen se začali ošívat a nervózně přiznali, že ne, že jim to vzkázala Jane, ale protože té ženě věřili a vážili si jí, neměli nejmenší důvod o jejích slovech pochybovat, jen je krapet zarazil fakt, že by se s nimi někdo tak družný a přátelský jako Thor nepřišel rozloučit. Loki je všechny nazval pitomci.

Důvěra, odfrkl si znechuceně. Důvěra je to nejnebezpečnější, co vůbec může být. Je to jako sedět v křesle, v jehož opěradlech jsou schované dýky, trpělivě čekající na sebemenší povolení svalů, aby se mohly zabodnout hluboko do těla a ničit, a ničit. Loki se ode dne svého ne tolik dobrovolného panování na Asgardu do takového křesla posadil. Jedna dýka patřila Heimdallovi, ta druhá přímo jeho adoptivnímu otci.

„Poznám tvé záměry. Budeš-li chtít svými činy ublížit nevinnému, nebo Asgardu, poznám to a zničím tě,“ varoval ho Heimdall, a on souhlasil. Protože jinak by o život stejně přišel, a jestli měl na výběr mezi potupným stětím hlavy nebo pomocí zemi, kterou stále miloval, měl docela jasno. Ten den se prakticky odevzdal strážci Asgardu, doufaje, že ho lidem neprozradí. A jeho otec mezitím spal, jako to dělával vždycky, když ho bylo nejvíce potřeba. Sice se to mohlo zdát neuvěřitelné, Loki měl život rád.

Tedy do dneška ho rád měl.

Zrovna když vycházel ze základny, zklamaný nulovými výsledky, minul se s dalším starým známým. Na moment se zamyslel, načež se otočil na patě a vydal se znovu do hlubin skrýše.

Fury šel rychle jako obvykle, černý plášť za ním vlál, hlava ho bolela, nervy drásaly. Byl to měsíc a půl, co od nich uslyšel poprvé, měsíc a půl, co od nich uslyšel naposledy. Neměl žádnou záruku, že je bůh hromu stále naživu, a přesto podnikal veškerá opatření, aby předání proběhlo bez nejmenších komplikací. Dosud žasl, že se mu povedlo od toho udržet jak Clinta, tak Natashu, ale protože už se naučil ve své profesi využívat i těch nejmenších darů, dále se tomu nevěnoval.

Loki se ve svém malém soukromém tunelu držel pár kroků za ním; opatrně našlapoval, vyhýbal se dalším a dalším lidem, kteří svému řediteli většinou jen zběžně kynuli na pozdrav, někteří si ho dokonce vůbec nevšimli, ovšem našli se i tací, kteří zděšeně vyvalili oči a uhnuli pohledem, jako by zjistili, že jsou jejich boty těmi nejzajímavějšími věcmi pod sluncem. Loki to všechno přešel jen s lehkým

úsměvem – tohle místo vyloženě páchlo tajemstvími, na které – a tady mu úsměv povadl – na které on neměl čas.

Ach jo.

Fury ho málem přerazil dveřmi. Vpadl do výslechové místnosti jako povodeň, okamžitě přešel ke stolku, u kterého seděl muž se svěšenými rameny, blonďák s tmavě hnědýma očima a jizvou na rtu, a aniž by zreguloval rychlost či zbrklost svého jednání, popadl židli a mrštil s ní do zdi. Mladík u stolku sebou cukl, docela nepatrně, takže by si toho nikdo nemusel všimnout – kdyby ovšem nebyl v rukou SHIELDu, a dalo by se říct, že i Lokiho.

Bůh si až pozdě uvědomil, že se možná měl schovat za to tmavé sklo, které ani Fury, ani blonďák pravděpodobně neviděli… zírali na ně další dva muži a nikdo tomu nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost. A ani jeden z nich naštěstí nespatřil jeho, takže to nebylo žádné sklo, které by mu mohlo uškodit. Pozorovatelna, uvědomil si. Roztomilé.

„Uvědomujete si,“ zavrčel Fury mezitím mladíkovi do tváře, „že tímhle aktem můžete vyvolat válku? Naprosto ignorujete fakt, že v tomhle století se všemi prostředky, které máme k dispozici, bychom světovou válkou zničili naši planetu, a troufáte si rovnou na tu intergalaktickou? Máte vůbec ponětí, s čím si tady zahráváte?!“ práskl pěstmi do stolu a mladík znovu nadskočil, tentokrát o poznání zděšeněji.

„Nikoho jsme tím neohrozili,“ vypadlo z něj tichounce. Fury se nevesele usmál a v tom náhlém dusném tichu se k muži naklonil.

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se tak klidně, až by se i Loki otřásl, kdyby nebyl ve svém bezpečném úkrytu. „Slyšel jsem dobře?“

Lokiho malinkaté podezření, že se jen zvrtla cesta na Asgard a jeho pitomec bratr i s tou smrtelnicí skončili někde mezi planetami (což se docela klidně mohlo stát), se postupně vytrácelo.

„Nikoho jsme neohrozili. Jenom jsme-…“

V příštím okamžiku se lesklá zem změnila v kaluž krve a vnitřností. Tmavé sklo se menším výbuchem otřáslo, Fury okamžitě padl k zemi a zakryl si krk, a Loki sebou jenom cukl, zamrkal, znechuceně nakrčil nos a prohlédl si svou bariéru, jestli ji exploze nepoškodila. Nic. Úlevně si oddychl. Když najednou…

Fury už se nekrčil na zemi. Už neležel v kaluži krve nebohého mladíka. Už nezíral na spoušť ve výslechové místnosti; teď nemohl spustit zrak z jednoho jediného místečka v celé místnosti, které zůstalo neposkvrněno.

Loki ztuhl. Fury stoupal pohledem výš, a bůh si najednou připadal docela viditelný. Zastavil se někde pod Lokiho bradou. Neviděl, a přesto moc dobře věděl.

Mlčel, nehýbal se, jen zhluboka dýchal.

V příštím okamžiku se do místnosti nahrnuli dva muži v černém, jeden z nich se zastavil těsně u Lokiho, snad jen centimetr dva, ale bůh se ani nehnul, Furyho pohled jej vyloženě uzemnil. Druhý agent opatrně přešel k řediteli a velmi pomalu a srozumitelně na něj promlouval, ptal se, ujišťoval, kontroloval zorničky, tep. Fury nespouštěl zrak z neviditelného Lokiho.

Pak ředitel uhnul pohledem, znechuceně si prohlédl oblečení zacákané krví a kousky mozku, načež se vydal z místnosti ven.

„Ukliďte to tady,“ zabručel, než jim zmizel z dohledu.


	5. Chapter 5

Setkali se jako dva staří přátelé. V autě bylo příjemně chladno, klimatizace jela na plné obrátky, Loki pokojně seděl na zadní sedačce a točil palci, zatímco jednooký muž před ním bez nejmenší známky emoce zíral na cestu před sebou a jezdil po městě křížem krážem. Zrovna když se Loki zamyslel, jestli by měl mít ředitel SHIELDu řidičák, když musí kulový vidět, rozhodl se řidič prolomit ticho.

„Umíš si vybrat chvíli,“ řekl tiše. Zněl podezřele klidně. Unaveně. Jako by si myslel, že sem Loki přišel dělat problémy. Jak ho něco takového mohlo napadnout?

„Sebevíc je těžké tomu uvěřit, na základě toho jsem nepřišel,“ odvětil Loki stejně klidně, i když se tak ani zdaleka necítil. „Byl jsem povolán,“ dodal důležitě. „Jak dlouho je pryč?“ zeptal se nakonec, přestože odpověď už znal.

„Chceš se ujistit, že se odtamtud nedostane živý?“ Fury se zařadil do kolony u semaforu. Přes široké ulice proudily davy lidí, všude bylo živo a rušno, jen v jeho autě jakoby se zastavil čas.

„Jak nevhodné,“ uslyšel zezadu. Zaťal zuby.

„Stejně nevhodné jako zotročení lidstva a invaze?“ nadhodil. Chvilku bylo ticho. Pak si jeho spolujezdec mohutně povzdychl.

„Přikládáte tomu tolik váhy, přitom se skoro nic nestalo. Nepřišel jsem, abych se tady kál a omlouval, pane Fury, přišel jsem zjistit, proč zničehonic zmizel následník asgardského trůnu. Zkuste ignorovat, _kdo_ to přišel zjišťovat, soustřeďte se na to, _co_ se děje a _proč_ se to děje. Jakmile budu vědět dost, už o mně neuslyšíte.“

Fury se zařadil do další kolony. Loki si jeho mlčení vyložil po svém.

„Kdybych nepřišel já, přišel by někdo jiný. Pravděpodobně tomu nebudete věřit, ale já jsem byl ze všech možností tou nejlepší variantou. Chcete tady asgardskou armádu? Umíte si představit, co pro _náš lid_ znamená únos, ne-li vražda korunního prince? Uvědomujete si, že má Asgard spojence – další a další světy s vlastní armádou? Proti tomu vám Hulk nepomůže,“ pokračoval chladně. „Nemám čas vás tady přesvědčovat o svých záměrech, když je v sázce tolik. Je mi ukradené, jestli z vaší planety něco zbude, starám se o následky, které by to mělo pro Asgard.“

„Můžu tě uvěznit a vyslýchat,“ zkusil Fury zlehka, spíš proto, že se mu líbilo, jak to zní, než proto, že by měl v plánu se o to skutečně pokusit.

„Ano, to je přece tak jednoduché. Stejně jednoduché jako vás přesvědčit, že to bylo skutečně to, co se vám tehdy povedlo udělat. Nemůžete dělat vůbec nic,“ zasyčel na něj Loki, hněv mu z hlasu odkapával jako jed.

„Chtěl jsi vůbec vyhrát?“

Aby přiznal pravdu, trošku ho ta otázka vyvedla z míry. Jen o jedno víc mrknutí, zaváhání, a Fury už věděl. Bůh na něj vycenil zuby.

„Nebudete mě vyslýchat, nemůžete mě uvěznit, zadržet, dokázat mou přítomnost.“

„Děláš chyby jako všichni ostatní,“ skočil mu Fury do řeči.

„Vždy se z nich poučím,“ odpověděl Loki hladce. Naklonil se blíž, ztišil hlas. „Hodlám ve svém pátrání pokračovat. Nebudu se přitom ohlížet na životy, které byste mohl zachránit svou spoluprací.“

 

***

 

Byl na sebe naštvaný. Byl si za léta kralování poměrně jistý sám sebou, totiž že se mu povedlo si nějak uvázat emoce na uzdu. Ale přesto se občas přistihl, že ho po těžkém dni štípaly oči, jako by si žádaly slzy, které by jim ulevily, přesto mu pulzovalo v hlavě, kdykoli se ocitl v hádce, kterou neměl jak utnout, přesto se na někoho utrhl, když pro něj bylo něco příliš osobního. Takhle se král nechová. Takhle se král nemůže chovat, a už vůbec ne před nepřítelem, vypočítavým a nebezpečným, který slabost rozpozná na sto honů a neváhá jí v příštím vhodném momentě využít.

Jenže, ušklíbl se hořce, on nebyl vychováván jako král. Musel více studovat, a přestože se ho rodiče občas snažili rozptýlit i nějakým primitivním mácháním mečem v aréně, všímal si, že jeho bratr nenavštěvuje ani zdaleka tolik politických seminářů, kolik jich musel absolvovat on. Odjakživa ho stavěli stranou, přesně na místo, kde stává rádce. Nebo manželka.

Ale propána…

Seděl na posteli v hotelovém pokoji a prohlížel si pásku z výslechu. Fury se nakonec rozhodl mu pár informací obstarat, a Loki si nahrávku nechal dát spíš kvůli zachování míru, než že by ji nemohl dostat sám. Tančil tady na tenkém ledě jako pitomec, snažil se udržovat neudržitelná přátelství a někde tam mohla chladnout mrtvola jeho bratra.

Nezáleželo mu na něm. Ne. Ale Asgard krále potřeboval, a Loki nebyl tak naivní, aby si myslel, že bude moci vládnout i po tom, co se Odin probudí, nebyl tak krutý, aby zavraždil otce, který ho kdysi možná miloval, a nebyl tak šílený, aby skutečně kralovat chtěl. Měl jiné věci na práci, než se o někoho neustále starat.

„Je to měsíc a půl, co se nám poprvé ozvali,“ řekl mu předtím Fury v autě. „Chtěli Tesseract,“ odfrkl si posměšně. „Doufal jsem, že je to jen další skupinka idiotů, co by nevěděla, co si s ním počít, co by nepoznala padělek, ale dali jasně najevo, že jsme šeredně narazili. Mají odborníky, je to větší organizace, ne nějaká banda tupců. Mají zdroje, mají peníze, mají přehled a momentálně i tvého bratra.“

„Víte, jak ho dostali?“ ta otázka mu zněla tak slabě, když ji zaslechl jinde než uvnitř hlavy. Protože aby k sobě byl upřímný, krapet ho děsila představa, že se pár smrtelníků během vteřiny dokázalo dostat k Thorovi tak blízko, dokázali ho… uvěznit? Přinejlepším. Thor dovedl být někdy až bolestivě naivní, ale stále to byl jeden z nejlepších válečníků, které kdy Loki poznal, a takový válečník se nenechá bez boje odvést.

Leda by přišel o svou sílu, jako tehdy, když byl vyhnán? Ale kdo jiný než Odin by tu moc mohl mít? Přišel snad někdo na Midgardu, jak z boha udělat smrtelníka?

A to na ně měl jít sám, s magií? Skutečně. Znělo to čím dál líp.

„Nenašly se žádné stopy boje,“ potvrdil Fury jeho obavy. „Buď ho zastihli nepřipraveného, nebo šel dobrovolně. Možná v tom hrála roli Jane. Lidi toho nevydrží tolik, co vy. Thor si je toho vědom.“

Loki div nezarazil hlavu do sedadla před sebou. To by na Thora sedělo, nechat se vydírat a jít dobrovolně, aby někdo neublížil človíčkovi, který za pár let stejně umře. „To má z těch svých idiotských nápadů. Na Asgardu se kolem něj točily všechny ženy, i ty se štítem, mečem a něhou divokého nosorožce.“ Zarazil se. Fury nadzvedl obočí do zpětného zrcátka. Skoro jako by mu na zadním sedadle seděl člověk, normální sourozenec někoho, kdo obvykle neposlouchal jeho rady a pak na to dopláceli oba.

Potom, co se vrátili na základnu (samozřejmě jen Fury byl vidět) a vyměnili si informace, zjistili, že oba toho neví moc a že to pro nikoho nevypadá dobře. Byl rád, že se s Furym i bez jediného slova dohodl na tom, že předání skutečného Tesseractu tady nepřipadá v úvahu.

Teď tady seděl jako nějaká troska, plný bar jen kousek od něj. Kdyby na něj měl pozemský alkohol alespoň poloviční účinek co Asgardská medovina, možná by si dal říct, ale jelikož tady měl nejspíš co do činění s organizací, která dokázala zneškodnit jeho bratra a která o něm nejspíš už dávno věděla a tím pádem mohla zneškodnit i jeho, odmítal se uvolnit a přestat se ohlížet. Nejspíš bude muset začít spát s jedním okem otevřeným. Jako vždycky. 


	6. Chapter 6

Probudil se po třech těžkých a nesmírně otravných hodinách, které kdyby strávil pátráním, udělal by lépe. Spánek mu toho moc nepřinesl, leda otrávenost z toho, že nemohl spát déle, pořádně, že se skutečně nemohl zahrabat do peřin jako princ, kterým kdysi býval, a vyspávat si do poledne, jelikož když se mu povedlo donutit svou iluzi, aby se nikoho a ničeho nedotkla, dokázala okolí obalamutit dost dlouho na to, aby se pravý Loki stihl probudit, upravit a mnohdy i bohatě nasnídat.

Teď sotva zavřel oči, hned je zase otvíral, aby se ujistil, že je všechno v pořádku, že mu nic nehrozí, že na něj nikdo nečíhá, a marně se uklidňoval slovy, že smrtelníci zdaleka nedosahovali těch kvalit, co Asgarďané, a tedy by pro něj nemuselo být tak těžké se jim ubránit. Jenže i myšlenka na to, že on, predátor, by se měl stát štvanou zvěří, že by se vůbec potřeboval někomu bránit, pro něj byla nesnesitelná a ponižující. On se nebránil, on útočil.

Jenže jak, na koho, kdy?

A proč vůbec.

Do boje se nedostal už pár let; přesněji od toho dne, co v podobě svého adoptivního otce dosedl na Asgardský trůn. Představoval si kdysi, že se postaví před lid a uslyší jásot, že se nikoho nebude muset obávat. Představoval si, že vládu převezme triumfálně, a to i navzdory tomu, že by byl skutečně raději v roli pouhého rádce. Mohl by být svobodný, a přitom dávat pozor, aby jeho bratr nesrovnal Asgard se zemí. (Doslova se Zemí, protože na jaké úrovni tahle planeta byla - škoda slov.)

Jenže on si sedal na trůn v těle starce a panoval v těle starce, říkali mu jménem starce a všichni se k němu tak i chovali. Nebyl Loki, nebyl bůh lstí, nebyl ničím než pouhou loutkou ve své vlastní hře. Bránil se těmto myšlenkám neustále: však to byl _on_ , kdo sebral Odinovu identitu, _chtěl_ to takhle, _bylo_ to takhle. Jenže ne, každým dalším dnem to byl Loki, kdo se mu víc a víc vzdaloval, každým dnem jako by do něj vstoupila další Odinova buňka, jeho to ubíjelo a úsměv u něj nevyvolalo téměř nic. 

Jakákoli komplikace ho dřív nadzvedla ze židle a přivedla do středu dění, teď se mu obavami rozbušilo srdce a on hledal únikovou cestu pro sebe, pro každičkého Asgarďana. Necítil se jako Loki, cítil se jako tisíce lidí v jednom, každý z nich potřeboval něco jiného, každý svět po něm požadoval různé věci, jeho poradci měli neustále výhrady, ať bylo něco správně nebo špatně, vždycky se něco pokazilo – a nejhorší bylo, že ta vyloženě správná či špatná varianta nějakého řešení snad skutečně neexistovala. Mohl vyzkoušet všechny alternativy, každá z nich přinesla jinou katastrofu, na kterou se opět muselo jinak, a která skončila dalšími třemi fiasky.

Nemělo to konce.

Zvládl to Odin, a docela obstojně, říkával si. Ten si myslel, že to zvládne i Thor, proč bys to neměl zvládnout ty?

No ano, proč?

Odinův proslulý spánek přece nemůže trvat věčnost, opakoval si neustále. Jenže každým dnem, kdy se měl král probudit, se zároveň víc a víc obával o svůj život, jelikož sice se teď před ním Heimdall klaněl, všichni ho respektovali, ale co potom, až se Odin skutečně vzbudí a jeho lež vyjde najevo? 

Nikdo se nebude ohlížet na to, že se staral o svou – o jejich zemi, že se o ni staral s láskou, kterou dával najevo jen zřídkakdy, nikoho nebude zajímat, že to dělal proto, aby mohli dále žít, aby se postavili na nohy a vzpamatovali se z války, ne, oni se všichni sestoupí v jednu obrovskou nemyslící masu a jednohlasně zvolají „smrt zrádci“, protože uvidí ledového obra, který chtěl nenápadně zničit jejich nádhernou planetu, jejich překrásné město. Protože ledoví obři umí jenom ničit a vraždit.

A Odin, co udělá ten? Poslechne lid. Může si hrát na despotu, ale už jednou ukázal, kdo je mu milejší. 

Nejprve byl král, potom otec. A teď už ani ten otec. Na co se dál mohl Loki vymlouvat? Heimdall ho bral jako dočasné řešení, to nejlepší, nejmenší zlo. Jenže i jeho loajalita ležela někde úplně jinde, a rozhodně ne v Lokiho blízkosti.

Byl obklíčen. Mohl se sebrat, utéct, zmizet nadobro. Ach, jistě že mohl. Vmžiku.

Jenže to by bylo další ohlížení, další strach, další panika z každého neočekávaného zvuku. Opustit domov, i kdyby zahalený lží a potlačovanou nenávistí, pro něj byla stále nepředstavitelná myšlenka. Asgard byl překrásné místo, svou slávou se mohlo pyšnit ve všech ostatních světech. Jenže stačila by i maličká škvíra, a ostatní světy se na Asgard sesypou jako hladoví supi. Kdo odolá, když se ukáže, že nejsilnější říše ze všech je náhle oslabena? Král v komatu, trůn prázdný, královna mrtvá, jediný následník ztracen, a ta ubohá náhražka prince nenáviděna? On byl přece taky mrtvý.

Prý měl cosi jako pohřeb, když tehdy padl z Bifrostu. Teď bylo všude ticho. Ne _to_ ticho. Jeho jméno zmizelo, jeho knihy se posouvaly v policích dozadu, nahrazovány novějšími a nudnějšími výtisky. Jeho pokoj byl uzamčen, jakékoli stopy po něm zmizely. Úpravy korunního sálu přišly nazmar, teď byl věrohodným čarodějem Torgunn, který potřeboval k magii hloupá zaříkadla a dramatická gesta, ten neschopný-

Měl dojem, že z takových myšlenek už vyrostl.

Tolik chyb, tolik hloupých chyb, přitom by se nic z tohoto vůbec nemuselo stát.

Klepání na dveře. Prudce trhl hlavou.

„Otevři to, musíme tam prej uklidit,“ ozvalo se za nimi.

„Haló, je tady někdo? Pokojská služba!“ blondýnka nesměle nakoukla do pokoje. „Kdyžtak… přijdeme… později? Haló?“ Zmateně se podívala do seznamu, kde bylo jasně dáno, že je pokoj 26 obsazen.

Po hostovi ani stopa, všude čisto.

 

***

 

„Je nějaká organizace známá tím, že nechá vybuchnout svého člověka, ocitne-li se v situaci, kdy je nucen vyzradit něco o svém zaměstnavateli?“

„Kristeježíši.“

Alarm nestihl ani pípnout, Tony si opařil jazyk a agentka Romanoff nevzrušeně nadzvedla obočí, přestože čelist měla zaťatou a ruce připravené k rychlému vytasení zbraně. Bruce odložil vidličku, velmi pomalu a opatrně. Vzal si ubrousek a pečlivě si otřel prsty, přestože je měl úplně čisté. Pak, když ubrousek důkladně poskládal a založil zpátky pod nepoužitý nůž, si upil ranního čaje a konečně pohlédl nově příchozímu do očí. Byl klidný.

„Když to podáš takhle…“ zamyslela se Natasha a trošičku povolila svaly v pažích, váhu těla přesunula do celých chodidel.

„To bylo v jednom filmu,“ zamával na ně Tony s pusou u kohoutku. Utřel si bradu do rukávu, zazubil se a dodal: „To byla hrozná konina. Hrál v tom Jackson, docela nezvyk, když ho pořád vidíte v takových těch-“ odmlčel se. „Prostě jo, tam ta organizace dávala svým lidem do mozku čipy, který vybuchly, když ten člověk řekl něco,“ zamával prsty pro dramatický efekt, „co by pro ně mohlo bejt nebezpečný.“

Loki pomalu mrkal. Pak si povzdychl, dlouze a útrpně. „Ano?“ protáhl nezaujatě.

„Co naše dohoda o minimální spolupráci?“ ozval se Bruce od jídelního stolu. Mohl mluvit jakkoli tiše, vždycky ho bylo slyšet.

„Právě využívám ono zmíněné minimum,“ navázal Loki hladce. „Narazil jsem na problém, který může vyřešit někdo, kdo se v tomto prostředí dlouhodobě pohybuje,“ dodal a ani nebylo třeba, aby se významně podíval na jedinou ženu v místnosti.

„Těmito praktikami se žádná organizace nechlubí veřejně,“ oznámila mu agentka.

„A vy se snad řídíte tím, co se podsouvá civilistům?“ Loki k ní přistoupil, trošičku sklonil hlavu, jako by se chystal k důvěrným slovům. „Čas nás tlačí. Váš nadřízený o celém problému ví tolik, co já, tedy ne zrovna příliš a rozhodně ne dost.“

Tony si začal pohrávat s mobilem. „Ten nadřízený, jak jsi ho nazval, se rozhodl nás taky zasvětit,“ zívl. „Poslal nám tu nahrávku.“ Ušklíbl se. „To bylo fakt nenápadný, hele,“ rýpnul si. „Mohl’s za to černý sklo, víš.“

Loki obrátil oči v sloup.

„Příště si budu pamatovat, že před černým sklem vybuchují lidem hlavy.“

„Hej, fakt bych chtěl vědět, jak… _jak_ přesně ses…“

„Ne.“

„Fajn! Ale přijdu na to,“ slíbil Tony s tak neochvějnou důvěrou v sebe a vědu samotnou, až Loki neměl to srdce mu cokoli vyvracet.

„Nepochybně,“ odvětil suše. „Agentko?“ obrátil se zpátky k člověku, se kterým stále mohl mluvit a nepřipadat si přitom jako zoufalec.

„Nejsou to lidé, se kterými bych-…“ zmlkla a povzdychla si. „Mám jisté kontakty.“

„V téhle organizaci?“

Natasha se jen lehce pousmála. Těžko se bude zpovídat zrovna Lokimu. Nebo komukoli jinému, když na to přijde. Bylo načase vybrat pár laskavostí.


	7. Chapter 7

Vážně, a kvůli tomu promarnil tolik času. Čekat, čekat, neustále čekat, protože smrtelníci jsou neschopní a pomalí. A on si připadal ještě hůř, jelikož na jejich mizivé pomoci závisel jeho další krok. Připadal si jako slepec, teď když nedovedl vycítit Thorovu energii, tu jemnou vůni ozonu, která ho po celá staletí doprovázela a předvídala jeho příchod.

Seděl uprostřed místnosti, obklopen superhrdiny, a připadal si přinejmenším nepatřičně. Poněkud omámeně si potvrdil, že skutečně nic lepšího na práci nemá. Možná by měl šanci, kdyby vytvořil pár klonů a nechal je pátrat na vlastní pěst, ale to by na něj nesměl každý reagovat panickými záchvaty a voláním o pomoc. Zbytečně k sobě lákal pozornost.

„Jo, to sis to holt neměl na první návštěvě tak posrat,“ řekl mu na to Stark, aniž by jen na moment uhnul očima z obrazovky před sebou.

„Jeremy je po smrti,“ byla slova, kterými se Natasha uvedla do místnosti. Nastalo ticho, jenom občasné klepnutí do klávesnice z Brucovy strany místnosti se ozvalo. „Kluk, kterého jsem se snažila přimět mluvit, je po smrti.“

„Potkala ho nehoda?“ zeptal se Loki, protože mu ten dramatický výstup přišel zbytečný. „Hádám, že to byla velmi krvavá nehoda.“

„Velmi,“ přikývla agentka pochmurně. „Věděl, do čeho jde,“ dodala o něco tišeji. „Nemůžou zpátky. Jakmile se dostanou dovnitř, nikdy se nedostanou ven jinak než v černým pytli,“ pokračovala. „Sbírají je na ulici, vrazí do nich hromadu peněz, postarají se o ně a dají jim práci. A čip do hlavy.“ Zněla najednou, jako by se jí chtělo zvracet. „Vím, kde to je.“

A u toho výslech pravděpodobně skončil. Loki vyčkával, Barton přimhouřil oči, jako by snad čekal, že teď, když má Natasha tu vražednou informaci, její hlava exploduje stejně jako u všech předešlých. Jenže nic.

„Jejich jméno nevím, to by se nedožil ani první otázky,“ povzdychla si znaveně a s vděčným pokývnutím hlavy od Steva přijala hrnek kávy. Upila a sedla si do křesla. „Pošlu ti souřadnice,“ řekla směrem k Tonymu, vzala hrnek do levé ruky a pravačkou zašátrala v kapse. Vytáhla telefon, a aniž by mu věnovala speciální pozornost, nechala prsty tančit po displeji a dál si vychutnávala kafe. Tony beze slov přijal souřadnice a načetl je na obrazovce.

„No jasně,“ uchechtl se ponuře. „Už jsem se lekl, že to bude za rohem,“ zvětšil mapu, aby ji viděli všichni.

„Co to proboha je? Bouda uprostřed pouště?“ mhouřil oči Steve, který stál nejdál, konvici s čerstvou kávou stále v ruce. „To je asi omyl, ne?“ Nešťastně pohlédl na Bruce, doufaje, že ho nebude ignorovat, jako ho ohledně technických záležitostí ignorovali všichni ostatní.

Bruce si posunul brýle na nose. „Záběr na houby,“ poznamenal po chvíli. „Můžeme se tam nějak dostat?“

„Do boudy?“ zeptal se Steve nevěřícně.

„Jestli dávají lidem do mozku čipy,“ opřel se Tony do sedačky, stále s tím neveselým úsměvem na rtech, „tak je asi nějakou sondou neoblbnem.“

„Taky bychom neměli zapomínat na to, že nevíme, jestli tam Thor je. Máme jen sídlo lidí, kteří nechávají vybuchovat svoje vlastní lidi. Veřejná firma to nebude, to ne, ale jak chcete zjistit, jestli unáší bohy?“ sotva to Bruce dořekl, pohledy všech se na Lokiho snesly jako hejno much.

„Mám se nechat unést?“ nadzvedl obočí.

„Kdybychom tě chtěli dostat, uděláme to sami, alespoň v tomhle nám můžeš věřit,“ prohlásil Clint temně.

„Můžu?“ otočil se k němu Loki. „Protože kdybyste se snažili se mě zbavit, musel bych si myslet, že jste zcela nepochopili, co všechno vám při zmizení Thora hrozí. Mimo intergalaktickou válku, samozřejmě.“

„Ani jeden z nás tady není tak vysazený na osobní odvetu, aby proto obětoval celou planetu, Loki,“ vložila se do toho agentka. „Od nás ti nebezpečí nehrozí, stejně tak Thorovi. Vím, že nám nevěříš o nic víc než my tobě, ale dokud jdeme proti sobě navzájem, nemáme šanci. A pokud tam půjdeš na vlastní pěst, budeš muset počítat s tím, že tě dostanou a my se o tom nebudeme mít jak dozvědět.“ Loki se nadechl, ale Nat ho nenechala promluvit. „Protože nezapomínej, že pokud je naše podezření správné, tak dostali Thora. Bůh nebůh, pro ně to zjevně žádná překážka nebyla.“

„Jenže Thor nám přece těsně před zmizením řekl, že jde zpátky na Asgard,“ zamračil se Steve.

„Řekla nám to Jane,“ opravila ho Natasha. „Možná byli na cestě na Asgard, možná vzali Jane, aby na něj měli páku.“

„Hloupost,“ odsekl Loki netrpělivě. „Thor věděl, že by otec nesnesl, kdyby vedle krále seděla smrtelnice. Nikdy by v tomhle nešel proti otci, a stejně tak by ji nikdy nevzal na Asgard, kdyby si ji nechtěl vzít.“

„Ty vaše vikingské zvyky,“ povzdychl si Tony.

„Čest, Starku.“

„Oh, o té bys mohl vyprávět,“ ušklíbal se vynálezce.

„Tak se uklidníme, děvčata,“ přerušila je agentka a znovu se otočila k Lokimu, o tolik vyššímu než jak si ho pamatovala z té cely. Letmo si ho prohlédla; unavené oči, neustále zaťatá čelist, vypadalo to, že to až muselo být bolestivé. Byl ve střehu a přitom si zoufale potřeboval oddechnout. Na Midgardu rozhodně nebyl vyloženě ze své vůle a spolupracoval jen proto, že nevěděl, jak dál.

„Za jakých podmínek se Odin setkal s Jane?“ zeptala se.

„Šel po ní Malekith,“ odsekl Loki, evidentně nespokojen se směrem, kterým se hovor ubíral. „Thor ji vzal na Asgard, aby byla v bezpečí, a přitom přilákal celou armádu k nám. Zaútočili na nás, zničili palác, zabili královnu a Thor pak proti příkazům otce jednal na vlastní pěst.“

Byla v tom jakási hořkost, která by v pouhém konstatování faktu neměla co pohledávat.

„A tys byl kde?“ ozval se Clint.

„Co to s tím má co dělat?“ rozčílil se bůh.

„To, že netušíme, co se v mezičase stalo, tudíž nemáme ani podle čeho pátrat! Tvrdíš, že šel Thor proti otci, a přitom jsi ještě před chvílí řekl, že by si Jane nevzal, když to taťka neschválil!“ utrhl se na něj lukostřelec.

„A mimoto,“ vložil se do toho Tony, „pokud šel Thor proti přání Odina, vrátil se na Zemi. Proč by se vracel zpátky na Asgard? Proč by šel v první řadě vůbec na Zemi?“

„To já nevím,“ ušklíbl se Loki a pokrčil rameny. „Sentiment.“

„A když jsme se s ním pak potkali, byl zdrcený ztrátou svého bratra. Který před námi zrovna stojí,“ dodal Tony líně, nohy hodil na stůl a v očích se mu zablýsklo. „Takže jakási slepá místečka bychom našli. A všechna se týkají tebe, Rudolfe.“

„Potřeboval mě k tomu, abychom mohli oslabit Malekithovu obranu. Při tom jsem byl vážně zraněn,“ vysvětloval Loki pomalu, a Natasha věděla, že zdaleka neříká všechno, ale pravdou bylo, že detaily pro vysvobození Thora skutečně nepotřebovali.

„Tak zraněn, že tě rovnou pohřbil?“ ozval se Steve z kuchyně.

„Byl jsem dost zraněn na to, abych nemohl pokračovat, ale ne dost na to, abych bezpodmínečně zemřel. Vrátil by mě zpátky na Asgard.“

„Do vězení,“ odtušil Tony. Loki přikývl.

„Těžko vás překvapí, že mé úmysly nebyly zrovna ryzí,“ procedil skrz zuby. „Thor odešel i s tou smrtelnicí zpět na Zemi, kde došlo ke konečné konfrontaci s Malekithem.“

„Ale co bylo s tebou?“ vrátila ho agentka zpátky k tématu a přísahala by, že viděla, jak obrátil oči v sloup.

„V přestrojení jsem se vrátil na Asgard, abych se zotavil. Odin mezitím upadl do spánku, jelikož to on má ve zvyku, když na něm leží nějaké rozhodnutí. Roznesl jsem poté zprávu, že jsem zemřel. Král se dozvěděl o mé smrti a dále jsem ho neviděl. Jelikož byl Asgard v troskách a ostatní světy připravené k tomu, aby naší slabosti využily, vzal jsem jeho místo a posledních dvacet let vládl jeho jménem. Ví o tom jen Heimdall. Thor se pár dní po otcově kolapsu vrátil, aby mu oznámil, že se vzdává práva na trůn a že jde žít se svou láskou,“ skoro to slovo vyplivl, „zpět na Midgard. Nezachoval jsem se jako otec, protože bych mu musel předat vládu, a to jsem nemohl, jelikož k tomu nejsem oprávněn, nemám Odinovu moc, takže jsem mu to odsouhlasil a mezitím doufal, že až se otec vzbudí, postará se o to sám. Thor odešel s vědomím, že Odin hodlá vládnout dál a že já jsem po smrti.“ Zhluboka se nadechl, pomalu vydechl, a takovým tím pohledem, který jasně naznačoval, jak moc už ho to všechno nebaví, se rozhlédl po obýváku.

Chvilku bylo ticho. Pak se Tony začal hihňat.

„Mám pocit, že tohle jsi neměl v plánu, když jsi umíral, co?“ rozchechtal se.

„Jak víš, že jsem neplánoval vládu nad Asgardem od samého začátku?“ usmál se na něj Loki sladce, pobouřen jeho reakcí.

„Protože když se někdo hrne na trůn se zlými úmysly, rozhodně se pak o tu zemi nestará jako o vlastní. A rozhodně pak nechce zachránit jediného právoplatného dědice, spíš se ho snaží sprovodit ze světa, víš.“

Ticho.

Další výbuch smíchu. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kdyby záleželo na Lokiho rozhodnutí, rozhodně by si vybral možnost, že těm smrtelným nickám neřekne ani slůvko pravdy, ale sám, ač nerad, musel uznat, že když se alespoň do některých temných koutů dostala troška světla, i v místnosti jako by bylo jasněji a přívětivěji.

Starkův neviditelný sluha jim oznámil, že se pod boudou v poušti, jak ji dříve nazval Steve, nachází několikakilometrová podzemní dráha vedoucí ještě mnohem hlouběji ke středu Země. Tak daleko jeho počítačové smysly nedosáhly, takže jim nebyl sto poskytnout informace, jaké rozlohy a v jakém stavu ona podzemní základna je.

Avengers se beze slov shodli na tom, že zkrátka _neexistuje_ možnost, aby se tam vypravili jen tak. Bez dalších slov se zároveň ujistili, že Fury jim tuhle akci nebude krýt a že by se na sebe vzali příliš velké riziko. A ano, možná šlo o Thora, ale jenom možná, a lepší přijít o jednoho člena než o dalších pět.

S čímž vehementně nesouhlasil Steve, protože „my své muže nezrazujeme ani neopouštíme, a rozhodně ne tehdy, když jsme jejich jedinou nadějí na záchranu“. Loki se ušklíbl nad faktem, že ani za tu dobu, co byl pryč a jakože po smrti, se tahle nesourodá skupinka pořád nedokázala jakžtakž stmelit. Měl jim snad zabít dalšího agenta, aby se trochu vzchopili?

Zatímco se Loki bavil morbidními scénáři, snažil se Bruce nenápadně postavit na Stevovu stranu, jelikož kdyby to udělal moc okatě, strhla by se další hádka.

„Co vypustit Hulka?“ otázal se s klidem, který rozhodně necítil. „Mohl by to tam prošmejdit,“ dodal s maličkým úsměvem.

„Jenže my je nechceme moc vyděsit, že ne,“ naklonil se k němu Tony s takovým tím tónem, který si člověk osvojí pokaždé, když je nucen vést rozhovor s batoletem. „Protože to sejmou Thora i jeho holku, a ještě nám vyhlásí válku, Fury si umyje ruce a nás pět bude bojovat s bůhví čím,“ pokračoval.

„To nebylo nutné, Tony,“ zamračil se na něj doktor a založil si ruce na hrudi. V místnosti jakoby zhoustl vzduch.

Natasha se významně podívala na jedinou osobu, která stále pohodlně seděla v křesle. Loki si povzdychl: „V první řadě vůbec není nutné vést tuto debatu. Myslím, že je nabíledni, kdo se tam nakonec vypraví.“

„Nevím, jestli je tak dobrý nápad se spoléhat jen na svou magii, chlape. Pořád z nějakého důvodu zapomínáš, že dostali Thora,“ připomněl mu Tony znovu.

Lokiho zabrněly prsty. Někdy pociťoval neodolatelnou touhu jim ukázat, co to znamenalo, když se on spoléhal _jenom na svou magii._

„Stejně tak já si nejsem jistý, jestli je dobrý nápad mne neustále zpochybňovat, Starku. Přežil jsem tisíce let na Asgardu, přežil jsem Thora i svou vlastní smrt. Nemyslím si, že nějaká stupidní skupinka smrtelníků s norou v zemi bude to, co mě dostane na kolena.“

„Dobře važ svá slova,“ odvětil Tony dramaticky. „Můžou být tvoje poslední.“

Loki si jen odfrkl, vstal z křesla a smetl z rukávu pomyslné smítko. Vteřinu předtím, než skutečně zmizel, ho však agentka rychle za ten samý rukáv chytla. Prsty mu zaryla do zápěstí, aby mu němě dala najevo, že se ho nechytá proto, že by snad stála o výlet do pouště.

„Jestli ho najdeš, budeme mít důvod tu akci rozjet, a možná za to převezme zodpovědnost i Fury. Bude to lepší, než když tam budeš dělat zmatky sám. Masakrem nikomu nepomůžeš.“

„U všech devíti světů, za koho mě to máte?“ odsekl jí bůh dotčeně a bez jediného dalšího slova se jim rozplynul před očima.

 

***

 

Aby své schopnosti nepřeceňoval, faktem bylo, že si musel napřed prozkoumat zemi nahoře, než se dovedl pustit pod ni. Nechtěl skončit v nějaké šachtě, a už vůbec ne v cele jako stvořené pro bohy. Už jednou v takové byl a budiž mu všichni bohové svědky, že vrátit se tam nehodlá.

Chvilku se jen tak procházel pískem, sem tam kopl do suchého trsu trávy, ovšem jestli to dělal pro lepší výzkum nebo čistě z frustrace, bylo těžké odhadnout. Pak, o něco později, jako by však zachytil stopu, sklonil se a přiložil dlaně k horké zemi.

Něco cítil, něco vzdáleného, ale silného. Buďto byli hlouběji, než si původně myslel, nebo se velmi dobře chránili. No nic, času bylo málo. Pohřbil dlaně do písku a bez různých zaříkadel či pouhého gesta opět zmizel.

Jenom amatéři u magie potřebovali mluvit. Magie byla příliš intimní na to, aby u ní vykřikoval nějaké nesmysly. Od toho tady byly jiné činnosti.

Ke svému překvapení se objevil v naprosto čisté chodbě. Alespoň to vypadalo jako chodba. Vzhledem to připomínalo spíš větrací šachtu, ale stropy byly vysoké a vedle sebe by se vlezli alespoň tři dospělí lidé. Všude ticho. Nakonec to s jejich obranou asi nebude tak zlé, když o jeho přítomnosti neví.

Žádné stráže, kamery, čidla nebo dokonce primitivní pastičky, vůbec nic, všude se to blýskalo čistotou a ticho bylo až nepříjemně hlasité.

Uchechtl se. Tohle mělo být ono?

Dobrá, možná si nebyl tak úplně jistý, kde v základně se nacházel, jelikož energie od něj byla stále příliš daleko na to, aby se nacházel u nějakého zdroje, ať už světla nebo tepla, kůže ho maličko pálila a Thorovu přítomnost necítil ani omylem, ale pořád to nebylo nic, co by ho dokázalo znervóznit. 

Snad jen kdyby se na něj vrhli strážní, možná by si připadal o něco jistěji, aspoň by měl nějaký důvod předpokládat, že je na správné stopě.


	9. Chapter 9

„Ljósálfheim.“

„A král si byl tak jistý, že se o nic nepokusí,“ povzdychl si dvorní mág zničeně, jako by to snad byl on, kdo se bude muset vydat do boje a nasadit vlastní život. V paláci bylo rušno. Strážní se přesouvali ze svých obvyklých pozic do těch obranných. Bylo to poprvé od Malekithova útoku, co na ně někdo zaútočil, tak byli zezačátku trošku neorganizováni, když jim došlo, že není třeba se stavět ke komnatám princů ani královny, natož krále.

Nikdo z nich už tam nebyl.

Sif také nemálo zaskočilo, když se všichni vojáci, kteří měli chránit členy královské rodiny, nahrnuli k ní. Samozřejmě se do deseti minut od prvního alarmu připojili i tři válečníci, připraveni se bít.

„Paní,“ oslovil ji Hogun s kamennou tváří a ona se držela, aby ho nenakopla. Byl to sice Volstagg a Fandral, kdo si z jejího dočasného titulu utahovali, ale Hogun bral jejich novou situaci s vážností sobě vlastní a ona se kvůli tomu cítila mizerně. Měla pak pocit, jako by něčeho potřebovala dosáhnout, jako by králi musela něco dokazovat, svou loajalitu nebo schopnost. „Rozkazy?“ uslyšela. Vrátila se zpátky do současnosti a potřásla hlavou.

Potřebovala je dostat do předních linií. Bez Thora v předních řadách byli o tolik slabší. A nerada to říkala, ale s Lokim za zády by se jejich obraně taky hodně ulevilo. Vždycky tam byl, když bylo nejhůř, a přestože se vztekala, když je při přesile najednou zahalila mlha a oni mohli utéct, kdesi v koutku duše přece jen věděla, že nebýt toho úskočného čaroděje, nejspíš by na bojišti vypustila duši už hodně dávno.

Mohla’s mu to říct tehdy, když se zničehonic pomátl a pak skočil z Bifrostu, připomněla si trpce. Nechovala k němu žádné vřelé city, ale vyrůstala s ním a to už nějaké pouto je, i kdyby snad ne přátelské. A co víc, hryzlo si její svědomí, byl to princ, kterého přísahala chránit.

Zradil je. Několikrát. Lhal. Chtěl zabít Thora. Chtěl pro sebe trůn, aby si vynutil poslušnost lidu. A pak zemřel a svému bratrovi tak znovu zlomil srdce. Viděla Thora v den, kdy odcházel na Zemi, viděla, že ho nevede jenom láska k té slabé smrtelnici, byla v něm jakási únava a nechuť pokaždé, když se kolem sebe rozhlédl. Neviděl kolem sebe království, kterému chtěl vždycky vládnout, viděl místo, kde ztratil matku a bratra, a přestože s ním Sif soucítila, nemohla se necítit ublíženě, když viděla, že ona pro něj neznamená dost na to, aby aspoň zaváhal, aby zůstal ještě o něco déle. Odešel a na přátele se ani neotočil.

Tiskla Gungnir a na rukách jí nabíhaly žíly. Měla tady sedět coby zástupce moudrého panovníka a rozčilovala se tady nad rozhodnutím muže, na kterého dělala už odmala zamilované oči.

Byla tak ráda, že je to všechno jenom dočasné.

Boje se blížily. Zvedla se a půlka oddílu stráží sebou trhla. Jeden z rádců, ten s jizvami - Ulfrik, pokud se dobře pamatovala, se k ní přiřítil. „Má paní,“ vydechl. „Doufám, že neplánujete opustit trůnní sál.“

Zamračila se. Co tady vůbec znamenal titul panovníka? Měla v rukou osud všech, a přesto byla nejvíce omezená ve svých vlastních rozhodnutích. Už několik dní si připadala, že má mnohem víc než jen svůj vlastní stín, za což se jí dvorní zvědmistr omluvil, že jeho špehové zaučují mladé.

Prý že kdyby měl více profesionálů, tak by si nějakého stínu navíc ani nevšimla.

Myslela tehdy, že bude řvát. A ubližovat. Měla takové momentky, při kterých si libovala v představách, kde figurovaly hlavy na kopích. Vždycky je v duchu postavila hezky před brány do města, aby bylo jasné, že je tam nenapíchla z rozmaru, ale pro výstrahu.

Potřásla hlavou a povzdychla si.

Věděla, že venku teď zuří válka, a ona tady neslyšela vůbec nic. Měla být tam, mezi bojovníky, měla odrážet útoky a zabíjet nepřátele, měla chránit Asgard a ne tady stát obklopená strážemi a čekat, kdo vyhraje. Takhle to přece nejde.

 

***

 

Heimdall, navzdory bojům ve městě, se zdánlivě znuděně opíral o svůj meč. Vzdychl a obrátil oči v sloup. Doufal, že k tomu nedojde, ale zdálo se, že neměl na výběr. Stále měl v živé paměti, jak Lokiho varoval, že jestli bude potřebovat pomoct, tak on, přestože byl oficiálně jeho oddaným služebníkem, mu nepomůže. A on se teď má dovolávat Lokiho pomoci?

Jenže elfové zuřili, Asgarďané neměli dost vojáků, jejich obrana stále nebyla úplně v pořádku, zkrátka měli i s nebojovným národem velké problémy, a Odin se stále neprobouzel. Nepříliš učebnicová situace, a navíc úplně zbytečná. Bylo nad slunce jasné, že tenhle útok nebyl nic než akt naprostého zoufalství.

Stejně neměl na výběr, potřeboval Lokiho dostat zpátky. Nebyl to král, na kterého Heimdall čekal, ale byl to v rámci možností dobrý král, a bojovník k tomu. Sif se divže nevrhla z balkonu do nepřátel a lidé panikařili. Trošku se to všechno vymykalo z kontroly, jinými slovy.

Ale kdo mu zaručí, že se Loki vzdal té pomstychtivé nátury a opravdu se ukáže?

Zavřel oči a hledal. Rozhlížel se po celém Midgardu. Nic. Soustředil se víc. Nic.

Schoval se před jeho zrakem? Zradil je snad ještě dřív, než vůbec našel právoplatného dědice trůnu?

Neviděl ho, ale nebyl _úplně_ pryč. Cítil jeho přítomnost, ale mohl se dívat, jak chtěl, všude byla tma. Stejná tma, která teprve nedávno obklopila i Thora.

Otevřel oči, zhluboka vydechl. Odin se musel probudit. Hned. Bude jenom doufat, že pokud se mu to podaří, neponese si král ošklivé následky. Byly zaznamenány případy, kdy se povedlo krále z jejich odpočinkového komatu probudit předčasně, a dotyčný král si mnohdy nevzpomněl na vlastní jméno. Už nikdy.

A aby byl zcela upřímný, tak se mu do toho nechtělo ani pod tlakem nových okolností. Musel by to být on, kdo králi vysvětlí, co se za dobu jeho nepřítomnosti dělo. Odin měl mít v záloze plán v případě, kdyby se něco takového stalo, ale kdepak. Nepočkal ani, až se vrátí Thor, aby mu mohl vládu hodit do náruče a pak zkolabovat, nepočkal vůbec na nikoho a v celém království nebylo živáčka, kterému by trůn skutečně beze strachu svěřil. Důvěru v tak delikátní situaci choval jen k jedinému člověku, jediné ženě, a ta už tady pro něj nebyla. Jeden syn vládnout nechtěl, ten druhý chtěl zase až moc, Heimdall už svou práci měl a rádci byli vesměs na nic.

Všichni z nich totiž reprezentovali jenom svůj styl, a to extrémně; zvědmistr Isran se obklopoval špehy a trvalo dlouho, než udělal nějaký riskantní krok. Velitel Ulfrik by zase naopak Asgardský národ uvrhl do války, a to nejspíš jen do pár hodin od svého zvolení. Ubohý ambasador Vidar byl zase natolik posedlý vztahy s ostatními světy, že by se nedokázal věnovat čemukoli jinému. A toho koktajícího čaroděje Heimdall vůbec nebral v úvahu, a to ani z legrace.

Král musel být schopen mezi těmito směry kličkovat, musel umět poznat, kdy je nejlepší zaútočit, kdy udělat krok zpátky a nechat diplomaty, ať žehlí všechna nedorozumění, kdy je lépe vypustit zahalené špiony a získávat informace potajmu. To ani jeden z nich nedovedl; neviděli chyby toho, čemu zasvětili celý život. Brali to jako útok na svou vlastní osobu, na svou specializovanost, na svou čest, na cokoli, co je zrovna napadlo.

Heimdall chápal, proč Loki za svého zástupce vybral právě Sif. Dovedl si představit, jak nad tím Loki ve spěchu přemýšlí. Hogun posedlý pravidly, Volstagg zase příliš nespoutaný, Fandral se nechal snadno rozptýlit. A Sif… mohla mít sice ženské rozmary, mohla občas podlehnout dětinské pomstychtivosti, ale její smysl pro spravedlnost byl silný a dalo se na ni spolehnout, že v krajním případě potlačí veškeré emoce. Byla si s Lokim v mnoha směrech podobná, a o to bylo ironičtější, že si spolu už od útlého věku nerozuměli. Výběr to byl tedy dobrý, ale zdaleka ne hodný delšího trvání. Sif byla válečnice a on kdykoli na ni zaměřil svůj zrak, viděl, že podvědomě hmatá po zbrani, že jí na rukách nabíhají žíly – a obzvlášť teď, když na ně útočili.

Budiž elfům k dobru přičteno, že se ani pořádně nevybavili a že nešli po civilistech. Byl to útlocitný národ a král Aeris by nejspíš pořádně neublížil ani vrahovi své vlastní matky. O to zbytečnější tahle menší krize byla.

Odin stále v komatu, Thor nezvěstný a Loki už nejspíš taky, Sif nervózní a vojáci až směšně zmatení, všechno bylo vzhůru nohama a on si připadal jako jediný příčetný člověk v celém Asgardu. Jednou se tomu zasměje, slíbil si pochmurně, pak schoval meč a opustil Bifrost.


	10. Chapter 10

Poněkud roztržitě se rozhlížel po bělostné chodbě. Ne, že by tam snad bylo něco k vidění, ale on najednou nevěděl, co dál. Všude to bylo stejné a on opravdu nic necítil. Navíc ho to ticho začínalo malinko znervózňovat. A sice byl jeho plán primitivní, stejně to podle něj nešlo. Najít Thora. To byl plán. _Výtečné,_ posmíval se sám sobě. _Tvá léta strávená pilným studiem strategií a válečných taktik se vskutku vyplatila. Jen se na sebe podívej. Jsi na samém vrcholu svých schopností!_

Nikdy žádný film neviděl, ale kdyby ano, připadal by si zrovna jako v jednom hodně špatném.

„Loki,“ uslyšel za sebou. Zarazil se uprostřed kroku a pomalu se otočil za hlasem. Stála tam, hnědovlasá, s těma svýma směšně nevinnýma očima. Vlasy měla sčesané z čela, na sobě černou kombinézu a lehké boty bez podrážek. Zamračil se na ně. Tak málo stačilo, aby ho mohla překvapit zezadu. Vážně v těle toho starce zpohodlněl.

Žena před ním se mezitím zdánlivě uvolnila; ruce svěsila podél těla a trošku nechala poklesnout ramena, Loki ale viděl, že čelist má zaťatou pevně, a byl si jist, že kdyby se jen o něco rychleji pohnul, byla připravená se bránit. Na čele se jí udělala malá vráska, jak jí zdravý rozum bránil přijmout, koho to před sebou má. Pak se náhle usmála.

Úsměv to byl spokojený, jako kdyby byla kočka, která si zrovna vymáchala čumák v krému, oči se jí zúžily. Loki se ještě ani nepohnul. Vlastně ani nevěděl proč. Zpětně na to bude myslet a vyčítat si, že něco neudělal. Možná by se lecčeho ušetřil.

„Jane,“ řekl. „Jsi v pořádku,“ dodal. Zamračil se. „Kde-… oh.“ V ten moment, kdy mu to došlo, v ten samý okamžik, kdy mu jedna část mozku vrazila pomyslný políček za to, jak dlouho mu to trvalo, v moment, kdy instinktivně couvl a sáhl po magii, se ta malá smrtelnice rozesmála a on si polekaně uvědomil, že se nemůže teleportovat, necítil najednou vůbec nic, jako by několik set metrů nad ním nevál čerstvý vzduch, jako by nic jiného než tahle chodba neexistovala.

Ale věděl, že magii stále má, pořád mu proudila v krvi a z jeho vlastního zrychleného dýchání vyvozovala, že ji potřebuje. Obklopila ho nazelenalá aura, ve vzduchu zapraskala elektřina. Jane se zarazila, úsměv jí na rtech povadl.

„Aha,“ vydechla. „Ty jsi vlastně trošku jiný případ.“ Dokonce ani hlas neměla stejný, jaký si ho Loki pamatoval. Nebo mu to ta chvilková panika natolik přikrášlila? „Bude na tebe třeba přitlačit.“ Udělala krok dopředu, zelená aura se zatřepotala a k údivu obou zesílila. „Ty se bojíš,“ uchichtla se. Pořád neudělal jediný pohyb. Samozřejmě že se bál.

Měla v očích šílenství. Mohla na něj vytáhnout zbraň, mohla na něj poštvat bestie, které pobíhaly po Helheimských pláních a jeho už celá staletí k smrti děsila, mohla se vytasit prakticky s čímkoli, ale jakmile u ní zahlédl ten příliš povědomý záblesk, jakmile v ní spatřil kousek toho, proti čemu bojoval už léta, vyloženě cítil, jak se mu stahují útroby a srdce mu bije rychleji. Nenáviděl tu jiskru, nenáviděl, jak z lidí během vteřiny udělala nepředvídatelné šílence.

Přitom věděl, že by proti němu neměla šanci. Mohl by se na ni vrhnout a během mžiku jí srazit vaz, spálit ji na prach, prorazit jí pěst lebkou, mohl prakticky cokoli a on místo toho stál jako idiot a čekal, že se mu vrhne k nohám a začne prosit o pomoc; aby zachránil Thora, aby ochránil ji, aby je odsud dostal. Nejen že zpohodlněl, on i zpitoměl.

Zaslechl hlasy a těžké kroky. Posily. Nepřekvapovalo ho to. Začínala se mu motat hlava, magie slábla a jemu přišlo, jako by se dusil. Musel se dostat do nějakého pole, na místo, kde na něj tahle zákeřnost nedosáhne. Možná by se odsud mohl trošku… vzdálit? Nápad hodný jeho intelektu, vskutku.

Náhle zpoza rohu vyšel jeden vysoký muž. Loki nadzvedl obočí. Možná si tady na nedostatek pozornosti stěžovat neměl. Byl jim celou dobu nevědomky na očích jen proto, aby se teď před ním mohli dramaticky jeden po druhém zjevovat? Muž mezitím pomalu přešel k Jane, položil jí ruku na rameno. Měl krátké blonďaté vlasy, tmavé úzké oči, přes široká ramena přehozený bílý plášť a - k Lokiho nelibosti - za sebou skupinku lidí v černých kombinézách a zbraněmi připravenými k palbě. Loutky s čipy v mozku. Loki sledoval, jak sebou Jane cukla, když se jí ten muž dotkl. Viděl, jak se jeho nehty zarývají do jejího ramena. Kdo to byl a kdo vlastně byla Jane?

I jeho myšlenky jako by nahrávaly jejich dramatickému scénáři. Divže sám nad sebou neobrátil oči v sloup.

„Neříkala jsi, že je mrtvý?“ usmál se ten muž a kývl směrem k Lokimu, jako by byl jenom nějaké zvíře v kleci, se kterým není třeba se hned vypořádat. V hrudi mu zabublal vztek, střídavě zatínal a uvolňoval pěsti, a přestože mu to nedělalo zrovna dobře, neustále povzbuzoval magii, aby alespoň nějak ukázal, že ho nedostali do kouta.

Z druhé strany chodby se přibližovala další skupinka; opatrně a měkce, neslyšně, ale on o nich věděl.

Dobrá, tak v koutu možná byl, ale ne bezmocný. Pevně se rozkročil, soustředil se. Ne, ne, pořád žádná země na dosah, vůbec nic, jenom tohle zatracené podzemí. Utéct nemohl a bojovat se mu přinejmenším nechtělo, ne, když věděl, že dostali Thora, ne, když nevěděl, co jsou zač ty zbraně a co dokážou.

Plán B. Ještě si naposledy povzdychl, aby alespoň sám sobě dokázal, že vůbec nemá radost z toho, co se chystá udělat.

Jane se mezitím vymanila z mužova sevření a ušklíbla se.

„Nejspíš nás zase převezl, aby se nemusel vracet do lochu. Viděla jsem, jak přestal dýchat. Nepřežil to zázrakem. V první řadě vůbec neumíral. Teď je ale tady, bez schopností a spojenců.“ Podívala se mu do očí a muž nechal ruku z jejího ramena spadnout. Nedostatečné vysvětlení, ale pro začátek lepší než nic.

Překvapeně nadzvedla obočí, když za sebou uslyšela měkké žuchnutí. Ze sebevědomého boha připraveného se bít do posledního dechu byla najednou hromádka neštěstí na podlaze. Přišla k němu blíž, naznačila agentům opodál, aby se ještě nehrnuli do akce. Poklekla na bílou podlahu a vzala Lokiho obličej do dlaní. Oči měl podlité krví, zbledl minimálně o dva odstíny a ztěžka dýchal. Dostala ho.

„Trvalo to déle, ale je to,“ přikývla spokojeně a nechala Lokimu hlavu spadnout, až zaduněla o zem. Mávla na agenty stojící opodál. Pět z nich se odpojilo od skupinky; schovali zbraně a popadli bezvládného boha. Vytáhli ho zprudka na nohy a odvedli jej na druhou stranu, směrem k celám. Jane se ohlédla na šéfa a vítězoslavně se usmála.

Nula dva pro ni.

***

Loki stěží potlačoval chuť se na ni otočit a dětinsky vypláznout jazyk. Zrovna jí došlo, že je tehdy převezl, a už mu skočila na ten samý trik?

Nepoučitelní pitomí… chytl se za žebra. Tlak nemizel, naopak ještě sílil. Nejspíš ho hodili blíž ke zdroji té podivné… síly. Bylo mu z toho na zvracení a přísahal by, že cítí, jak se mu ten tlak krade do těla a vraždí jednu nadpřirozenou buňku za druhou. Ať už to bylo cokoli, musel to za každou cenu zničit. Dobrá tedy, bylo na místě přiznat, že své zhroucení předstíral jen z poloviny, ale ještě pořád nebyl na kolenou. Vlastně zrovna seděl. Na zemi ve sterilní bílé cele, takové, která vypadala úplně stejně jako ta, do které nedávno nahlédl v jedné základně SHIELDu a spatřil tam tu vyděšenou ženu. Pomyslel tehdy na to, že by ji odtamtud dostal. Jak asi dopadla?

SHIELD.

SHI-

Ne.

Neozve se jim.

Raději zemře.

Raději zemře tou nejbolestivější smrtí.

A nikdo se to ani nedozví, jelikož šel na Midgard inkognito. To absolutně nepřipadá v úvahu. Loki nezemře o samotě, a rozhodně ne potichu, a už vůbec ne bez dramatu a svědků.

Rozhodl se vyčkat. Protože když se rozhodnete i v okamžiku, kdy absolutně nemáte na výběr, vrhá to na bezvýchodnou situaci docela přívětivé světlo. Opřel se zády o stěnu a narovnal si před sebe nohy. Nemělo cenu dělat cokoli jiného, alespoň dokud nevěděl, s kým přesně má tu čest.

***

Než přišla Jane, uběhlo mnohem více času, než Loki předpokládal. Snad mu chtěli ukázat, že na něj nemají čas. Jakmile však zaslechl kroky, dal si záležet, aby vypadal dostatečně zuboženě a vyčerpaně. Nebylo to těžké; měl za sebou pěknou řádku stresujících let, neprospané noci a frustrující vyjednávání s dřívějšími nepřáteli, kteří mu teď byli platní jako brzda u ledničky. Ah, konečně měl důvod tu Midgardskou frázi použít.

Jane se na něj usmála a zavřela za sebou dveře.

„Určitě máš nějaké otázky,“ opřela se o stěnu a založila si ruce. Loki se na moment zamyslel, ukazováčkem si přejel po dolním rtu.

„Ne,“ řekl. Jane pokrčila rameny a pomalým pohybem si z kapsy vytáhla drobný nástroj. Zmáčkla ho a chodbou se hned vzápětí rozlehl srdceryvný nářek. Loki nechtěl, ale trhl sebou.

Jednu nevyřčenou otázku mu tím zodpověděla. Thor byl stále naživu.


	11. Chapter 11

Výkřik už dávno vyzněl do prázdna. Loki přemýšlel, jestli byl Thor skutečně tak blízko, jako zněl, nebo jestli mu nějak přizpůsobili celu, aby dobře slyšel. _A dokud… dokud měl sílu na křik,_ šátral se panicky po pozitivu, _tak na tom nebyl tak zle._

Nic z toho ovšem neměnilo fakt, že to prostě nebylo třeba. Nač to drama? Thor tady řval pravděpodobně už skoro dva měsíce.

Teď to akorát zaslechl. Snad si ta chudinka nemyslela, že ho tak vyvede z rovnováhy?

Jaké rovnováhy?!

„Nezajímá tě třeba, proč?“ usmála se znovu Jane, přes tlačítko v dlani pomalu přejížděla prsty. Jako by vylezla z nějakého špatného filmu. Snad si toho byla i vědoma, ale užívala si to, jelikož Loki jejich filmy neznal, stejně tak klišé rozhovory v cele nebo ještě horší – ukecané záporáky. „Proč tohle všechno? Proč jsem mu zlomila srdce, proč jsem zradila jeho důvěru?“

_Byla ona ten záporák z filmů? Skončí někde v louži vlastní krve potom, co usne na vavřínech a uvěří, že je Loki tak bezbranný, jako vypadá?_

„Snažíš se mne dojmout milostným životem mého bratra?“ zeptal se užasle. Očekával, že mu dá jakési ultimátum: tvůj bratr nebo Tesseract. Ale vypadalo to, že se k ničemu takovému neschyluje. „Opakovaně jsem se ho snažil zabít. Kdyby to snad nebylo dostatečně jasné – na Thorovi mi příliš nezáleží.“

_Jenže on byl skutečně bledší, než si ho pamatovala. Navíc seděl u zdi úplně zhroucený, a kdyby kolem nebyly stěny, nejspíš by si rovnou lehl. Nějaký vliv to tady na něj muselo mít._

„A proto sis pro něj přišel? Nebo mám věřit tomu, že jsi tady náhodou?“ ušklíbla se na něj ta harpyje, její oči chladné, ten dříve docela pěkný úsměv predátorský a hladový.  

„Asgard je kapku neorganizován. Je třeba krále, i kdyby tak pitomého,“ odpověděl vyhýbavě.

„Mohl jsi zmizet. Nikdo by tě nehledal. Proč jsi v Asgardu?“

Pokrčil rameny. „Je tam hezky.“

_Při vzpomínce na to, co všechno zažila, když se její šéf dozvěděl, že je Loki po smrti, jí po zádech stále přecházel mráz. Teď tady byl a oni s ním mohli pracovat. Mohli dál budovat armádu, mohli se vybavit lépe. SHIELD úzkostlivě dbal na vazbách, doufal, že Asgard zůstane spojencem, ale to oni nemohli riskovat. Rozhodli se získat zbraně a hrozby se zbavit. Někdo Zemi musel chránit._

„Není tam na tebe moc velké horko?“ ztišila hlas. Loki přimhouřil oči a kysele se usmál. Hra pro ni skončila, pro něj začínala.

„Kdepak,“ odvětil.

_Z Thora o bratrovi dostali jenom minimum. Bylo načase si ověřit alespoň to málo._

Dveře se za ní zaklaply a on znovu osaměl. Uběhlo pár minut. Přitiskl si dlaň na čelo. Cítil se, jako by měl horečku. Pálily ho tváře a štípaly oči, končetiny mu těžkly a rty praskaly. Byla to snad nějaká dodatečná reakce na ztrátu magie? Roztřásly se mu ruce a on se na ně vztekle mračil. Odlepil se od stěny. Přitiskl na ni dlaně a ucukl. Horké. Podlaha taky.

Vyskočil na nohy, srdce skoro až v krku.

Zbroj na něm těžkla, kolena se podlamovala. U Yggdrasilu, přece… přece…

Vítej v pekle, rozchechtalo se jeho cynické já, a on si nemotorně svlékl nejtěžší část brnění. Nepomohlo to. Tunika ho pálila stejně tolik. Kdyby se zbavil i té, spálil by se na kost.

Chtějí ho tady upéct zaživa?

A co když ano?

Takhle ne, takhle přece ne!

Zavřel oči a spolkl veškerou hrdost. Čekal, že to bude těžší, ale co by si nalhával, kdyby si neuměl přiznat, kdy je v pytli, nejspíš by byl dávno po smrti.

***

„Jak jsme na tom?“ zívl Clint a protáhl se. Poslední dvě hodiny trávil zkoušením různých pozic na malém křesle, a div se nudou nepolámal. Tony si upil z třetí kávy.

„Náš antihrdina se neozval. Jediné, co zatím udělal, bylo…“ dramaticky se odmlčel a navázal s Clintem oční kontakt. „Puf,“ roztáhl prsty v němé ukázce exploze.

„Vybouchla mu hlava?“ zamračil se na něj lukostřelec a přehodil si nohy přes opěradlo. Hlava mu visela z křesla dolů.

„Ne,“ mávl na něj génius rukama. „Jako že zmizel.“

„K vyjádření zmizení přece nemůžeš využít gesto pro výbuch, ty amatére.“

„Ne všichni jsme mládí trávili na bidýlku v cirkuse, Legolasi.“

„Tak hele-…“ Clint se začal sápat ze své nevýhodné pozice, ale dalo to zabrat víc, než čekal, tak se nevzmohl na další slova. Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se konečně postavil na nohy, v obličeji rudý a s vlasy rozcuchanými do všech světových stran, se za křeslem zhmotnila jejich noční můra.

Tony se prudce otočil. Své leknutí se pokusil zamaskovat hned vzápětí.

„Vida ho, průzkumníka,“ zvolal žoviálně. „Tak co, mají ho tam? Viděli tě?“

„Loki?“ ozval se o něco tišeji Bruce, který se na rozdíl od svých společníků nevyděsil, tudíž měl více času si nově příchozího lépe prohlédnout. „Jsi v pořádku?“

„Byly časy, kdy mi bylo o něco lépe, doktore,“ pravil bůh udýchaně. A potom… najednou zablikal. A pak ještě jednou.

V místnosti nastalo ticho. Natasha a Steve, kteří se dosud zdržovali v kuchyni, rychle přišli za nimi. Na Lokiho pořádně neviděli, stál k nim otočený zády, ale museli by být slepí, aby si nevšimli, že ten chlap před nimi prostě… bliká. Jako žárovka v posledním tažení.

Z Tonyho opadla veškerá rozvernost. „Do prdele,“ vydechl. „Kde jsi? Jsi na tom hodně zle? A Thor?“

Clint konečně zavřel pusu.

„Jsem na tom hůř, než bych byl rád, a lépe, než bych čekal,“ přiznal se Loki neochotně, přestože se svým postojem jaksi podvědomě snažil naznačit, že si na něj jen tak někdo nepřijde a že _kdyby opravdu, opravdu chtěl…_

„Jak tě dostali? A čím?“ křikl na něj lukostřelec, a těžko říct, jestli to byla hrůza z nevídané síly, které měli čelit, nebo rozhořčení nad tím, že jemu se taková šikovná věc do rukou nedostala.

„Přemístil jsem se nejspíš do nějakého pole, čím déle jsem tam byl… tím víc jsem slábl,“ vyhrkl ze sebe Loki, nebo jeho iluze. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Nefunguje to úplně. Ještě pořádně neví, jak mě dostat pod kontrolu. Ale pracují rychle a chápou ještě rychleji. Thor žije, mimochodem.“ Zbylý kyslík vydechl a jeho iluze na moment zmizela úplně.

„Nejspíš nějak…“ zaváhal. Nemohl jim to přece jen tak říct, byli to pořád nepřátelé-ale on se dusil a nejspíš už i hořel-dlouho to nevydrží. „Nejspíš nějak z jeho DNA zjistili slabinu, cokoli, z čeho vytvořili to pole. Připravili mě o sílu, ale ne o magii. Ta s Thorem nemá nic společného, je pořád _moje_.“ Zněl jako dítě a ani si nepřipadal hloupě. „Když mě brali do cely, povedlo se jim dostat vzorek mé krve,“ procedil skrz zaťaté zuby.

„Loki,“ přešel k němu Steve, zmatek se mu z tváře úplně vytratil, nahradila ho jistota a bojovnost. „Jdeme si tam pro vás. Vydrž.“

Loki se na něj podíval jako na úplného blbce. „Nejsem žádná dáma v nesnázích, kapitáne,“ pravil chladně. Pak rozhodil rukama, jako by si na něco vzpomněl. „Jane-…“ znovu zablikal, na okamžik se v Lokiho očích mihla panika, a hned nato iluze zhasla úplně.

„Uhm,“ zhodnotil výstup Tony, a přivolal oblek. „Plán?“ křikl, zatímco se i ostatní rozběhli pro své věci.

„Útok,“ dostalo se mu chladné odpovědi. Překvapeně na kapitána pohlédl. Jeho nebesky modré oči teď připomínaly chladnou ocel. „To nám jde koneckonců nejlíp.“

Tonymu se v hlavě formovala jedna teorie za druhou, podstaty magnetických polí a spojení toho všeho s magií, protože se nedokázal zapřít, a sebevíc mu to v této situaci přišlo odporné a nelidské (protože oba dva, Thor i Loki, kvůli tomu zjevně trpěli), zároveň nemohl potlačit i jistou zvědavost. Doufal, že se na místo dostanou dřív, než se něco pokazí, a jemu se povede ten… zdroj, ať už je to cokoli, získat. Na studium, samozřejmě. Thor by mu nejspíš nedovolil to na něm znovu zkoušet.

Jakási citlivá částečka v mozku se na něj mračila jako čert. _To se ti podobá, myslet na vědu, když ti tam umírá kamarád._ Thor. Ještě ho neviděl, ale jestli to takhle pohnulo s Lokim, který byl pryč maximálně hodinu, jak na tom musel být jeho bratr, který tomu byl vystaven skoro dva měsíce?

Do tryskáče se dostali za rekordních pět minut, všichni plně vybaveni.

Natasha se v chvilce napjatého ticha usmála na dalšího agenta na palubě. Clint se zaškaredil.

„Nejdu tam pro Lokiho,“ zavrčel na ni. „Mají Thora,“ dodal, jako by to snad nebylo nad slunce jasné.

***

Loki zařval jako raněná zvěř. Jednu vrstvu hrdosti už odhodil, a mnohem rychleji, než by si rád přiznal. Očekával by, že kolem toho bude dělat větší drahoty, ale bylo zjevně načase odhodit i tu druhou. Ne totiž, že by ji dokázal i nadále ovládat.

S hrůzou, kterou měl původně v plánu jenom předstírat, zíral na své ruce, jak se mu do nich vrývají malé jizvy a runy, prohlubují se. Dopadl na kolena a dlaněmi se celou vahou opřel do horké podlahy. Dotyk mu tělem projel jako blesk. V mžiku se jeho bledé ruce změnily v tmavě modré, a jemu se… ulevilo?

Překvapeně zamrkal.

Dobrá tedy.

Sice ho to maličko vyvedlo z míry, rozhodl se, že o jeho stavu nemusí vědět všichni, a rozeřval se ještě víc. S nesmírnou úlevou zaznamenal, že ho podlaha přestává pálit, a že se neochlazuje jenom jeho kůže, ale i celé nitro, a bylo to tak neuvěřitelně příjemné, až měl chuť samou slastí omdlít.

Na to bohužel nebyl čas. V poslední době neměl čas vůbec na nic, co se mu zrovna chtělo dělat.


	12. Chapter 12

Hromadil v sobě sílu. Střádal ji panicky a rychle, ale magie ho poslouchala o něco více než předtím a on byl připraven se bít. V momentě, kdy přestal křičet a padl tváří k zemi, se do místnosti nahrnuli agenti v černých kombinézách, mezi nimi i Jane. Ta ječela rozkazy a poněkud zděšeně na boha na podlaze zírala. Věděla o jeho původu a jen blbec by si neodvodil, co by mu mohlo způsobit bolest, ale on vypadal, že umíral, a to si ona nemohla dovolit. Ještě pro něj měli tolik testů. Snad přišli včas.

Všechna světla se divoce rozblikala. Většina hned nato tlak nevydržela a popraskala. Zůstalo jich jen pár a Loki, stále tváří přitisknutý k zemi, se zašklebil. _Monstrum,_ proběhlo mu hlavou. Popustil magii uzdu, a kolem něj se vytvořila silná aura, něco jako tlaková clona, neviditelná, ale pevná a neústupná. Jednoho agenta, který se k němu zrovna skláněl, to odhodilo do stěny. Ostatní okamžitě sáhli po zbraních, Jane nečekala ani vteřinu a vyběhla z místnosti. Bez jediné známky váhání dveře zajistila a rozběhla se chodbou do Thorovy cely.

Z dálky zaslechla řev agentů, bušení na dveře, výbuch a zvuk bezvládných těl dopadajících na podlahu. Zrychlila.

Loki se postavil na nohy a spokojeně se rozhlédl po ohořelých tělech kolem něj. Jejich smrt byla rychlá, nejspíš ani necítili bolest. Což ho trochu mrzelo, aby byl upřímný.

Otráveně mlaskl nad zamčenými dveřmi. Pak je jedním kopem vyrazil. Kdyby byl pouhým Asgarďanem, nejspíš by si tu nohu zlomil, ale celé jeho tělo teď bylo téměř nedotknutelné, nebyl na něm centimetr, který by nebyl pokrytý silnou aurou, celou podstatou jeho magie.

Kráčel po chodbách, a každému, kdo se mu postavil, připravil rychlý konec. Nebylo jich moc, a byli to vesměs tuctoví agenti, jejichž tváře mu nic neříkaly. Cítil, že z něj síla prchá, zrychlil tedy krok a doufal, že jsou Thorovi přátelé alespoň dochvilní, když už nic.

Potřeboval zjistit, kam zmizelo to blonďaté individuum, které mu tady už měsíc a půl mučilo bratra. Potřeboval si vymyslet, jak nejbolestivěji může člověk zemřít. Potřeboval ho najít dřív než Avengers. Nic si nebude nalhávat, ti mají o spravedlnosti jiné představy, a přestože on sám se svému osudu léta vyhýbal, nehodlal být tak laskavý i k ostatním. Ten člověk zemře, a Jane s ním.

Thorovu celu našel s mnohem větší lehkostí, než se odvažoval doufat; jednoduše šel tím směrem, ze kterého se mu slabostí podlamovaly nohy. Dostal se do samého centra pole, které jeho bratra připravilo o veškerou moc. Z Thora šel stále lehce cítit ozon, ale to bylo to jediné, čím se sám sobě podobal.

Ležel uprostřed místnosti, na sobě jen potrhané hadry. Snad si jeho zbroj vystavili jako nějakou trofej. Ruce i nohy měl plné šrámů, tvář úplně schovanou pod vrstvou zaschlé krve. Paže měl polámané a sípavě dýchal, a Loki se obával, že největší škodu ty zrůdy napáchali právě tam, kde ji dříve napáchal i on sám, tam, kde neviděl nikdo jiný než Thor. Myslel, že je to jeho vlastní vyčerpání, co mu tak stahuje útroby, myslel, že jsou to počátky kolapsu, když se mu před očima zatmělo.

Vzpomněl si najednou na ten moment, kdy se dozvěděl o svém původu, jak byl rozzuřený, jak měl chuť ničit a pálit všechno na dohled. Ten samý večer se zhroutil stejně jako jeho otec, rozbrečel se jako dítě, kterým tehdy stále ještě byl. Byl to vztek z toho, že mu někdo ublížil, chtěl něco rozbít, nechtěl nikoho vidět, s nikým mluvit. Všechno v něm hořelo, všechno se v něm rozpadalo na kusy a jeho bolelo každé nadechnutí, přestože fyzicky byl v naprostém pořádku.

Teď to nebylo nic z toho. Teď měl v sobě místo ohně led. Všechny okolní zvuky pro něj ztichly, jeho pohled se zúžil jen na tu vzdálenost, která ho dělila od Thora. Dostal vztek na sebe, že mu dovolil sem jít a nepoznal skutečného nepřítele, přestože s ním byl v kontaktu takovou dobu. Dostal vztek na Thora, že se nechal tak hloupě obelhat, podvést, že nechal tu podřadnou rasu, aby z něj udělala pouhou skořápku toho, čím býval. Dostal vztek na Avengers, že mu nepomohli, a to přestože jim Thor dal přednost před ním, před Lokim, _„protože oni jsou mí přátelé a já jim dlužím za to, co jsi tady napáchal za škody“_. To, co pocítil k Jane a k tomu blonďatému muži, se nedalo ani popsat.

Bylo to ticho a vyčkávání, byla to bílá sterilní stěna v jeho vědomí, tak tenounká, nedočkavě číhající na jeho výbuch. On zatím stál a zhluboka dýchal, ignoruje vlastní vyčerpání a slábnoucí magii, která po svém nadměrném vypuštění ztrácela na efektivitě, a on ji v pozoru udržoval skoro silou vůle. Kdyby se teď jakkoli pohnul, kdyby se teď cokoli pohnulo byť jen v jeho mysli, explodoval by a s ním i tahle místnost, ne-li celá základna. Potřeboval ještě chvíli, aby jasně stanovil cíl, kterému může ublížit, potřeboval poslední vlnu své ubývající síly nasměrovat správně, protože to nejspíš bude to poslední, na co se zmůže, než skutečně zkolabuje.

Byl v samém centru oslabujícího pole, on cítil, jak se mu účinky pomalu zažírají do ochranného štítu, měl ještě trochu času, Thor byl v bezvědomí a pořád tady byla šance, že tohle všechno skončí a on stihne zmizet, tak daleko, jak jen to se zbytkem magie půjde. Jen se musí dost dlouho udržet při vědomí a v prvním okamžiku, kdy bude moci, se schovat před zrakem Heimdalla, a tak definitivně ohlásit svůj nezájem o cokoli spojeného s Odinem, Asgardem, a Thorem především.

Stále se ani nepohnul. Čekal. Nikdo po něm nešel. Nejspíš ani nevyhlásili alarm, nebo se snažili evakuovat základnu. Dobře dělají, pomyslel si. Ale zbytečně. Najde je. Všechny. Útěkem jen maličko prodlouží svůj život. Rozhodně se po nich nevrhne dnes, určitě ne zítra, ale jednou…

„Vidím, že mýty nakonec nelhaly,“ pravil blonďatý muž, musel to být on, protože tak klidný a spokojený hlas slyšel jenom jednou, a to v chodbě, kde zrovna _předstíral_ své vlastní zhroucení. Loki se rozhlédl, divoce a krvežíznivě mapoval stěny i strop, ale toho muže stále neviděl. Byl viděn, ale nedokázal identifikovat, odkud ten hlas vychází a jak ho někdo může pozorovat v úplně čisté cele. _Není čistá,_ vrtalo do něj svědomí, _podívej na všechnu tu krev._ Čas se krátil. „Jsi skutečně monstrum.“

Znělo to fascinovaně. Znělo to, jako by měl radost. Loki odhodil i třetí vrstvu hrdosti a vydal ze sebe nelidský skřek. Měl vyzkoušeno, že když se choval jako psychopat, šance na přežití se zvýšily.

Jedna část bílé stěny se vysunula nahoru a on se prudce otočil. Jako první se mu naskytl pohled na jedny velké hnědé oči a drobné ženské ruce, až o setinu vteřiny později si uvědomil, že na něj ta fúrie míří absolutní kopií toho, s čím měl už dřív tu čest. Střelil ho tehdy Coulson, pokud si to jméno zapamatoval správně, a zatraceně to bolelo. Nebyl sice tehdy na vrcholu svých sil, ale v porovnání s tím, jak mu bylo teď, to byl nemalý rozdíl.

Nebyl tak naivní, aby doufal, že nový model nevylepšili. Svou obranu vmžiku přesunul dopředu. Otočil se zády k Thorovi a vytvořil tak silný štít, na který se za takovou chvilku vzmohl. Vzduch zapraskal a zavlnil se, Jane zaťala zuby a stiskla spoušť.

Zpětný ráz ji odhodil zpátky do zákrytu, který ji tak napůl ochránil před tím, co na sebe tím malým pohybem prstu přivolala. Střela narazila do Lokiho bariéry a roztříštila se na tisíce kousků, některé části se vsákly, některé se dostaly skrz, ten zbytek se odrazil a mířil zase zpátky. Loki pocítil několik částeček, mohlo jich být deset stejně jako tisíc, které mu pronikly do těla, ale aura stále držela. Thor ležel nepohnutě dál. Nebyl ani svázaný, nebylo kolem něj vůbec nic, co by naznačovalo tomu, že mu bylo ubližováno, a přesto nebylo pochyb o tom, co se tady celou dobu dělo.

Celá místnost se otřásla a na okamžik zavládlo úplné ticho. Zrovna když se Jane vrávoravě postavila na nohy a chtěla znovu sáhnout po zbrani, kterou jí rána do zdi vyrazila z rukou, dopravila se konečně posila. Tentokrát však nikoliv k nelibosti Lokiho, ale Jane.

Vědkyně se zmateně ohlédla na dveře do chodby, ze které se teď ozývaly výstřely a křik. Všechny muže před chvílí svolala ke vchodům, aby měli větší šanci Lokiho zadržet, a jelikož byl Loki tady…

Pohlédla zpátky na něj, přimhouřila oči. Jako by ho jenom tím pohledem chtěla urazit.

 _„Dal ses k hrdinům?“_ slyšel, jak se ptá, aniž by vyřkla jediné slovo. Pak Jane prudce uskočila dozadu a dřív, než za ní Loki stihl vyrazit, dvířka pevně zapadla zpátky na své místo a jemu zbyly jen vzdálené zvuky boje. Srdce mu divoce bušilo a ruce se mu neovladatelně třásly, stále uvnitř cítil chlad, který mu nemile připomínal jeho momentální podobu, a Thor se začínal probouzet. 

 _Samozřejmě_ , že _teď_.

Rozhlédl se. Nevěděl, kam ten blonďatý muž zmizel, ale jedním si byl jist; další konfrontaci by neustál. Málem se mu podlomily nohy, když nechal auru opadnout a na něj dolehla síla pole, které dosud vysávalo Thorovu energii. Kde _to_ bylo? Potřeboval to zlikvidovat, potřeboval- neměl čas, rychle, _rychle_ , ry-

Z téměř posledních sil se přeměnil a dopadl na kolena vedle svého bratra. Přidušeně zaúpěl a opřel se o ruce.

Thor ztěžka otevřel opuchlé oči. Tváře měl otlučené a vousy slepené krví.

Pokusil se o úsměv a uniklo mu pár slz. „Steve,“ vydechl s úlevou a hlavu položil zase zpátky na zem. Na tváři ucítil studenou dlaň. Zavřel oči. Byl v bezpečí. Bylo po všem.


	13. Chapter 13

Poslední přeměna ho málem stála život. Nemluvě o teleportaci. Klečel jen kousek za Bifrostem, lapal po dechu, duhový most pod ním zářil jako vždycky, ve vzduchu byl cítit boj a napětí.

Boj.

Napětí?

Prudce vzhlédl a divže se na místě nesložil. Ve městě cosi hořelo. A když se zaposlouchal, rozeznával i křik. Drnčení zbraní. Postupně se mu vracely smysly, po tváři mu stékaly pramínky potu. Měl zpátky svou podobu. To nebyl nejlepší nápad, vzhledem k tomu, že se teď k němu vracely nadměrné teploty, kterým byl ještě před chvílí vystaven v té bílé cele. Kůže ho pálila a svědila, on se nemohl pořádně nadechnout a jeho magie byla pouhým stínem. _  
_

 _Co_ se to tady… co se to _tady_ …

Unikl mu z hrdla srdceryvný vzlyk a ani se za to nestyděl. Byl tak unavený, chtěl se schovat do paláce, dokud měl ještě tu možnost, chtěl se vyléčit a pak se vypařit, a místo toho se objeví uprostřed zatracené války. Doklopýtal se k bráně vedoucí do města, kde se znovu odporoučel do prachu. Teď už jasně viděl, že se děje něco hrozného.

Zmateně se rozhlížel a snažil se pochopit, o co přesně se jedná. Nejsou to Temní Elfové, není to armáda mrtvých s Helou v čele, není to Vanaheim. Viděl vysoké hubené muže, jak se zoufalým křikem útočí na obrněnce Asgardu, a byl to vskutku pohled více smutný než znepokojující.

U všech bohů, proč se všichni zbláznili zrovna, když se on hroutil? A navíc neměl čas.

Co dělala Sif? A co dělal Odin? A Heimdall? Proč jsou ti takzvané hrdinové, proč jsou ti úžasní věrní stateční bojovníci - prskal v duchu a sápal se na nohy - proč jsou někde zalezlí a on - ON! – zrůda, odporné ledové monstrum, zrádce a nechtěný syn, proč se zrovna on měl o všechno starat?

Znovu zakopl sám o sebe. Zrovna když kolem něj proběhl jeden vyděšený civilista, okamžitě sebou mrskl ke zdi a tvrdě do ní narazil. Místo aby podlehl touze se po ní svést k zemi, vytáhl se do výšky a podíval se na nebe. Na moment ho napadlo… ale ne.

Takhle se nemůže ukázat. Takhle ho možná tak dodělají.

Ale když se ukáže jako ten, v jehož podobě odsud odcházel, určitě někdo přiběhne a eskortuje ho do paláce.

Proměnil se a znovu se mu podlomily nohy. Dech ze sebe spíš vyrážel, než že by skutečně dýchal, a každou chvíli měl pocit, že ten další nádech bude zároveň i jeho poslední.

„Král!“ zařval kdosi. „Král je zraněný!“

Výborně. Tak - kde je jeho eskorta?

V příštím okamžiku ležel na zádech u cesty a vykašlával plíce. Do očí mu vhrkly slzy a on se podíval na své ruce. Nebyly jeho. Nebyl tady jako _on_ , proč na něj útočili?

S přidušeným výkřikem se převalil na druhý bok. Do země, kde ještě předtím byla jeho hlava, se zapíchlo kopí.

„Ty!“ zasyčel někdo nad ním. I v té jedné slabice onen cizinec došel do té fáze, že mu přeskočil hlas. Což Loki u Asgarďana jakživ neslyšel. „Tak jsi konečně vylezl ze své ulity!“ pokračoval jeho protivník – v tomhle případě spíš budoucí popravčí. Loki byl stále na zemi a mžoural tomu šílenci do očí, aby aspoň viděl, kdo ho poznal i přes Odinovu podobu. Poslal snad na něj Heimdall někoho? Bylo celé tohle divadlo jenom jedna velká past?

Ten náhlý příval vzteku mu dost pomohl k tomu, aby se dokázal vysoukat na nohy.

„Jaké to je?“ pokračoval neznámý. Neútočil, takže to nejspíš bylo o něco osobnější. Chtěl mu něco říct. A zatímco bude mluvit, Loki bude mít čas se nějak vzpamatovat. „Schovávat se za rádoby zdvořilé dopisy, se kterými ani nemáš nic společného! Ani za podpis jsem ti nestál! Nemáš v sobě ani trochu úcty!“

Loki se divže neušklíbl. Myslel si snad tady ještě někdo, že ho taková poznámka rozhodí?

„Věděl jsem, že je tvá žena to jediné, co tě udržovalo na civilizované úrovni, doufal jsem, že tvůj mladší syn půjde v jejích šlépějích, jenže ne! Ne! Oba dva jsou mrtví, a cos ty udělal proto, abys tomu zabránil? Jenom tvůj drahý stejně omezený syn přežil! Čím to je? Čím to je?! Potřeboval ses zbavit všech, kdo ti stáli v cestě? Ty hnusná odporná zrádná kryso, ty ubohá náhražko, ty ztroskotaná laciná nulo!“ a elf naproti němu vzlykl, čímž své expozé srdceryvně zakončil.

„Aeris,“ vydechl Loki. Protože jestli se někdo dokázal rozplakat, zatímco měl nepřítele na hrotu zbraně, byl to právě on.

„Ano! Já, král toho zuboženého národu, kterého sis nikdy nevážil!“ elf se znovu rozkřikl a znovu se pevně chopil svého kopí. Byl to on, kdo s ním naučil Lokiho bojovat. „Postav se mi jako muž!“

Jenže Loki se nemohl pořádně postavit ani jako muž, ani jako cokoli jiného. Pořád byl napůl zhroucený v pase. Když se po něm Aeris rozmáchl a jeho ostří minulo jen o kousíček, byla to pro Lokiho magii skoro poslední kapka. Zapraskaly mu u kloubů zelené jiskry a on, jak už to pod tlakem míval ve zvyku, zablikal. Ne tolik on jako spíš jeho iluze, kterou už nedokázal udržovat.

„Oh,“ vydechl král Ljósálfheimu a posměšně si odfrkl. Vypadalo to na něm vzhledem k uslzeným očím dosti nepatřičně, ale těžko byla vhodná doba na něco takového poukázat, obzvlášť když byl podmět onoho poukázání ozbrojen. „Teď by se ti Loki hodil. Teď bys ho _možná uvítal_. Teď by ti zachránil kůži. Jenže mě neobměkčíš, Borsone,“ cedil skrz zuby, v očích slzy. „Skrýváním za tvář svého syna mi jen dokážeš, jak moc sis ho nevážil!“ A zaútočil znovu, tentokrát ještě divočeji. Loki uskočil a už jen šok z toho, že se udržel na nohou, ho málem poslal znovu k zemi. Natáhl před sebe ruce.

„Příteli, neunáhli se-…“ vyhekl.

„HA!“ zaječel elf a vrhl se po něm potřetí. Tentokrát už to Loki neustál. Ostří se mu svezlo po loktu a on spadl po zádech do trávy. Alespoň že se konečně vzdálili od cesty. Člověk musel být vděčný za všechny laskavé maličkosti. Dopad, ač na měkkou hlínu, mu vyrazil nejen dech, ale i poslední energii, která byla potřeba k udržení Odinovy tváře.

Aeris najednou zakolísal a další útok na poslední chvíli odklonil. Kopí se znovu zarylo těsně vedle Lokiho hlavy. Už to začínalo být vážně nudné.

„Tohle není možné… ty tohle nemůžeš… Loki?“

A Loki se jako první podíval na ruce. S hrůzou si uvědomil, že tentokrát už jeho jsou, a s úlevou zaznamenal, že ne _zas tak_ jeho, aby byly modré. Na sobě měl stále jenom tuniku, zbroj zapomenutá v Midgardské cele. Ležel v trávě bez špetky kouzla, a když viděl, že na něj Aeris nejspíš už útočit nebude, nechal hlavu padnout k zemi.

„Idiote!“ zařval do nebes. „To ses sem přišel nechat zabít?!“

Těžko říct, komu to vlastně vyčítal.

Aeris vytrhl kopí z hlíny a roztržitě pokrčil rameny. „I s touto možností jsem počítal.“

„Zavolej své lidi, než o ně o všechny přijdeš. Ustupte, dokud to ještě jde. Jestli nezmizíš, budu tě muset zabít nebo zajmout, já tě prosím, abys odešel,“ zasípal Loki, dobře si vědom své nepříliš dominantní pozice.

„Můj příteli, myslel jsem, že jsi po smrti… ale vypadáš skutečně bídně-…“ Aeris se na nic neptal. Boj kolem nich utichal a on byl pořád ještě v šoku. Vzal Lokiho za ruce a vytáhl ho na nohy.

„Svolej ty zatracené elfy-…“ trval Loki na svém.

„Měl by ses někam posadit, pojď, sedni si tady na ten kámen, snad se ti uleví, zranil jsem tě?“

„NECHCI SI SEDNOUT!“ zařval Loki a k jeho zlosti se mu do hlasu vkradlo cosi jako vzlyk.

„Přestože jindy s tvým elfím přítelem nesouhlasím, protentokrát uznávám, že má pravdu. Skutečně by sis měl sednout, Loki.“

Bůh lsti si po tomto skutečně div nesedl na zadek. Ze samého leknutí se prudce narovnal, ale vzápětí mu žebra dala vědět, že to nebylo jedno z nejmoudřejších rozhodnutí, a on se zase zlomil v pase. V krku i plicích mu hořelo, každý dech pro něj byl utrpením a jemu bylo pořád ještě příšerné vedro. V břiše jako by se mu usadila armáda brouků s těmi nejostřejšími kusadly, a snažila se ho sežrat zaživa.

„Ježíši,“ zaskučel, protože už toho měl dost. Potřeboval si sednout, ale neměl čas, co nevidět mohl přijít i Thor, snažil se odsud dostat alespoň toho hloupého elfa, než se nechá zabít, a navíc měl za zády pravého krále Asgardu, což bylo mimochodem to poslední, co teď potřeboval.

„Midgarďané mají velmi chytlavý slovník,“ poznamenal Odin suše. „Kde je Thor?“ zeptal se, a ignoroval jedovatý úšklebek, který mu jeho nezdárný syn věnoval.

„Vážně? I po tom všem je tohle tvá první otázka?“ vyprskl Loki vztekle, stále se svíraje v pase. Musel vypadat skutečně směšně, jak se tady hroutil, vztekal, panikařil. Aeris se k němu natáhl, aby ho podepřel, a on se ohnal a pleskl elfa přes ruce.

„Tebe už jsem oplakával dvakrát, Loki. Obávám se však, že Thor nemá tvůj talent na vstávání z hrobu. Jistě chápeš mé obavy,“ nenechával se rozhodit Odin. Vypadal svěže a odpočatě, zrovna se probudil a boj se uklidňoval. Ztráty na životech nebyly téměř žádné, a ty, kterým se nedalo zabránit, patřily spíš do řad Aerise, než Odina. _On_ mohl být spokojený. _On_ si mohl přebrat vládu nad klidnější situací, než do které se připletl Loki.

„Je v pořádku,“ zkrátil Loki vyprávění a využil té samé ruky, kterou plácl elfského krále, aby s ní i znuděně mávl. „Jsem si jistý, že během pár hodin, ne-li minut, ho tady budeš mít.“

Což mu připomnělo, že by měl nejspíš zmizet.

„Musím… potřebuju…“ A protože měl tu nejhorší smůlu a osud ho nenáviděl, protože zjevně nebyl ještě ponížen do té míry, aby byli všichni spokojeni, jeho tělo se v ten nejhloupější okamžik rozhodlo, že je načase zkolabovat. Viděl ještě, jak se po něm Aeris natáhl, vzpomínal si, jak se v dálce mihl Heimdall, a cítil, jak padá přímo do náruče - samozřejmě, kam jinam - svého kdysi otce. Pak ho obklopila sladká temnota a on se do ní zachumlal jako do té nejměkčí deky vůbec.


	14. Chapter 14

Thora by od úprku nezdržel ani Hulk. Jakmile Tony přišel na to, jak se vypíná ta podivnost, která ho připravila o veškerou moc, dal si hromovládce pár minut na to, aby nechal srůst kosti a zahojit všechna povrchní zranění. Hned nato vstal, přivolal Mjolnir, a nedbaje toho, že je polonahý a jeho zbroj je kdovíkde, chtěl se rozběhnout za uprchlými nepřáteli.

Jakmile mu Bruce poněkud popleteně potvrdil, že po Jane nikde není ani stopa, okamžitě zmizel. Tony odlepil oči od přístroje, který hodlal zkonfiskovat, a rychle se rozhlédl. „Moment,“ zapátral kolem, zatímco si doktor rychle navlékal první hadry, které našel. Přeměna zpátky byla o něco složitější, jelikož se při pohledu na krev, která podle všeho patřila Thorovi, málem proměnil zpátky. Dost ovšem pomohl fakt, že onen majitel krve po rychlých zoufalých ‚díky‘ vyběhl z místnosti, po mokvajících ranách, zlomeninách či podlitinách ani stopy. „Kde je Loki?“

Bruce se ohlédl. Do dveří zrovna vešla Natasha, přes levou ruku přehozenou zelenou zbroj. „Ve své cele rozhodně ne. Tam bylo tohle,“ zdvihla ruku s oblečením, „a pár ohořelých těl. Dveře vyražené. Tady to vypadá,“ zamračila se. „Kam zmizel Steve?“

„Už běžím,“ přihnal se k nim kapitán, sotva to dořekla. Byl jako ze škatulky a Tony si jen otráveně povzdychl. „Bože. To je spoušť. Našli jste Thora?“

Ticho.

„Tys našel Thora,“ připomněl mu Bruce tiše.

„Vůbec jsem ho neviděl,“ bránil se Steve.

Další ticho.

„Ten hajzl,“ uchechtl se Tony.

***

Onen hajzl, který jakoby na tohle oslovení slyšel i o pár světelných let dál, se s trhnutím probral a s úlevou zaznamenal, že je pořád na trávě; levou ruku měl přitisknutou k břichu, kde o sobě dávaly vědět částečky z Midgardské zbraně, se kterou měl _opět_ tu čest, druhá ruka mu bezvládně ležela v trávě a hlavu mu podpíral skutečný král Asgardu. Hlasy k němu doléhaly z dálky, pořád nedokázal rozeznávat jednotlivá slova, ale dovedl říct, že někdo hystericky křičí (Aeris), někdo jen cosi mumlá (Heimdall) a ten poslední, bezpochyby jeho otec, klidným hlasem něco říká. Jestli jemu, nebo ostatním, to už těžko říct.

Nemohl pohnout s druhou rukou. Jen tam tak ležela jak nějaký šutr v trávě, necítil ani prsty, vlastně netušil, jestli je vůbec jeho…

„On… on modrá,“ hlesl Aeris. Heimdallovi stačil jeden rychlý pohled na krále, aby se okamžitě otočil a rozběhl se směrem k paláci.

Srdce se mu uklidňovalo, Loki najednou pocítil klid, až nepatřičný, když uvážil, v jaké situaci se právě nacházel. Byl tady natažený na zemi a všichni, kterým odmítal byť jen na moment nastavit záda, si s ním mohli dělat, co si zamanuli. Byl by si pomyslel, že tvář, kterou v příštích minutách spatří, nebude ustaraná, ruce, které se ho dotknou, nebudou jemné a bolest, která ho zaplaví, nebude léčivá. Jenže byla to hlavní ošetřovatelka, která teď měla ruce přitisknuté k jeho břichu, cítil, jak částečky zbraně pomalu vytahuje a ranky hojí, cítil, že ztrácí krev, ale magie ji hned vzápětí zastává, alespoň na nějakou dobu, než se mu dostane pořádné pomoci.

_Pomoc._

„Už je tady,“ odpověděl mu Odin tiše. Řekl to snad nahlas?

Loki nechal hlavou klesnout níž, aby se na něj mohl pozorněji podívat. Nejspíš i šilhal a dost možná se i slabě uchechtl, u Yggdrasilu, ten chlap vypadal takhle zdola vážně divně.

Rty měl popraskané a žebra se dovolávala léčení, veškeré buňky jeho těla jako by postupně odcházely na odpočinek, oči se mu zase klížily. Bál se, že je už neotevře, a děsilo ho, jak málo ho to ve skutečnosti zajímá.

Opravdu nutně se potřeboval dostat pryč, než ho do rukou dostane Thor. Kdo ví, proč by se ho měl vlastně bát. Na všechno, co by mu jeho bratr mohl vyčíst, měl jakous takous omluvu. Ne, že by se snad hodlal omlouvat. Uklidil tu nepořádek po válce, opravil škody, postaral se o mrtvé i zraněné, osiřelé a pozůstalé, udělal všechno správně.

_Udělal všechno správně._

„Já vím,“ uslyšel. Měl by si dávat pozor na pusu.

Cítil, jak ho někdo chytl za ruku, když mu hlava klesla podruhé. Stále byl vzhůru. „On to neví,“ zachraptěl. Kolik času ještě měl? Thor se možná ještě ani pořádně neprobudil. Snad se bude chvilku léčit, než se rozhodne vrátit se domů a zjistit, co se to vlastně stalo?

Jenže svět fungoval dál, čas utíkal, a to i když na to nikdo nebyl připraven. Během chvilky k němu dolehl dusot, jak se k nim blížili další lidé. Nedokázal ani za nic otevřít oči, tak jenom doufal, že to nebude Sif nebo někdo z jejích přátel. Vlastně i to už mu bylo jedno. Neměl sílu vůbec na nic. Mohli si ho klidně přehodit přes rameno jako pytel brambor a pak s ním mrsknout do kouta té nejšpinavější cely, která na Asgardu byla.

***

„Bohové, dýchá ještě?“ strachoval se Aeris, kterého ani v nejmenším nerozhodil fakt, že na něj pět asgardských vojáků míří zbraní, i kdyby z větší dálky, než by bylo obvyklé. Jenže elfský král dávno odhodil kopí a teď tady klečel v trávě a držel kohosi za ruku, snad někoho ze svých bojovníků. V takovém případě vojáci neviděli důvod, proč by ho měl oplakávat i jejich vlastní král, ale v poslední době se na Asgardu děly divné věci a král taky nebyl, co býval. Navíc na onu oplakávanou oběť bitvy neviděli, a jelikož Odin přítomností svého nepřítele nevypadal ani zbla zneklidněn, rozhodli se udržet si vzdálenost a situaci sledovat.

„Útočníky zamkněte,“ ujal se velení Heimdall, který jim čistě pro jistotu zastoupil cestu. „Válečníci zůstanou tady i s poraženým králem, jejich léčitele však pošlete zpátky.“ Na to se vojáci poněkud zmateně zamračili, ale když ani tentokrát král nic nenamítal, jeden z nich přikývl, oni složili zbraně a vydali se splnit rozkaz. Skupinka znovu osaměla.

Léčitelka zdvihla hlavu a netrpělivě si povzdychla.

„Ty úlomky jsou pryč, ale jeho organismus se nějak nechce vzpamatovat. Touto dobou už by se měl léčit dávno sám,“ přejela dlaní po vlasech svého pacienta, a ignorovala fakt, že onen pacient byl nejenže zrádce a nejspíš i šílenec, ale taky měl být už dvakrát po smrti. Zrádce a šílence stranou, byl to princ a ona ho viděla vyrůstat. A byl naživu, což byl takový malý zázrak. Odin nevypadal, že by ho chtěl v příštích minutách či dnech připravit veřejně o hlavu, což byl další malý zázrak.

Jenže Loki se neléčil, spíš naopak. Dýchal jen povrchně, a přestože byl ještě vzhůru, nedovedl jí na její příkaz ani stisknout ruku. Potřeboval kompletní obnovu a na to ona nebyla vybavená.

„Máme dvě možnosti, můj pane,“ podívala se králi do tváře. Stále nic neříkal, jen držel padlého prince a sledoval její ruce, každý její pohyb. Jako kdyby mu _ona_ mohla ublížit. „Buďto ho teď vezmeme do paláce a všichni se dozví, že je naživu a na svobodě, a on mi s vysokou pravděpodobností umře přímo pod rukama, nebo ho dostaneme na Ljósálfheim, kde mají větší šanci na jeho uzdravení a jeho tvář tam vidí podstatně raději než tady.“

_Jinými slovy, můj králi; chcete Lokiho zabít nebo ho vyléčit?_

Skoro se lekla, že to dlouhé ticho, které následovalo, znamená, že se král skutečně rozmýšlí. Že opravdu zvažuje pro a proti Lokiho smrti; syn nebo cizinec, princ nebo uprchlík. Byla přesvědčena, že mu odjakživa přikládali váhu jen na základě jeho užitečnosti a ona se bála, že teď, když Loki nemá co nabídnout, bude definitivně zatracen.

Jenže navzdory logickým obavám věřila svému ženskému instinktu i tomu, co vidí; král ho držel pevně a křečovitě, tvář měl zkroucenou v hrozivé grimase, když vyloženě cítil, jak se Lokiho hrudník zvedá čím dál míň, a přestože dřív neměl problém mu do očí říct, že nebýt Friggy, nechal by ho na místě popravit, léčitelka viděla, že když byl postaven tváří v tvář skutečné možnosti Lokiho smrti, vyděsilo ho to. Nebyl připravený přijít o dítě, sebevíc chladný jejich vztah byl, sebevíc se zapřísahal, že ho nechá vyrůst pod svou střechou jen pro budoucí diplomatické účely.

Odin pak střelil pohledem k elfovi, ten jenom rychle přikývl, jako kdyby považoval za urážku, že byl vůbec otázán, a v příští chvilce už to byl opět Heimdall, kdo se musel ujmout velení; přešel ke králi a dlaní na jeho rameni mu jemně naznačil, že je čas Lokiho pustit. Pak prince zdvihl, a aniž by jen trošku zakolísal, rozešel se k Bifrostu. Osobně se postará o cestu na Ljósálfheim. Aeris zůstal klečet v trávě a Odin mezitím povstal. Za odcházejícím strážcem Asgardu se neohlédl.

„Věřím, že půjdeš klidně a dobrovolně?“ nadhodil chladně, a k podivu všech elfského krále vytáhl na nohy. Bylo třeba se vrátit ke královským povinnostem a dát to tady konečně do pořádku.


	15. Chapter 15

Thora jeho nově nabytá síla velmi rychle opouštěla. Ani netušil, proč chvilku nepočkal, až bude mít jistotu, že se skutečně vzpamatoval. Potěžkal Mjolnir. Těžší. To není dobré.

Vlastně tušil, proč nepočkal.

Do Starkovy věže dorazil jako první a na nějakou dobu nejspíš i jako poslední. Jarvis ho zdvořile přivítal. Thor neměl na zdvořilosti čas ani náladu; okamžitě se potřeboval dostat domů. Vyběhl na střechu sídla a potom, co dlouhou půlminutu vydýchával svůj zběsilý úprk, zaklonil hlavu a z plna hrdla zařval: „Heimdalle, otevři Bifrost!“

A ačkoli by měl být už dávno zvyklý, stále ho vyvádělo z rovnováhy, když byl ignorován. Obzvlášť svým věrným služebníkem. Možná se situace na Asgardu změnila? Nebyl tam celou věčnost. Snad jeho otec znovu upadl do hlubokého spánku, stále oslabený z Malekithova útoku, a Heimdall se musel ujmout vlády?

Nesmysl. Jeho otec…

„Heimdalle, otevři Bifrost!“

Nic. Udělal pár kroků dopředu, zařval znovu, pak odkráčel do strany, ale sám věděl, že ze sebe jenom dělá blázna.

Ještě pár minut takhle měnil pozice a frustrovaně vrčel pokaždé, když se jeho předpověď naplnila a Bifrost se neobjevil.

Pak ztěžka dopadl na kolena a položil vedle sebe Mjolnir. Nějak… už nemohl.

***

Byla už skoro tma, když do věže jeden po druhém přibývali i ostatní Avengers. Clint s Natashou byli první, Steve s Brucem dorazili jako druzí a poslední byl kupodivu Tony, který hned po příchodu okamžitě zapadl do dílny, chvilku tam s něčím šramotil, a udýchaný pak z laboratoře vyrazil jako šílenec a připojil se k ostatním v obýváku. I přes jistou roztěkanost si nemohl nevšimnout, že jejich mimozemský přítel se i přes počáteční spěch neměl k odchodu. Svítila jedna lampa v rohu, dole v ulicích panoval večerní ruch, z dálky k nim doléhala siréna. Thor seděl beze slova v širokém křesle a mnul si dlaně.

„Takže ten… uh, zdroj jakési… eh, moci…“ Steve zakašlal a po očku zkontroloval všechny ostatní. Lepší pojmenování mu nikdo nenabídl, rozhodl se tedy bez výčitek pokračovat. „Chceš říct, že má trvalejší účinky?“

„Pravděpodobně,“ přikývl Thor pochmurně. „Mjolnir mi přijde těžší a pochybuji, že by to bylo tím, že bych ho nebyl hoden. Žádné _mezi_ tady není. Jsem-li ho hoden, uzvednu ho. Nejsem ho hoden, neuzvednu. Ale že by těžknul, z toho nevím, co jiného bych měl vyvodit, než že má síla není to, co bývala.“

„Jsem v tom případě rád, že ses vrátil, Thore,“ vložil se do debaty Bruce. „Měl by sis odpočinout. Přece jen jsi… strávil nezanedbatelné množství času vystaven extrémním podmínkám, byl jsi… zkrátka jsi neudělal dobře, když ses hned bezhlavě rozběhl pryč. Ani jsi pořádně nepočkal, až ti srostou kosti, propána!“ rozčílil se, naštěstí stále dost vlažně, aby se to nedotklo i Hulka.

„To vše už je v pořádku,“ odbyl ho Thor netrpělivě. „Omlouvám se, že jsem vám nedal znát svůj vděk za svou záchranu, to ode mne bylo nevychované. Ale musel jsem si pospíšit-…“

„O vděk tady přece vůbec nejde, Thore, báli jsme se-…“

„… musel jsem okamžitě za Heimdallem, aby našel Jane!“ ignoroval je Thor. Někdy uměl být neuvěřitelně nechápavý. Hleděl tady do tváří svých přátel, stále otřesených tím, v jakém stavu jej našli, a jediné, co tomu přikládal za příčinu, byl jeho takzvaný nevděk. „Od doby, co mě zajali, jsem ji neviděl. Přitom si jasně pamatuji, že byla se mnou, když na nás zaútočili. Jenže Heimdall,“ zaťal pěsti, „mě _ignoruje_. Což udělal naposledy tehdy, kdy jsem byl vyhnán. Takže buďto otec nepřijal mé rozhodnutí s takovým klidem, jaký předstíral, anebo se doma děje něco hrozného. Mám obavy, přátelé,“ dokončil svůj výklad a s hlubokým povzdechem se opřel do křesla. Oči upřel na svou zbraň, na zázračné kladivo, které si nevinně polehávalo na skleněném konferenčním stolku.

„Jane,“ zamračil se Tony. „Něco…“ zase zmlkl. A Natasha věděla proč. Hodila na něj nevraživý pohled a Tony jen roztržitě pokrčil rameny. On měl rád skandály, ale do rodinných záležitostí se pletl jen opravdu velmi nerad. A pokud měl na výběr, nepletl se do nich vůbec.

„Tony chtěl říct,“ začala ta rudovlasá zrádkyně a Tony se poraženě posadil na pohovku vedle Clinta, který po něm jenom loupl okem na znamení toho, že on se posouvat nebude, „že jsme o Jane téměř slyšeli.“ Řekla to schválně tak pitomě? Ženská. Thor zdvihl hlavu, oči unavené a tvář strhanou. Tony mu málem nabídl drink. Narovnal záda a zamračil se; proč nenabídl _sobě_ drink?

„Odpusť, nerozumím ti.“

„Možná bychom měli začít od začátku,“ vložil se do toho Steve. „O tvém zmizení jsme se dozvěděli skrze tvého bratra.“

Dokonce i Tony si pomyslel, že to mohl říct o něco kulantněji.

Thor jen pomalu zamrkal. Jednou, dvakrát. Potřetí už se probudil z transu. „Cože,“ vydechl. „Můj bratr je mrtvý, kapitáne.“ Nezněl nevěřícně. Spíš odmítavě. Jako by možná doufal, ale přitom se neodvažoval doufat, jelikož se bál, že by mohl mít pravdu, a ještě víc se bál, že by ji neměl.

„Byl tady a byl velmi živý, ujišťuji tě,“ pokračoval Steve, pevně rozhodnutý celou tuhle frašku ukončit. Tony by to nepřiznal ani na mučidlech, ale v některých chvílích toho skautíka bezmála obdivoval. Byl to přesně ten druh člověka, kterého jste si zavolali na práci, u které jste si byli jistí, že je nemožné ji provést. Jednoduše jste mu neřekli, že je to nemožné, a on tu práci udělal. „Informoval nás, že je nutné, aby ses vrátil, proto tě přišel hledat. Byl i za Furym. Dohodli jsme se na menší spolupráci, a když jsme měli tušení, kde bys mohl být, šel tam jako první, aby ty domněnky… potvrdil.“ Ale byl to diplomat, skutečně. Tony by to řekl jinak. _Měli jsme tušení, že bys tam mohl být, ale nikdo z nás si to nechtěl vzít na triko, kdybys tam nebyl, tak jsme tam poslali tvýho bráchu, ať dělá návnadu._ No neznělo to trošičku hůř? I tak nesebekritický člověk jako Tony si to dovedl přiznat.

Steve mezitím pokračoval. „Když ho zajali stejně jako tebe, objevila se nám tady jeho… asi… iluze, zkrátka jeho… podoba,“ nešťastně se odmlčel a Tony mezitím zabručel cosi, co znělo jako ‚hologram‘. „… a on nám řekl, že jsi naživu a že se jim povedlo ho oslabit. Pak zmizel a my se vydali za vámi. Našli jsme tebe a… jenom tebe.“

Thor měl v očích vraždu. „Probodli ho skrz naskrz a on mi umřel v náruči,“ procedil skrz zuby. „Jestli někdo používá tvář mého bratra a hraje si na nějakého spasitele, najdu ho a zabiju.“

Dobrá, tuhle reakci nečekali.

„A tohle nám nechal jako suvenýr,“ ozvala se Natasha, když znovu vešla do pokoje, ze kterého ji nikdo neviděl vycházet. Hodila na stolek zelenočernou zbroj a nadzvedla obočí. Thor si zbroj přitáhl do klína, prohmatal ji prsty. Byla z ní cítit spálenina.

„Jak je tedy možné, že jsem ho neviděl?“ vyštěkl na ně zprudka, až Bruce leknutím nadskočil. „Pamatuju si, že mě našel Steve, a pak jste vypnuli ten ďábelský přístroj a já se začal léčit. Hned poté jsem odešel, za což se ještě jednou omlouvám.“ Neznělo to jako omluva, vzhledem k tomu, že se jeho unavené mumlání změnilo v skrz zuby cezená slova, odsekávaná s brutalitou i v krvavém boji nevídanou. Tváře mu až nebezpečně rychle zrudly.

„Thore,“ Steve k němu přešel blíž, stále jediný, kdo byl celou dobu na nohou. „Já se do jejich základny dostal jako poslední. Když jsem přišel do té cely, ve které tě drželi, byl jsi už dávno pryč. Vidím tě dnes poprvé od doby, co ses vrátil na Zemi.“

„Ale já vím, co jsem viděl!“ zařval Thor, zvedl se na nohy, a všem bylo jasné, že mu není třeba vysvětlovat, že je jeho bratr měňavec a tudíž není neslýchané, že by na sebe vzal cizí podobu. Všichni to věděli. Teď jen ho museli nechat, aby se s tím nějak vypořádal.

„Určitě pak utekl…“ začal si Thor mumlat pod nos. „To dává smysl. Zase utekl a zakázal Heimdallovi mě pustit domů. Zase… udělal to _zase_!“ zaburácel a nebesa potemněla. Vzduch provoněl ozon a Avengers se napjali jako struny. „Já ho zabiju,“ dodal bůh tiše. „Zabiju ho.“

A když už natahoval ruku pro kladivo a nikdo se ani nehnul, byl to k podivu všech Clint, kdo zasáhl.

„Počkej, ty vole,“ vyhrkl. „Nemám nic proti jeho smrti,“ začal, aby všechny ujistil o své příčetnosti, „ale právě jsme ti řekli, že ti pomohl. To není dobrej důvod k vraždě.“ A kriste-bože- _ježíši_ , nemohl uvěřit, že to opravdu řekl.

„Jestli mě skutečně zachránil, pak to neudělal pro mé dobro, ale pro svou potřebu!“ sykl Thor jedovatě, tak jedovatě, až se Clint podvědomě opřel zpátky do pohovky. „Možná mu budu ještě k něčemu dobrý, kdo ví! Jestli je na Asgardu, musí být náš otec mrtvý. Byl připravený ho popravit! Zabil Odina Všeotce, převzal vládu, a teď, když jsem zase hrozbou, mi odepřel vstup na Asgard! Ta proradná krysa, ta zrádná odporná zmije-…“ zlomil se mu hlas, oči se mu leskly neprolitými slzami. „Zabiju ho. Musím to udělat, než udělá něco mnohem horšího.“

„Prrr,“ vyskočil Tony na nohy. Sice na něj všechny buňky v těle hystericky řvaly, že není dobré se bez obleku stavět do cesty někomu, kdo jim právě na hlavy seslal divokou bouři, ale udělal to dřív, než si to stačil rozmyslet, a doufal, že Steve nestojí tak daleko, aby ho v případě nutnosti nestihl zachránit. „Nevím, kolik síly stojí taková teleportace, ale jsem si docela jistej, že to není žádná hračka. Nemám pravdu?“

Thor, jako by nechápal spojitost, jen netrpělivě potřásl hlavou a znovu potěžkal Mjolnir. Okna bičoval prudký déšť a nad hlavami jim burácelo.

„Určitě mám pravdu,“ pokračoval Tony, když se mu nedostalo odpovědi. „Když jsme ho viděli naposledy, nebylo mu zrovna do skoku, a jestli byl pod vlivem toho samého co ty-…“

„Je to _velmi_ dobrý herec,“ přerušil ho Thor až nepatřičně klidně na to, že ta bouře venku odrážela jeho vnitřní rozpoložení. „Obelhal mne, obelhal vás, nevidím v tom nic překvapivého!“

A Tony si navzdory lepšímu mínění vzpomněl na tu paniku, která se Lokimu probleskla v očích těsně předtím, než zmizel, a nemohl jinak než přísahat, že to musela být upřímná reakce někoho, kdo byl zatraceně v háji.

„Myslím, že byl v posledním tažení,“ zakončil svou řeč.

„Byl zraněný?“ naklonil se k němu hromovládce, hlas měl pořád chladný, ale mezi očima se mu udělala malá starostlivá vráska. Nikdo neměl odvahu na to poukázat. Nač vůbec zmiňovat, že k tomu, aby ho Thor zabil, Loki nemusel být v perfektní formě?

„Thore,“ ozvala se Natasha, která pořád stála u zbroje přehozené přes stolek. „Když se oběť únosu nebo nějakého útoku poprvé probudí, většinou na neznámé tváře reaguje špatně. Na lékaře, psychology. Ale když člověk poprvé spatří přátelskou tvář, jeho stav se už jen tím o poznání zlepší.“

Thor se k ní prudce otočil. „On přece není neznámá tvář!“ zvolal.

„Ne,“ uznala. „Ale pokud sám sebe vyhodnotil jako _nechtěnou_ tvář, bylo by logické, že si z nás všech vybral právě Steva. Je ikonou našeho týmu. Kdybys uviděl Lokiho, je možné, že by to pro tebe byl příliš velký šok. Bylo by to nebezpečné. Nebo bys vůbec nevěřil tomu, že je něco takového možné. Jak ti bylo, když jsi spatřil Steva?“

„Dobře,“ přiznal Thor po chvilce a kapitán se jen smutně usmál. „Moc se mi ulevilo, že už je konec.“

Nikdo z nich nemohl uvěřit, že to skutečně udělali a stále dělají. Přemlouvali Thora, aby nezabíjel Lokiho. Jednoho dne se možná sejdou jako staří známí a společně se nad tím vším zasmějí.

„Zase z něho nedělejte puritána,“ vrátil se Clint do své milejší role. Nebezpečí bylo zažehnáno, a přestože k čisté noční obloze to mělo venku daleko, věž už se alespoň neprohýbala pod náporem hurikánu. „Pořád je to hajzl a pořád nevíme, jak to, že je naživu a na svobodě.“

„To je otázka, kterou nám zodpoví možná on. Jednou,“ odbyla ho Natasha. „Teď je rady reálná možnost, že je sice na svobodě, ale ne naživu,“ dodala temně. „Zpátky k Tonyho otázce, Thore. Víme, že se přeměnil a během pár vteřin se i teleportoval. Kolik energie ho to mohlo stát?“

Hromovládce znovu dopadl do křesla, Mjolnir ponechán na zemi vedle. V očích měl zase starost. „Záleží na tom,“ olízl si rty a zamračil se, „jak daleko šel a kolik měl v ten moment síly. Stávalo se, že na to neměl ani pořádný vliv. Ale už je to dávno, co se to stalo naposledy. Už nedělá chyby.“ Alespoň ne _tyhle_ chyby.

„Ale kam by mohl jít? Je možné, že je stále na Zemi, nebo by se dokázal dostat na Asgard?“

„Dovedl by se dostat i tam, ale přechod mezi světy je touhle cestou velmi nebezpečný. Jestli to udělal, riskoval to, že by zůstal viset někde mezi světy.“

„V časoprostoru,“ plácl se Tony do čela. „On prostě někdo jen tak jde a uvázne v časoprostoru,“ zaskučel do dlaní. Bruce se pousmál, protože on tenhle sentiment naprosto sdílel. Thor jim nevěnoval pozornost.

„Informaci o Lokim máme z krku,“ zatleskala Natasha přehnaně nadšeně a Tony se na ni za pár minut už podruhé škaredě podíval. Ona je prostě házela z bláta do louže a samotné se jí nic vyprávět nechtělo. Steve se rozpačitě poškrábal na hlavě.

„Ano, totiž, když se nám tady Loki objevil po tom, co tě našel, chtěl nám o Jane nejspíš něco říct.“

„Cože, fakt?“ naklonil se Clint na pohovce, čehož Tony okamžitě využil a nohou ho trošku odsunul, aby ho do boku konečně přestala tlačit opěrka.

„Ono to… nejspíš nám chtěl něco říct,“ vmísil se Stark do debaty, ač poněkud neochotně. Sám měl tu vzpomínku přinejmenším mlhavou, to náhlé přerušení klidného cvakání do klávesnice bylo přece jen o něco silnější než Lokiho slova. Nepamatoval si všechno, co jim tehdy řekl, ale pořád jakoby viděl jeho výraz, oči, tu nechuť uznat, že potřebuje jejich pomoc. „Jen řekl její jméno… ale mohlo to být klidně něco jiného… jakože, hned potom zmizel, takže těžko říct, jestli třeba nebyl v půlce nějakého delšího slova…“ blábolil a byl si toho dobře vědom.

Thor sklopil oči jako by se zastyděl sám nad sebou. Mohl se dušovat, že je schopen svého bratra zabít, ale jakmile se dozvěděl, že může být v nebezpečí (které by hrozilo od někoho jiného než od něj), na svou drahou přítelkyni pozapomněl. A ta přitom mohla trpět. Mohla už být dávno…

Ztěžka polkl.

„Dostat se na Asgard je teď mou prioritou. Teprve pak můžu podniknout další kroky. S pomocí Heimdalla Jane najdu během pár vteřin, tady,“ rozmáchl se rukama do neurčita, „tady nezmůžu nic. Můžu ji hledat, můžu po ní zdlouhavě pátrat a jen se domnívat, ale i kdybych se k ní po takové době dostal, není pravděpodobné, že by byla naživu.“

„Ale proč po nás nic nechtějí?“ zamračil se Steve nechápavě. „Je to … chci říct, tohle oni přece dělají, když někoho unesou. Jenže tady je ticho. Fury nám řekl, že když ho kontaktovali, chtěli Tesseract výměnou za Thora.“

„Možná si mysleli, že nám o ni nejde, nechali si ji jako páku na Thora,“ pokrčil Tony rameny.

„Thore, tys jim řekl, že máme Tesseract?“ vložila se do toho agentka.

„Vy máte Tesseract?“ žasl Thor. „Ten je přece na Asgardu!“ vypadal tak zděšeně, až se jim ho zželelo.

„To my přece víme,“ poplácal ho kapitán po zádech, jehož pozice za křeslem byla více než výhodná. Kdyby hromovládci znovu ruply nervy nebo se snad rozhodl se pod tíhou nových informací rozplakat, Steve byl ten pravý, kdo by měl být na dosah jako první.

„Navíc sestavili ten stroj, který tě dokázal zneškodnit. Byl jsi tam skoro dva měsíce, je možné, že ses z toho zkrátka ještě nedostal. Na Lokiho to působilo jenom chvilku, a přesto situaci vyhodnotil jako natolik bezvýchodnou, že nás zavolal na pomoc.“

„Technicky vzato,“ zdvihl Barton prst, „nás o pomoc nežádal.“

„Takže Jane tam nejspíš byla s tebou, je to, co se ti tak rozsáhle snažíme říct,“ vrátil Bruce hovor zpátky do kolejí. „Vzhledem k tomu, že nám stihl říct jenom její jméno, to může bohužel znamenat i více věcí.“

„Za prvé, nenašel ji,“ začal Tony rozverně. „Za druhé, našel ji, ale při útěku ji pak stihli sebrat. Za třetí, našel ji mr-…“

„Těžko by se tahali s mrtvolou,“ skočil mu do řeči Clint.

„Za čtvrté,“ pokračoval Tony, jako by ho nikdo nepřerušil, „mohl ji – co my konec konců víme – sebrat i sám Loki. Tvrdíš, že jsi ho neviděl, a jestli se proměnil v Steva, mohla by mu Jane věřit. Nevím sice, na co by bral hysterickou ženskou, ale-…“ zmlkl.

_Otec mu nechce dovolit vzít si smrtelnici a Thor odmítá přijmout trůn, pokud jeho žádosti nebude vyhověno. Ani jeden nehodlá polevit._

_Asgard potřebuje svého právoplatného krále._

„Nerad bych maloval čerta na zeď,“ zamumlal Tony, když mu do sebe všechno zapadalo. „Ale mám pocit, že nás dostal.“


	16. Chapter 16

Bylo mu… zvláštně. Měl pocit, jako by mu někdo do hlavy narval vatu. Kdykoli se nějaká myšlenka chtěla rozverně vydat dál, rozšířit se dost na to, aby se na ni mohl soustředit, pokaždé se utopila v té měkké hmotě a on o sobě zase na nějakou dobu nevěděl. Možná spal, možná ne, možná kolem něj byli lidi a možná byl sám, snad byl mrtvý… Neměl tušení, a jelikož nemohl ani přemýšlet, nejspíš ještě tušení nějakou dobu mít nebude.

Mhhhhmmmm.

Bylo to naprosto… úchvatné. Uvědomoval si to až teď, jelikož měl jakousi vzdálenou myšlenku, že by měl… někde být. Nebo něco dělat. Určitě neměl čas jen tak ležet a rochnit se v měkkých… opravdu velmi měkkých… _tak_ měkkých-

„Probouzí se?“ Heimdall se snažil znít nezaujatě a znuděně. Pravdou bylo, že byl poněkud rozechvělý, ale to přičítal za vinu vědomí toho, že Bifrost není hlídán. Zrovna v tak delikátní situaci… jen zakroutil hlavou a na nepohodlné lavici u postele si poposedl. Loki vypadal, že je v sedmém nebi. A jestli to byla tak pohodlná postel, jako vypadala, nebylo se čemu divit. Snad mu i trošku záviděl.

„Jen si cosi mumlá pod nos,“ usmála se elfská léčitelka, vysoká a elegantní, s dlouhými stříbřitými vlasy, bílými šaty, tmavýma laskavýma očima. Pohladila svého pacienta po paži. „Myslím, že jeho podvědomí ho nabádá, aby se probudil, a zdravý rozum ho nechce nechat,“ uchichtla se. „Připravíme silnější odvar, aby spal aspoň do zítřka. Mám tušení, že jakmile se dozví, co se děje, bude nám chtít prchnout.“ Mateřsky ho přikryla až po bradu a naposledy zkontrolovala teplotu. Viděla v jeho těle proudit magii, pouhým zrakem odhalila, kde se nitky přetrhly a kde se stala chyba, která prince málem stála život. Spokojeně jeho tvář přelétla pohledem; mezi očima už neměl chlad a temno, svítila tam energická čakra, živá a odpočatá, stále však příliš křehká na to, aby na sebe mohla vzít veškerou tíhu, kterou tělo s magií v krvi vyžadovalo. Viděla jeho pravou podobu a laskavě se na něj usmívala. _Ledový obr,_ pomyslela si, _přitom v sobě má tolik ohně._

Odešla, aby se vrátila na hlavní ošetřovnu. Měla tam dost vojáků, kteří potřebovali její pomoc. Zamkla za sebou, přes dveře se rychlostí blesku mihly runy. Nikdo se k jejímu vzácnému hostovi nedostane, ne dokud ona dýchá.

***

Hned poté, co byl sprostě vyhnán od lůžka zraněného prince, se Heimdall vydal směrem k duhovému mostu. Nebyl to nablýskaný most jako ten jejich, byla to cestička, obyčejná dlážděná, okolo luční kvítí a živé stromy, jejichž koruny rozhořčeně zašustily pokaždé, když se asgardský strážce přiblížil k orosené trávě. Poznaly, že po jejich zemi kráčí vetřelec, že dupe ve vojenských botách a nechodí po špičkách, jako byly zvyklé. Dělal zkrátka rámus, tak se jej snažily nabádat ke svižnějšímu odchodu.

Měl Ljósálfheim docela rád, ale byl si vědom své nepatřičnosti. Věděl, že tam neměl co dělat, a nikdo se nikdy nesnažil mu to jakkoli vyvrátit. Připadal si jako vetřelec i tehdy, kdy nesl dary a přicházel v míru. Tentokrát nesl jeden zhroucený uzlíček neštěstí - tedy Lokiho - se zprávou, že Asgard zajal jejich krále, a přesto jej nepřijali o nic chladněji než obvykle. Byl to podivný národ. Neškodný, zajímavý, laskavý a vnímavý, ale divný.

V tom momentě, kdy se mihl časoprostorem, za těch pár milisekund mu došlo, kolik práce ho ještě čeká. Celá záležitost vypadala ještě před chvílí jako ukončená, a dokonce by se dalo říci, že úspěšně. Jenže se toho semlelo příliš mnoho: Aeris a jeho náhlý šílený útok, kterým ublížil jedině sobě. Thor byl sice nalezen, ale Heimdall ho přesto neviděl úplně čistě, a neměl ani tušení, co se vlastně celou tu dobu dělo. Asgard byl znovu v troskách, vojáci vyčerpaní a lid vyděšený. Ulice byly o tolik tišší, než bývaly, když ještě žila královna. Když…

Ne. Pořád bylo příliš brzy, a lítost nebyla nic pro něj.

Teď se bude muset dostat co nejdříve k Odinovi, aby zjistil, co se bude dít. Cítil až absurdní úlevu, když si uvědomil, že na něm už teď nezáleží. Tíha zodpovědnosti za celý národ opět ležela na bedrech, která na to byla za tisíce let zvyklá. Skoro se pozastavil nad tím, že se Loki zhroutil až teď. On si vyzkoušel hlídat Asgard na vlastní hlavu jen na pár hodin, a ještě teď ho z toho bolelo u srdce. Loki to obstojně zvládal pár let, a to pod jiným jménem. Činy byly jeho, stejně jako svědomí, jen tvář si chránil.

Úplně, ale úplně zapomněl, že by se měl na Asgard co nevidět vrátit i druhý princ, ten, kvůli kterému tohle všechno začalo. Aniž by byť jen zavadil pohledem o Zemi, okamžitě zamířil do paláce, rozhodnutý, že když se bez něj Bifrost obešel doteď, počká ještě chvíli.

***

Thor mezitím přivolal bouři ještě mnohem divočejší než předtím. Avengers náhle litovali svých smířlivých slov. Bylo tak podezřele jednoduché se za Lokiho postavit, bránit ho vlastními těly, a teď se všichni před všemi styděli za to, že se nechali takhle obelhat.

Natasha se mračila na svoje nehty. Vypadala, jako by jen v duchu lamentovala nad nekvalitním lakem, ale v hlavě měla rušno. Nějak jí to nezapadalo. Jistě, na první pohled to smysl dávalo, a všichni, jak tady seděli, už Lokiho znali dost dobře na to, aby si mohli být jisti, že by byl schopen takové zdlouhavé frašky jen proto, aby se ušetřil zbytečných bojů. Nepotřeboval se s nimi bít, potřeboval jejich asistenci, a získal ji se vším všudy. Avengers teď byli pod celou akcí podepsáni, a to od momentu, kdy jim Lokiho vyděšená iluze zmizela přímo před očima.

Znala všechny své kolegy, a i když ji někteří dokázali občas překvapit, ty důležité věci měla v paměti napořád. Třeba tu malou vrásku mezi Tonyho očima, která se objevila jenom tehdy, když pochyboval. Byl to on, kdo si celou skládačku slepil dohromady, byl to on, kdo Lokiho podezříval jako první, ale byl to také on, kdo na něj tehdy nejlépe viděl. Spatřil něco ryzího, něco pravého a nefalšovaného, strach a nejistotu, emoce, které se předstírají nejhůře. Viděl něco, co ona ne, ale ona se na rozdíl od Tonyho nebála věřit svým vlastním instinktům. Doslova viděla, jak se jeho rozum pere v ringu s pocity, na které vynálezce nikdy nedal. Byl to krvavý a dlouhý boj, a jí se Tonyho eventuálně zželelo. Nějak měkla.

„Tony,“ oslovila ho tichounce. Slyšel ji, reagoval okamžitě, jako by moc dobře věděl, že na něj celou dobu zírala, že se mu dívala přímo do hlavy. Viděla, že se vyděsil toho, co se mu objevilo v náruči; Lokiho život.

Thor byl na hranicích příčetnosti. Bouře sílila a sílila, a on zuřil. Vzal kladivo, rozčílil se, že ho neuzvedne s takovou lehkostí, na kterou si zvykl. Chtěl vyběhnout znovu na střechu a vydat se domů, ale nemohl, nemohl vůbec nic, on, hromovládce, právoplatný dědic Asgardského trůnu, zlatý princ, hrdina – nemohl zkrátka vůbec nic, než se bezvýsledně vztekat. Meteorologové se škrábali na hlavách a v rádiích zněla varování před padajícími stromy, děti se doma tulily rodičům do náruče a psi se třásli na svých místech; jedině oni věděli, že se děje něco opravdu hrozného.

Nahoře ve věži mimo Thorovo běsnění vládlo děsivé ticho. Bruce vypadal znepokojeně, na židli seděl jen napůl, jako by byl připraven se v příští vteřině vymrštit a opustit rychle místnost, aby se nestalo neštěstí. Pořád si nevěřil a pořád nechápal, jak mu ostatní věřit mohli.

Steve si zatínal prsty do paží, které měl po celý večer založené na hrudi. Byla to velmi napjatá a nepříjemná situace, a on byl připraven… on byl připraven věřit tomu, že Lokiho úmysly byly tentokrát čisté.

Clint se zděsil, že to nebyl pocit zadostiučinění a chuť vyřvávat ‚já vám to říkal‘, který se ho zmocnil. Nebylo to nic z toho, co by čekal a co by uvítal, bylo to jakési zklamání a znechucení, protože i on, sebevíc neuvěřitelně to znělo, byl připraven se za to zatracené stupidní megalomanské nadpřirozené hovado postavit.

Byl unavený; uvítal by, kdyby alespoň jednou bylo něco tak, jako to vypadalo. Že se Loki rozhodl zachránit bratra pro dobro Asgardu. Že zjistil, že nemá buňky pro to, aby dlouhodobě vládl, a chtěl se rychle stáhnout do ústraní.

Mohl být Loki opravdu tak neuvěřitelně povrchní a celé tohle divadlo hrát jen proto, aby jim popletl hlavu a Thora úplně zničil? Snad ho zdánlivě vytáhl ze spárů někoho, kdo ho téměř dva měsíce mučil, ale proč by musel zabíjet Jane? Tak zoufale chtěl svého bratra dostat na trůn, že se nezastavil ani před vraždou někoho, koho Thor miloval?

Nebo to dělal ve jménu Odina? Byl to přece on, kdo Jane odmítl. Jenže tuhle informaci jim taky neposkytl nikdo jiný než právě Loki, takže mohl přemýšlet, jak chtěl, jeho motiv zůstával stále skrytý. Chtěl přijít na něco, co by celou tuhle šílenou teorii vyvrátilo. Chtěl se postavit nepřátelům, proti kterým měl alespoň nějakou šanci. Chtěl k nim opět cítit pohrdání, chtěl zase bojovat s někým, kdo si zasloužil shnít v pekle. Byl skoro až rád, když se ukázalo, že Thora unesla _lidská_ organizace. Ano, jejich způsoby byly všechno jenom ne lidské, ale byli křehcí jako lidé a s tím si Clint uměl poradit. Nevěděl, co si počít s bohy.

„I kdyby…“ nadhodil a pokrčil rameny, jako kdyby mu celá tahle fraška už dobrých pár dní nedělala vrásky. „I kdyby to tak bylo, co my teď zmůžeme? Poprvé jsme je našli, protože o sobě dali vědět. Ale Lokiho nemáme šanci vystopovat, zvlášť, jestli se může teleportovat mezi světy. I kdybychom na to kápli, co s tím budeme dělat? Jane nenajdeme, Thor taky ne, protože ho ten jejich vševěd ignoruje.“

Jinými slovy tady všechny smířlivě nabádal, aby si nad tím umyli ruce a vrátili se zpátky k nekomplikovaným padouchům, jejichž jedinou touhou bylo to nádherné klišé ovládnutí světa, nebo jeho zničení. Krásné, jednoduché, zvratitelné. Co chtěl Loki, to byla otázka. Dle všeho trůn už dávno měl. A teď se ho chtěl nejspíš i zbavit. Ale proč by to kazil, proč by ničil možnost spolupráce a zavíral před sebou dveře k budoucím výhodám a potenciálnímu spojenectví, proč by zabíjel Jane?

Tak strašně to nedávalo smysl, a přitom to vypadalo jako ta nejpravděpodobnější varianta.

„Jeden návrh bych měl,“ ozval se Bruce chvějícím se hlasem. „Jít spát,“ dodal o něco jistěji, a přes tvář mu přelétlo cosi, co by se dalo nazvat úsměvem. „Všichni jsme unavení, byl to dlouhý den. Potřebujeme se poradit i s Furym, než něco uděláme, nemá cenu tady sedět a přemýšlet, když nevíme, jaké prostředky máme k dispozici,“ vstal a již o dost klidnější přešel k Thorovi, kterého jeho proslov umírnil alespoň dost na to, aby už nekopal do zdí a nábytku. „A ty si taky potřebuješ odpočinout, víc než kdokoli z nás,“ pokračoval Bruce, zcela lhostejný k hromovládcovu zuřivému oddechování. „Pořád jsi zraněný. Dej si trochu času, než se do něčeho pustíš.“ _Ať už do hledání Jane, nebo vraždění svého bratra, popřípadě obojího._

Bez dalších slov se rozešli do svých pokojů. Všichni věděli, že nezamhouří oči, ale mohli se o to aspoň pokusit.


	17. Chapter 17

S trhnutím, které ho málem poslalo na zem, se probudil. Žaludek se mu houpal a vyhrožoval, hlava ho třeštěla a v končetinách ho šíleně brnělo. Ranky na břiše stále štípaly, ale aspoň už v sobě neměl kousky oceli, aspoň _něco_ bylo o trochu lepší, než když měl oči otevřené naposledy.

Bylo to nepatřičné, frustrující, jak ho obklopovala harmonie, zatímco jeho hlava praskala pod náporem všech myšlenek a vzpomínek, které se na něj nahrnuly naráz. Kdyby alespoň něco zapomněl, minimálně události minulého týdne když už ne vlastní jméno, původ a minulost. To by chtěl moc. Jenže v té vteřině, kdy vyprchal uklidňující lektvar, se jeho tělo se zbrklostí sobě vlastní vzbudilo a hodilo na něj všechny problémy, které na něj dosud nemohly.

Unikl mu bolestný sten. Za to se tolik nestyděl, horší by byl vzlyk. Takhle se mohl vymluvit na zranění. Jenže přestože mu fyzicky nebylo nejlépe, psychicky mu bylo tak na genocidu. Co dělat dřív, u všech světů, kam jít teď a s kým mluvit nejprve, co řešit jako první a co potom? Byli nějací svědkové jeho proměny do svého vlastního těla? A jestli byli, je třeba se jich zbavit permanentně? 

Zatracený Heimdall a jeho stupidní nápady, zatracený Odin a jeho neschopnost zůstat pár set let vzhůru, zatracený Asgardský lid a jeho zaslepenost, zatracená Země a blbost všech, kteří ji obývali, zatracený trůn a zatracená Sif, která se o něj nemohla na chvilku postarat, zatracený Thor a jeho naivita, zatracená práce, měl on tohle zapotřebí, proč nezůstal hnít v cele, kde po něm nikdo nic nechtěl?

A zatracený Aeris, který vyhlašuje válku bojovnému národu, zatímco on nemá ani zbrojírnu, místo toho zahrady a okrasné keře a mluvící stromy a obrovské knihovny, to chtěl po vybavených vojácích házet bylinky a pergameny?

Proč je obklopený idioty, proč jsou všichni kolem takoví pitomci? On byl bůh chaosu, on měl vytvářet zmatek tam, kde jiní usilovali o nudný klid, on měl být šotek, on nebyl stvořen na to, aby řešil následky blbosti všech ostatních, on nechtěl být ten hlas rozumu, který bude všechno dávat do pořádku.

Loki potřeboval obnovit rovnováhu Vesmíru, potřeboval něco podpálit a pak nechat ostatní to hasit.

S dalším stenem mu uniklo i hluboké zavrčení. Mohli ho klidně někam zavřít: cítil se jako zvíře, myslel jako zvíře, měl chuť někoho roztrhat na kusy jako zvíře, proč by ho neměli uvázat jako zvíře?

Kdyby mu alespoň tak nebušilo srdce, kdyby se cítil unaveně a letargicky, kdyby mu to bylo jedno a dovedl by se znovu zachumlat do pokrývek a spát dalších pár dní (týdnů, měsíců?), jenže ne – jemu žilami proudil oheň, měl v sobě takovou vlnu nenávisti a frustrace a vzteku, až mu bylo špatně od žaludku.

Pozitiva, pozitiva, hledej pozitiva, mumlal si pro sebe. U těch začneme, pak to půjde lépe.

Pozitiva…

V mysli mu vytanul typický obrázek Avengers – kde viděl takovou ohavnost, snad na nějakém plakátu nebo tričku, když bloumal po Zemi a hledal svého idiotského bratra? Všichni tam byli v plné zbroji, jako ze škatulky, dramatický výbuch v pozadí, vlající vlasy a hrdinské postoje. Copak tohle bylo nějaké pozitivum? Snad kdyby na ně myslel coby potenciální a - pokud štěstí dá - dočasné kolegy. S nejvyšší pravděpodobností Thora zachránili, a vzhledem k tomu, že byl Loki stále naživu, si ho u sebe nejspíše nechali. Snad kvůli Bannerově tvrdohlavosti a ne proto, že by Thor nebyl ve stavu, kdy by ho cesta domů mohla zabít.

 _Nebude_ se strachovat jako nějaká _kvočna_.

Měl žízeň a bylo mu zle. Potřeboval se zvednout.

Zjistit, kde je Aeris, ať už zamčený nebo pohřbený. Najít Thora – zase. Vyhledat Avengers. To se mu opravdu nechtělo, ale nejspíš měli informace a on pořád netušil, kam se podělo to blonďaté monstrum, které mu uneslo bratra, kam zmizela zrádná Jane, a kde najde ten přístroj, který by v Asgardu stvořil pěknou paseku, kdyby se dostal do špatných rukou.

Tentokrát ty špatné ruce nebyly jeho, a to ho značně znervóznilo.

***

Dohodu o spánku porušil Tony jako první. Doktorův proslov na něj docela zapůsobil, a uvědomil si to až potom, co strávil deset minut v posteli zíráním na tmavý strop. Pak, když se zamračil a potřásl hlavou ( _co tady dělám?_ ), z postele zase vylezl a po špičkách vyšel z pokoje, jen aby se hned nato bezmála poklusem vydal k dílně.

Přivítala ho vyhřátá podlaha a nenásilné osvětlení pro oči, které dosud zíraly do tmy.

„Jsi poklad, Jarvisi,“ zamumlal. Neslyšně se připlížil k malé krychli, která seděla na dně hromádky s nedodělanými či nepovedenými stroji, různými úlomky a torzy, jeden další kousek v moři haraburdí, ničím výjimečný. Až když ji Tony vzal a s nevídanou opatrností ji položil na pracovní desku, bylo jisté, že to nebyl žádný zmetek, se kterým by si mohl dělat, co se mu zlíbí.

„Zamkni dílnu, Jarve,“ pronesl do ticha, aniž by od krychličky, která teď na desce slabě zářila, byť jen zdvihl zrak. „A jestli se kdokoli vzbudí-…“

„Všichni jsou vzhůru, pane,“ odvětil Jarvis. „Chcete upozornit, pokud se někdo z nich přiblíží k dílně?“

„Čteš mi myšlenky, kamaráde,“ potvrdil Tony a jedním dechem dodal: „Začneme skenem, ať víme, na čem jsme.“

Vypadalo to z poloviny jako Tesseract a z poloviny jako barevná hračka. Kdykoli se jí Tony dotkl, krychlička slabě zazářila všemi barvami, i ten nejnepatrnější dotyk vyvolal vlny, čím déle od místa doteku, tím slabší. Poprvé sebou Tony prudce cukl a uskočil od pracovního stolu, víceméně smířen s výbuchem nebo něčím podobně nevítaným, takže když se mu před očima roztančily všechny duhové barvy, bral to jako menší výsměch. Tak jako tak se nemohl ubránit úsměvu – přejel bříškem ukazováčku po celé straně kostky a s uspokojením sledoval, jak barvy mapují pohyb jeho prstu a pronásledují ho, dokud nepřeruší kontakt.

Důkladný sken mu nic neprozradil. Jakékoli pokusy, které se vyhýbaly rozpitvávání, mu byly k ničemu. Ale on se nechtěl pouštět do rozebírání něčeho, co bylo tak mocné, co v sobě mělo něco _magického_ …

Do myšlenek mu nevhodně a drze vstoupila jedna vysoká tmavá silueta. Zaškaredil se. Jistě, konzultace s Lokim by bodla. Kdyby to nebyl hajzl, kdyby nebyl tak zákeřný a kdyby je pokaždé nechtěl zradit. Nejspíš by Tonyho usmažil zaživa a pak s tím strojem provedl… bůhvíco.

Navíc se zařekl, že na toho mizeru už nebude ani myslet. Nechá Thora, ať se o brášku postará – ať ho někam zavře, ať ho zabije nebo se s ním usmíří, ať si s ním dělá, co chce, ale Tony od nich dával ruce pryč.

Jarvis se mu mezitím již počtvrté omluvil, že pro něj nemá žádné informace. Žádné pole, žádné vlny, žádná energie, a návod k tomu taky nenašel. Snad to bylo stavěné jen pro jisté DNA, otisk prstů nebo se to zapínalo nějak – zaťal zuby a zavrčel – _magicky_. Kdyby otisk prstů – jenže kde, kam, jak? Byl by ho zfalšoval, kdyby měl alespoň nějaká data. Existuje vůbec něco více frustrujícího než mít před sebou _tohle_ (ať už je to cokoli), a nebýt schopen toho využít? Ne, že by snad chtěl ublížit Thorovi, ale potřeboval… on prostě musel zjistit, co je to zač, jak se to povedlo sestavit, popřípadě proč to bylo třeba. 


	18. Chapter 18

Bylo až nepatřičně krásné ráno, do kuchyně svítilo slunce už od časných hodin, kdy se ke kávovaru přišoupal Clint a celý polámaný se snažil na vysoké stoličce u kuchyňského ostrůvku najít polohu, která by ho neničila. Zíval, jako by celou noc nespal. Což nebylo fér. On spal, ale měl tak divoké sny, že se celou dobu převaloval a přehazoval a ráno se probudil skoro s vykloubeným krkem. Znovu mohutně zívl a nalil si do hrnku černou kávu. Nádherně voněla. Jarvis mu mírným hlasem popřál dobré ráno a on s dalším zívnutím odpověděl.

Měl tuhle část dne nejradši; nebyl sice ranní ptáče, ale byla to jediná doba, kdy mohl být v kuchyni sám a srkat si, jak je libo. Jindy na něj ostatní vrhali pohoršené pohledy, Natasha zase utěrky a boty.

Natasha mezitím ležela roztažená na zemi svého pokoje, na sobě volné tričko a tepláky. Měla v plánu si jít zacvičit, ale v momentě, kdy si lehla, ji všechny plány přešly. Protahovala se a občas zamručela jako kočka, vyhýbajíc se jakýmkoli jiným - urgentnějším myšlenkám. Myslela jen na pohyb svalů, na slunce, které jí spolu s chladným ranním vzduchem proudilo do pokoje, počítala údery svého srdce a zhluboka dýchala.

O pár pokojů dál seděl Steve na své ustlané posteli, upravený jako nějaká naaranžovaná figurka. Zíral z okna na nebe, po pravé straně mu do výhledu zasahovaly jakési věže menších domů – byla to ta právnická firma, o které onehdy četl…? Záda měl napnutá a v hrudi měl podivně úzko, a marně se sám sobě snažil namluvit, že je to hladem. Něco bylo nevyřešené, pořád se něco dělo a on tady vstával z postele, jako by se nechumelilo. Jako by začínal další normální den. Cukaly mu prsty. Nesnášel, když věci zůstaly nedokončené.

Další dvě ložnice byly prázdné. Tony se do ní od svého odchodu do dílny už nevrátil a Bruce se k němu někdy okolo čtvrté hodiny ráno připojil, rozcuchaný, rozčilený a velmi sdílný. Tony ho nechal pobíhat po dílně a přemítat nad tím, jak někdo mohl vytvořit tak úžasný a nebezpečný stroj – a kéž by ho tak měl k dispozici, aby se na něj mohl podívat…

Ale Tony krychličku schoval. Nebyl připraven se o ni dělit. Ještě ne.

Poslední pokoj byl v nejžalostnějším stavu, a to samé se dalo říct i o jeho majiteli. Thor se nepoznával: oči podlité krví, bolavé tělo, zplihlé vlasy a našedlá pleť. Už dobrých pět minut na sebe zíral do zrcadla v koupelně, prohlížel si strhanou tvář a strniště, pohledem utkvěl na starostlivé vrásce, a s jakýmsi píchnutím u srdce přemýšlel, jestli se tolik bojí o Jane nebo o bratra; o ženu, která ho miluje, nebo o bratra, který ho nenávidí. Měl být přece dospělý a rozumný. Myslel si, že už dávno je, aby byl upřímný. Po návratu ze svého vyhnanství měl pocit, že zmoudřel, že poznal pokoru a své vlastní hranice. Přitom jeho priority byly jasné jen do chvíle, než se ony priority osobně setkaly. Tolikrát se s chladnokrevnou jistotou zařekl, že bratra zavrhne v momentě, kdy ho zase spatří, a tolikrát už selhal.

Tolikrát se snažil sám sobě namluvit, že se smířil s jeho smrtí, jen aby mu to příští myšlenka  _co kdyby_  zase vyvrátila. Tolikrát se modlil k bohům dřívějších věků, aby se to  _všechno_  dalo vrátit.

A teď, když se ta možnost opravdu naskytla – i když červík pochybností pořád hlodal – tak nedovedl jednat. Odvrátil se od zrcadla a pohlédl na Mjolnir u velké skříně naproti postele. Svou nehybností se mu vysmíval. Nemluvil k němu, nevolal, Thor už ho  _necítil_  jako dřív, ne tak jasně a nezpochybnitelně.

Asgard se ho zřekl, jeho milá byla unesena, jeho bratr se nedokázal rozhodnout, jestli být spojencem nebo nepřítelem, jeho přátelé po něm nepátrali, ani když se s nimi nešel rozloučit – copak to dávalo smysl? To neměli žádné podezření? Byl pryč skoro dva měsíce. To je pro Midgard docela dlouhá doba. Ne příliš, ale dost. Přehodil si ručník přes rameno a pokusil se o cosi jako rozhodný výraz, ten, který v boji naháněl protivníkům strach. Dá se do pořádku, a pak se bude ptát. Dělal pořád tu samou chybu; nemluvil o tom, o čem bylo třeba mluvit, a pak jen přihlížel katastrofě, které by mohl zabránit, kdyby se opravdu snažil.

A na potvrzení svých opovržlivých slov si do tváře plným proudem pustil ledovou vodu.

***

Všichni už byli po snídani, když zavládlo takové to ticho, které zpravidla zavládne jen tehdy, když ve vzduchu visí otázka. V tomto případě, protože není řeč jen tak o někom, to bylo otázek hned několik.

„Jak se cítíš?“ sebral se Bruce jako první. Nebylo pochyb o tom, ke komu byl dotaz směřován, ale i tak chvilku nikdo nereagoval. „Pociťuješ něco… co by na tobě ten přístroj mohl zanechat? Víš, nějaké… brnění v končetinách, pomalejší regenerace… co tvoje síla? Mjolnir?“

Thor nechápal, co mají smrtelníci proti alkoholu před polednem.

„Necítím se ještě úplně ve své kůži,“ přiznal se. „Ale věřím, že čím dál a čím déle ten stroj ode mne bude, tím lépe se budu postupem času cítit.“

Tony, dosud způsobně usazen na pohovce, se zavrtěl. Poškrábal se za krkem, jako by ho jenom něco svědilo. Clint se na něj zamračil, protože se ti dva zásadně prali o jedno místo, a jelikož se na něj cpali oba, skončili pak většinou velmi blízko sebe. Tím pádem cítil Tony každý lukostřelcův pohyb, a stejně tomu bylo naopak.

„Takže… myslíš, že je ten stroj od tebe daleko?“ pokračoval Bruce, který nevěnoval dění v místnosti ani nejmenší pozornost.

„To… si nejsem zrovna jistý, příteli,“ odvětil Thor slabě. Nevěděl vůbec nic. A zase tady seděl a pořád nemohl nic dělat. „Já ne... totiž…“ Povzdychl si. „Vím, že vám ten přístroj dělá starosti, a věřte mi, že mně samému ještě větší, ale chtěl jsem se zeptat…“ Bylo ticho. Podíval se na stůl, pár vteřin se dokonce pokoušel přečíst si titulek novin, které viděl vzhůru nohama, a pak, zčistajasna, prudce zdvihl hlavu a ledovým pohledem se zapíchl přímo do Tonyho. „Proč jsem tam byl dva měsíce?“

A přestože to nebyla výčitka mířená vyloženě na jeho osobu, Tonymu se na moment zastavilo srdce.

„Chci říct… vrátil jsem se na Midgard s úmyslem tady žít. S Jane. Pracovat s vámi, upevnit spojenectví mezi Zemí a Asgardem. Byl jsem připraven se stát poslem otce, jehož jménem bych pak Furymu předkládal návrhy či pouhé zprávy. To všechno jsem vám po svém příchodu řekl, a když jsem byl… přepaden a unesen,“ procedil skrz zuby, klouby na rukách úplně bílé, „drželi mě někde uprostřed pouště pod zemí a já si byl jistý, že to nemůže dlouho trvat… že… se objevíte. Nemohl jsem uvěřit tomu, že byste mě nenašli. Ale postupem času jsem se smiřoval s tím, že je tenhle… muž, nebo snad organizace… nad vaše síly, že se schovali opravdu dobře. Ani ve snu by mě nenapadlo, že mě vůbec… nehledáte.“

„Thore, počkej,“ vrhl se k němu Steve, v očích tak upřímnou bolest, až sebou hromovládce trhl. Znovu zaťal pěsti.  _On_  nemá mít proč výčitky.  _On_  by obrátil celou zemi vzhůru nohama, aby své přátele našel. „Tak to není, my jsme neignorovali… Thore,“ popadl boha za rameno a pohlédl mu do očí, pevně a neústupně. „Pamatuji si, jak jsi na tom tehdy byl. Pár dní jsi s námi pobyl, ale nebyl’s to ty. Vypadalo to, že máš nějaký… eh, splín, nebo depresi, tak nám přišlo logické, že ses pak odebral k Jane a nemluvíš s námi tolik, co dřív. Když nám pak přišla zpráva od Jane, že se vracíte na Asgard, dotklo se nás, že ses s námi nepřišel rozloučit osobně, ale nikdy bychom tě… nenechali takhle napospas… proboha, nikdy-…“

Thor už ho neposlouchal. Zamračil se, prudce vstal, a tentokrát to byl on, kdo popadl Steva za ramena, oči vytřeštěné. „Co mi to tady vykládáš?!“ vyštěkl. „Co je to za nesmysl?“

„Já… chtěl jsem říct, že… mysleli jsme si, že potřebuješ víc času… víš, na to… truchlení… a…“

„Cože? Cože?“ opakoval Thor nevěřícně. Vypadal jako šílenec, a všechen klid, který nasbíral při dlouhé sprše, z něj během vteřiny vyprchal. Ostatní na ně vyjeveně zírali. Clint přestal dloubat do Tonyho, aby se posunul. Bruce si sundal brýle a poněkud roztřeseně si je začal čistit o košili.

„Šel jsem za Jane jenom na pár dní, chtěl jsem se pak zase vrátit sem a jít si promluvit s Furym o možnostech - já… nevrátil jsem se - neměl jsem vůbec v plánu jít na Asgard, a už vůbec ne s Jane!“

„Cože?“ vydechl Steve zmateně. Pohlédl na Natashu, pak zase na Thora. „Byla to zpráva na tom… ehm…“

„Facebook,“ přispěchal mu Clint na pomoc.

„No,“ přikývl Steve netrpělivě. Začínal cítit, že Thor ztrácí kontrolu nad vlastní sílou. Opatrně se mu vymanil ze sevření. Thor ho nechal.

„To mohl napsat někdo pod jejím jménem,“ zamumlal Tony tiše, a Natasha po něm střelila pohledem. Tony vyzývavě vystrčil bradu. Jestli se bude dál chovat jako Jidáš, kápne na něj ještě před obědem. „No a ne snad?“ trhl rameny. „Unesli boha a vymysleli  _něco_ , o čem my si tady můžeme nechat zdát. Myslíte, že nedokázali hacknout účet jedné ženské?“

„Vůbec nevím, co to říkáš,“ zafuněl Thor, teď už spíš zmatený než rozzuřený. „Takže jste si v jedné zprávě pod jménem Jane přečetli, že jdeme na Asgard – jen tak, zničehonic, a vám to nepřišlo divné?“

„To zase prr,“ zdvihl Clint prst. „Divný nám to přišlo, a fest.“ Měl nápomocnost v krvi.

Thor ztěžka dopadl zpátky do svého křesla. Steve si promnul paže, na kterých pořád cítil jeho ocelový stisk. Celý se zmenšil. Po pár vteřinách ticha se zvedl, a aniž by se ohlédl na Mjolnir nebo své přátele, vydal se pomalu na střechu. Natasha ho mlčky sledovala. Když se po pár minutách vrátila, řekla ostatním, že Thor sedí uprostřed střechy a zírá před sebe.

„Říkal jsem, že je na tom bledě,“ povzdychl si Steve. „A není divu. Přišel o Jane, a myslel si, že jsme ho…“ zmlkl. „Co Fury?“ otočil se k agentce. Ta pokrčila rameny, znechuceně si odfrkla a založila si ruce na prsou.

„Dobrá otázka,“ uznala. „Ignoruje mě i Clinta. Přitom to nedává smysl. Základnu dobyli, je teď pod jeho velením. Možná se tak nápadně odmlčel, protože má teď v rukou ten zázračný přístroj, a nechce, abychom se do toho pletli.“

„Nerad bych… to, přilíval olej do ohně, ale… jak… jak mohli ten přístroj sestavit jen tak z ničeho?“ zeptal se Steve, dychtivý sáhnout po jakémkoli jiném tématu. „Podle všeho funguje tak, že dokáže nějakými… vlnami oslabit nadčlověka. Nevím, jestli byl ten přístroj zapnutý, když jsem se do té cely dostal, ale nevzpomínám si, že bych něco cítil. Bruci?“

Doktor si zamyšleně promnul dlaně. „Máš pravdu,“ zamračil se. „Nic jsem v té místnosti necítil. Takže ten stroj byl v té době pryč, nebo nebyl stvořen pro náš druh nadčlověka,“ ušklíbl se. „Kdyby tam ten přístroj v době našeho příchodu nebyl, poukazovalo by to spíš na Thorovy únosce nebo Lokiho, než Furyho. Jeho lidi přišli až po nás. A pokud tam v té době byl… já si vůbec nedokážu vybavit, jestli jsem…“

Tony si málem prokousl dolní ret.  _On_  ten přístroj vypnul. Vypnul ho tak, že se ho dotkl. Proto se Thor probudil, proto vstal a mohl odejít po svých. On ho svým obyčejným lidským dotekem deaktivoval, ale jak by potom vysvětlil, kde je ten stroj teď? Kdyby řekl, že ho položil zase zpátky, kdo z nich by byl tak pitomý, aby mu skutečně uvěřil?

„Ale počkej,“ pokračoval Steve. „Jak ten přístroj mohli stvořit před tím, než dostali Thora? Aby ho dostali, museli ho přece už mít.“

„Pořád je tady možnost, že ho vydírali kvůli-…“

„Ne, Thor jasně řekl, že je přepadli oba dva. Musel být v době toho přepadení oslabený, jinak si neumím představit, že by ho dovedli zaskočit.“

„To je taky pravda,“ přiznal Bruce. „Pokud byl ten stroj nastavený na nějakou specifickou DNA, jak ji získali předtím, než konfrontovali Thora?“

Bůh hromu stál ve dveřích. Pár minut o samotě mu nepomohlo, naopak. Jen si zase dokázal, jak je bezmocný, jak moc závisí na Heimdallovi. Mohl se alespoň pokusit dělat něco tady, když s ním Asgard nechtěl nic mít.

„Jak to myslíš, Bruci?“ zeptal se. Všichni se k němu otočili. Doktor nehnul ani brvou, v očích mu však divoce jiskřilo.

„Aby mohli vytvořit něco jako  _jed_  pro bohy, museli by napřed mít data; jak funguje tvoje tělo, tvůj organismus, a tak podobně. Buď měli neuvěřitelné štěstí, nebo tahák, anebo jsi jim poslal poštou nějakou svou lékařskou prohlídku.“

„Nic takového jsem neudělal,“ ujistil ho Thor. Pohled se mu zase vyjasnil. Bruce mezitím pokračoval:

„Potřebovali by minimálně tvoji krev. Rád bych řekl, že jsme s nimi třeba kdysi bojovali a oni tě škrábli, ale taková krev je ve většině případů nepoužitelná. Kontaminovaná, nečistá, chápeš?“ Thor poslušně přikyvoval, zmaten tou naléhavostí, s jakou se Bruce rozhovořil. Jako by snad nebylo všechno ztraceno. „Potřebovali by čistý vzorek, potřebovali by spoustu informací, které by se jenom z ní nemohli nikdy dozvědět. Lokiho prý oslabili stejně jako tebe. Akorát on, jak jsi řekl,  _není_ Asgarďan. Tudíž byl schopen se nám zjevit, na jeho magii to nemělo tak velký dopad, jen na jeho tělo. Dokázal se jednak objevit stovky kilometrů dál od svého fyzického těla, jednak pozabíjet spoustu agentů, změnit podobu a nakonec se ještě teleportovat. To vypadá na nemalý výdaj. Takže můžu… čistě teoreticky předpokládat, že to není stroj vytvořený pro bohy nebo nadpřirozené bytosti obecně, ale… pro tebe. Buďto specificky tebe, nebo jakéhokoli čistokrevného Asgarďana.“

„Ne, to ne,“ vydechl Thor roztřeseně. „Taková věc nemůže… taková věc… musím ji najít. Musím ji  _okamžitě_  najít.“ Jane, Lokiho, a ten zrůdný nástroj, který by dokázal zničit jeho domov. A on je uvězněný tady, pořád a pořád… zase přihlíží další katastrofě, copak je odsouzen do konce života jen všemu přihlížet?

_Loki padá – matka pomalu umírá – otec se vzdává a slábne – Loki umírá – unášejí Jane, ta křičí a brání se a on nemůže vůbec nic dělat, necítí – pak unášejí jeho – a pak bolest a bolest, strašlivá mučivá a nekonečná bolest –_

Všechno jenom sledoval, a přitom byl celou dobu na dosah, proč nic nedokázal udělat, proč ničemu nezabránil?


	19. Chapter 19

Elfská léčitelka si dupla a Loki sklapl.

„Ticho!“ zahřměla a on se potopil do peřin. „Nejsi zdráv, nemůžeš odejít, rozhodně ne! Jsi náš host, a dokud se král nevrátí a nerozhodne, nemůžeš opustit tuto ošetřovnu ani tuto zemi.“

„Mahtarincë, má paní,“ nahodil Loki líbezný hlas, takový, který kdysi působil. Starší žena dupla znovu.

„Ne!“ křikla. „A nedělej na mě oči, už nejsi dítě! Nedě- tak přestaneš s tím?“

„Asgard je v nebezpečí,“ zkusil jinou kartu. „Stejně tak Aeris. Zaútočil, vyhlásil nám válku. Co myslíš, že se stane, pustí ho?“

„Co to na mě hraješ?“ utrhla se na něj. „Sotva se probereš z komatu a už lžeš. Léčitelé mohli svobodně odejít zpátky na Ljósálfheim, i kdybys snad byl záminkou… vojáci a král tam zůstali… ale nemyslím si, že jako vězni, ale jako… eh…“

„Jistě vyjednávají s armádou, od toho přece je,“ posmíval se jí Loki, stále slabý, stále bledý, a stále vzteklý. Stále bez odpovědí a řešení. „Musím se tam vrátit.“

„Přes mou mrtvolu, Odinsone!“ Mahtarincë se narovnala a pravačkou se dramaticky praštila do hrudi. „Zab mne a překroč mou chladnoucí-…“

„Není třeba dělat scény,“ povzdychl si Loki. „Vůbec ses nezměnila.“ A poprvé za dlouhou, dlouhou dobu se usmál. Stejně jí uteče.

***

Aeris hlasitě polkl. Ulfrikovi se rozšířily nozdry jako divokému býkovi. Isran si promnul oči, snad po patnácté za posledních dvacet minut, a Odin marně skrýval pobavení.

„Tento… muž!“ zařval bojovník a znovu práskl pěstmi do stolu. „Tento muž zaútočil na naši zemi a ohrozil civilisty, zranil naše vojáky, zneuctil čas, který jsme si vyhradili pro truchlení naší paní a mladého prince, vyhlásil nám válku – a vy, králi, dovolte, vy tvrdíte, že to… ‚ _tak nemyslel_ ‘?!“ posledními slovy se málem udávil. Byl rudý jako rak, v očích vraždu, na krku a spáncích pulzující žíly.

Vidar si odkašlal. „Myslím, že bys to měl nechat na mně, Ulfriku, tohle není otázka boje, ale delikátního vyjednávání, tady je třeba diplomacie a-…“ rázem zmlkl.

„Tahle krysa!“ zaburácel Ulfrik a divže se nevrhl na stůl. „Tahle krysa na nás zaútočila! Slyšíš mě? Útok! To je snad  _moje_  parketa, nemyslíš?!“

„Myslím, že se shodneme,“ začal Isran poněkud naivně, „že to nebyl útok jako takový. Mrtvých je minimum, a to vše na straně elfů. Našich bojovníků neubylo, jen sem tam nějaké zranění.“

„AHA!“ zněla Ulfrikova odpověď. „Aha! Takže teď když se obejdeme bez smrti, dá se to počítat jako přátelské utkání, nebo snad nějaký  _sport_? Od toho jsou snad hry, a ne akt války! To, že nemáme mrtvé, neznamená, že to nebyl útok, ale že je Aeris neschopný král a ještě neschopnější válečník!“

„Oh,“ povzdychl si elfský panovník a dlaní si promnul krk. „Proti tomu se nedá nic namítnout,“ dodal tichounce.

„Můj králi, poslední roky jste se Ljósálfheimu zastával-…“ pokračoval Ulfrik.

„Ano?“ nadzvedl Odin obočí a Heimdall se pousmál.

„Alespoň mám ten pocit, můj pane. Je to čistě můj…“ pokusil se o něco uctivější postoj. „…zastával!“ neudržel se. „Aeris nám vyhrožoval politicky i militárně, ani minimálně nerespektoval vaši autoritu a napadal nás všechny, a vy jste mu to trpěl. Jste laskavý král a my všichni soucítíme s jeho,“ šlehl po elfovi pohledem, „ _ztrátou_. Ale nemůže si dovolit útok na naši zemi, aniž by za to byl potrestán.“

„Ušetřil můj život,“ odvětil Odin klidně. „Naši vojáci byli neorganizováni a král byl ohrožen, a přesto se mu nic nestalo.“

Aeris se nafoukl. „Loki-…“ začal, ale králův pohled ho vyděsil.

„Přesně tak,“ pokračoval Odin tiše, ale hlas měl ocelový a Aeris měl pocit, jako by ho jím přišpendlil k židli. „Loki by si to  _nepřál_. Vždy jsem věděl o vašem pevném přátelství a vždy jsem měl v úmyslu jej ctít. Ze strany Asgardu vám nikdy nic nehrozilo. Váš smutek sdílím – i já truchlím pro dva členy své rodiny, a přestože je útok z vaší strany neodpustitelný, jsem ochoten přiznat to, že jsem se na tomto pochybení podílel. Snad jsem ve vás za posledních dvacet let nechtěně vyvolal dojem, že nemám v plánu naši mírovou smlouvu dodržet.“

Heimdall najednou zatoužil si sednout. To se mu nestalo už léta. Tahle fraška se potáhne, dokud bude živ. Neslyšně si povzdychl a pohlédl na elfa. Byl roztřesený, bledý a rozcuchaný. Zbroj měl špinavou a z nějakého neznámého důvodu stále svíral kopí. Stráže byli natolik popletení, že je ani nenapadlo ho odzbrojit. Najednou se jim v chodbách paláce objevil hysterický král Ljósálfheimu, pak jejich vlastní král, který se tu vzal kdovíodkud, a za nimi se přihnal i Heimdall v zakrvácené zbroji. Nevypadal zraněně, tak si domysleli, že ta krev nebude jeho. Byl to koneckonců nemálo zručný bojovník, respektován protivníky i spojenci.

Strážce Asgardu toho měl po krk. Nepřestával zírat na Aerise. Sesílal na něj němé hrozby, propaloval mu očima díru do hlavy, aby mlčel, a aby nevypadal tak otravně zmateně. Co si myslel, že se tady začne ohánět jménem někoho, kdo má být dávno po smrti?

Jenže jak dlouho ještě bude moct být po smrti, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se zase sebere a prchne, aby tropil zmatky jinde?

To nebylo fér, ozvalo se jeho svědomí. Jen zakroutil hlavou. Neměl by tady v první řadě vůbec být, měl by stát u Bifrostu a vůbec se nestarat o politiku. I když to byla jeho vlastní hloupost, která ho do téhle šlamastyky dostala. Jeho hloupost a neschopnost předvídat. Kdo mohl předpokládat, že se to dostane až tak daleko? Loki měl pouze na pár chvil sedět na trůně a zodpovídat se Heimdallovi, pak by mu byla udělena milost, on by mohl odejít a Odin by s předáváním vlády ještě posečkal (nejspíš do skonu té smrtelnice, do které se Thor zamiloval). Jenže se to protáhlo, a i když se Loki osvědčil, nebylo to ono a dřív nebo později musel udělat nějakou chybu, zapomenout na Odinovy zásady a způsoby. Paradoxně to byl nakonec Heimdall, kdo ho donutil tu chybu udělat. Odin by se na Zemi nevydal, ani kdyby mu Thora posílali před trůn po kouskách.

Thor.

No ano. Thor.

Kvůli tomu to celé začalo… a co že to říkal Loki? Během pár minut či hodin ho tady máte?

Poslední zbytky příčetnosti mu velely, aby se okamžitě otočil a pádil k Bifrostu, jenom se podívat nebo Thora přivést zpět, ale přišlo mu, při pohledu na dohadující se skupinku u stolu pokrytého mapami, že by tím nikomu neprospěl. Princ by se mohl rozhořčit podobně jako Ulfrik a dva hysterické válečníky by ten stůl nezvládl. Aeris nejspíš také ne.

Snad by neměl zapomenout ani na toho druhého prince, který mu naposledy umíral přímo před očima. Decentně si nad ním umyl ruce a těžko ho mohl s králem řešit zrovna teď, na to tady bylo poněkud přelidněno.

Opřel se o zeď a založil si ruce. Co naplat, stejně už je všechno ztraceno. Loki je sice naživu (pravděpodobně), ale dosud jim štěstí přálo, nikdo z Asgardu o tom nevěděl a podle všeho nic netušil ani Thor. Možná si dá konečně říct a z vděku nebo náhlého záchvatu zodpovědnosti se ujme trůnu. Odin se sice sotva probudil, ale podle matnosti jeho očí a pomalosti pohybů se s jistotou dalo říct jen to, že dlouho vzhůru nebude. Nebylo to přirozené probuzení, vybíralo si to na něm daň.

Beze slova opustil místnost a vydal se k Bifrostu. 


	20. Chapter 20

Mladičká elfka zrovna mhouřila oči na mušku, která si už dobrou půlhodinu lebedila na stěně přímo naproti ní. „Tak se hni,“ zamumlala rozčileně. „Jak se tam vůbec-aj!“ Vypískla a ztuhla. Na krku jí přistálo ostří. Vykulila oči. „To snad né,“ zašeptala. „Tomu říkáš klid na lůžku?“

„Odpusť,“ ozvalo se za ní. Beze strachu otočila hlavou, a jak čekala, ostří se rychle oddálilo, aby se nepořezala. „Mám nabitý program,“ dodal Loki. Když se viděli naposledy, nesahala mu ani do pasu. Teď mu očima propalovala jamku mezi klíčními kostmi.

„Mizero mizerná, zkolabuješ dřív, než se dostaneš z paláce,“ zasyčela na něj.

„Co děláš na stráži?“ ignoroval její proroctví. „Tys něco provedla?“

Odfrkla si. „Takový talent přece nemůže zapadnout do polívky v kuchyni. Jsem dobrý bojovník.“

Neviděla na něj, ale vyloženě  _cítila_ , jak zdvihl obočí. „A zraněný ubožák jako já tě zastihl nepřiprave–aha.“ Vydechl cosi, co mohlo být smíchem, když ucítil, jak se mu k obvázaným rankám na břiše přitiskl maličký vrhací nožík.

„Nesměj se,“ zavrčela. „Provrtá tě to během vteřiny, jestli se pohneš.“

„Vyrostla jsi do krásy,“ odvětil Loki a spatra se na ni podíval, s takovým tím laskavým a zároveň výsměšným pohledem v očích, jako by mu na něco zase skočila. Jenže ona už nebyla malá holka, hloupé magické triky už měla v malíku. A na ty jeho oblbovací řečičky taky neskočí, možná tehdy, když do něj ještě byla blázen, ale kolik je to let? Bylo jí tak třistapadesát, propánakrále, to je snad odpustitelné.

„Di do háje,“ prskla.

Pak jí najednou ruka s nožíkem zajela do zdi a ona byla na chodbě zase sama. Rozčarovaně zapištěla a hodila nožem po mouše. Ale i ta byla dávno v tahu.

Loki se mezitím zhmotnil u brány prorostlé kvítím. To bylo velmi prozíravé, jelikož se na ni hned vzápětí celou váhou složil. Za bránou začínala krásná cestička, která nevedla tolik k jeho svobodě jako spíše záhubě, ale co měl dělat? Nemohl si tady polehávat a pak se vrátit ještě do větší katastrofy, než od které odešel. Kdyby aspoň odešel po svých… ale on si toho moc nepamatoval. Možná si nějakou důstojnost zachoval.

Pomaličku kráčel po pěšince a stromy okolo něj přátelsky šuměly, poznaly ho a vítaly, naváděly k tomu jednomu stromu, který hledal. Jeho kořeny byly silnější než u ostatních, kůra starší a unavenější. Neživila ho půda, měl na sobě tíhu kousku Vesmíru, brány do jiného světa.

Dotkl se prsty stromu a ucítil prudké škubnutí, projelo mu celým tělem a on dal té síle svolení, povolil jí, aby si hladově urvala kus z jeho energie a pustila ho přes sebe. Ne každá alternativní cesta si na něm vyžádala nějakou cenu, ty Asgardské byly dokonce velmi štědré a nechaly ho, ať je využívá dle libosti. Ale některá cesta byla krutá a lakomá a vyžadovala platbu. Ljósálfheim, půvabná země plná něžnosti, jemnosti, laskavosti, ale ta cena za to, aby se z ní dostal…

Když dopadl na Asgardskou půdu, rozhodně to nebyly nohy, které se jako první dotkly země. Před očima mu tančily barevné mžitky. Poněkud zahanbeně uznal, že příští cesta bude muset být o něco přirozenější. Stačilo se jen dostat k Bifrostu. Jednoduché!

***

Thor nevypadal, že by se kamkoli chystal, smířen s tím, že ho jeho rodná země ignoruje. Byl připraven přiložit ruku k dílu alespoň tady na Zemi, být užitečný jakkoli a čímkoli. Nebylo to však rozhodnutí ze srdce a to se měli všichni velmi brzy dozvědět.

Když Jarvis oznámil aktivitu na střeše, mohl se Thor přetrhnout. Přeskočil konferenční stolek a přehoupl se přes pohovku, na které se vedle sebe sádlili Clint s Tonym, a pár skoky už byl nahoře a nevěřícně zíral na pruh zářivého světla, který ho během pár vteřin dostane zase domů. Napřed najít Lokiho (kdo ví, co tam prováděl, možná se snažil uzmout trůn, možná otci hrozí nebezpečí…). Byl v takové ráži, že si ani nevšiml, když si k němu Mjolnir prorazil cestu skrze strop, a to bez nejmenších obtíží.

Zbytek hrdinů se vyklopýtal za ním, ale bylo pozdě cokoli dělat, pokud se sami nechtěli omylem podívat na Asgard. Ne, že by nebyli zvědaví, ale podle všeho tam teď nebylo zrovna bezpečno.

„Co Jane?“ vydechl Steve nevěřícně. Nedokázal pochopit, že by na ni Thor tak náhle zapomněl. Clint pokrčil rameny.

„Ten jejich vševěd ji najde rychleji než my. Zvlášť… když s námi SHIELD nechce nic mít,“ dodal a koutkem oka si prohlédl svou kolegyni. Vypadala zdánlivě klidně, ale v očích měla vztek.

„Jestli má Fury ten stroj a tají nám to, nemůže mít v plánu nic, s čím bychom souhlasili,“ řekla chladně, tón hlasu stejně ledový jako poryv větru, který se do nich náhle opřel. Jako jediná se neotřásla.

„Chceš říct, s čím by zcela určitě nesouhlasil Thor,“ opravil ji Bruce tiše.

„Není to snad to samé?“ zasyčela na něj Natasha. Rázně odešla, bezpochyby na cestě za svým šéfem. Clint se bezradně rozhlédl po ostatních, pak pokrčil rameny a poslušně odběhl za ní.

***

Loki se dopotácel až k Bifrostu, nohy jako z želé, v břiše ho bodaly malé žhavé jehličky a hlava mu třeštila. Mahterincë mu zjevně odmítla podat utišující léky, aby si svůj pokus o útěk rozmyslel. Možná by tak i učinil, kdyby se obtěžovala ho varovat. Ženská.

S heknutím se opřel o stěnu observatoře a na záda strážce Asgardu upřel vražedný pohled.

„Nevypadáš zdravě,“ řekl mu Heimdall na pozdrav, aniž by se k němu otočil. Loki rádoby ležérně přešlápl z jedné nohy na druhou, hluboce nespokojen vývojem událostí. Ještě hodinu zpátky si sliboval důstojný návrat a teď se tady plazil po zdi.

„Skutečně stárneš,“ odvětil. „Napřed nemůžeš najít Thora a teď mne ještě podceňuješ? Nemáš ponětí-…“

„Já tě na Ljósálfheim odnesl, princi,“ přerušil ho Heimdall a Lokimu se samým rozčilením zkřivily klouby na prstech, když v jeho hlase zaslechl úsměv. Než se však stihl naprosto opodstatněně, avšak poněkud bezúčelně rozzuřit, zarazil se. Vzduch kolem se chvěl a Heimdall se soustředil. To mohlo znamenat jediné.

„Moment– co to děláš? Koho to sem…?“

„Když už je řeč o tvém bratrovi…“

„Mém – zbláznil ses – nemůže – ty zrádný – já…“ panikařil. Zbledl o další odstín a rychle se dobelhal k místu, kde se během pár vteřin měl objevit jeho bratr. Viděl teď Heimdallovi do tváře, soustředěné, ale podezřele klidné. V očích mu tančily plamínky pobavení, takové, které Loki vídal jen u své matky, a pak už jen v zrcadle.

Lokiho se znovu zmocnil bezradný hněv:  _samozřejmě_ , že když je Odin zase vzhůru, nemá k němu Heimdall žádné povinnosti ani závazky. Ani léta slušného vládnutí mu nezískala jeho věrnost. Navíc se za dobu jeho nepřítomnosti mohlo úplně všechno změnit, jejich plány, jejich… všechno! A on tady měl stát a čekat, až se Thor objeví a prorazí s ním zeď. Srdce se mu divoce rozbušilo, přitiskl se zády na stěnu. Nemohl se teleportovat, ne teď a ne tady, ne v tomto stavu. Potřeboval by ještě pár hodin, aby získal sílu, uklidnil rozbouřenou magii, pocuchané nervy, nebyl připraven čelit – už je tady – kruci–

Ze záplavy světla se vynořil Thor, obrovský rozzuřený lev, plný energie, v pravačce Mjolnir. Stál k Lokimu zády, udýchaný a roztěkaný. Celou observatoř zaplavila vůně ozonu a Lokimu se zadrhával dech. Stačilo tak málo, snad jen prachsprostá rána pěstí, a šel by do kolen, kde by taky zůstal. Měl ho tam nechat umřít, měl si namluvit, že je Thor v pořádku, měl ve spánku odpravit Odina a Heimdalla zmrazit nadobro, měl udělat tolik věcí, na které měl žaludek jen ve svých představách.

Za svou slabost teď draze zaplatí.


	21. Chapter 21

„KDE JE?!“ zaburácel Thor. Nad hlavami jim zahřmělo takovou silou, až se celý most otřásl. Loki zadržel dech a Heimdall jen pomalu zamrkal.

„V paláci,“ odvětil klidně. „Kde jinde?“ dodal, v očích stále to otravné pobavení, jako by věděl něco, co nikdy jiný nevěděl, a Loki to nenáviděl, nesnesl, že byl tentokrát jedna z těch slepých nicek, které po celý život tápou v temnotách.

Thor se vznesl do vzduchu, pomalu a výhružně, a pak… se rychlostí blesku rozletěl směrem k paláci. Loki se už nesnažil vypadat ležérně a bezstarostně. Odhodil veškeré zábrany a nechal klesnout čelist. Vzpamatoval se až v momentě, kdy ho Heimdall s čímsi podobnému uchechtnutí postrčil k podestě.

„On si mě nevšiml,“ vydechl bezradně.

„Nemám teď přehled o tom, co se na Zemi děje,“ ignoroval ho Heimdall, „ale vidím, že se ti nepovedlo před Thorem utajit, že jsi naživu.“

„Povedlo,“ ohradil se černovlasý bůh dotčeně. „Ale mí dočasní spojenci zjevně neudrželi informaci.“

„Co jsi čekal?“ zeptal se Heimdall a skutečně se mu na moment zadíval do očí, jako by očekával odpověď, na kterou by sám nepřišel.

„Čekal jsem, že už budu dávno v tahu,“ usmál se Loki sladce. „Jelikož ses rozhodl zanedbávat svou práci, zasvětím tě do toho nejdůležitějšího.“ Nadechl se. Pak zase vydechl. Kdyby mu řekl o tom artefaktu, nepustil by ho na Zemi. Kdo by mu věřil, že ho chce zničit a ne ho využít? Sám nemohl uvěřit tomu, že ho nechce využít. (A možná, jenom  _možná_  nějaká jeho malá částečka  _chtěla_.)

Odkašlal si. „Na Thorově únosu se podílela jeho lepší polovička,“ řekl, a dokonce se mu povedlo do hlasu vtěsnat i posměšek, na který čistě pro dobro své pověsti nemohl zapomenout. Srdce mu tlouklo zase pomalu a pravidelně, bolest se otupovala a na něj dopadala únava. „Nevím, jestli to plánovala od začátku nebo jí vymyli mozek,“ stačilo pár dní na Midgardu a okamžitě sklouzl k plebejské mluvě. „Ale stihla… stihla utéct.“

„Takže jdeš po ní?“ Heimdalla bylo těžké číst nebo předvídat. Pobavené jiskřičky z očí zmizely, zase byl jako z kamene. Loki se neodvažoval předpokládat, jak bude reagovat. Postupoval opatrněji, než by si dovolil u svého bratra.

„Jdu po celé organizaci, která jí stála za zády,“ odvětil temně. Snad až příliš dramaticky.

„Smím znát tvé pohnutky? Svoje jsi udělal.“ Heimdall ho nechtěl pustit snadno. „Můžeš zmizet, klidně hned.“ Rozhlédl se po observatoři, přimhouřil oči. „Chceš se pomstít za svého bratra? Dotkla se tě její zrada nějak osobně?“

„Co to má být, výslech?“ vyštěkl na něj Loki, nervózní ze zbytečného odkládání. Kdyby věděl, jak dlouho tady bude tvrdnout, pár dní by si ještě poležel u elfů. „Nezasloužím si trochu důvěry?“ Věděl, že nemá cenu jakkoli apelovat na Heimdallovo svědomí, ale zkusit to mohl.

„Nikdy jsem ti nevěřil, princi,“ pravil strážce s uctivou úklonou. Loki to přešel.

„Tvrdíš, že jsem volný. Svou část dohody jsem splnil. Přesto se zdráháš mne pustit dál.“ Stál tam před ním na schodech jako nějaká socha na podstavci, zranitelný ze všech stran, odhalený. Rozložil ruce, aby ukázal, že je bezbranný, dokonce zraněný. Naklonil hlavu do strany, zdánlivě neznepokojen svým postavením. Sám sobě připomněl psa, který se před silnějším jedincem submisivně položí na záda a nastaví břicho. Zaťal zuby a v duchu se proklel. Už od chvíle, co takzvaně vstal z mrtvých, ho pořád někdo ponižoval, a on si to musel nechat líbit. Má toho po krk. Jane zaplatí. Ten blonďatý chlap v bílém plášti stejně tak. Všichni to mají spočítané, všichni, už od okamžiku, kdy se opovážili sáhnout-

Zkrátka… bylo to osobní.

„Pomsta za újmu na egu?“ zeptal se Heimdall a pozvedl obočí, jedna malá reakce pro všechno.

„Chci zjistit, jak se jí to povedlo,“ pokrčil princ rameny. Stejně se tomu nevyhnul. Heimdall nebyl idiot. Věděl, nebo alespoň tušil, a pokud ne, zjistí si to dřív, než se Lokiho nohy dotknou povrchu Země. Pokud se na Zemi vůbec dostane. Tímhle tempem…

„A Thor?“

„Co s ním?“ místo pokrčení ramen s nimi škubnul, na klidný tón se zeptal příliš rychle a prudce.

„Nedlužíš mu vysvětlení? Jane pro něj mnoho znamená… znamenala. Půjdeš ji jen tak zabít?“

„Může být jedině rád, že si s ní nebude muset špinit ruce. Brzy zapomene.“ Heimdall otevřel Bifrost. „A nedlužím mu vůbec  _nic_ ,“ zaslechl ještě. Oslnivá záře, pak ticho. Loki byl pryč.

***

„TAK!“ Dveře vylétly z pantů. „TY!“ Dopadly na zem. „SE!“ Dupl na ně. „OPOVAŽUJEŠ!“ Zbyly z nich jen třísky. „O – ODSTUPTE!“

Thor se na malou chvilku zarazil – Loki byl opravdu excelentní herec, to musel uznat i v afektu. To překvapení v Odinově tváři bylo dokonalé, alespoň na to, že jeho příchod musel předvídat. Zvědmistr Isran se postavil před krále, Ulfrik před diplomata, Aeris se ze židle málem svezl na zem. Jejich hádky byly na malý okamžik zažehnány.

„Takže jste uspěl?“ procedil Isran skrz zuby směrem k Odinovi, když si Thora prohlédl. „Nevypadá, že by strávil čas v rukou nemilosrdných únosců… i když…“

„TICHO!“ zahřměl Thor. Doslova. Palácem se rozlehl hrom, za okny se blýskalo, přestože jim na stůl teprve před chvilkou dopadaly sluneční paprsky. Odin mlčel, zvědavě si Thora prohlížel.

„Synu,“ pozdravil ho klidně.

„HA!“ vyštěkl na něj princ. „Pleteš si pojmy! Ty – ty zrůdná, zvrhlá… ty… maniaku! Ty hyeno, ty zkažený, proradný hade!“

„Beru to zpět,“ zabručel Isran zamyšleně.

„Jsi tak mizerný herec! K smíchu! A všichni tihle tady… slepí hlupáci a oslové! Jak dlouho si hraješ na naš – na mého otce, ty mizero! Přísahal jsem, že tě zabiju, přísahal!“ V očích měl slzy vzteku, ruku s kladivem napřaženou k úderu. Do místnosti vtrhli dva strážní, Ulfrik odstrčil vyděšeného Vidara a přiběhl k Isranovi, aby krále bránili vlastními těly.

Oba strážní vyletěli po hlavě napřed zpátky na chodbu. Bylo opravdu zoufalé, jak moc se zhoršila ochrana členů královské rodiny… Odin jen nespokojeně mlaskl. Loki si je nejspíš po dobu své vlády nepustil k tělu, proto se tady objevili jen dva pomatení nováčci. Kde byly ty časy, kdy se člověk na krále nesměl ani zamračit. „Ustupte, oba dva!“ zařval Thor.

„On se úplně zbláznil!“ Ulfrik už nečekal ani vteřinu. Vrhl se po mladém princi, připraven na nejhorší. Dobrovolně se ujal role návnady, aby uchránil starého přítele. Rádci byli sice neorganizovaní, dětinští, hašteřiví a tak celkově otravní, ale taky byli věrní, a to král považoval za důležité. Potěšilo ho (a překvapilo), že se jich Loki nezbavil.

Isran popadl krále a zatáhl ho ke knihovně, kde byly neoriginálně zabudovány tajné dveře. Odin se vzepřel.

„Ne,“ vytrhl se ze sevření svého rádce a přistoupil k Thorovi, který se právě zvedal ze země, obě ruce prázdné. Mjolnirem přišpendlil Ulfrika k zemi. Ten z rychlé potyčky vyvázl lehce, měl jen přeražený nos a zlomenou čelist. Nic hodného válečníka jeho kalibru. Thor byl v ráži.

„UKAŽ SE! Jestli to neuděláš sám, donutím tě k tomu! Tělo mi jako důkaz tvé zrady bude stačit! Kde je otec! Zabil jsi ho? Stejně jako matku?“

Nic. Jak to, že nic? Loki by ho byl za tuhle poznámku na místě popravil. Mohl si hrát na chladnou hlavu, ale ve skutečnosti na tom byl s výbuchy vzteku stejně jako Thor. Náhlé ticho ho překvapilo a on se na okamžik zarazil.

„Tohle má být nějaký zvrhlý pokus o převrat?“ vykřikl Vidar, dosud schovaný za stolem. „Jste korunní princ, jediný dědic, nepadl žádný alternativní návrh, propána, tohle je nevhodné a neomalené!“ Thor po něm blýskl pohledem.

„Co,“ vybafl na něj.

„Povídám, že tohle… nic z tohoto není nutné, král nám jasně sdělil své stanovisko – pár let počká, než… totiž, než slečna Fosterová… ehm… zkrátka jsme měli počítat s tím, že se svého práva na trůn ujmete později, vzhledem k tomu, že vaše úplné zřeknutí nebylo tak docela… oficiálně potvrzeno ani přijato. Ale vaše rozhodnutí jsme respektovali a král se svolil k dalšímu období vlády, a když jsme se dozvěděli o vašem zmizení, okamžitě jsme podnikli kroky k vaší záchraně, váš pan otec se na tom  _osobně_  podílel, není tedy nutné tady dělat scény před… před hosty cizí země! Přijměte mou omluvu,“ obrátil se k elfskému králi, který na židli postupně omdlíval.

„Tak host je to!“ vyrazil ze sebe Ulfrik na zemi.

Thor úžasem oněměl a Aeris se mezitím ovíval rukou. „To je… docela v pořádku, eh,“ zachraptěl.

„Děkuji,“ řekl Odin.

Vidar si uraženě odfrkl a na důkaz svého rozhořčení na poděkování neodpověděl, za což by kohokoli jiného proklel do třináctého kolena.

„Zbytek dořešíme v soukromí, pokud dovolíte,“ dodal král tiše. Isran se uklonil a vzal elfa pod paží, aby ho vyvedl ven. Drtivou většinu jeho váhy přitom musel vyloženě odnést, Aeris se celý třásl a nedovedl se pořádně udržet na nohou. Diplomat rázně odkráčel.

„Thore,“ promluvil Odin jako první. Blonďatý bůh stále vydýchával svůj výbuch. „Musíš vzít Mjolnir, aby mohl odejít i Ulfrik…“

„Ano,“ vyhrkl Thor a poněkud nemotorně se pro kladivo sehnul a válečného poradce propustil. Přijal, že už situaci nemá pod kontrolou. Pokud ji vůbec někdy měl. Osaměli.

„Vidím, že se k tobě donesla informace o Lokiho dočasné vládě,“ začal Odin zlehka. „Neudělal nic, za co bys ho musel zabít, Thore,“ pokračoval obezřetně, připraven na další útok. Přece jen zněl příliš mírumilovně. „Ačkoli se ho zastávám, v celém debaklu není tak úplně nevinně. Jeho přičiněním jsem do spánku upadl mnohem dříve...“ Na moment se odmlčel a zamračil se, jak přemítal, z jakého konce to vzít. „Začnu tím, že se ho pokusím v tvých očích očistit od toho, kvůli čemu jsi sem tak nevychovaně vpadl. Vládu sice převzal bez mého vědomí i souhlasu, ale nebylo tady jiné možnosti. Za to nese plnou zodpovědnost Heimdall, který to tehdy vyhodnotil jako nejlepší řešení. A musím říct, že to i zpětně vidím jako tu nejlepší alternativu. Dokonce bych řekl, že jsem měl štěstí... Heimdall jednal tak, jako bych já jednat nemohl, čímž Asgard ochránil před chaosem.“

Thor si prohlížel jeho tvář, strhanou a starou. Vůbec si ho takhle nepamatoval. Hlas zněl stejně káravě a děsivě jako kdysi, ale byl slabší a nepronikal tolik pod kůži.

„Byl jsi probuzen,“ řekl tiše.

„Přesně tak,“ přikývl Odin a posadil se na nejbližší židli, v tomto případě tu, do které se ještě před chvílí snažil vsáknout samotný král Ljósálfheimu. „Nebylo to po probuzení tak zlé, dokonce bych nepoznal rozdíl, ale energie ze mne vyprchává nezvykle rychle. Spánek na mě přišel ještě tehdy, když jsi byl na Zemi a bojoval s Malekithem.“

Thor zaťal pěsti. „Pak tedy… jsem nedostal tvé požehnání odejít z Asgardu, ale…  _jeho_ ,“ vycenil zuby. Nemohl se toho vzteku zbavit, potřeboval si do něčeho praštit. Nejlépe do Lokiho.

„Bylo to… použil sice má slova, ale pravdou je, že bych tak benevolentní nebyl. I tak bylo už nějakou dobu zjevné, že nemáš v plánu tady zůstat, stát se králem a snad…“ pousmál se, „si dokonce vzít Sif.“

Loki o  _tomhle_ jejich rozhovoru nevěděl. Thor povolil svaly. Mluvil se svým otcem. Přestal se chovat jako lev v kleci a znovu položil Mjolnir. Pořád se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že Odin není ve své kůži; přece jen spolu nikdy nemluvili otevřeně, nikdy spolu nevedli diskuze, většinou oba podlehli své nátuře a pohádali se. Král byl však unavený, v očích nejen únavu, ale i zármutek.

„Vím, že dřív nebo později Lokiho najdeš. Taky vím, že máš v sobě spravedlivý hněv a že se nespokojíš s pár ranami do nábytku, jako tomu bývalo kdysi. Ale chtěl bych tě požádat, abys…“

„Nezbycho,“ zamrmlal Thor podrážděně. Odin vzhlédl.

„Prosím?“

„Nezabil bych ho,“ zopakoval Thor, neméně podrážděn. „Myslel jsem, že prostě uteče.“

„To rád slyším. Nemyslím, že by bylo moudré mě donutit ho pohřbívat počtvrté.“ Skoro v tom byl úsměv. Thor se taky pousmál. Pak zase zvadl, srdce mu spadlo málem až do kalhot.

„Počtvrté?! Otče-…“

„Klid. Je naživu, pokud poslední zprávy nelhaly. Vrátil se však v žalostném stavu a musel být svěřen do lepší péče, než kterou by dostal tady.“

„Takže víš, co se stalo? Víš, jak… jestli… totiž…“  _Jak se to všechno stalo, proč, co se vůbec stalo, co kdo udělal a co kdo neudělal, co se to děje?_  Snažil se uchopit slova, ale všechna mu unikala dřív, než se po nich natáhl a on tady stál, koktal a ruce se mu třásly, a snad ho zase dohnal ten podivný stav, ze kterého se nemohl dostat už od chvíle, co mu Loki zemřel v náruči. Ta zbytečnost a nenápomocnost, slabost a neschopnost čemukoli špatnému zabránit, nemohoucnost a bezbrannost. Zranitelný ve zbroji, sám mezi lidmi.

Odin mu dal trochu času, ale když viděl, že se Thor místo hledání správných slov začal utápět ve vlastních myšlenkách, zakročil. „Vím vše, co se tady dělo za mé nepřítomnosti, vím, co se dělo na Zemi, dokud se k tobě Loki nedostal. Ale nic jiného… tedy nevím, kdo, jak a proč tě zajali, nevím, jak jsi byl nakonec zachráněn. Doufal jsem, že do těch slepých míst přineseš světlo právě ty.“

„Na nic předtím si nepamatuju,“ vydechl Thor, znovu zbaven veškerých nadějí, že se konečně něco dozví. Sám věděl tak málo a přitom byl pro ostatní hotovou studnicí informací. Přitáhl si k otci židli a rychle se na ni posadil, hrudí se přitiskl k opěrce a přehodil si přes ni ruce. Nevhodnější způsob, jak si sednout s králem, snad ani neexistoval, ale on před sebou potřeboval mít nějakou ochranu, i kdyby jen kousek vyřezávaného dřeva. „Zaútočili na mne i na Jane a hned po pár vteřinách byl konec, probudil jsem se až v jejich cele. Otče, mají… mají něco silného, nebezpečného. Mají něco, čím mě připravili o veškerou moc. Tehdy, když jsi mě vyhnal na Zemi… ztráta všeho pro mě byla šokující, ale tohle bylo bolestivé, jako by mi všechno vyrvali násilím a já… myslel jsem, že umírám. Určitě jsem umíral. Museli stvořit něco, čím mohou zneškodnit Asgarďany!“ znovu se mu vybavovaly všechny domněnky, kterými ho zahrnul Bruce, a jeho hlas nabíral naléhavosti. „Myslel jsem si, že ho má Loki… taky jsem si myslel, že to on vzal Jane, jelikož jsem ji nikde nenašel… ale když tvrdíš, že se hned vrátil sem a byl vážně zraněný… pak nic z toho udělat nemohl, že ne? Že ne?“

Byl by s ním zatřásl, kdyby to byl kdokoli jiný. Odin ho vážně pozoroval.

„Takže to jde mnohem dál, žádná sprostá provokace. Nebyl to tedy útok na tvé pozemské přátele?“

„Ne. Ujistili se, že mě Avengers nebudou postrádat _.“ I kdyby opravdu hloupě._

„Celé to místo, kde ses nacházel, bylo skryto Heimdallovu pohledu…“ začal Odin. Thor nic z toho ale slyšet nechtěl, byly to nedůležité úryvky, které mu nepřinášely ani informace, ani pomoc, jen další podráždění, frustraci a otázky.

„To já vím, ale… to teď není důležité, já musím… musím najít…“ slova se opět vytratila, v hlavě temno.

Odin se na něj ostře podíval. „Nemůžeš mi říct, co je špatně, protože sám nevíš, co řešit dřív. Potřebuješ si stanovit priority, Thore. Co je tvojí prioritou? Chceš se pustit do pátrání po tom přístroji, který by, jak říkáš, mohl zničit celý Asgard? Nebo chceš hledat tu smrtelnici, která už může být dávno po smrti? Nebo chceš najít ty, kdo ti ublížili, pomstít se?“

„Je tohle nějaká zkouška?“ přimhouřil Thor oči. Srdce mu divoce bušilo. Nevěděl. Tedy věděl, co by dělat měl, co by pro něj mělo být hlavní, ale… on přece nebyl král, nebyla to jeho priorita, ještě ne. Měl nechat zemřít Jane? Proč si pořád musel vybírat? Už ztratil tolik času. Musel se vrátit za Heimdallem a chtít po něm, aby našel… aby našel… co? Koho?

„Mohla by být. Jsi korunní princ a velmi brzy by ses měl stát i králem, protože jak vidíš, dlouho už to nevydržím. Dávám ti tady na výběr, jestli budeš králem Asgardu,  _jejím_  milencem, nebo válečníkem svého lidu.“

Rozum a zodpovědnost a chladná logika; emoce a bezhlavost, láska; akce, boj a krev.

„Zvládnu všechno,“ odsekl Thor s jistotou, kterou necítil. „Jdu za Heimdallem. Až jeho pohled mi pomůže zjistit, čemu bude nejlepší se věnovat hned.“ Vstal ze židle, znovu se chopil kladiva, otočil se k odchodu. „Není třeba brojit, otče,“ řekl ještě. „Problém vznikl na Zemi a tam by měl taky zůstat. Pokud jen na moment bude hrozit, že se ten přístroj dostane sem, udělám vše, co bude v mých silách, abych tomu buďto zabránil, anebo vás alespoň zavčasu varoval. Spojenci z jiných zemí budou neocenitelným přínosem, možná by je to mohlo oslabit, ale nikoho ne tolik, jako čistokrevného Asgarďana. Navíc nevíme, jaký dosah ten přístroj má, popřípadě jestli je nějak omezen na počet lidí, které by mohl ovlivnit.“ Byl u dveří, když se náhle prudce otočil.

„Otče,“ vrátil se zpátky k nerozhodnosti a nesmělosti, která mu kdysi bývala cizí. „Eh… odpusť, že se ptám až teď, ale nemohl jsem si nevšimnout… totiž… tady byla válka?“

„Jenom maličká,“ odvětil král měkce. 


	22. Chapter 22

Jelikož Steve od chvíle, co agenti odešli, bez přestání klepal prsty o stůl, svolil Bruce, že s ním půjde do tělocvičny. Kapitán se začal ošívat, že by mu nerad ublížil; ví, jak je na tom s fyzickým násilím. Ale jakmile doktor mazaně nadhodil kartu své vlastní nemohoucnosti v případech, kdy násilí potřeboval, bylo mu vyhověno. „Potřebuju se naučit aspoň základní chvaty, to sám jistě uznáš,“ usmál se, v srdci tíseň. Kolik toho dokázal obětovat proto, aby nemusel poslouchat to monotónní klepání.

„Co když to Hulk vyhodnotí jako nebezpečí?“ zeptal se Steve, napůl na cestě do tělocvičny.

„Jestli to bude připadat Hulkovi nebezpečné, bude to tak připadat i Jarvisovi. Dá ti čas, aby ses dostal z místnosti, a pak ji zamkne,“ ozval se Tony z obýváku, poněkud nervózní z toho, co se mu bez dohledu povaluje v dílně. Potřeboval by trochu samoty.

„Zamkne,“ opakoval Steve nevěřícně.

„Kapitáne, vaše nedůvěra mne ničí,“ připleskl si Stark dlaň na hruď, ve tváři ten nejublíženější výraz. Nebylo v tom moc upřímnosti; očima neustále uhýbal a v krku měl knedlík. „Kde si myslíš, že jsi, v nějakým obyčejným fitku? Udrží ho to.“ A mávnutím ruky je odehnal. Když osaměl, vstal z pohovky a protáhl se.

„Jarve, je něco nového?“ zeptal se tichounce, jen jakoby mimochodem.

„Jestli máte na mysli ten patnáctý sken, pak musím s politováním oznámit, že ani _tentokrát_ neposkytl žádné informace,“ sdělil mu Jarvis s jakýmsi letmým náznakem povzdechu. „Ale… mám pro vás jinou novinku,“ dodal.

***

Už když Loki spatřil, že se blíží ke střeše jednoho obzvlášť ohavného mrakodrapu, proběhly mu myslí snad všechny nadávky, které za celý život pochytil. _Proč, proč zrovna tady?_ Jednou Heimdalla zmrazil – _jednou_. Přece kvůli tomu nebude pykat do konce života. Ten pomstychtivý zrádný mizerný-

Oslnivý záblesk, tvrdý dopad na nohy, třesoucí se kolena. Ticho. Věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho.

„Vypadalo to jako reklamace, ale ne, vyplivlo to něco mnohem horšího.“

„Starku,“ kývl hlavou na pozdrav a před očima se mu zatmělo. Zhluboka se nadechl, narovnal se, přimhouřil oči a prohlédl si smrtelníka od hlavy k patám. „Tak se znovu setkáváme.“ Falešný úsměv mu zmrzl na rtech dřív, než se k němu stačil donutit. „To je zbraň?“ zeptal se poněkud zbytečně, zíraje na cosi, co jako zbraň přinejmenším vypadalo. „Ty na mě vytahuješ zbraň? To jsou otřesné způsoby.“

Ticho, jen v Tonyho očích bylo cosi, co by tam být nemělo, a to bral v úvahu i jejich společnou nepříliš přátelskou minulost. Asi mu něco uniklo.

„Budeš střílet, nebo na mě jenom mířit…“ pokusil se mu pomoct. Opravdu by si potřeboval sednout.

„Nemůžu se rozhodnout,“ zasyčel Stark vztekle, „kvůli čemu tě mám střelit jako první.“

Loki ladně mávl rukou a v dlani se mu objevila malá bílá vlaječka. Byla tak maličká, až značila spíš výsměch než mír, ale Tonyho to přesto zarazilo. Než se stačil rozhoupat a skutečně Lokiho střelit, doběhl na střechu i kapitán s Brucem za zády.

„Výborně, hlas rozumu,“ pozdravil je Loki, a přestože se trošičku zazubil, nedůvěřivě si oba nově příchozí prohlížel. Už věděl, že něco není úplně v pořádku. „Rád bych řekl, že to můžu vysvětlit, ale nejsem si vědom toho, že bych vám nějaké vysvětlení dlužil.“ Zněl dost uraženě na to, aby zmizení malé vlaječky vypadalo důvěryhodně výhružně. Neměl by moc šancí, ale to nemohli vědět.

„Klid, hlavně klid,“ ozval se doktor nervózně, procpal se dopředu mezi Lokiho a tu děsivou zbraň, která mohla klidně stříkat vodu, ale byla příliš velká na to, aby oslabeného boha přinejmenším neznervózňovala. Pozemských zákeřností měl plné zuby. „Tony, polož tu věc, propána krále, vždyť ještě ani nevíme…“ spolkl zbytek věty a rychle se obrátil k Lokimu. „A ty… ty… zkusíme se domluvit nějak v klidu, ano?“

Loki se zatvářil důležitě, využívaje přitom své výšky, jak jen to šlo. Mlčel tak akorát na to, aby to vypadalo na krátké zamyšlení. Jeho ego se zatřepotalo – pořád se ho báli. Kdyby ne jeho, pak alespoň jeho reakcí, dodala jakási skromnější částečka jeho mysli. On sám si nebyl upřímně jistý, jak by měl reagovat; snažit se o pochybné spojenectví nebo to rovnou zabalit?

„Uhni, Bruci,“ ozval se Tony, hlas temný a neústupný. Doktor ucouvl do strany, poněkud znejistěn faktem, že ho Tony nejen že neposlechl, ale ještě mu celou dobu bez hnutí mířil na záda. Loki pomalu zdvihl ruce, jeho brnění zmizelo. „Tohle na mě po druhý platit nebude,“ odsekl Stark. „Rovnou k věci. Kde je Jane?“

Loki by byl zrudl jako rajče, kdyby mu nechybělo tolik krve.

„Vy jste ji nedostali?!“ zařval, až Steve skoro poskočil. Tonymu se zatřásly ruce, ať kvůli tomu náhlému řevu nebo tíze zbraně. „Neuvěřitelní budižkničemové,“ pokračoval bůh rozzuřeně. „To jsem se málem nechal zabít pro nic za nic?!“

„Hou,“ zahučel Stark a konečně svěsil ruce. „Co to jako má bejt, jestli jsme ji nedostali. To’s nám ji jako poslal fedexem nebo co,“ zamračil se.

„Poslední zbytky síly jsem využil na to, abych se tady objevil a varoval vás… pochopil bych nedostatek sympatií vůči mně, ale ten, kterého jste léta nazývali přítelem,“ vyplivl to slovo se stejnou vervou jako dítě medicínu, „byl na pokraji smrti a vy jste přesto-“

„Hou hou!“ přidal na hlase Stark, který si se zbraní v ruce najednou připadal nepatřičně. „Titulky!“

Ah. Nemluvil na ně anglicky. Dobrá.

„Jasně jsem vám řekl, že je Jane nepřítel. Byla to ona, kdo mě obelstil, a s vysokou pravděpodobností i ona, kdo dostal Thora. Zkoumali ho tam jako pokusného králíka, _já_ ho zachránil a při tom procesu málem sám zemřel a _ty_ teď na mě míříš zbraní?“

„Jane…“ Kapitán.

„Nepřítel?“ Doktor.

„Ty už nevíš, co lžeš!“ rozkřikl se Tony podruhé a znovu zdvihl zbraň.

„Nic takového jsi neřekl,“ nechápal Steve situaci. Loki prudce trhl hlavou, divokýma očima se na něj zadíval. Tak on nic takového-!

Aha.

_Aha._

On jim to vlastně neřekl.

„Nedávali jste pozor!“ zařval. „Přestaň na mě mířit tou hračkou, vždyť ji sotva uzvedneš,“ utrhl se na Tonyho. Promnul si kořen nosu a stručně zavzpomínal. „Objevil jsem se na základně a do pár minut mě našli. Jako první jsem potkal Jane v jejich stejnokroji. Nevím proč, nevím jak, vím jen, že patří k nim a že jim pomohla vytvořit artefakt, který by dokázal zničit celý Asgard.“

„A ty jdeš po čem?“ zeptal se Steve opatrně.

„Vůbec se s ním nebav, kecá,“ trval na svém Tony. „Zabil tu ženskou a teď jde po tom stroji.“

„Nezabil, a budu si to vyčítat, dokud jí vlastnoručně nevytrhnu srdce z těla,“ odsekl bůh lsti. „Nemám snad tady tu čest se dvěma génii?“ zeptal se tak urážlivě nevěřícně, až mu Tony málem vrazil. „Jak si asi myslíte, že ten stroj postavili, podle návodu?“

„Ještě je tady možnost, že’s jim to pomohl postavit ty.“

„Ach ano, proč bych nedal dohromady něco, co mě dostane na kolena pouhým působením… úchvatný nápad, děkuji.“

 „Tony…“ ozval se Bruce tiše. „Tony, ona jim to klidně mohla dát… všechny ty informace… ke všem měla přístup od úplného začátku, a spoustu jich mohla získat bez Thorova vědomí… a vlastně i s jeho vědomím, nikdy by ji nepodezíral.“

Tony to věděl. Samozřejmě, že to věděl. Nikdo nedokáže zahrát takovou bezmoc, kterou tehdy spatřil v Lokiho očích. Začínalo poprchávat.

„Pojďme dovnitř,“ navrhl Steve. A všichni ho poslušně následovali.

***

Z nějakého důvodu mu bohové nebyli nakloněni. Nemusel tolik spěchat, když mu stejně nebylo přáno a on ztrácel čas všude, kde se objevil. Seděl na sterilním bílém lehátku obklopen různými přístroji, ani nevěděl, jak se tam dostal, a Bruce mu mezitím zblízka zíral do očí.

„Máš horečku,“ oznámil mu.

„No a?“ vyprskl na něj jako vzteklá kočka. Doktor ucukl.

Po dalších dvou hodinách rozčileného pochodování po obýváku Starkovy věže se Loki málem zhroutil na konferenční stolek, tudíž Steve zavelel, že je načase trochu vyvětrat všechny ty nadávky a výčitky, které na ně vychrlil ( _všechno_ jsem vám tam nachystal k  _bezchybnému_ zásahu a vy to _tak_ pokazíte, jste _tak_ neschopní).

Zatímco do něj Bruce šťouchal a snažil se ho vyšetřit, dohodli se – víceméně – na dalším postupu.

„Thor je momentálně ze hry, takže začneme bez něj,“ promnul si Tony ruce, zamyšleně zíraje na ošklivou jizvu na Lokiho břiše, mnohem starší než ty, které mu Bruce zrovna obvazoval. Proč se ještě nevyléčil? Bůh si založil ruce na hrudi a propíchl ho pohledem. „Hledáme Jane a bezejmenné blonďaté hovado, se kterým pracuje.“

„To není hlavní problém,“ procedil skrz zuby Loki. „Jsou důležití jedině v případě, že u sebe mají ten artefakt. Napřed potřebuju zlikvidovat ten, potom jsou na řadě oni. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jste ho tam nechali!“ vybuchl znovu. Bruce jen nespokojeně zamumlal, když monitor mapující Lokiho funkce rozčileně zapípal.

„Nebylo tolik na výběr. Během pár vteřin se tam nahrnula armáda SHIELDu, prohledali to tam skrz naskrz. Natasha s Clintem právě zjišťují, jestli ten zázrak šlohl Fury nebo jestli se to Jane povedlo sebrat a utéct s tím.“

Když se do Tonyho čokoládových očí vpily jedny smaragdové, málem se mu podlomily nohy. Loki pomalu mrkal, prohlížel si ho, tiše a nečitelně. Něco musel tušit, proč by na něj jinak _takhle_ zíral? _Byl to zatracenej bůh lží, krucinál!_

„Pak začnu s pátráním u Jane,“ odvětil Loki nakonec. Tony pomalu vydechl.

„A jak to hodláš udělat?“

„To nechte na mě,“ řekl bůh bezstarostně. Pak sebou cukl, když mu paži stáhl rukáv tlakoměru. „Vy jste tak neuvěřitelně předpotopní,“ bylo to poslední, co Tony slyšel, než vyklopýtal z ošetřovny. Jen se na moment zamyslel, jak je možné, že Loki tak často a rád užívá jejich _midgardského_ slovníku, a pak zamířil rovnou k baru.


	23. Chapter 23

„Mohl jsi mi rovnou říct, kde je, abych ze sebe neudělal úplného blázna,“ uslyšel Heimdall za zády. Využil toho, že na něj princ nevidí a sám pro sebe se usmál.

„Omlouvám se, můj princi, myslel jsem, že se ptáš na svého otce…“

„A jak vidím, děláš ze mne blázna ještě teď,“ povzdychl si Thor. Tentokrát už se na něj strážce říše podíval. Korunní princ vypadal unaveně. To nebylo překvapivé; Heimdall sice nevěděl, čím si prošel, ale bylo zjevné, že procházka rájem to nebyla. „Nemám ti to za zlé. Potřeboval jsem to, abych se trochu uklidnil a přemýšlel, než něco udělám.“

„Přišel jsi, abych tě poslal zpět na Zemi?“

Thor se ošil. „Ano,“ připustil pomalu, „ale rozmýšlím se, na co se tě zeptat dřív.“

„Víš, že toho vím ještě méně než ty,“ zarazil ho Heimdall, v hlase jasná nevole. „Místo tvého držení-“

„To není to, co mě zajímá,“ odsekl blonďatý bůh, předešlá únava opět nahrazena vztekem, který si stále ještě nevybil. Neměl čas se ani podívat, jestli jsou jeho přátelé v pořádku. Věděl, že byli. Ale stejně by se rád přesvědčil na vlastní oči. „Je mi jedno, kde jsem byl držen. To je minulost. Taky nepotřebuju vědět, co přesně se mi dělo, protože jsem jedině rád za všechno, co si nepamatuju. Ale chci vědět, kde je Jane Fosterová… a můj bratr. Vím, že minimálně tyhle dvě věci víš.“

Heimdall mlčel. Bez hnutí Thora pozoroval, rozmýšlel se.

„Váháš?“ zavrčel bůh netrpělivě. „Požádal tě, abys mi to neřekl? Je to náhoda, že jsem ho ještě neviděl, nebo se mi tak vyhýbá? Proč by to dělal? Nikdy neměl důvod se přede mnou skrývat!“ rozkřikl se.

„Jenže teď ho má,“ odvětil Heimdall tiše, smířlivě. Thor po něm blýskl očima. Zrovna když se na něj chtěl utrhnout podruhé, uvědomil si, co ta slova znamenají. Zarazil se, nadechl, cítil zaťaté svaly a ten neustávající hněv, který v něm pořád bublal a čekal, až bude moct ven. Byl neklidný a vzteky se třásl, byl výbušnější než kdy dřív, a divil se, že se k němu Loki nezná. „Není ještě zcela vyléčen, nejspíš se obává, že by ho konfrontace s tebou stála život, i kdyby ti o to nešlo.“

„Nechci ho zabít!“ zařval Thor a frustrovaně zavrčel; opět se neudržel. Kdo ví, jestli se udrží, až Lokiho skutečně spatří. Mohl si říkat a slibovat co chtěl, ale nemohl se zaručit, že mu neublíží. Nebude chtít, rozhodně ne, ale stát se to klidně může. „Zatraceně,“ procedil skrz zuby. „Dobrá. Budu to respektovat. Přijde za mnou, až bude dost silný a bude se moci…“  _bránit? Před bratrem, který ho přísahal chránit. Jak se věci mění…_  „… zkrátka až bude připraven. Je to tak lepší, máš pravdu. Jsem si jistý, že náš rozhovor, pokud někdy proběhne, nebude rozumný ani klidný.“

Heimdall se skoro znovu usmál, i když celá situace byla spíše k pláči. Mohl by Thorovi říct o tom, že se Loki vydal na Zemi proto, aby zabil jeho milovanou ženu, mohl mu říct vše, co se od Lokiho dozvěděl.

„Rád bych tě poslal alespoň za ní, ale stále ji nevidím,“ řekl. „Zůstala mi skryta. Nevím, jestli někdo na Zemi přišel na možnost, jak se schovat před mým zrakem…“

„Jako Loki, chceš říct,“ zavrčel Thor. „Unesl ji? Ublížil – otec sice tvrdí, že rozhodně nebyl ve stavu, kdy by něco takového dovedl, ale… já nevím, čemu věřit, Heimdalle. Loki prostě není nevinný, ať už jde o cokoli. I kdyby umíral, našel by si způsob, jak věci zkomplikovat! Kéž bych mohl říct, že přeháním, ale i ty mi můžeš dosvědčit, že tomu tak není.“

„Proti tomu nelze nic namítnout,“ souhlasil Heimdall vážně. „Je taky pravda, že jsem ho neviděl, když tě našel, ale… když se objevil na Asgardu, nemohl ani stát. Brzy zkolaboval úplně. Umíral, Thore. Ne jako na Svartalfheimu, to nebylo tak vážné, jako to vypadalo. Ani ten nejschopnější mág by nebyl schopen se v takovém stavu krýt před mým zrakem, natož krýt někoho jiného. Samozřejmě tady mohla být možnost, že ji vzal na místo, které je chráněno dlouhodobě… anebo je v tom skutečně nevinně a my nemáme tušení, s kým máme tu čest.“

„Což je  _vážně_  pravděpodobné,“ zamrmlal hromovládce dětinsky a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Takže mi nemůžeš poradit ani s jedním?“

„Vyslovil jistý názor…“ začal Heimdall opatrně, velmi opatrně, a přemítal, jestli toho bude litovat sám od sebe nebo se o to postará Loki. „Tvrdí, že za tvým únosem stojí Jane.“

Ticho. Heimdall přimhouřil oči a čekal. Pořád ticho. Thor si odkašlal.

„Změnil jsem názor,“ řekl pojednou, hlas tichý a tak, tak klidný, až Heimdallovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. „Nebudu čekat, až bude připraven na naše setkání. Řekneš mi, kde je, pošleš mne za ním, a půjdeš otci oznámit tragickou – skutečnou – smrt jeho mladšího syna. Dodatečně vám buďto pošlu oficiální potvrzení nebo rovnou jeho tělo.“

V obličeji se mu nepohnul jediný sval. Kdyby si Heimdall nebyl jistý, kdo před ním stojí, jistě by o tom pochyboval.

„Možná by bylo vhodné ho napřed vyslechnout. Nemá z tohoto obvinění co získat, Thore-…“

„Copak ho neznáš?“ usmál se Thor, oči chladné jako dvě ledové kostky. Hlas měl pořád tichý. „Taky jsem si myslel, že nelže, dokud mu to něco nezíská, ale ty časy jsou pryč, Heimdalle. Je zlý a podlý. Je nemožné ho předvídat, protože jeho činy už dávno nemají důvody. Je šílený. Nebezpečný. Chci, abys mě za ním poslal, a to hned.“ Když se Heimdall znovu nadechl, ačkoli nevěděl, co by vlastně řekl, Thor se usmál ještě falešněji. „Nežádám tě o to jako přítele, přikazuji ti to jako korunní princ Asgardu.“

Neslíbil si Heimdall, že se do toho nebude plést? A co udělal? Zapletl se do toho. Zase.

Thor se mezitím vydal na cestu.

***

„Neměl bys ještě chvilku počkat?“ mračil se Bruce. „Tvrdíš, že tě doléčí magie, ale já nevidím rozdíl. Tentokrát za zády nemáme SHIELD, kdybys potřeboval pomoc, mohl by to být problém.“

„Jako bych o ni stál,“ odfrkl si Loki, znovu v brnění. Vstal z lehátka a hezky spatra na doktora pohlédl. „Minule jste odvedli skvělou práci, měl bych se na vás spolehnout i podruhé,“ dodal se zubatým úsměvem. „Odchytit jednu ženskou, kolik superhrdinů je na to asi třeba?“

„To už jsme ti snad vysvětlili,“ povzdychl si Bruce a předstíral, že mu Lokiho vědomé porušování osobního prostoru nenahánělo husí kůži. „Nikde po ní nebylo stopy, hledali jsme. Ten muž, kterého jsi nám popsal, stejně tak. Pokud ten zásah někdo přežil, tak si ho vzal Fury, a ten to bude popírat i s nožem u krku. Nemáš snad v plánu jít za ním?“

Divže na něj Loki nezaprskal jako kočka. Bruce ho nenechal promluvit.

„Navíc naše pomoc je tak jako tak dost nepravděpodobná. Pořád je tady možnost, že z nás děláš blbce a nehledáš Jane, ale ten stroj. A to ne abys ho zničil, ale využil. Jane může být dávno po smrti, co my víme?“ Doktor sice zněl, jako by odříkával předpověď počasí, ale Loki tenhle tón znal – lépe řečeno to, co skrýval. Urazil by se, kdyby to někam vedlo. Jednou jedinkrát se snaží odvrátit pohromu a všichni mu hází klacky pod nohy. Nebyl na to zkrátka stavěn, už to fiasko s korunovací mu to jasně dokázalo.

„Proč mě ošetřujete? Měli byste mě zavřít, ne?“ ušklíbl se. Mohl si to dovolit, cítil se dost dobře na to, aby si mohl věřit, že se z případného průšvihu dostane, i kdyby zbabělým úprkem. V jeho slovníku pod pojmem strategický ústup.

„To je základní pomoc, kterou by ti měl poskytnout každý člověk,“ pokrčil Bruce rameny. „Měl bys do sebe dostat nějaké jídlo… vitamíny… víš, hodně ti toho chybí, i když pár orgánů, co v sobě máš, jsem viděl poprvé…“ odkašlal si a prsty si posunul brýle na kořen nosu. „A tu jizvu… tu starší, myslím, ta taky není úplně v pořádku. Není to infekce, ale  _něco_  to je. Pokud si správně pamatuju, od doby, co tě Thor naposledy pohřbil, uběhly dva roky. Neměl ses jak vyléčit? Myslel jsem, že’s byl král, to přece-…“

„Jste moc zvědavý,“ přerušil ho Loki otráveně. „Teď, pokud dovolíte, za vás půjdu udělat vaši prá-…“

Rána. Loki zmlkl. Bruce se na něj podíval. „Co je?“ zeptal se. Bůh pomalu vydechl a ještě pomaleji zdvihl ruku, vzal vědce za rameno a snad _ještě_  pomaleji ho odstrkoval dál od sebe. Bruce na něj vytřeštěně zíral, ale poslušně couval, dokud nestál aspoň dva metry od Lokiho.

V příštím okamžiku se na ně zřítil strop. Až se budou ostatní Bruce ptát, co se stalo, vzpomene si jen na bolestný a poněkud panický výkřik, a pak už jen  _hněv_ , neuvěřitelnou zlost, rudo před očima a v hlavě prázdno.

Loki se zdvihl na nohy, ještě před vteřinou čistý a s čerstvými obvazy, teď ta samá troska, která se vpotácela do Asgardu uprostřed jakési napodobeniny války. Čekal útok, ale ne tak brutální.

Thor už dávno stál. V očích měl blesky, a Loki by si přál, aby to mohl nazvat metaforou. Nad hlavami jim zahřmělo tak mocně, až se celá věž otřásla. Černovlasý bůh zdvihl ruce, ukázal prázdné dlaně, trošku se předklonil a sklonil hlavu. Ztuhla mu krev v žilách, když se Thor zasmál. Nemluvil, nekřičel, nevyčítal ani neslzel, jako to míval ve zvyku, jen tam stál a smál se, nevesele a hrdelně, a Lokimu to rvalo uši.

„Bratře,“ zkusil, ale přerušilo ho další zahřmění. Jako by do sebe narážely světy.

„Ne,“ bylo jediné slovo, které mu Thor věnoval. Zakroutil hlavou, na tváři pořád ten děsivý úsměv.

Stačil udělat jeden krok, když se z trosek stropu vynořila obrovská zelená pěst a plnou silou ho udeřila přímo do hrudi. Celou laboratoř zaplnil nelidský řev a Loki ztuhl na místě. Thor nebyl útokem z vlastních řad překvapen. Místo výčitek a ublížených pohledů se na Hulka vrhl s krvežíznivostí, u které přísahal, že ji nechal daleko v minulosti. Reagoval by jinak, kdyby byl příčetný.

Loki se přemístil na chodbu, kde do něj skoro vrazil Steve. Tony s ním nebyl.

„Co se děje?!“ zakřičel, když se z místnosti ozval obzvlášť mohutný řev.

„Thor,“ vyhrkl. „Hulk,“ dodal. Nebyl věren své výřečnosti, ale na tu teď skutečně neměl čas. „Kde je Stark?“

„Snaží se nahodit zpátky systém, Jarvis Bruce zablokoval a pak prostě zkolaboval, nějaký zkrat asi - co tady dělá Thor a proč ti dva bojují?! Tys-...“

Loki už byl pryč.

Vpadl do obýváku. „STARKU!“ zaburácel. Chtěl počkat, dokud nezíská nějaký jasný důkaz, ale ani na tohle nebylo dost času. Všechno vsadil na jednu kartu a byl si až neobvykle jistý na to, jak málo informací ve skutečnosti měl. Sotva mu pohled padl na zhroucenou postavu u baru, dostal ránu do týla.

Osoba, která byla natolik zbrklá, že si neověřila, koho se to tak ubohým chvatem pokusila omráčit, zůstala poněkud zaraženě stát. Loki se bleskově otočil a poslepu se ohnal. Ke svému překvapení neminul, protože by útočník uhnul, ale protože se nacházel podstatně níž, než by čekal.

Drobný mladík v černé kombinéze se vzpamatoval rychle a znovu se Lokiho pokusil udeřit. Bůh ho popadl za zápěstí a zmáčkl. Ozvalo se křupnutí a mladík skrze masku, která mu sahala až k očím, přidušeně vykřikl. Kopanec do kolen Loki skoro necítil; natolik byl uražen.

Chlapec sebou přestal zmítat a vrhl na svého protivníka pohled, který by dokázal zabíjet. V jeho očích byl vzdor a jakási výsměšná hrdost, která dle Lokiho názoru vůbec nebyla na místě. Tenhle typ poskoků nenáviděl. Tak věrní a poslušní někomu, o jehož motivech nevěděli vůbec nic. Čistě pro vyjádření svého znechucení zmáčkl zlomené zápěstí ještě jednou a útočníkovi se podlomily nohy. Zavyl bolestí, když zůstal viset na půli cestě k zemi - Loki ho za poraněnou ruku zvedl do takové výšky, aby nohama nedosáhl na zem. Když se mu znovu podíval do očí, byl v nich strach a bolest. S takovým materiálem už se dalo pracovat.

„Mluv,“ zavrčel bůh a zatřásl s mladým agentem, který se při vědomí udržoval pouhou silou vůle. Odpovědí mu byly vyceněné zuby a slabé zacukání. Na jeden bláznivý moment zvážil, že by tomu děcku vlezl do hlavy a podíval se sám - ale vzpomínka na kusy mozku rozházené po celé výslechové místnosti byla příliš čerstvá, a on si nebyl jistý, že by se dokázal vrátit zpátky dřív, než by se dotkl nějaké vědomosti, která by tuhle nežádoucí reakci vyvolala. Jeho tělo by sice zůstalo nedotčeno, ale mysl by byla navždy uvězněna v nicotě mrtvé duše.

Prohlédl si kluka od hlavy k patám. Pro něj ho neposlali, jelikož evidentně netušil, co je Loki zač, a nebyl sice slabý, ale na něj nestačil a to věděla jak Jane, tak i to blonďaté monstrum-

Vzpomněl si na chaos jen o pár pokojů dál, který už se mohl dávno chýlit ke konci a uvědomil si, jak moc ho tlačí čas.

„Přišel jsi pro ten artefakt,“ procedil skrz zuby, zatímco agent tvrdošíjně mlčel. „Stejnokroje jsou většinou důvodem pádu,“ poznamenal jakoby mimochodem a mrskl s mladíkem do zdi. Ten se bezvládně svezl na zem. Lokiho další kroky mířily ke Starkovi. Poklekl vedle něj a zatřásl s ním.

Tony se ohnal a zasténal. Oči měl pevně zavřené a jednu polovinou obličeje napuchlou, jak se při pádu nešťastně udeřil o roh baru.

„Kde je ten artefakt, Starku,“ utrhl se na něj Loki bez okolků. To génia spolehlivě probralo a on zprudka otevřel oči.

„Jak-jak-!“ vyjekl, když ho Loki sevřel silněji.

„Zahráváš si s něčím, s čím by sis vůbec neměl začínat! Mám to tady zpřeházet vzhůru nohama? Protože já to udělám!“ zatřásl s ním ještě silněji. „Nebo bych se měl zeptat tvých kolegů? Hodně jste se sblížili od doby, co jsem vás viděl naposledy,“ zasyčel jedovatě.

Tony se mu podíval do očí, poprvé od chvíle, co nabyl vědomí, se svět konečně zastavil v tom známém úhlu, se kterým měl zkušenosti, a Loki už byl také jenom jeden. Zarytě mlčel a doufal, že se v příštích dvou vteřinách objeví Steve a přetáhne Asgarďana štítem přes hlavu.

„Doufáš marně,“ pokračoval Loki, bolestně si vědom toho, že naléhavost jeho tónu není zdaleka tak naoko, jako by rád tvrdil.

„Čteš snad myšlenky, ty pomatenej šovinisto?“ vyprskl Tony. „Nebudou nadšení, že jsem jim to zatajil, ale na svou stranu je tím nedostaneš. Ty vztahy už nejsou tak křehký, jako bývaly.“

„Na chvilku vás tím určitě zabavím,“ hádal se Loki.

„To nelze vyloučit,“ uznal Stark sportovně. „Ale tak jako tak ten stroj nedostaneš a věř mi, že věci, který nechci, aby někdo našel, umím sakra dobře schovat,“ prohlásil sebevědomě a hlavou se mu prohnala vidina starého hadru, který byl to jediné, co zázračný artefakt ukrývalo před světem. Využil chvilky ticha, ve kterou se neodvažoval ani doufat: „Důležitý je, že ho nemá Jane, no ne? Sám jsi to říkal. K čemu bys ho potřeboval?“

„Abych ho zničil, kolikrát to mám říkat?“

„Fakt, jako _fakt_  čekáš, že ti to prostě sežeru?“

„Tak ho zničíš ty!“

Nelidský řev z chodby a zadunění něčeho, co dost dobře mohl být Mjolnir a kapitánův štít, Lokiho popohnalo. Vyskočil na nohy. „Vrátím se,“ ujistil vynálezce na zemi, přiskočil k zhroucenému agentovi u zdi, přehodil si ho přes rameno jako balík sena, vyběhl na balkon a k Tonyho překvapení seskočil dolů.

Thor do místnosti spíše vklopýtal, než výhružně vkročil, ovšem nedalo se říct, že by mu to jakkoli ubralo na hrozivosti. „Kde je!“ zařval toho dne již podruhé, před očima rudo.

„Skočil z balkonu!“ vyhrkl Stark, který byl už z toho hrubého zacházení přinejmenším unaven. Thor se na moment zarazil, prohlédl si ho. Věděl, že teď už Lokiho nenajde.

„Snažil ses ho zastavit, příteli?“ zeptal se, významně pohlížeje na ošklivou podlitinu na Tonyho levé tváři.

„Samozřejmě,“ přitakal Tony bez nejmenšího zaváhání. Nic Lokimu nedlužil.

„Zastav ho!“ do místnosti vrazil Steve, za ním v těsném závěsu Bruce, který si na sebe natáhl starý bílý plášť, jediný kousek oblečení, který byl po boji v použitelném stavu.

„Pozdě, je pryč,“ vydechl Tony, když se konečně vyškrábal na nohy.

„Ne,“ Steve se zarazil a poněkud zmaten se na oba podíval. „Já myslel... Thora...“ Až teď si Tony všiml, v jakém stavu jeho kolegové dorazili; Steve rozcuchaný a tak celkově pomačkaný, naprostý opak svého jindy učesaného a dokonale upraveného já, Bruce zcela očividně po přeměně, a to velmi čerstvé. Kdesi vzadu v jeho mysli se potulovala vzpomínka na červený kód a naprostý kolaps obranných štítů, Jarvis to zabalil hned vzápětí a on Steva ujistil, že se o to postará... Steve zmizel... a on dostal ránu do hlavy. A pak ještě jednu, ale za tu si nejspíš mohl sám, protože nebyl s to se vyvrátit na jakoukoli jinou stranu, než na které se nacházel jeho bar. Stále nevyužitý bar.

Thor se k oběma nově příchozím otočil čelem a teprve teď jako by si uvědomil, kde a před kým stojí. Dřív, než záblesk viny, který se mu přehnal přes tvář, stačil někdo postřehnout, uhnul pohledem a odkašlal si. „Odpusťte mi to vpadnutí,“ začal, vraceje se v myšlenkách do velmi blízké minulosti, kdy se musel omlouvat za úplně to samé. Skutečně, ještě před hodinou tvrdil, že už to nikdy neudělá, že se bude napřed ptát a potom až ohánět. Ale stejně jako na Asgardu i tady za jeho selhání mohl Loki. Dělal z Thora pitomce a to se ještě nestačili ani pořádně setkat.

Stiskl Mjolnir tak silně, až mu zapraštěly klouby.

„Nemám tušení, o co tady jde, pánové,“ prohlásil Tony a vytáhl z baru celou lahev, krásně orosenou. K údivu všech přítomných včetně toho svého ji neotevřel, místo toho si ji přitiskl k levé tváři a sykl bolestí.

„Vpadnutí,“ zopakoval Bruce nevěřícně, brýle nakřivo, vlasy plné omítky. „Vpadnutí? Tys prorazil střechu, Thore,  _zaútočil_  jsi!“

„Bránil jsem se,“ odporoval Thor, který si vývoj událostí pamatoval trošičku jinak. „Byl bys mne zabil.“ Neznělo to vyčítavě ani nepřátelsky, bylo to suché konstatování faktu, které by Bruce kdykoli jindy znepokojilo.

„Proč ses v první řadě musel bránit?“ vyštěkl na něj.

„Proměnil ses-“ začal Thor a Bruce ho přerušil jedním krátkým, ale o to důraznějším zavrčením, tak necharakteristickým, až se Steve odtáhl.

„Mně nemusíš vysvětlovat-... prostě zmlkni,“ odsekl a zabalil se do pláště s vervou, s jakou se dítě schovává před monstry pod svou peřinu. „Já se proměnil až  _po_  tvém příchodu, Thore. Do té doby jsem tam byl s tvým bratrem a nic se nedělo. Pak jsi na nás spadl z nebe jako nějaký pomatenec, všude byly hromy a blesky, ty ses začal chechtat jako šílenec - a teprve  _potom_  jsem se proměnil! Myslíš, že bych tak reagoval, kdybys přišel dveřmi jako normální člověk? Se sebeobranou to na mě nehraj! Co to mělo znamenat?!“

Tolik slov najednou, pomyslel si Tony užasle a studenou lahev si přitiskl k druhé nezraněné tváři. Ta levá už mu odumřela. Bruce začínal chraptět a třásl se jako ratlík ve vánici. Thor se zhluboka nadechl.

„Je velmi důležité, abych Lokiho...“  _Našel? Zpacifikoval, spoutal, někam zavřel? Zabil?_  Thor frustrovaně zavrčel. Co to s ním bylo? V jednom okamžiku měl chuť Lokiho vykuchat a v příštím momentě už si tak jistý nebyl. Nevěděl, co z toho ho děsilo víc. Jedné zvláštnosti si byl již léta vědom, tedy že kdykoli na Lokiho vyloženě  _neviděl_ , dokázal na něj mít neuvěřitelnou zlost, kterou se zapřisáhl si na něm vybít, ale jakmile ho spatřil, veškerá nenávist ho přešla a on zase zjihl, tváří v tvář sentimentu a nostalgii.

„Není třeba tolik váhat, Thore, obejmout jsi ho nepřišel,“ promluvil znovu Bruce, hlas o něco klidnější.

„To skutečně ne,“ připustil hromovládce bez dalšího komentáře. Na dlouhých osm vteřin zavládlo ticho, hotová definice dusné atmosféry.

„Pobíháš tady mezi světy a snažíš se sejmout Lokiho,“ začal Tony rozverně. „Chápu to správně?“

„Mé úmysly se mění příliš často na to, abych ti na tohle dovedl pravdivě odpovědět, příteli,“ odvětil blonďák po chvilce uvažování.

„Tohle je ale docela důležitá věc, kterou bychom si měli ujasnit. Věř mi, snažím se to pochopit. Jsme tým, a v tomhle bychom asi měli být zajedno. Takže se musíme dohodnout na příštím kroku, až se zase objeví. A on se objeví.“ Konečně se slova ujal kapitán Naivka a Tony si mohl oddechnout. Whisky si znovu přiložil k levé tváři.

„Nemám pocit, že je nebezpečný,“ prohlásil Bruce. „Tedy pro nás.“

„A to soudíš z čeho? Přišel v míru, protože už jsme mu jednou nakopali prdel, ne protože chce být kámoš,“ ušklíbl se Tony kysele.

„Zachránil život Thorovi. Aktivně po něm pátral, našel ho a zachránil. Zdá se ti to jako nějaký podlý plán k ovládnutí světa?“

„Moh' by bejt,“ zamrmlal si Stark pod nos.

„To je úplně jedno,“ přerušil je Steve náhle a rozhodil rukama. „Ztrácíme tady čas stejně jako při invazi, přitom tam venku se něco děje,“ máchl pravačkou k oknu, „Loki jde po tom stroji, Clint s Natashou se neozývají a Fury nás kompletně odstřihl. Navíc... je tady jisté podezření, že v tomhle všem má prsty i Jane.“

Thor sebou trhl. „Podezření na základě Lokiho slov?“ zeptal se tiše, temně, vypočítavě.

Steve se nenechal zastrašit. „Přesně tak. Možná to vidíš jako další frašku, ale dává to smysl. Mohl ji zabít a lhát, ale může taky mluvit pravdu. A pravda je v tomhle případě nebezpečnější než lež. Lež znamená, že má za lubem něco, čemu nemáme šanci porozumět, dokud na stůl nevytáhne všechny karty, tudíž nemá smysl se tím zabývat. Pravda znamená, že je nepřítel v našich vlastních řadách a odpusť, že ji podezírám, ale je to příliš pravděpodobné na to, abych nad tím prostě mávl rukou.“

„Pravděpodobné? Jak by to mohlo být pravděpodobné?!“ rozkřikl se Thor.

„V první řadě k tobě měla přístup bez omezení. Nepožádala tě o nějaké testy, ať už z jakýchkoli důvodů?“ ozval se znovu Bruce. Thor se zamračil, zmatený a pobouřený. Nechtěl se nechat zviklat tak snadno. Přece dokáže bojovat za ženu, kterou miluje, i kdyby ten boj měl být slovní.

„Přirozeně, stejně jako nemocnice, stejně jako ty, jako Tony,“ odsekl. „Všichni tady na Midgardu prahnou po čemkoli, co by jim alespoň trošku přiblížilo naši rasu, tak vzdálenou té vaší…“ dodal kousavě. Tonyho napadlo, že kdyby zavřel oči a nevěděl, kdo je v místnosti, přísahal by, že ta slova vyřkl sám Loki. Akorát ten by se neobtěžoval s tak zakulaceným slovem jako ‚vzdálenou‘.

„Já ti bral krev, abych ti ji potom mohl zase vrátit, Thore. Mnohokrát jsi byl zraněn a já ti nemohl pomoct, tak jsem chtěl mít do budoucna jistotu. Říká se tomu transfúze,“ procedil Bruce skrz zuby, uražen tím nařknutím, znechucen jen tou možností, že je házen do stejného pytle jako všichni ti podlí a šílení vědci, kteří pro svou zvědavost vraždili. Krev se mu vařila, ale bylo v tom příliš mnoho rozhořčení než skutečného vzteku, který by ho dokázal připravit o rozum. Hulk se mohl cítit v nebezpečí, frustrovaně a rozzuřeně, ale na ublížení na duši reagovat nedokázal, a Bruce si nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo dobře. Rozhodně by neměl výčitky, kdyby se mu teď povedlo Thorem vytřít podlahu. „Určitě měla k dispozici víc než jenom tvoji krev. Na základě takového materiálu mohli stvořit ten… stroj, který tě oslabil. Vysvětlilo by to, že ses nestihl bránit, že nakonec dostali i Lokiho. Oba dva jste viděli známou tvář, nečekali jste útok.“

„Copak to nevidíte?!“ zařval Thor, a Tony zavřel oči a znovu bolestně zakňučel; hlava ho třeštěla a jeho vyloženě brněly prsty, jak moc toužil se dostat zpátky do své dílny a přesvědčit se, že je důvod všech problémů stále tam, kde ho nechal. „Jen na moment – jen na moment odejdu a on vás obrátí proti mně! Mé vlastní přátele, se kterými jsem bojoval léta! Chápu, že našim titulům nepřikládáte mnoho důležitosti, ale Loki ke svému jménu nepřišel pro nic za nic. Je to lhář, manipulátor, a místo abychom se o něj postarali, se tady hádáme! Musel jsem bojovat s vámi dvěma,“ vyčítavě ukázal nejprve na Bruce, poté i na kapitána, „abych se k němu dostal. Nejen že vás poštval proti mně, ale i proti Jane, která může být dávno po smrti, protože jsem nebyl dost silný na to, abych ji ochránil, celé dny tady můžeme šlapat po její památce jen kvůli pár slovům někoho, kdo není  _schopen_  upřímnosti, nikdy nebyl!“

Na moment zavládlo ticho. Steve vypadal, že se chystá omluvit se, což Bruce nehodlal dopustit.

„Může to být pravda, stejně jako to, co tvrdí Loki. Navrhuji, aby se prozkoumaly obě možnosti.“

„Zníš úplně jako on,“ uchechtl se Thor hořce, tak hořce, až se Tony za jeho zády otřásl. „Prozkoumat, vyzkoušet, ověřit, všechno protahovat donekonečna, a pak už je na všechno pozdě. Kdykoli jsem jenom na chvilku zaváhal, šeredně jsem za to zaplatil, a já odmítám… já odmítám.“

„Souhlasím s Brucem,“ pravil Steve rozhodně. „Už tak je to dost těžké. Kdyby se ukázalo, že Loki mluví pravdu, nikdy by sis to neodpustil.“

„Naopak to platí taky,“ ozval se Tony a odložil lahev zpátky na bar. „Může zjistit, že se v něm nemýlil, a vina pak bude na nás.“  _Idiote, idiote, ty odporný hnusný sobecký…_  „Tomu chlapovi nevěřím. Právě zdrhl, jestli jste zapomněli. Co že se to říká – nevinní neutíkají?“

Thor přikývl na důkaz vděku, rád, že má alespoň někoho na své straně.

Tonymu se dělalo zle. Věděl, že se to jednou sesype, a věděl, že toho bude nejspíš litovat. Otázkou bylo, jestli si ho napřed podají jeho přátelé, nebo Loki, popřípadě další pěšák, který se příště nezastaví u pouhé rány do hlavy. Jenom jeden z nich, skoro kluk, se dostal do věže, zlikvidoval Jarvise, mistrovsky využil všechny příležitosti, které se mu naskytly. Měl tu smůlu, že narazil na Lokiho, k Tonyho štěstí, samozřejmě.

Loki teď bezpochyby půjde po stopách svého zajatce a získá tím Tonymu trochu času. Neměl v plánu nikoho svádět ze správné stopy, ale zároveň jim nehodlal pomáhat, ještě ne.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki se nejprve ujistil, že je agent v bezvědomí, a teprve potom si dovolil unavený povzdech a opřel se zády o špinavou stěnu. Neteleportoval se daleko, Starkova věž byla na dohled, ale i tak byl mimo dosah senzorů a to bylo důležité. Magie se mu sice obnovovala, ale plně zotaven zdaleka nebyl a jeho tělo mu to tu a tam připomnělo.

Po chvilce k mladíkovi přistoupil a poklekl na zem, znechuceně nakrčil nos, když ho do něj udeřily tisíce zápachů, jeden nechutnější než druhý. Při svém štěstí si vybral tu nejšpinavější postranní uličku, která v New Yorku byla. Konečky prstů sundal agentovi masku a na moment se pozastavil nad ošklivou jizvou na čele, prohlédl si pihovaté tváře a dlouhé řasy, nazrzle blonďaté vlasy. V pozemském měřítku mohl mít maximálně pětadvacet let. Loki pak přiložil bříška prstů k jeho spánku a pochmurně se rozloučil se sotva nabytou magií.

V agentově –  _William Scott_ , šeptl mladý hlas – mysli nebylo nic, co by se extrémně vymykalo normálu. Jeho obrana byla slabá, uspořádání zmatené a chaotické. Lokimu se z takových procházek cizí hlavou zásadně zvedal žaludek, ale možnosti mu docházely. Zamířil ke vzpomínkám a vytvořil jednu novou, velmi silnou, zasadil bolest do několika částí Scottova těla, paniku a úprk, Lokiho zděšenou tvář a krev, Steve se svým štítem, celý od krve, Lokiho krve.

V mysli Williama Scotta byl bůh neplechy po velmi ošklivé smrti.

Když se mladík probudil, zasténal bolestí, avšak i navzdory křeči a bolesti celého těla se rychle posadil a rozhlédl se; popelnice, špína, pár starých cihel, spíš černých než oranžových, obaly a plechovky, pach zvratků a moči, pár kapek krve. Musel se sem z posledních sil doplazit, když byl ten muž – přivřel oči a soustředěně zafuněl - ten muž, černovlasý a vysoký, nelidsky silný, ani se nehnul, když ho William udeřil - když byl ten muž zajat, snad zabit. Misi nesplnil, ale vyvázl. Musí se dostat zpátky, říct jim, že po artefaktu šel ještě někdo, ale že o něj bylo postaráno. Jejich vůdce to bude zajímat. Možná dokonce natolik, že ho ani nepotrestá.

Znovu zasténal a ztěžka se zvedl na nohy.

Byl vyčerpaný a potřeboval lékařskou pomoc. Čekala ho nedlouhá, ale složitá cesta. Muže ze svých vzpomínek, který šel za ním, si nevšiml.

***

Tony na tajemství záhadné krychle nepřišel. Neustále kontroloval, kde je Thor a jestli má jeho přítomnost nebo vzdálenost od dílny snad nějaký vliv, nebo snad že by přítomnost kostky měla vliv na něj.

„Thor Odinson nejeví žádné známky únavy nebo slabosti,“ oznámil Jarvis a na moment se odmlčel. „Spíše naopak. Jeho tlak se…“

„Chápu, chápu. Nezapnu to. Je to jako autorizace otisky prstů, určitě. Musel se toho dřív dotknout, no ne? Kdo by se toho nedotkl, je to duhová kostka,“ drmolil Tony a klepal prsty o stůl. „Musím mu to prostě hodit.“

„Tento postup výrazně nedoporučuji; bylo prokázáno, že má artefakt neblahé účinky a při dalším vystavení jeho působení by pan Odinson mohl utrpět vážnější zranění s trvalými následky.“

„Nesmysl,“ odsekl Stark netrpělivě. „Jenom ho tím oslabili, o zbytek se postarali hezky postaru, pozemsky. Lámali mu kosti a udělali si z něj kousací hračku, to mu tahle věc těžko provedla.“

Nastalo ticho, a bylo to tak významné ticho, až se Tony stáhl a nespokojeně mlaskl. „Nehodím to po něm, propánakrále, nejsem idiot.“ Jarvis neodpověděl. „Slibuju. Ale po Lokim bych to hodit mohl.“

„Nevíte jistě, jestli se to aktivuje dotekem.“

„No takhle; vím, že se dotekem deaktivuje. Mým. Tedy lidským. A když tu věc použili v přímé konfrontaci, musel k tomu přece mít přístup Thor. Možná mu to Jane skutečně nějak podstrčila, možná ho donutila… možná…“

„Vyjádřil jste pochybnosti o vině Jane Fosterové,“ připomněl mu Jarvis a Tony si povzdychl. Měl si tady povídat s vlastním svědomím? Jarvis  _věděl_ , že to nemyslel vážně. Možná ho v tom chtěl jenom vymáchat.

„Loki se o to postará. Má stopu a k tomu chlapa, kterýho určitě donutí, aby ho dovedl tam, kam potřebuje. Navíc určitě neudělá tu samou chybu jako minule,“ a ano, věděl, že ho k tomu poprvé prakticky donutili, „a nepůjde tam sám. Jiný zdroj konec konců nemáme,“ dodal s falešným veselím, v krku pořád sucho. Zapomněl na ten drink, se kterým si chladil napuchlou tvář. „Kdo ví, naši dva agenti můžou být někde v podzemí, nebo po smrti, možná je Fury zavřel nebo poslal na Sibiř…“

„Agenti Barton a Romanoff jsou stále nedostupní,“ dodal Jarvis nápomocně.

„Potřebuju Asgarďana,“ mrmlal si Tony dál, zcela lhostejný k znepokojivým zprávám. „Který neví, co je tohle zač. Možná by to mohlo fungovat na Steva? Měl jsem pocit, že jsem ho kdysi viděl zdvihnout Mjolnir. Jenom trošičku se to pohnulo. Ale to se mi mohlo zdát, nespal jsem předtím tři dny.“

***

Natasha nalézala útěchu v tom, že byla odmala součástí něčeho většího, mocné a nebezpečné organizace, skupiny lidí, jejichž unikátní dovednosti měnily svět zpoza opony. Její schopnosti a síla jí dodávaly odvahu, z roků tvrdého výcviku si v mysli postavila zeď, za kterou se dostal jenom málokdo. Byla na sebe v mnoha ohledech pyšná a surově rozcupovala na kousíčky i tu nejmenší pochybnost, i to nejnevinnější „co kdyby“, kterých se přes veškerou snahu nedokázala úplně zbavit. Nedovedla si představit, že by mohla dělat něco jiného a byla si jistá, že bude vždy špionkou a bojovnicí, i kdyby ne pod vedení Furyho nebo SHIELDu. Narodila se pro tuhle práci a byla smířená – ne, ona  _chtěla_  touhle prací žít a taky tak zemřít. Snad někdy pomyslela na milující dotyk a laskavý úsměv a mužskou ruku, která by byla drsnější než ta její, snad ji někdy napadlo, jestli by dokázala svoje děti naučit rusky. Ale stála pevně na nohou. Potřebovala na nich stát, aby se ze všeho nezbláznila.

K čemuž měla tak blízko jako ještě nikdy. Fury si je pozval na kobereček; jinými slovy po nich šlehl okem v momentě, kdy se objevili na základně, ukázal na ně prstem a pak palec zabodl do vzduchu směrem ke své kanceláři. Clint přidušeně zaskučel a Natasha se na něj raději nepodívala, nebo by na jeho místě neviděla neohroženého agenta, ale zardělého školáčka. A z toho samého důvodu se pečlivě vyhnula všem zrcadlům, která cestou míjeli.

Jakmile dosedli na svá místa – byli tam tak často, že ty židle bezmála patřily jim – strhla se na ně lavina nadávek a řečnických otázek. SHIELD přišel o agenty, a proč? Kvůli zmatenému pokusu o záchranu Thora Odinsona, kterému stačilo opravdu velmi málo, a mohl by se ze zajetí dostat bez větších obtíží sám. Stačilo infiltrovat organizaci, zrentgenovat ji od sklepa až po půdu, nabourat se do softwaru, zahladit stopy, a měli by teď všechno, úplně všechno.

Měli by odpovědi na otázky, jakýsi záhadný stroj (o kterém mu mimochodem nikdo neřekl, ale ani jeden z agentů se neodvažoval na to poukázat), měli by vůdce oné organizace, měli by jejich motivaci a zdroje, přístupy a data. Jenže ne. Avengers potřebují být hrdiny, i když se to po nich nevyžaduje. Musí vtrhnout do supertajné základny pochybné organizace (neznají ani jejich jméno, vůbec  _nic_!) jako velká voda a

zaprvé všechny potenciálně užitečné lidi postřílet nebo prohodit stěnou,

zadruhé všechny skutečně a bezpochyby užitečné lidi nechat utéct,

zatřetí přijít o zbraň hromadného ničení,

začtvrté – a ta zdrcující upřímnost byla důkazem jeho nepříčetnosti – se zbavit páky proti Asgarďanům, kdyby na to došlo (a on  _věří_ , že  _dojde_ ),

zapáté zničit všechny důkazy a materiály, které by SHIELDu bezpochyby přišly vhod,

zašesté nechat Thora, který byl dva měsíce pohřešovaný, aby se vypotácel ven a utekl na Asgard, aniž by cokoli z toho, co se stalo, vysvětlil,

zasedmé – a tady hrozivě zakoulel okem – nechat utéct Lokiho, který byl dle jejich reportů ve velmi špatném stavu a byl by tudíž velmi snadným cílem a velmi výhodným zajatcem

zaosmé – vtrhnout do základny takovým způsobem, aby měla napadená organizace spoustu, opravdu spoustu času na to, aby se zbavila všech technologií a cenných dat.

A to ani nemluví o tom, že ho jeho  _vlastní lidi_  – znovu po nich šlehl okem – zazdili a rozhodli se hájit zájmy Avengers, a nejen že je hájit, ale ještě je stavit  _nad_  zájmy SHIELDu. Měli by si pamatovat, komu se zodpovídají, a vážně má chuť jim prohnat kulku hlavou. Oni dva jsou pojistkou toho, že se Avengers nerozhodnou si hrát na hrdiny bez reálné hrozby, že nebudou jednat na vlastní pěst a ničit vyšetřování SHIELDu.

Když Natasha namítla, že bylo jejich vyšetřování přinejmenším ubohé (zajatec jim ve výslechové místnosti vybuchl) a že nic zkazit ani nešlo, víc slyšela než viděla, jak Clint zaryl prsty do opěrek svojí židle. Oba věděli, co přijde. Někdy dovedla být nepoučitelná.

Po hodině zpochybňování jejich loajality, urážení jejich matek a proklínání všech příbuzných, útočení na charakterové vlastnosti, napadání rozumu a taktik, ponižování jejich schopností a zneuctění těch, kdo je trénoval a vedl na cestě stát se špičkovými agenty, se Fury posadil za stůl a zmlkl. V jednom zuřivém oku se mu blýskalo a Clint najednou viděl, proč sebou Thor vždycky maličko trhl, kdykoli se ředitel SHIELDu rozhodl poctít je svou návštěvou a dát jim osobně vědět, jak moc je nespokojen s jejich postupy.

„Přišli jsme o skvělé lidi, a přišli jsme o ně zbytečně,“ zakončil svůj proslov a spatra na ně pohlédl, jako by je chtěl vyzvat, aby řekli něco na svou obranu.

„Nežádali jsme o pomoc zbytečně. Chápu, že při zpětném pohledu to působí jako zbrklé rozhodnutí,“ začala Natasha, ale Clint ji zarazil.

„Přestaňte tady slovíčkařit, bolí mě z vás hlava,“ pravil klidně a jeho kolegyně místo aby mu decentně naznačila, ať nechá mluvit někoho s více než podprůměrnou slovní zásobou, poslušně zmlkla. Taky ji bolela hlava. „Poslali jsme Lokiho napřed přesně z těch důvodů, který nám vyčítáte,“ pokračoval. „Nechtěli jsme mít na triku útok na někoho, o kom ani nic nevíme. Stejně tak jsme věděli, že nás nebudete krýt a nechtěli jsme to riskovat. Jenže Lokiho dostali a my museli zakročit,“ řekl tónem, který zkrátka  _nepřipouštěl_ námitky. „Tehdy, při invazi,“ procedil skrz zuby a prsty zaryl do kalhot s takovou vervou, až Natasha soucitně zasykla, „jsem ho viděl. Neskrýval se před námi, protože jsme všichni měli vymytý mozky, nepochybovali jsme o něm ani o jeho plánech. Ale já viděl, jak vypadá, když se něčeho bojí. Nevím, jak se odtamtud tak rychle dostal, ale svou část dohody splnil. Jeho nám na krk nevěšte, není ničí zodpovědnost. Těžko se tomu věří, ale  _on_  není náš problém.“

Vyzývavě se svému nadřízenému podíval do tváře, což byla neuvěřitelná drzost. „Můžete si nás tu věznit, ale ostatní po nich půjdou dál.“ Tvář měl jako z kamene, ani nemrkal. „Vzali jednoho z nás. Chtěl jste tým, máte ho.“


	25. Chapter 25

Loki čekal další podzemní základnu, majestátní sídlo, mrakodrap, něco podobně sterilního jako minule. Čekal, že se mladý agent dostane dovnitř jen skrz to nejdůkladnější prověření. Připravoval se dokonce, že použije jeho oči, kdyby na to došlo. Ale to nebylo třeba. Nebylo třeba vůbec nic. William volil postranní uličky, a přestože nebyl příliš zraněný, vypadal a působil příliš zmateně. Zrovna když už se Loki začal obávat, že to s jeho křehkou člověčí myslí přehnal a místo zranění mu do mozku zasadil myšlenku pomalého umírání, změnil mladík prudce směr a zapadl do obchodu s hudebními nástroji.

Loki rychle vklouzl za ním. Možná si ten idiot skutečně myslel, že umírá, a chtěl umřít někde v soukromí. Snad tu někoho znal?

Jenže William Scott nezkolaboval, ani se nechystal v nejbližší době zemřít. Sotva se zavřely dveře, s obtížemi se narovnal a vystrčil bradu. Loki se ve své neviditelné bublině zamračil; na koho tady potřebuje udělat dojem?

Slečna za kasou zdvihla unavené oči a nevesele se usmála.

„Vypadá to na průser, Billy,“ protáhla zlomyslně. „Nevidím žádnou duhu. Narazil jsi na problémy?“ pošklebovala se.

„Ah, vtipné, Emily,“ odvětil Scott stejným tónem. „Na poskoka za kasou máš docela dobrou náladu.“

Holka si odfrkla a zatímco s letitou zkušeností protáčela panenky, vytáhla z šuplíku jakousi průhlednou destičku. Bez dalších slov ji podala svému kolegovi, ten ji převzal, natáhl ruce, aby měl desku přímo naproti tváři a bez mrknutí se do ní po dobu pěti vteřin díval.

Ani po tomhle se nic zvláštního nestalo. Žádné cvaknutí či kliknutí, žádný umělý hlas oznamující, že byl agent rozpoznán a byl mu udělen přístup. Lokiho to na jednu stranu rozčilovalo, na druhou fascinovalo. Zvykl si u lidských organizací na jistou míru dramatu; drahé a moderní vybavení, uniformy, dokonce i stejné výrazy agentů. (Ta mrňavá agentka od Avengers si možná ráda připadala výjimečně a nad věcí, ale byla jen další ze statisíců nemyslících loutek.)

Měl by vážně přestat myslet na hlouposti.

Do chodbičky za kasou už nevkráčel tak jistě jako do obchodu. Dokonce i mladík, který jej nevědomky vedl, zvolnil krok. Ramena mu klesala níž a níž, a kde před chvilkou byla pokora, byl najednou strach a  respekt. Museli být blízko. Loki byl blízko. Tísnil se v malé chodbě v krámku s hudebními nástroji, potlučený a pořád poněkud vystresovaný ze setkání s bratrem – ne, tam ne, varoval ho mozek, tam nechoď, ještě ne. Protože ta myšlenka, vtíravá a tak silná oproti té bezmocné hrůze, tomu uvědomění, nepřestávala rýt a rýt:  _zabil by tě._

Potřásl hlavou. Slíbil si předtím, že si pro tuhle myšlenku vyhradí nějaký čas později, až bude trocha času, a snad až bude mít dost energie na to, aby mohl předstírat nezájem a nezúčastněnost. Tísnivý pocit v hrudi ignoroval celá léta, ještě chvilku to bude muset vydržet.

Zastavili se před oprýskanými dveřmi výtahu. Tohle bude těsné, povzdychl si Loki, váhu těla přesunul do špiček a v momentě, kdy mladý agent vstoupil, bleskově se kolem něj protáhl, jako kočka podlézající plot. Nebylo to tak ladné, jako by si přál, a William se na moment pozastavil a nakrčil nos, když mu ofinu ovanul vítr, který ve výtahu skutečně neměl co dělat, ale pokračovalo se dál.

To, co výtah nepobral na vzhledu, dohnal ve výkonnosti a rychlosti. Dokonce i Lokimu, zvyklému na Bifrost a alternativní cesty mezi světy – se zhoupl žaludek. Tedy hodlal tvrdit, že to bylo rychlostí cesty, jakákoli jiná možnost nepřipadala v úvahu.

Málem si posměšně odfrkl, když se otevřely dveře a jemu se naskytl jeden z těch klišé pohledů na skladiště. (Neviděl jich za život tolik, ale věděl,  _cítil_ , že to prostě bylo klišé.) Bylo rozdělené na více částí, ze začátku obyčejné bílé stoly a u nich zdánlivě znudění pracovníci, jako by to byl denní chléb pro všechny pozemšťany, řešit administrativní problémy pro monstra. Možná to pro ně denní chléb byl.

Pracovníci se měnili společně s prostředím. Čím déle Loki s agentem šli, tím zajímavější se prohlídka stávala. V druhé části podzemního skladiště sice také byla hromada stolů s pracovníky, ale ti u svých desek stáli a polohlasem diskutovali. Před sebou neměli počítače, ale obyčejné papírové nákresy. Někdo si dal evidentně tu práci vše narýsovat vlastnoručně. Loki neměl v plánu nákresům věnovat pozornost do té chvíle, než nudné matematické vzorečky začaly dávat… jiný smysl, než který by od lidské organizace očekával. Prudce se zastavil a nahlédl jednomu z vědců (měl bílý plášť, ale nedalo se s jistotou říct, že by měl skutečně nějaký titul) přes rameno. Výpočty začaly číslicemi, pokračovaly rovnicemi s neznámými, jenže čím níž výpočty šly, tím méně pochopitelné pro lidské oči musely být.

Loki to samozřejmě viděl. Pochybné runy a diagramy, které kdyby viděli mágové Asgardu, nevěděli by, jestli omdlít hrůzou nebo slastí, ta šťavnatost zakázaného ovoce... Všechno psané tou samou rukou, která se evidentně odmítala dostat do kontaktu s technologickými vychytávkami. Když spatřil poněkud dětinský nákres Yggdrasilu s vysvětlivkami, zamrazilo ho.

Selvig? Jane? Tak daleko se přece nemohli nikdy dostat. Tohle by nemohli… něco takového by se nedozvěděli ani po výslechu Thora. Ne snad,  že by byl bůh hromu tak skoupý na slovo, on tyhle věci jednoduše nevěděl. Jakési základy do něj jejich učitel dostal, to ano, ale nikdy se neobtěžoval jít do detailů. Loki mu to nezazlíval, ne tak docela.

Byl tady někdo – rozhlédl se po obrovském skladišti, na moment zcela odříznut od všech zvuků a vjemů – kdo byl jako on. Někde v této místnosti, někde poblíž. Loki si rád myslel, že vycítí přítomnost nadpřirozené bytosti, ale i citlivé smysly se otupí, když jsou vystavovány jenom známým podnětům. Cítil rozdíl mezi umělou sílou jakou měl Kapitán a Doktor Banner, a tou vrozenou, jakou měl Thor. Viděl, v čem se liší čaroděj od mága, dokázal říct, kolik síly a agrese v sobě kdysi míval Odin, a taky tušil, že Frigga vždycky věděla víc, než dávala najevo. Z Laufeye cítil mimo chlad a zahořklost i neobyčejné vůdčí schopnosti, stejně nebezpečnou a krutou sílu, kterou disponoval i Thor, ale podstatně lepší sebeovládání a rozvahu, schopnost vyjednávat. Loki zákeřně využil jednu jedinou vlastnost, kterou se svým pokrevním otcem sdílel, a Laufey za to zaplatil životem.

Válečníci se Sif byli úplně něco jiného – z každého z nich vyzařovala specifická schopnost, něco, pro co zkrátka byli předurčeni. Pamatoval si, že nebyl překvapen, když se dozvěděl, že Sif se místo léčitelství bude věnovat boji. Věděl to už dlouho, a stejně tak dlouho jí to záviděl. Tak jako tak mu stačil pouhý pohled na to, aby dokázal rozlišit nadlidi typu Sif, bohy jako Thora, uměle vytvořené nadpřirozené bytosti, sebevíc se mu příčilo tu zelenou stvůru nazývat bytostí. Dokonce i u lidí se mu stávalo, že ho do smyslů udeřilo něco zvláštního, něco silného. Jane ten potenciál měla. Byla v ní spousta vědecké zvědavosti, byla nesmírně inteligentní a Loki se dokonce na jeden malý moment přistihl, jak si myslí, že je jí pro Thora škoda. Byla to mlhavá vzpomínka na Svartalfheimskou pláň, kde zrovna vypouštěl duši a ona položila dlaň na Thorovo rameno, v hlase soucit a smutek a v očích lásku.

Rty semkl do úzké linky. Má na tu dobu takové zvláštní vzpomínky, uslzené a nechutně sentimentální. Další důkaz toho, jak bledě na tom ve skutečnosti byl.

Několika dlouhými kroky dohnal agenta, který mu mezitím téměř zmizel v záplavě pracovních desek pohřbených pod tíhou zbraní a náhradních dílů, pažeb, mířidel, zásobníků a hlavní.

Minuli skleněné buňky s dalšími lidmi v bílých pláštích. Někteří vzrušeně debatovali u stolů, pár jich zíralo do zkumavek nebo počítačů. Tahle základna sice vypadala přechodně, ale nebyla šance, že by se jich před útokem Avengers a SHIELDu stihlo schovat tolik. Někteří už tady museli být předtím. Dalších pár desítek metrů patřilo jakési jídelně a kuchyni. K Lokiho překvapení se právě v té zastavili.

„Chtěli po mně protifašistický slogan,“ chechtal se právě někdo u plotny. Stál k nim zády a pozornost dělil mezi hrnec jakési načervenalé omáčky a jednu umývačku nádobí, která se na kuchaře zdvořile, i když malinko nejistě usmívala. „Nemohli si vybrat nikoho lepšího!“ vybuchl kuchař smíchy. „Ale měl jsem hlad, tak jsem jim ho napsal. Troufám si tvrdit, že se mi povedl… tedy moc ne, ale bylo to originálnější než to jejich ohrané ‚smrt fašismu!“ a podobně. Dokázali v těch dvou slovech udělat i tři hrubky, věřila bys tomu? Poslouchej,“ nadechl se, že zarecituje ukázku svého básnického umění, když se najednou prudce otočil.

Jeho postoj se okamžitě změnil. Narovnal se, oči zchladly, tvář se stáhla do toho pečlivě neutrálního, nechutně zdvořilého úsměvu, který si Loki pamatoval. Ztuhl na místě, zíral na to monstrum, které už na sobě nemělo černou kombinézu a bílý plášť, ale byl teď celý v bílém – na pár místech měl červenooranžové skvrny – tváře měl zrůžovělé a vypadal tak urážlivě neškodně, až Loki musel zatnout zuby, aby potlačil zavrčení, které se mu podvědomě dralo z hrdla.

„Ach, William Scott, můj oblíbený pěšáček,“ řekl blonďatý kuchař sladce. „Už jsem ti chtěl ublížit, že se odvažuješ vejít do kuchyně… ale určitě máš důvod?“ a povzbudivě přikývl. Loki mu na tu přátelskou přetvářku neskočil a mladý agent evidentně také ne. Ne poprvé Loki zauvažoval, jestli ta jizva, kterou měl mladík na čele, nevznikla právě v těchto místech, těmahle rukama. „Zdržuješ,“ pokračoval kuchař a vůdce v jednom, když se Scott k ničemu neměl. Zničehonic nakrčil nos, mezi očima se mu objevila malá zmatená vráska.

„Můj pane,“ vydechl William nervózně. „Nedokázal jsem LNT získat. Povedlo se mi infiltrovat Starkovu věž, shodit všechny softwarové obrany. Měl jsem… štěstí, zrovna… eh, měli nějaký problém s Hulkem, takže se můj útok ztratil. Ale zesilovač nefungoval, vůbec jsem neměl tušení, kde ten stroj může být...“ dech se mu zrychloval, zatímco Loki ten svůj zadržoval. „A pak na mě zaútočili.“

„A chceš mi tvrdit, žes‘ vyvázl,“ ušklíbl se vůdce skepticky a aniž by na okamžik uhnul pohledem z agentova obličeje, natáhl se za sebe a poslepu zamíchal omáčku. Pak snížil teplotu a odložil vařečku.

„Ne... nebyli to Avengers, byl to někdo... jiný. Silnější...“

Vůdce sebou trhl; jenom nepatrně, ale dost na to, aby si Loki všiml.

„Jako Thor?“

„Ne, nebyl to Thor,“ rozblekotal se William. Muž naproti protočil oči s sloup tak procítěně a tak vydatně, až to na Lokiho skoro udělalo dojem.

„Ano. Protože Thor je Avenger. A protože jsem použil to jedno klíčové slůvko, možná sis ho všiml. Bylo to slovo ‚jako‘, což je taková spojka, kterou lidé používají, aby něco k něčemu přirovnali, v tomto případě onoho útočníka, co ti nakopal prdel, k Thorovi. Teď k té podobnosti, Billy. Neptám se na podobný účes ani oči-…“

„Ano, jako Thor, jako Thor!“ vyhrkl Scott popleteně.

„Tys‘ mi skočil do řeči,“ usmál se kuchař laskavě a vrazil agentovi takovou facku, až se mladík skácel k zemi. Loki sebou trhl. Buďto se nechal málem unudit k smrti a přestal dávat pozor, nebo se ten chlap pohnul mnohem rychleji, než by kdy od smrtelníka očekával. „Ale dobrá, přejdeme to, jelikož jsi evidentně zraněný,“ pokračoval stejně vlídně, zatímco si otíral dlaň do zástěry. „Někdo nadpřirozeně silný na tebe zaútočil. Proč, jakým způsobem, a jak to, že jsi naživu.“

„On… on šel po LNT, pane,“ vyhekl William, když se konečně zvedl na nohy. Věděl, že kdyby zůstal ležet, dostal by za svou drzost ještě kopanec do žeber, a to už by nemusel vydržet. „Nepovedlo se mi ho omráčit, zlomil mi zápěstí a pak se mnou praštil do zdi…“ zavřel oči a rychle vzpomínal. „Seběhlo se to potom strašně rychle… přiběhl tam ten… muž se štítem. Ale mě si nevšímal, okamžitě zaútočil na toho druhého a…“ ztěžka polkl, vzpomínky se na něj hrnuly podivně zkroucené a zpřeházené, ale to hlavní z nich vyčetl. „Zabil ho.“

Blonďákovi vystřelilo obočí skoro až do vlasů. „Zabil,“ zopakoval dutě. „Přísahal bys, Billy?“ zeptal se přezíravě. Neustále krčil nos.

William znervózněl ještě víc, sebevíc bylo neuvěřitelné, že to ještě bylo možné. „Ano. Totiž… myslím, že mi ta rána přivodila lehčí otřes mozku, takže si nevzpomínám na všechno… ale vím, že ho zabil muž se štítem.“ Ta jedna detailní zakrvácená vzpomínka byla docela výmluvná.

„Nepamatuješ si detaily, ale to, že ho popravil, víš úplně jistě,“ mumlal vůdce zamyšleně, zatímco vzal vařečku, a aniž by cokoli jiného řekl, mrskl s ní kamsi za agentovu hlavu. Loki se na ten výjev zamračil. Pohlédl blonďatému muži do tváře, na jeho nos, pak na mladého agenta, který se teď třásl strachem i vyčerpáním, na spadlou vařečku, na hromadu nepříliš stabilně poskládaného nádobí, do které by-

Do které by vrazil, kdyby stál po agentově levici a stihl se vyhnout letící vařečce.

Ah, ne. Znovu ne!

V té chvilce, kdy se blonďák nadechoval, si Loki dovolil jednu šťavnatou nadávku.

„UZAVŘÍT, ALARM!“ K Lokiho překvapení se splnit příkaz rozběhla umývačka nádobí, ne agent. „VÍM, ŽE JSI TADY!“ zaječel vůdce. „Už tě sešili dohromady, ledňáčku?“ zavrněl, rozhlížeje se po kuchyni. Lokimu z něj naskakovala husí kůže. „Chceš si šplhnout u tatíčka,“ vyprskl muž vztekle, aniž by se pohnul od svého místa u plotny. „Nebo ti jde o něco jiného? Něco bližšího mému plánu? Rád bych ti nabídl spolupráci,“ pokračoval rozdováděně, zatímco se Loki někde vzadu v příčetném koutku své chaotické mysli proklínal za to, že něco nedělá – cokoli. Jenže se nemohl ani hnout, zcela uzemněn vyšinutým monologem toho, koho se zavázal zaživa vykuchat, a nemohl z něj spustit oči. „Opravdu rád, ale víš, můj plán zahrnuje i tebe, bohužel.“

Dobrá. Bylo by vhodné zmizet. Ten, kdo měl celé tohle fiasko na svědomí, evidentně nebyl jen tak někdo. Za prvé zná zakázané runy, za druhé cítí přítomnost Lokiho magie a za třetí vymyslel stroj (LNT?), který by dokázal Asgard dostat na kolena. Kdyby se mu povedlo… nějakou náhodou získat nákres onoho přístroje a teprve potom samotný stroj zničit jakožto projev dobré vůle vůči jak Avengers tak Asgardu, bylo by to úplně nejlepší, ale přežití teď bylo na prvním místě.

Očekával, že to bude snadnější než minule. Doufal, že najde Jane i tohle monstrum, které tomu velí, a zbaví se jich bez větších výdajů energie. U Jane věděl, že je stejně křehká jako lidé bývají, ale potom, co se mu vůdce celého útoku ukázal v o něco nadpřirozenějších barvách, ho elán přešel. Pořád ještě nevěděl, co vlastně umí. Postavit zbraň hromadného ničení – i když ani to vlastně nevěděl na sto procent, to je sice obdivuhodný výkon, ale pořád to mohl být smrtelník, kterému stačilo zlámat krk.

Kdyby to tak stačilo i Lokimu.


	26. Chapter 26

Po Clintově menším proslovu byli oba agenti připraveni na popravu, doslovnou a nemilosrdnou. Proto se po sobě koutkem oka podívali, když si Fury prostě povzdychl. Bez jakéhokoli slova. Skoro to znělo rezignovaně. Ale ani jeden z nich nebyl natolik naivní, aby byť jen na okamžik uvěřili, že jsou z problémů venku: Fury si jen mohl vzpomenout na nedopité kafe, co oni věděli?

„Tohle je v hajzlu,“ řekl nakonec. Clint nemohl souhlasit víc. „Je to právě naopak, Bartone. Loki  _je_  náš problém. Tedy aspoň byl, dokud jste to nepodělali s tím zátahem.“ Lukostřelec se zmateně zamračil, agentce vedle něj z očí sršely blesky. Tvář měla uvolněnou jako kdykoli jindy, ale prsty se jí samovolně zatínaly do dlaní.

„Ten agent, který vám zemřel při výslechu,“ začala tiše, a připomínala šelmu na lovu. „Unesli Thora, dali vám vědět, vy jste je chtěl obejít, ale sešlo z toho potom, co jste přišli o jediného zajatce.“

Clint prudce trhl hlavou a užasle na ni pohlédl. Nevšímala si ho. „Udržovali jste kontakt, dokud se neobjevil Loki,“ pokračovala. Fury na ni shlížel s kamennou tváří. „Ten jim šlápl na kuří oko a oni se na vás vykašlali. Proto jste souhlasil se zátahem. Chtěl jste zjistit, po čem opravdu šli. A teprve až jste se dozvěděl o tom přístroji… tak jste si nás zavolal.“ Rty se jí zkřivily zatrpklým úsměvem. „O zbytečné ztráty na životech tady vůbec nešlo.“

Kdyby šlo o nespravedlnost vůči nim, byl by Clint vyskočil a začal ze sebe i navzdory hrůze z nadřízeného chrlit nadávky toho nejtěžšího kalibru. Nehlídal se, když byl pobouřen nebo znechucen, ale tohle nebyla tak jednoduchá emoce… jenom dál nehybně seděl a celý se zmenšil. 

Odkašlal si.

„Vy jste chtěl prodat Asgard,“ shrnul celý plán do jedné, až sprostě jednoduché věty.

„Lichotíte mi,“ ušklíbl se ředitel SHIELDu nevesele. Hlas měl klidný, nehádal se, nebránil, nevolal nikoho, aby je odvedli a někam zavřeli, dokud se celá záležitost nevyřeší po jeho. „O stroji jsem nevěděl hned,“ významně se na ně podíval, jako by to byla _jejich_  chyba, že se musel snížit k nabourání do slabin Starkova systému. Iron Man musel být hodně zaneprázdněn, když si toho nevšiml, ale to bral jako zásah shůry, pouhé nafouknuté ego někoho, kdo má pocit, že už se nemusí zlepšovat. „To nám prozradili až později. Ale ano… ozvali se nám a zajistili si naši pozornost zmíněním Thora a Tesseractu.“

Dřív, než se Clint vůbec stačil nadechnout, rázně pokračoval: „ _Každý_  pokus o jeho záchranu byl zmařen. Nikdy nezabili někoho z našich. Jednoduše ho přeprogramovali. Každý agent, kterého jsme postrádali, skončil v jejich řadách. Nikdy je proti nám nepoužili, ani potom, co kvůli nám zemřel ten kluk u výslechu. Pak se ozvali znovu. Ukázali nám Thora, řekli, že znají způsob, jak zpacifikovat celý Asgard.“

„Asgard je ale náš  _spojenec_ , propánakrále!“ rozkřičel se Clint.

„Asgard je pokročilejší planeta plná nadpřirozených lidí. Mají lepší technologii, mají přístupy k informacím, o kterých nám se ani nezdá. Mají všechny světy u nohou a nás mezi nimi. Naše spojenectví, jak tomu říkáš, stálo jen na tom, jaký vztah s námi má Thor. Který má k diplomatovi tak blízko jako já k Panně Marii.“

„Ten stroj,“ přerušila ho Natasha, zatímco se Clint otřásl nad vidinou Furyho se svatozáří. „Viděl jste, co dokáže, a zvažoval jste spolupráci. O Tesseract vůbec nešlo, nebylo to nic než pouhá záminka, jak se k vám dostat.“ Fury se dlaněmi opřel o stůl. „Chystal jste se přistoupit na jejich podmínky. Chtěl jste spolupracovat.“ Mluvila čím dál rychleji, hlas se jí začínal zadrhávat. „Vy jste chtěl vyvraždit celý Asgard?! Nebo o co vám sakra šlo? O co vám jde teď?!“

Bylo to poprvé, co na svého šéfa zvýšila hlas. Vztekle vstala ze své židle a opřela se o stůl z druhé strany. Zírala Furymu do tváře a on její pohled opětoval.

„Jejich organizace prý vznikla kvůli našemu spojenectví s Asgardem. Někteří lidé byli znepokojeni, že by nad námi měl mít Asgard moc, báli se, že by výhody spojenectví nebyly oboustranné, jelikož Asgard si je své nadřazenosti vědom a mohl by jakýkoli projev nesouhlasu použít proti nám.“

„Někteří lidé? Můj informátor zemřel, když mi řekl, kde se nachází jejich základna! Kdo si nechá dát dobrovolně do mozku čip?“

„Lidi, kteří nemají co ztratit, očividně,“ pokrčil Fury rameny. „Mají pár vědců, který nejspíš vůbec nepouštějí do terénu. Pak jsou tu vesměs děcka s jakýmsi výcvikem, který jsou pro ně postradatelný. Nikdo je nebude hledat, nikomu nebudou chybět. Zbytek jsou naši lidi s čipy. Tedy velmi dobrý výcvik,“ dodal, jako by to snad nebylo nad slunce jasné. Natasha potřásla hlavou.

„Pořád jste neodpověděl,“ odsekla netrpělivě. „O co vám šlo? Vydírání Asgardu? Nebo snad o genocidu?“

„Zpočátku to měla být páka, o které by vůbec nevěděli,“ zavrčel ředitel SHIELDu, frustrace z předchozí debaty se vrátila v plné síle. „Jenže se do toho připletl Loki a začal se ohánět válkou. Čekali jsme, že v té době už budeme mít jak Thora, tak i ten stroj. Pořád se to dalo zvládnout, kdyby se ten had nespojil s vámi,“ hořce se pousmál, ale bylo v tom i jakési upřímné pobavení, které si jindy nedovolí před agenty vyjádřit. „To jsem nečekal ani omylem. Ale potom už bylo jasné, že proti vám použije Thora a vy se do toho začnete motat,“ mávl rukou, jako by chtěl dát najevo, že je téma vyčerpáno.

„Já nevím, co z toho všeho je horší,“ uchechtl se Clint nevěřícně a rukama se opřel o kolena, aby ho přestaly svrbět prsty a on omylem nepřizabil vlastního šéfa. „Že jste zvažoval spolupráci s těmi, kdo skoro dva měsíce mučili Thora… nebo že jste to všechno tajil, nebo to, že chcete zradit Asgard jen chvilku potom, co se oficiálně dohodl mír…“

Fury se na něj nepodíval ani zdaleka tak shovívavě jako na Natashu.

„Přestaň fňukat, Bartone. To je stěží to nejhorší, co jsi tady za léta práce viděl, a rozhodně to není poslední věc, která se ti nelíbí. Nejsi tady od toho, aby se ti to líbilo. Děláme, co je třeba.  _Vy_ jste přestali.“ Odfrkl si a z Clinta přesunul pohled znovu na Natashu. „Určitě víte, kudy se jde k celám?“ zeptal se sladce.

Každý dostal svou vlastní.

***

Heimdall, dosud zahleděný do prázdna, zcela vyčerpaný diplomacií a neustálým shonem, kterému se při úklidu po boji nedalo vyhnout ani na Bifrostu, zničehonic procitl. Nebylo to přirozené ani postupné, bylo to stejně nečekané a asi podobně příjemné jako rána do nosu. Zamrkal a povzdychl si. V hlavě mu začalo pulzovat.

„U Devíti světů,“ zamrmlal, zatímco si palcem a ukazováčkem mnul kořen nosu. „Tohle je mnohem horší, než když se prostě schová.“ Skutečně, existoval snad jenom jeden člověk, který mu dokázal působit migrény na takovou dálku.

Stejně jako Heimdall cítil, když se před ním někdo skryl, dovedl poznat, když se ho někdo dovolával. Ne pokaždé, samozřejmě. Pokud byl nešťastník v místech, kam jeho zrak nedosáhl, měl zkrátka smůlu. Kolikrát se ho v poslední době mohl dovolávat Thor a on o tom nevěděl?

Jenže to by nebylo nic zvláštního, rozhodně nic, kvůli čemu by se mu motala hlava. Problém byl, že existovala jedna osoba, která našla způsob, jak efektivně zmizet a nepřivolat tak k sobě pozornost, tudíž Heimdall netušil, že onu osobu nemůže vidět, pokud po ní aktivně nepátral. S tím už se za poslední léta smířil, sebevíc se mu to nelíbilo. Jenže teď poznal, a velmi nepříjemným způsobem, že ta osoba umí používat i zpětnou vazbu svého vlastního kouzla, a taky ji teď nepříliš zdvořile využívá.

Nedokázal rozeznat slova, jenom jejich tón. Rozpoznal strach a nejistotu, chaos, ale zároveň i paralyzující nenávist, která všechnu tu přirozenou potřebu utéct držela na uzdě.

Skrz to pronikl hlouběji, viděl cesty, rozmazané obrazy, jen pár letmých náhledů, ale pro něj dost. Věděl, kde Loki je, věděl, že potřebuje pomoc. Jenže on nebyl ten pravý člověk, který by tohle měl vědět.

Násilím se vytrhl z Lokiho sevření. Bylo to bolestivé, ale budiž mu nepatrnou útěchou, že tentokrát to zabolelo i Lokiho. Od jednoho prince se přesunul k dalšímu. Ani u toho nebyl jemný, vrazil k němu bez takzvaného zaklepání, kterým by jindy byl jen lehký tlak v hlavě, cosi otravného vzadu v mysli, něco jemného, ale vytrvalého, stejně jako pocit, že jste na něco zapomněli.

Thor se leknutím skácel na kuchyňskou linku. Sklenice s vodou jeho váhu neudržela. Steve, který si ho poslední hodinu obezřetně prohlížel, jako by čekal na další výbuch vzteku nebo dokonce fyzický útok, k němu okamžitě přiskočil. Popadl hromovládce za ramena a pevně ho držel. Thorovi se protočily panenky a na moment to vypadalo, že ztratil vědomí, když na celou vteřinu v kapitánově sevření ochabl. Vzápětí se probral, trhl sebou a sípavě se nadechl. Steva od sebe bezmála odstrčil, nemotorně se vyškrábal na nohy, opřel se o linku posetou střepy. Pár se mu jich zabodlo do dlaně. Ani nemrkl.

Na moment zavládlo ticho, Steve stál jen kousek od něj, ruce zvednuté, a kdyby se ho někdo ptal na důvod, nejspíš by nevěděl, jak odpovědět. Protože jsem ztuhnul hrůzou? Protože jsem chtěl vypadat neškodně? Protože jsem byl připraven na další boj na život a na smrt s někým, koho jsem nazýval přítelem? Zkrátka by nevěděl.

Thor se na něj pak podíval, a teprve až teď jako by si ho skutečně všiml. Zamyšleně si cosi zabručel pod nos. Pak natáhl ruku, a aniž by řekl jediné slovo vysvětlení, počkal, až se k němu doloudá Mjolnir. Neuniklo mu, že je kladivo čím dál pomalejší. Že je  _on_  čím dál slabší.

Netušil sice, jak se Heimdall dozvěděl, kde se nachází jeho bratr, ale nehodlal se tím zdržovat. Stejně jako neměl v plánu se o své vědomosti podělit se svými – vycenil zuby a frustrovaně si zavrčel pod nos, když mu kladivo vklouzlo do ruky a on pocítil váhu, která ho táhla k zemi – se svými přáteli, pokud jim tak stále mohl říkat. V kapitánových očích byla starost, ale i nedůvěra, a Thor neměl čas se s kýmkoli dohadovat, co je a není správné. Snad Tony by pomohl, kdyby mu řekl, že se jedná o dopadení Lokiho, ale upřímně…

Nechtěl s nimi zkrátka nic mít. Mluvili s ním jako s děckem – „přece nezabiješ vlastního bratra, Thore, to se nedělá“. Jako by netušili, kolikrát on na svůj sentiment doplatil. Byl z toho neuvěřitelně unavený. Možná neměl v plánu Lokiho skutečně,  _skutečně_  zabít. Ale nehodlal dopustit, aby se dostal do rukou Avengers, popřípadě SHIELDu. Potřeboval ho chytnout dost dlouho na to, aby z něj vymámil odpovědi, aby z něj vytřásl, proč se rozhodl mu ničit život skrz Midgard, skrz Jane. Nebyl sice perfektní bratr, ale byl si jistý, že  _tohle_  si nezasloužil. Chtěl odpovědi a chtěl je slyšet sám, nepotřeboval mít za zády samozvané superhrdiny, kvůli kterým by se Loki potřeboval přetvařovat a neřekl mu ani slůvko pravdy.

To byla konec konců jedna z největších chyb. Nikdy si s Lokim nepromluvil o samotě. Od doby, co byl vyhnán na Zemi, s ním osaměl jen na pár okamžiků, a to bylo pokaždé v době, kdy měl důležitější věci na práci, od záchrany Jotunheimu, hledání Tesseractu, přes ochranu domova až po dopadení Malekitha. Snad jen… zamyslel se, zatímco stál na balkonu a díval se dolů na město. Snad jen na lodi při putování Svartalfheimem, kdy si byli oba dva jistí, že Jane tvrdě spí. Lokimu tehdy do očí vhrkly slzy, když došla řeč na jejich matku, a on…

„Thore, kam… co se stalo, prosím tě, mluv se mnou, tohle nám už znovu nedělej!“ uslyšel Steva za zády. Beze slova vyrazil pryč. Tenhle nesmysl už trval příliš dlouho.


	27. Chapter 27

Emily chybělo  _takhle_  málo, aby si hlavu omlátila o stůl. Co je tohle za službu? Jednou, maximálně dvakrát denně tudy někdo projde do základny, ten zbytek jsou vesměs zmatení turisti a návštěvníci, kteří si stejně nic nekoupí. Ono je to vcelku jedno, majitel obchodu je dávno po smrti, ale stejně by nějaké penízky do vlastní kapsy neodmítla. Od doby, co se museli stáhnout do ústraní, všude chcípl pes. Navíc přišli o LNT, kterého si jejich šéf cenil nade vše. Fosterová se mezitím vyšplhala na samý vrchol kariérního žebříčku, a stejně rychle z něj i spadla. Při zásahu byla zraněna a Emily doufala, že ji tam šéf nechá, jelikož všechno kolosálně podělala a tak celkově byla prostě otravná, ale ne – prý by tím hodně riskovali, dozvěděla se později, když zjistili, že je astrofyzička na ošetřovně místo pod drnem. Musela uznat, že na tom něco bylo. Jane jako jedna z mála vyvolených neměla čip, jelikož si vůdce jejího mozku cenil víc než těch pouhých pěšáků. A to i navzdory tomu, že ona nebyla jejich typický vědec. Ona chodila do terénu a měla důležitější úkoly než všichni ostatní. Dokonce byla na Asgardu, což byl už jenom šéf…

Ani nepípla, když do obchodu vtrhl jakýsi hromotluk v brnění a popadl ji za krk. Jen zalapala po dechu a velkýma očima se mu zavrtala do tváře v naději, že v něm probudí lítost. Ani nemrkl, jen s ní zatřásl a trochu ubral na síle stisku, aby mohla dýchat. „Dostaň mě dovnitř, hned,“ řekl jen, a ona se nebránila. Kdyby se na něco zeptal, a ona se nestihla zastavit včas a omylem vstoupila do zakázané zóny ve své vlastní hlavě (už dávno ne tak vlastní jako kdysi), musel by zítra ráno otvírat obchod někdo jiný. Poslepu vylovila ze šuplíku skleněnou tabulku, pleskla blonďáka přes ruku, ten ji překvapivě pustil a dál ji pozorně sledoval. Počkala, až tabulka potvrdí její totožnost a pak rukou ukázala za sebe. Hromotluk šel dál a ona ho sledovala, dlaň položenou na telefonu… to jí ani nebude vyhrožovat – nikomu nevolej a tak podobně? Nemohla si pomoct, ten letmý dotyk smrti v ní vyvolal jakousi rozjařenost.

„A co když jim dám vědět?“ zavolala do chodby. Odpovědí jí byl zubatý úsměv, ze kterého se celá otřásla. S povzdychem položila mobil zpátky na linku, pak ho shodila na zem a s uspokojením sledovala, jak se štípe displej. Vedle telefonu se pak naaranžovala i ona, vlasy i ruce rozhozené do všech stran. Takhle ji nikdo potrestat nemůže, konec konců dělala, co mohla.

Thor byl z výtahu stejně nesvůj, jako byl i Loki.  _Tahle jejich stupidní bezejmenná organizace – základny v podzemí, jak ze špatného filmu_ , mihlo se mu hlavou a on se ušklíbl. Museli jim docházet lidi, jestli ta holka nahoře o něčem vypovídala. To měla být hlídačka nebo prodavačka? Snad i doufal, že se nakonec rozhodla dát svému šéfovi vědět, a sice možná dopadne ještě hůř než minule, ale za to malé uspokojení z pohledu na jejich paniku mu to snad i bude stát.

Dveře ho dále nepustily. Probořil stěnu. Alarm se rozječel ještě víc. Nejspíš pochopil, že se situace zhoršila. Thor nakráčel do obrovského skladiště – jinak se to ani popsat nedalo – a rozhlédl se. Panoval tady zmatek, pár agentů nahánělo hysterické vědce do jakýchsi dvířek vedoucích ještě hlouběji pod zem, ale moc se jim to nedařilo, jelikož se vědci vzpírali – ne tolik ze strachu o vlastní život jako spíš ze strachu o své náčrtky a výpočty. („To jsem počítal celé měsíce!“) Jen na tu ukázku nulové kázně a disciplíny zakroutil hlavou. Asgard by jim dal co proto.

Asgard jim  _dá_  co proto, rozhodl se pevně a vydal se dál, po stopách paniky a zmatku.

Došel do obrovské okachličkované místnosti plné hrnců, talířů a výparů, které by mohly vonět, kdyby se tak nešťastně nemísily jeden s druhým. Zvedl se mu žaludek. Některé talíře byly rozbité na zemi, a když Thor narazil na obrovskou rudou skvrnu u plotny, málem se mu podlomily nohy. Ulevilo se mu, když zjistil, že je to jen jakási omáčka. Plotna ještě trochu hřála. Nikde nikdo.

Pokračoval dál užší chodbou, a v mysli se mu matně vybavovalo, jak ho nějakou podobnou táhli k jeho cele, byl tehdy dezorientovaný a vyděšený, nemohl se ani hnout a ještě netušil, co ho čeká.

Ztěžka polkl. Neměl na tohle čas. Musel být teď,  _teď_ , jinak ho to zlomí a on už neudělá ani krok. Na konci chodby spatřil velké bílé dveře, které na něj působily stejně vítaně jako zlověstně. Konec chodby, začátek bezpochyby něčeho horšího.

Nic ho nemohlo připravit na ten pohled, který se mu naskytl.

Blonďatý muž celý v bílém – znal ho, jak dobře ho znal. Stál u levé stěny od dveří, oči upřené na Lokiho, který byl bezmála přitisknutý ke zdi naproti Thorovi. Oba dva na sebe bez hnutí zírali. Blonďák byl pocuchaný a špinavý, ze rtu mu tekl malý pramínek krve a v očích se mu vztekle blýskalo. K Thorovu překvapení Loki nevypadal o nic lépe, sám působil dojmem, že se právě vymotal z hospodské bitky.  _Asgardské_  hospodské bitky, měl by dodat. I tak by to bez zvláštních emocí ustál, kdyby po jeho pravici nestála Jane samotná. Měla na sobě volné bílé tričko a tmavě modré pyžamové kalhoty, vlasy rozpuštěné, tvář bledou jako smrt a pod očima kruhy. Zalila ho vlna něhy a lásky, potřeby chránit, touhy vraždit ty, kdo měli tohle na svědomí.

„Jane,“ vydechl, na tvář se mu i přes přítomnost toho světlovlasého monstra vkradl úsměv. Jeho milá sebou trhla, jako by do ní pustili proud. Uskočila do strany, dosud stejně zahleděná na Lokiho. Nedůvěra v jejích očích pro něj byla jako facka. Zvedl ruce. „To jsem já, Thor,“ začal opatrně. Jane rychle pohlédla na blonďáka naproti ní, který se konečně vzpamatoval a jen na ni rychle kývl. Pak se pohledem zase vrátil k Lokimu a rty mu zkřivil úšklebek.

„Thore,“ vzlykla Jane. Ale kdy jindy by se k ní Thor rozběhl a schoval ji ve své medvědí náruči – vždycky to zbožňovala, tiskla se k němu a říkala, že je jako ozonová deka – teď se zarazil. Tohle… tohle mu nedávalo smysl. Ten muž byl jeho únosce. Loki byl… na Asgardu a zcela zjevně s ním nemá dobré vztahy, vzhledem k tomu, že se celou dobu pravděpodobni rvali jako psi. Jane sice vypadala unaveně, ale bylo o ni viditelně postaráno… nesnažila se o útěk, copak si myslela, že Lokiho ochrání? Proč se k tomu muži podívala, jako by žádala o svolení, o názor?

Konečně pohlédl na Lokiho. Byl napjatý jako struna a vypadalo to, že jen poslední zbytky hrdosti mu nedovolí couvnout ten poslední krok, který mu zbýval, než by se zády dotkl stěny. Okolo ležely poházené bíle povlečené postele, některé jenom převrácené, některé úplně na maděru.

„Thore,“ promluvil nakonec i Loki. Málem se mu znovu podlomily nohy. Je to tady. Je to tady, přesně jak mu říkal otec, přesně jako se bál. Měl je oba dva přímo před sebou a oba dva potřebovali jeho pomoc. „Já vím, že,“ vyhrkl Loki, a znovu nervózně pohlédl na blonďáka vedle sebe, který z něj stále nespouštěl oči, jako by čekal na chvíli, kdy po něm bude moct znovu skočit. „Já vím, že nemám právo tě žádat, abys mi věřil, ale prosím… prosím, věř mi. Asgard byl v bezpečí, nikomu jsem neublížil, vydal jsem se tě hledat. Požádal jsem o pomoc tvoje přátele. Byl jsem zajat stejně jako ty, když jsem udělal tu samou chybu – uvěřil jsem jí,“ řekl, aniž by na kohokoli ukázal. „Já ti přísahám na naši matku, že mluvím pravdu. Snažím se odvrátit tu samou katastrofu co ty, snažím se ochránit náš domov.“

Thor si najednou vzpomněl na bodnutí mezi žebry, když Lokiho při invazi žádal, aby se s ním vrátil domů.  _(Nemám žádný domov.)_  Jak ho obklíčil tucet jeho kopií, když mu podal ruku a snažil se ho vytáhnout zpátky na Bifrost. Jak mu chtěl pomoct z vody a sám v ní skončil. Jak byl uvězněný ve skleněné cele a Loki ho nechal spadnout.  _(Zkusíme, jestli jsou bohové tak nesmrtelní, jako si lidé myslí.)_  Zmařená korunovace. Hádky s jeho přáteli, nečestné souboje a soutěže, neustálé plánování dopředu a hrátky se slovy, kterých se Thor štítil. Ve vzpomínkách se mihla Frigga, když pro svého nejmladšího plakala. Otec, který od Lokiho pádu z Bifrostu zestárl o stovky let. Převzetí vlády, další a další lži, falešná smrt (druhá!), zbabělost, neschopnost se mu postavit, dokud k tomu vyloženě není přinucen. Jako teď.

„Ty zrůdo!“ vyrušila ho Jane ze vzpomínek. „Ty hnusná odporná ulhaná zrůdo! Měli by ti uříznout jazyk, šíříš kolem sebe akorát jed a nenávist,“ vrčela, hlas se jí třásl tak, jako pokaždé, když měla na krajíčku mezi pláčem a záchvatem vzteku. „Nestačí ti, co všechno už jsi způsobil?!“

Loki se nebránil. Zíral bratrovi do tváře i za cenu toho, že za svou nepozornost zaplatí.

„Napřed Thora vyženeš z jeho domova! Pak ho málem zabiješ Ničitelem! Potom si hraješ na mrtvého brouka! New York! Tolik mrtvých! Zabil jsi Coulsona, snažil ses zabít Thora! Pak si znovu hraješ na mrtvolu, abys nemusel čelit následkům svých činů! A nakonec se proti mně snažíš poštvat muže, kterého miluji!“ Nebylo to – ona se tomu slovu vyhýbala jako čert kříži, proč mu to ještě ztěžuje?

„Thore, přemýšlej – dostali se k tobě skrz ni, poskytla jim všechny informace k výrobě toho artefaktu, a teď ho chtějí použít proti nám všem.“ Copak ty jsi Asgarďan, bratře? Co je ti po nás?

Blonďák, kterého si při všem tom křiku nikdo nevšímal, začal opatrně couvat. Viděl dál než celá nešťastná trojice dohromady.

Thor pohlédl na první ženu, do které se kdy zamiloval. Vzpomněl si na všechny laskavé doteky a úsměvy a společná rána, na všechna objetí, vybavil si zvuk a vůni momentů, když před něj položila hrnek kávy a hravě ho líbla na tvář, jak mu z legrace splétala vlasy a vtipkovala, že její jsou o moc horší, a to přestože používá tolik přípravků. Tmavé oči, které k němu vzhlížely s láskou, nebo na něj naopak shlížely s vášní. Hladové polibky a noci, po kterých jejich ložnice vypadala jako po výbuchu.

Loki a jeho šílenství, nenávist, zloba a vztek, kyselé úšklebky a jedovaté poznámky. Závist a hořkosladké momenty, ty chvíle, které by mohly být perfektní, kdyby se oba dokázali přijmout takoví, jací jsou.

Jane a její zamyšlené mumlání pod nos, zatímco si počítala ty svoje nesrozumitelné rovnice, jak roztomile krčila nos, když jí něco nedávalo smysl.

Loki a jeho polopravdy a vytáčky.

Jane a její rozzářené oči při pohledu na noční oblohu posetou hvězdami. Propletené prsty a společná deka.

Loki a skoro prolité slzy, když si myslel, že mu nikdo nevěnuje pozornost.

Jane a její vztek, když ji Odin odmítl. Když ji chtěl vyhnat z Asgardu, když Thor svolil, že by bylo lepší, kdyby on šel za ní.

Loki a jeho poslední slova, a sebevíc falešná byla jeho smrt, slova byla skutečná a Thor jim věřil.

Jane a jejich návrat na Midgard, ticho, které u nich dříve nebylo, konverzace začaly váznout a ona se zavírala v pracovně stejně jako Stark.

Loki v koncích, který volá o pomoc samotného Heimdalla, vědom si toho risku, že ho Thor najde.

Jane, která se napřed podívala na muže, který jim tolik ublížil, a teprve pak až na Thora.

Thor pak pohlédl na bratra, a bez dalšího přemýšlení přikývl. Jane se prudce nadechla, když jí došel význam gesta. Pak si všimla, že je její šéf skoro u druhých dveří, těsně u bílého závěsu, který je zakrýval, a zrovna když se k němu chystala rozběhnout, vynořil se z téměř neviditelných dveří další muž, kterého velmi dobře znala. „Richarde,“ vyhrkla.

Jistou a vycvičenou rukou pozvedl zcela obyčejnou zbraň, až směšně malou a neděsivou na to, v jaké přítomnosti se nacházel, a třikrát vystřelil.


	28. Chapter 28

Každá kulka zasáhla svůj cíl. První se zavrtala Thorovi mezi žebra. Vykřikl, útok ho ochromil, ale na nohou se udržel. S hrůzou pohlédl na Lokiho, kterého druhá kulka zasáhla mezi krk a levé rameno, přímo do klíční kosti. To už bůh neplechy neustál, a sice nevykřikl, ale svezl se po zdi na zem. Třetí zasáhla Jane do boku. Zařvala by bolestí, ale nezbyl jí dech. Zasípala, ruku si přitiskla k ráně. Na rozdíl od obou bohů reagovala rychle, popadla nejbližší bílé prostěradlo a skoro až brutálně si ránu stáhla. Thorova nově nabytá jistota znovu zakolísala. Vědkyně po něm šlehla pohledem, ostrým a tak záštiplným, až zcela zapomněl, že se k ní původně rozešel, aby jí pomohl. Větší starosti mu dělal Loki, jako vždy. Zrovna když už ho chtěl roztřeseně napomenout, ať nedělá scény, když se za chvilku zahojí, začal se mladší bůh dávit vlastní krví.

Musel se hodně snažit, divoce potřásl hlavou –  _klid, klid, klid, klid, napřed je dostat pryč, napřed se odsud dostat pryč,_  a nedbaje protestů své milé, popadl ji kolem pasu. Dával si dobrý pozor, aby se nedotkl čerstvé rány. Zmítala sebou, ale nekřičela. Věděla, že na pomoc jí nikdo nepřijde, a ještě se vyčerpá mnohem dřív. Thor se hned nato přesunul k Lokimu, i jeho podepřel (ignoroval, že se Loki snaží něco říct, ignoroval, že je mnohem těžší, že místo otravného dobírání poslouchá odporné chrčení, které ho bude pronásledovat ve snech) a ztěžka, velmi ztěžka se rozešel ke dveřím, kterými jeho trýznitel unikl. Zase.

Kdysi by s oběma svými břemeny hodil o zem a rozběhl se za nepřítelem, aby ho za každou cenu skolil. Teď klopýtal chodbou někam, kde doufal, že je východ, v žebrech palčivá bolest a v očích vzteklé, ponížené slzy.

***

Když se nepříliš ladně snesl na střechu Tonyho věže, dovolil si konečně zhluboka vydechnout. Loki i Jane mu v náruči ochabli už dobrých deset minut zpátky. Oba silně krváceli. Ani si neuvědomil, že mu kladivo drží u pasu, aniž by ho táhlo k zemi jako ještě před hodinou.

V době, kdy se k němu seběhli ostatní, už sám pomalu nevěděl, kde je. Před očima se mu míhaly skvrny, jedna z nich ho opatrně pohladila po rameni, druhá mu vzala Jane, třetí zase Lokiho. Jenom chabě zaprotestoval, než se opřel o jediného Avengera, který na střeše zbyl.

Bruce a Steve vtrhli na ošetřovnu jako velká voda. Jakmile byli oba zranění připraveni na větší či menší operaci, doktor se zarazil a pohlédl na oba pacienty.

„První Jane,“ vydechl. Neříkal to rád, ale doufal, že mu to rozhodnutí nikdo zazlívat nebude. Ze všech nejvíc snad on sám. Jane byla k podivu všech relativně v klidu. Probouzela se a znovu usínala, malátně se kolem sebe ohlížela a občas se pomalu ohnala rukou, jako by odháněla mouchy. Loki se probudil o něco později, a jakmile tak učinil, bylo Brucovi jasné, že si navzdory vší pravděpodobnosti vybral špatně.

Rychle kapitána naváděl ke všem možným ampulkám a injekcím s uklidňovacími séry, jasně a stručně po něm házel rozkazy, které Steve plnil bezchybně. Jistýma rukama chystal, co bylo třeba, dokud se neobjevil tváří v tvář chrčícímu bohovi. V ráně se mu mísila sražená krev s úlomky klíční kosti. „Bruci, já přece nemůžu… on… co když ho…“

„Vydrží to,“ štěkl po něm doktor nemilosrdně. „Vytáhni to z něj, myslím, že se s tím nedokáže poprat sám. Pak už to nějak zvládne.“

„Je to strašně hluboko… jsou tam kosti, já…“

„Tak DĚLEJ!“

Steve už neváhal. Celou věží se ozval srdceryvný nářek.

Thor se na střeše mezitím probral z letargie. Tony si teprve teď všiml, že je i on zraněný. Když se ho bůh hromu snažil odstrčit a panicky se šátral na nohy, jen zázrakem stihl uhnout před Mjolnirem, který by mu byl rozdrtil kotník. Nestihl se po Thorovi ani natáhnout, během vteřiny už byl uvnitř věže.

Vpadl na ošetřovnu a chytl se zdi po své pravici, aby se rovnou nesložil. Na jedné straně místnosti ležela Jane, uspaná, nehybná a bledá, nad ní soustředěný Banner, a na straně druhé stál kapitán, a jen jeho nadpřirozená síla mu umožňovala udržet Lokiho, který sebou divoce zmítal. „Nefunguje to na něj!“ zakřičel. Jeho ruce, celý oděv, dokonce i tvář a vlasy, to všechno bylo od krve. „Bruci!“

„Nemůžu, nemůžu!“ zařval oslovený doktor a na pár vteřin zavřel oči, aby se rozdýchal, všechny články prstů pohřbené ve svalech a poškozených vláknech.

„Nemůžu tu kulku najít, a dokud se ten chlap hýbe, tak ji ani nenajdu, nic na uspání nefunguje, tak mi aspoň řekni, co mám dělat!“

Thor se vratce rozešel k lůžku. „Drž ho pevně,“ řekl zbytečně, jelikož kapitánovy prsty byly z neustálého napětí úplně bílé. „A nesnaž se mě zastavit,“ zavrčel temně, když k němu Steve vzhlédl. Loki se při pohledu na bratra neuklidnil. Vydal ze sebe hysterický skřek, do krku se mu dostala nová vlna krve a úlomků a on se rozkašlal. Steve ho na pokyn Thora bezmála zalehl. Zavřel oči a pevně ho stiskl, ruce, pas i nohy, a Loki se najednou nemohl vůbec hýbat. Ve vzduchu zapraskala elektřina, a k všeobecnému překvapení to byl Thor, kdo tentokrát ucukl.

Obalil je nazelenalý opar. Když Loki na bratra pohlédl podruhé, jeho oči byly temně rudé, tvář i ruce mu pokrývaly runy, kůži měl tmavě modrou. A Thor, dobře si vědom, že už pravděpodobně nikdy neusne spánkem spravedlivých, Lokimu překryl nos i ústa. Po pár vteřinách děsivě rychle slábnoucího cukání a velmi vlažného odporu se mladšímu z bohů protočily oči, a on konečně upadl do bezvědomí. Thor pomalu odtáhl spálené a zkrvavené ruce, načež si sedl na zem, aby počkal, až i jemu někdo pomůže ošetřit ránu.

***

Když se Avengers sešli o pár hodin později v obýváku, nikdo z nich se ani nesnažil zakrývat šok. Byli zvyklí na monstra a invaze, na krev a boj a smrt, ale ani jednoho z nich ta krvavá podívaná nenechala chladným.

„Dáte si někdo něco?“ ozval se pořád poněkud otřesený hostitel, spíš aby zaplnil ticho, než aby se vrhl na přípravu káv či drinků. I když ani to by neodmítl. „Tam je bar,“ ukázal za sebe a padl na pohovku. Teprve po chvilce zírání do prázdna mu došlo, že ho do boku netlačí opěrka a nikdo do něj nešťouchá ostrými lokty. Odkašlal si. „Kde jsou naši dva agenti? S tou ženskou si bude muset promluvit Natasha.“

Oba zbylí hrdinové mlčky souhlasili. Ani jeden z nich nedokázal číst lidskou tvář tak dobře jako Natasha. A i kdyby, nedovedli se Jane postavit. Byla to známá, byla Thorova přítelkyně, byla to silná a nesmírně inteligentní žena. Vážili si jí, a byli jí vděčni, že se Thora ujala, když se po Lokiho údajné smrti téměř zhroutil. I když tady byla velká možnost, že se ho ujala jinak, než by kdokoli z nich předpokládal.

Bruce se nad Tonym a jeho pokusy o konverzaci smiloval. „Jane si ránu stihla poměrně brzy ucpat, takže neztratila tolik krve, aby ji to přímo ohrozilo na životě. Byl to čistý průstřel, takže to byla docela jednoduchá operace…“ odmlčel se. Steve se ošil. „Loki se z toho sebere. Eventuálně.“

Nemohl říct, že by mu za tu krátkou dobu bůh lstí přirostl k srdci, ale úplně lhostejný mu taky nebyl. Mohl to být šílenec a megaloman k tomu, ale předně to byl pacient. Pacient, který mu teprve před hodinou přivodil šok, když mu přes soustředěnou clonu v hlavě proniklo vzdálené pištění přístrojů. Na celých čtyřicet vteřin ho ztratil a Thor zatím dál seděl na podlaze, ochromený hrůzou, a nevěřícně zíral na nehybné tělo mladšího bratra, neschopný jakékoli reakce.

Pak pulz znovu naskočil a všichni si svorně oddechli. Všechno potom probíhalo relativně hladce; ošetřil Thorovi ránu, mumlal přitom nějaké uklidňující nesmysly, zatímco koutkem oka starostlivě pokukoval po Stevovi, který se na pár vteřin zadíval na zakrvavené ruce, sledoval, jak mu krev proudí zpátky do skoro odumřelých prstů, a pak se beze slova otočil a šel se umýt. Jen aby řeč nestála, zeptal se Jarvise na nějaké novinky o pobytu jejich dvou chybějících členů, a nakonec, po vydatné a horké sprše, se připojil k Tonymu v obýváku.

„Thor by měl spát.“ Bruce nebyl natolik naivní, aby jeho slovům uvěřil. „Měli bychom ho udržet co nejdál od obou, Lokiho i Jane. Nemyslím si, že by teď dokázal něco řešit. Jakmile se oba dva probudí a snad jak se něco dozvíme od Natashy a Clinta… tak bych pokračoval.“

„A ten chlap, který nám zase zdrhl?“ zeptal se Tony.

„Thor si to nechává pro sebe,“ zakroutil Bruce hlavou. „A ještě než se začneš rozčilovat,“ zarazil Tonyho uprostřed mohutného nádechu, „nejspíš je to tak lepší. Protože jestli se o tom dozvíme my, tak se to dozví i Fury, a s tím bych teď nerad začínal nějakou při o vydávání zajatců a ochraně lidstva, když – nebudeme si nic nalhávat – pravděpodobně drží svoje vlastní lidi jako rukojmí.“

„Co, myslíš, že by po nás chtěl Lokiho a Jane za Clinta a Natashu?“ odfrkl si Tony nevěřícně. „Za tolik rohů nevidí ani on. Naštvalo ho, že nenašel ten stroj. Tohle je jenom nějaký domácí vězení,“ mávl rukou a klidně se opřel do sedačky. Steve zdvihl hlavu a zamyšleně na něj pohlédl. Stark předstíral, že si toho nevšiml.

„Jsi podezřele klidný na to, že jim může hrozit nebezpečí,“ řekl tiše. Byl od Lokiho lékařského zákroku zamlklý a Bruce by si dělal vážné starosti, kdyby na to byl čas. Steve byl voják a taková jatka pro něj byla těžko nějakou novinkou. Bude v pořádku. Navíc, co měl Bruce komu kecat do psychiky, když se sám nedokázal trošičku vytočit, aniž by se proměnil v zelené nepříčetné zvíře.

„Nebezpečí,“ zopakoval Tony a nadzvedl obočí. „To je jejich práce. Fury je hajzl, ale není to idiot. Nezbaví se svých vlastních, jenom je na chvilku uklidí. Můžeme se pokusit je dostat ven, ale nemyslím si, že se kdokoli z nás hrne do války se SHIELDem. Osobně bych ho nechal vychladnout.“

„Jenže ten stroj přece nemůžeme nechat jenom tak. Je to zbraň… je to zbraň hromadného ničení! Pravděpodobně.“

„Jediní lidé, kteří mají prostředky k tomu, aby se momentálně dostali na Asgard, jsou tady, a ani jeden není schopný to udělat. Navíc ani jeden z nich ten stroj nemá, tudíž Asgardu nehrozí bezprostřední nebezpečí a Thorovi taky ne, dokud bude tady a nám řekne, kde hledat.“

Tony se pořád rádoby ležérně opíral, ale čelist měl zaťatou a prsty se občas zaryl do opěrky, takže bylo více než jasné, že rozhovor se z normálního tónu brzy stočí ke křiku. Steve byl sice unavený, ale Tony Stark měl zkrátka talent. Nejspíš by vytočil i mrtvého. Navíc, aby byl Bruce upřímný, posledních pár dní měl co dělat, aby Tonymu taky pár pohlavků nevrazil. Choval se jako umíněné děcko, odsekával a byl tak celkově nervóznější, necitlivější. Stavěl kolem sebe bariéru, když všichni potřebovali, aby stál tým při sobě. 

Měli by dát dohromady Thora a jednou provždy uzavřít kapitolu s Jane. Pak ho nechat si vyříkat věci s Lokim, rozhodnout se, co dál. Potom by mohla následovat nějaká záchranná akce, protože jako byl bůh nad ním,  _neexistovala_  možnost, že by jen tak mávli rukou nad možností ( _faktem_ ), že jsou dva členové týmu zajati. V neposlední řadě by bylo žádoucí, kdyby si Steve s Tonym přestali jít po krku. Před jejich prahem byl neuvěřitelný nepořádek, a oni měli uklízet celý svět.

Unaveně si promnul oči. Uvědomil si přitom slyšel zvýšené hlasy svých kolegů a on si povzdychl. Někdy nesnášel, když měl pravdu.

„Jak můžeš vědět, jestli tady ten stroj někde není? Možná ho má Loki celou dobu u sebe!“ rozčiloval se kapitán.

„A kde, v botách? Ten chlap je v nemocničních hadrech, Steve, kam by takovou věc schoval?“

„To jsi ztratil paměť? Zapomněl jsi, kde ukrýval Tesseract? Vždyť tehdy nebyl ani na Zemi, a jemu se přitom mohl zhmotnit přímo v dlani.“

Bruce neměl náladu, ale stejně tiše rozmýšlel nad tím, co si vyslechl. Vážně Steve musel připomenout Tonymu, jak je to s Lokim a nadpřirozenými silami? Tony přece sám přišel s tím jménem – i když tehdy vtipkoval – říkal tomu kosmická kapsa. Podle jeho teorie si Loki zkrátka urval kousek vesmíru, dal do něj věc, kterou potřeboval schovat, a jen on k ní měl přístup. Taková věc byla zcela ztracena, dokud se on nerozhodl, že ji zase najde. Když se pokusili svůj nápad předložit Thorovi, ten jim to sice nepotvrdil, ale zároveň ani nevyvrátil, protože „to může být docela klidně ten případ, ano“. A sice Thor velmi často všechny otázky na Lokiho magii odbýval slovy „u něj jeden nikdy neví“, ale oni to tehdy brali jako pravděpodobné ano, a s tou informací už víceméně pracovali.

Steve, vědecký laik, přemýšlel teď víc jako Tony, než Tony přemýšlel jako Tony.


	29. Chapter 29

Thor samozřejmě nespal. Museli by ho zabít, aby po takovém dni usnul. Měl teď odpovědi na dosah. Tedy alespoň ty, které nedržel Loki. Píchlo ho u srdce a on se na posteli zprudka posadil. Byla tahle několikavteřinová smrt další trik?  _On_  se přece neštítil ničeho; bojoval špinavě a nečestně, a když došlo na Thora, raději hrál na city. Ze vzteklého maniaka se během vteřiny převtělil do ptáčete se zlomeným křídlem, dobře si vědom, že na něj Thor nezaútočí. A byl si tím nejspíš jistý i teď, možná chtěl dodat váhu svým slovům a obviněním, probudit v něm starost, aby přehlédl všechny další triky, které si na něj nachystal.

Byla to možnost, i když mu jakýsi hlas v hlavě tvrdil, že je nesmysl, aby Loki něco takového plánoval. Nemohl vědět, že po něm někdo střelí, že ho trefí, že ho to ovlivní, a že ho Thor bude muset málem udusit, aby ho mohli ošetřit. Nemohl čekat, že na moment skutečně opustí svět živých… nemluvě o tom, že to vůbec nebyl tak dramatický odchod jako dvakrát předtím, ale i tak. Byla to možnost. Mohl si za tyhle pochybnosti  _sám_.

Bosky přešel na ošetřovnu, polohlasem Jarvise žádal o soukromí. Ten mu neustále opakoval, že pacienti nesmí být vyrušováni, a on sliboval na svou smrt, že nemá v úmyslu je budit ani vyslýchat, chce je jen vidět, ujistit se na vlastní oči, že jsou v pořádku.

Jane už nebyla tak nehybná; očividně teď spala přirozeným spánkem, pořád bledá a pohmožděná, ale jinak v pořádku. Dýchala pravidelně a Thor se při pohledu na ni něžně usmál, skoro přemožen touhou ji políbit na čelo, na tváře, na měkké rty. Chtěl ji vzít do náruče a schovat ji, ochránit ji před světem. Chtěl, aby se mu ta zášť v jejích očích jenom zdála. Mohla se jenom rozzuřit, že Lokimu dal najevo svou důvěru, a tím pádem se tak stavěl proti ní? Byl to opodstatněný hněv?

Bylo možné, že to byla skutečně ona, kdo mohl za jeho utrpení a bolest. Stejně jí prsty odhrnul pramínek vlasů z čela a jen lehounce ji políbil na tvář. Bříšky prstů ji pohladil po ruce, kterou jí ještě před pár hodinami proudila do oslabeného těla nová krev. Kéž by se probudila a usmála se na něj, řekla jeho jméno způsobem, který mu podlamoval nohy. A přestože jeho dotek byl laskavý a jemný, on uvnitř moc dobře věděl, že je to naposledy, co jsou si tak blízko. Někde v koutku mysli věděl, že tímhle umělým prodlužováním klidu si jen zajišťuje bolestivější dopad, který na něj budou nadcházející události mít, ale on neměl dost sil na to, aby si ho upřel.

Přesunul se k bratrovi, očima přelétl šrámy, které se zacelovaly, pak čerstvou ránu. Bruce se sice ostře stavěl proti tomu, aby zůstala neobvázaná, ale nakonec se nechal přemluvit. Magie ji po vyjmutí kulky začala normálně léčit, i když měl Thor pocit, že je celý proces o něco pomalejší, než jak si ho pamatoval.

Zlehka se mladšího boha dotkl, v prstech ho zabrnělo. Magie pracovala na plné obrátky, tiše, ale účinně. Nevěděl, co to mělo být za kolaps, že si najednou nevěděla rady s prachsprostou kulkou, a doufal, že se nepotvrdí jeho obavy, že tentokrát našli i něco, co by stoprocentně fungovalo na Lokiho…

Vzal mu ruku do dlaně a opatrně ji stiskl. Byla bledá a nehybná, příliš ochablá, ale cítil pulz a teplo. Když ho musel… když Loki ztratil vědomí, bylo už pro uklidňující séra jednodušší se k němu probojovat, a on od Steva dostal dávku, která by normálního člověka zabila. Umělý spánek u něj bude trvat o něco déle. Tedy tak mu to alespoň říkali, když se začal vyptávat, proč se ještě neprobouzí.

Byli oba v jedné místnosti a on mezi nimi, všechno se tvářilo, jako by už bylo po všem. Přitom to ještě ani nezačalo.

***

Přestože jiní lidé už měli v té době třetinu dne za sebou, ráno přišlo do Starkovy věže příliš brzy. Jako by se všichni přes noc domluvili, že se probudí rozlámaní a zesláblí, znechucení a deprimovaní. Na snídani si dali suché toasty a čaj. Kde by jindy Tony vtipkoval, že jakživ nesnídal tak anglicky, tentokrát mlčel a pochmurně žvýkal kousek připálené topinky. Marně se tu pachuť snažil zapít pomerančovým džusem, a vypil snad tři sklenice, než mu došlo, že to s chlebem nemá nic společného. Odkašlal si.

„Pořád to chceš nechat na později?“ otočil se na Bannera. „Já jen, že Thor si v noci udělal výlet na ošetřovnu.“ Bruce se málem převrátil na židli. „Klid,“ pokračoval Tony, na tváři lehce pobavený úsměv. „Nešel vyslýchat ani vraždit, jen…“ probleskl mu před očima kamerový záznam jemných doteků a váhavého odchodu až nad ránem a hrdlo se mu stáhlo úzkostí. „… se podívat, jak na tom jsou. Ale myslím, že by si minimálně s Jane měl promluvit.“

„To je určitě ryzí starost o jeho city,“ ozval se Steve hořce, tichounce jako číhající kočka, která se teprve rozhoduje, jestli skočí po kořisti, nebo jestli je na lov příliš unavená. Tony se zamračil, ale všiml si, že kapitán nemluví bojovně ani naštvaně, zkrátka jen tiše a rezignovaně vyjadřuje názor. „To nemůže mít nic společného s tím, že by mohla něco vědět o tom stroji.“

„Proč bych si musel vybírat?“ odvětil Tony, pyšný, že nezněl o nic naštvaněji než Steve. „Dokážu obojí. Chci, aby se ten chlap konečně sebral, a taky chci ten artefakt. Logicky. Nebo bys ho radši nechal jim?“

Jindy by kapitánovo mlčení znělo jako Tonyho výhra, ale tohle… nic z toho, co se dělo, Tonymu nepřipadalo jako něco hodného oslavy. Ta prokletá krychle jednou bude jeho smrt. Byla mu k ničemu a navíc určitě přijde čas, kdy se Loki probudí a Tony mu bude vydán napospas. Možná by se měl přiznat sám, než ho ten ničema napráská? A k čemu by se vlastně přiznával? Nic špatného neprovedl. Steve by tu kostku leda vzal a šel ji odevzdat jako správný skaut. Tony ji schoval pro dobro všech.

Tak.

***

Když se Jane probudila, chvilku jí trvalo, než jí došlo, jakou má neuvěřitelnou  _šanci_ , načež ji ovládla neuvěřitelná touha ubližovat, tak silná, že si své činy uvědomila, až když ji silné ruce táhly od Lokiho postele a kdesi v pozadí slyšela křik.

„Ne! Ne! Nechte ji být, je nepříčetná, neví, co dělá!“ bránil ji Thor, přestože to byl on, kdo ji chytl, odtáhl a držel, nevědomky jí drtil zápěstí a tvářil se jako ochránce. Zavrčela a kopla ho. Ani si toho nevšiml. Jako by byla jenom nějaká hadrová panenka. Byla by mu vyškrábala oči, kdyby na ně dosáhla.

„Chtěla ho zabít,“ konstatoval Tony stoicky, zatímco se Bruce skláněl nad pacientem, který neměl tušení, že byl jen pár vteřin od dalšího setkání se smrtí, i kdyby jen krátkodobou. „To jí sice nezazlívám,“ dodal, když se ohlédl a ujistil se, že je všechno v pořádku, „ale v tomhle baráku se nevraždíme ve spánku, dokonce i Loki by měl tolik cti, aby se nás pokusil sejmout připravené a ve zbroji.“ Steve za jeho zády nespokojeně mlaskl.

„Musíme jít pro Natashu,“ řekl rázně. „Nelíbí se mi to. Podívej se na ni, tohle není… ona není…“ soustředěně se mračil, ale nenacházel slov. Jindy by se mu Tony vysmál.

„Chceš tam nakráčet a hodit si ji přes rameno?“ procedil skrz zuby, aniž by se na kapitána otočil. Ten si jenom povzdychl.

„Když budu muset,“ pronesl mučednicky a bez dalšího slova odešel. Tony se za ním jenom nevěřícně díval.

„Vezmeme ji jinam,“ řekl pak Thorovi a mávl rukou, ať ho následuje. „Doufám, že v nejbližší době nemáš v plánu vyšilovat, Bruci,“ zavolal ještě přes rameno, „v pokojíku zelenáče teď bude trochu narváno.“


	30. Chapter 30

V přímém kontrastu s tím, co předcházelo jeho umělému spánku, se bůh lsti probudil klidně a nenásilně. Párkrát nasucho polkl a zašklebil se, když k němu dolehla chuť léků. Zrovna když se konečně trochu rozkoukal, praštilo ho do očí ostré bílé světlo, on zasyčel jako vzteklá kočka a znovu je zavřel. „Tohle bylo velmi neprofesionální, doktore,“ zachraptěl slabě.

„To asi protože nejsem doktor,“ uslyšel jeden z nejotravnějších hlasů, které kdy měl to neštěstí poznat. „Jenom to tady tak leželo a já viděl příležitost,“ pokračoval hlas, který už pomalu dostával tvář a pokud štěstí dá, tak bude brzy následovat i jméno. Po chvilce napjatého ticha si majitel hlasu povzdychl. „Klid, Lo, slyším křupat postel, uklidni se. Je to neuvěřitelné, ale nejsi tady jako zajatec.“

„Thor?“ Kéž by zněl, jako by to jméno nic nepředstavovalo, ať už vřelé přivítání nebo bolestivou smrt.

„Ten vypadá, že nemá v plánu tě zabít,“ připustil Stark po chvíli. „Už je nakloněn možnosti, že jsi zas tolik nekecal. Aspoň ohledně toho, co se týkalo jeho holky.“ Pár vzpomínek se mu vrátilo, možná trochu rychleji, než by uvítal. Vzal si chvilku, aby je rozdýchal. „Nemyslím si, že bude nutné vzít do zaječích, zachránil ti život.“ Byla to příliš rychle ukončená věta, useknutá, jako by si člověk, který ji vyřkl, až pozdě rozmyslel, co chce říct.

„Narážíš snad na ten útěk, při kterém jsem ti zachránil život? Myslím, že je to ten samý, kdy jsem ti zároveň slíbil, že se vrátím pro odpovědi.“

„Ah, taky že ses vrátil, a v plné parádě,“ nenechal se Tony rozhodit. Ten chlap nebyl vzhůru ani minutu a už ho rozčiloval. „Exnul jsi nám na operačním stole, víš to? Už jsem tě chtěl začít pitvat, ale protože seš nepřejícnej hajzl, tak ses zase sebral.“ K jeho překvapení mu v odpověď přišel tichý smích. Loki měl pořád zavřené oči, tudíž toho Tony využil a pořádně si ho prohlédl. Bylo to poprvé, co u něj viděl opravdový úsměv. Zahlédl kousek toho člověka, pro kterého by Thor umřel, kterého neustále bránil.

„Dobrá,“ připustil černovlasý bůh po chvilce ne tak trapného ticha, jaké by Tony očekával, že mezi nimi nastane. „Uznávám, že nejsem dost příčetný na to, abych z tebe lámal odpovědi. Vzhledem k tomu, jak se tomu vyhýbáš, usuzuji, že jsi o tom svým kolegům neřekl.“

„Usuzuješ správně,“ přikývl Tony, přestože ho Loki nemohl vidět. Nasadil tón, který by nemělo být legální používat ani na roztomilá zvířátka. „Co takhle dalšího šlofíka? Jsi horší než osina v zadku.“

Na důkaz svého souhlasu Loki znovu usnul. Tony se na něj zazubil a bojoval s touhou ho přikrýt až po bradu. Nejspíš by ho ten maniak zabil i ve spánku.

***

Jak se dalo čekat, neobešla se návštěva SHIELDu bez komplikací. Jakožto ikona Avengers a Kapitán Amerika byl samozřejmě VIP, ale navzdory bezproblémovému vstupu musel velice brzy začít všechny kolem sebe podezřívat, zvlášť potom, co minul alespoň tucet agentů, kteří na něj provinile vyvalili oči. Někdy mělo výhody, že ho lidé považovali za čest samotnou. Stačilo se na ně zamračit a oni kajícně svěsili ramena, ať už někoho zastřelili nebo si do čaje dali cukr navíc.

„Vy jste mi tu chyběl,“ zařval Fury na pozdrav.

„Kde jsou,“ vyštěkl Steve na oplátku.

„Nasrat!“ pokračoval ředitel profesionálním tónem. To kapitána na moment uzemnilo. Zamrkal.

„No tedy,“ odfrkl si. Nesnášel vulgarismy.

„Říká vám něco pojem dezerce,  _kapitáne_?“ zeptal se Fury o něco klidněji, ale v jeho úsměvu bylo nějak moc zubů na to, aby se dal vyhodnotit jako přátelský.

„Jistě,“ přikývl Steve bezelstně.

„Pak jistě pochopíte, proč jsou ti, které hledáte, na menší dovolené. Postavili zájmy Avengers nad zájmy SHIELDu.“ I tohle Steva maličko překvapilo. Očekával, že mu bude trvat celé hodiny dostat jedinou odpověď, ale Fury vypadal, že má všeho po krk a je připraven odpovědi rozhazovat plnými hrstmi.  _Něco_  se mu nepovedlo.

„A čeho docílíte jejich zadržením? Oslabíte náš tým proti hrozbě, o to vám jde? Nebo jim potřebujete nanovo vymýt mozky a znovu je vypustit z ohrady?“ Každá kapka hořkosti, která do toho šla, ve skutečnosti patřila Tonymu, ale to nebylo důležité.

„Tahle organizace nepotřebuje vymývat mozky,“ zavrčel Fury. Pak si povzdychl. Kapitán se laskavě usmál, asi tak, jako by se usmál na malé dítě a jeho všetečné otázky.

„Víte snad o nějaké, která to potřebuje?“ zeptal se.

O pár strohých kousků informací později seděl Steve Rogers na židli, naproti němu Nick Fury, oba dva nevěřícně zírali jeden na druhého a oba si byli bolestně vědomi toho, že za všechno může jejich vlastní blbost.

„Vy jste nechali Thora, aby po nich šel sám,“ zopakoval Fury.

„Vy jste s nimi vyjednával,“ odvětil Steve, ruce založené na hrudi, tvář najednou jako z kamene.

„Chtěli jsme ten stroj,“ přiznal Fury. Nemělo smysl to zatloukat. Stejně jako už nemělo smysl obsazovat dvě skvělé cely, které by se daly využít mnohem lépe než k věznění vlastních agentů.

„K tomu, abyste ho využili proti Asgardu,“ napovídal mu Steve.

„Byla to prevence.“

„Příprava na genocidu.“

„Slovíčkaření,“ mávl Fury rukou a Steve zaťal zuby. „Prvotní plány už dávno nejsou relevantní, Rogersi. SHIELD je mimo hru od té doby, co se objevil ten psychopat z Asgardu.“

„Ta jejich organizace…“ Tolik konfrontací a stále žádné jméno. Jejich strašák měl nad hlavou otazník. Skoro jako ve skutečné válce. „Očividně ten artefakt nemá u sebe. Thor se vrátil po svých a při síle. Tady je důvod, proč propustit Natashu i Clinta. Máme Jane Fosterovou.“

Muži naproti by obočí vystřelilo až do vlasů, kdyby nějaké vlasy měl. „Vy na mě jdete s rukojmím?“ zeptal se pomalu, opatrně, nevěřícně. „Víte, onehdy se mě sekretářka ptala, jestli chci objednat vystřelovací propisky nebo kuličková pera. Myslel jsem si, že si dělá srandu. Víte, co jsem jí řekl?“ dramaticky se odmlčel.

„No povídejte,“ odvětil Steve suše.

„Řekl jsem jí, že neexistuje jediná věc, která by mi byla více jedno. Ale asi jsem se mýlil. Ještě více jedno mi je, že máte Fosterovou. Nebo jste si mysleli, že to pro mě bude mít nějakou váhu?“

„Mohlo by, jelikož doteď pracovala jako pravá ruka šéfa té organizace,“ řekl Steve jakoby mimochodem, na tváři nevinný úsměv. Co na tom, že to nevěděl jistě. Co na tom, že nic nevěděl jistě, a prakticky tady vařil z vody, a že by ho ostatní nejspíš sežrali zaživa, kdyby věděli, co vyvádí. Možná to nebylo nejlepší řešení, ale byl to nějaký krok dopředu. I kdyby se blížil k propasti, pořád to byl pohyb. „Chceme ji vyšetřit, a k tomu potřebujeme Natashu. Vaši agentku. Která vám pro mě za mě může poslat kompletní report. Slibuji, že se jí nebudu dívat přes rameno.“

***

„Co ti trvalo tak dlouho?“ zaskučela, když ji vykopli z cely. „Už jsem si tu začínala zvykat. Tamhle by se skvěle vyjímal obraz. Shakespearovská tématika, jen váhám mezi komedií a tragédií.“

„Steve,“ vrhl se po něm lukostřelec. „Co tady děláš! Vůbec netušíš, jak…“

„Klid,“ poplácal ho kapitán po rameni. „Všechno vím.“ To zarazilo i Natashu.

„Mluvíme tady o tom samém? Zatajování únosu Thora, vědomí o jeho mučení, vyjednávání s únosci a plánu, jak sundat Asgard?“ ujišťoval se Clint popleteně. Steve pochmurně přikývl. „A to tě jako… já nevim, neštve?“

„Rozčílil bych se, kdyby mě to překvapilo, Clinte,“ odvětil Steve klidně. „Taky mám v plánu se ještě hodně naštvat. Jenom ne teď. Máme jiné věci na práci.“

Cesta ze základny probíhala v tichosti. Až venku, když si Natasha ukradla chvilku pro sebe a se zamručením se vystavila hřejivým paprskům, se zavřenýma očima jen tak mimochodem prohodila: „Stalo se něco zajímavého, když jsme byli pryč?“

Podezíravě se na Steva zamračila, když se místo odpovědi jenom nešťastně rozesmál.

***

Nikdo z přítomných se pravděpodobně za celý svůj život nezúčastnil pohovoru, ale to jim nebránilo v tom, aby se tak všichni do jednoho cítili. Byli v zasedačce, Tony na hologramové obrazovce obratně předstíral štelování zvuku kamery a Thor si pod drobnohledem rusovlasé agentky mnul prsty.

„Byl bych raději, kdybych s ní mohl být o samotě,“ řekl nepříliš přesvědčivě. Natasha mu položila dlaň na rameno, a tady to bylo, důvod, proč ji k tomuto potřebovali.

„Vím, že je to pro tebe těžké, Thore,“ začala měkce, „ale na základě našeho podezření ji musíme vyšetřit. Já sama bych si s ní mohla jít promluvit, ale v přítomnosti kohokoli z nás se chová zdánlivě normálně. Ty ji většinou… nějak…“  _vyprovokuješ._

Thor si dlaněmi zakryl tvář a zakroutil hlavou. „Musí mě tak strašně nenávidět!“ Tázavé pohledy svých kolegů nemusel ani vidět, aby o nich věděl. „Když jsem je našel, já… byli proti sobě a já si vybral jeho. Od té doby zuří.“

„Je rozdíl se naštvat na přítele, a pokusit se o vraždu bratra řečeného přítele,“ konstatoval Bruce. „Z tvého vyprávění soudím, že je na Asgardu relativně normální se čas od času bodnout do žeber nebo shodit ze skály, ale na Zemi to normální není. Tady je pokus o vraždu velmi závažný zločin, a Jane to ví.“

Na moment zavládlo ticho, solidární ve své zmatenosti, jak se každý zamyslel nad tím, proč Lokiho zase chrání. Přitom bylo jednodušší celý tenhle zmatek na něj hodit, i když věděli, že to byl on, kdo podnikl první krok k záchraně Thora. O to jednodušší to bylo, že se jejich oblíbený viník nemohl bránit. Navíc rozhodně nikdo z nich Jane nezazlíval, že se ho pokusila zabít, protože kdo by nechtěl?

Tony se na skleslého boha hromu podíval skrz obrazovku a na moment zaváhal.

„Mohl… já fakt nechci začínat s dalším rodinným dramatem, ale mám jednu otázku, Thore. Může… tedy, mohl by jí to udělat Loki? Takhle jí vymýt mozek? Dohnat ji k nějakým extrémům, chápeš?“ zeptal se váhavě, opatrně, napůl smířený s dalším nervovým kolapsem. Tedy aby byl upřímný, Thor se ještě nezhroutil úplně, ale byl  _tak_  blízko, až to byla skoro hotová věc.

Thor se na dlouhou chvíli zamyslel. „Nemyslím si,“ začal pomalu. Tím, že se soustředil na co nejpřesnější odpověď, nevědomky potlačoval svůj splín. Cítil, že je jeho odpověď důležitá, a dokázal se na chvíli odpoutat od všeho, co ho k problematice citově vázalo. „On… se umí člověku dostat do hlavy, ale je to jenom krátká chvíle, a je to velmi nebezpečné. Nesnáší to.“

„Jak jako do hlavy?“ vyštěkl Clint bojovně. Nikdo se na něj ani nepodíval. Dávali mu tak snad najevo, že je jeho ukřivděnost skrz invazi pasé nebo co? Je pravda, že už se jakékoli zmínky chytal spíš ze zvyku, než že by mu skutečně projela až pod kůži jako kdysi. Lokiho rád neměl, ale už ani neměl chuť ho vykuchat pokaždé, když o něm jenom uslyšel.

„Dovede vytáhnout vzpomínku, nějakou silnou… nebo vám do hlavy nějakou uměle vytvořenou vzpomínku zasadit, ale to jde většinou snadno prohlédnout. Když je vytahuje, je to bolestivý proces pro všechny zúčastněné. Dejme tomu, že by chtěl vidět tvou vzpomínku, Steve,“ otočil se Thor na kapitána, který na něj překvapeně pohlédl. „Na tvé… eh, zmrazení,“ odkašlal si, a až potom, co Steve pokývl, že téma není zas takové tabu, aby nemohlo být použito na příklad, pokračoval: „Musí být velmi silná, nemám pravdu?“

Kapitán jenom přikývl.

„Čím silnější vzpomínka je, tím je nebezpečnější. Kdyby se snažil dostat do téhle specifické,  _mohl_  by umrznout. Obrazně řečeno, samozřejmě. Navenek by se nestalo nic, ale jeho organismus by se choval jako tehdy ten tvůj.“

„Nevím, jestli je to super, nebo na pytel,“ přiznal se Tony, zcela uchvácen. „Co ten druhý případ, ty umělé vzpomínky?“ zeptal se vzrušeně. Pod tíhou pohoršených pohledů se přinutil ke klidnému vědeckému tónu: „Tedy to nás zajímá, jelikož by se to mohlo stát tady. Na to jsem se v první řadě ptal, že jo.“

„Jsou většinou velmi mlhavé. Kdysi jsem usnul na velké hostině, přišla tehdy obrovská spousta lidí ze všech různých světů… a on mi tvrdil, že jsem se opil a přikryl se sukní Ljósálfheimské princezny. Já si přitom moc dobře vzpomínám, že jsem tu noc nepil, jelikož jsem měl druhý den brzy vstávat na… eh, opakování jedné zkoušky, ale to není podstatné. Pamatuju si všechno jasně, tváře lidí, témata, která se probírala, to, že po mně můj bratr hodil v průběhu večera tolik kusů zeleniny, že by nakrmil celý palác, a nikdo si toho nevšiml… ale pak je tam jedna mlhavá, velmi nejasná a zmatená vzpomínka, která mi vždycky násilně připomene slova ‚sukně princezny‘ a já skoro cítím i tu látku… ale jinak nic.“

Na moment se zamyslel, na tváři mu pohrával úsměv, jak se vrátil do let, kdy se ještě o nic nestaral, kdy bylo všechno v pořádku. „Myslím, že to na mě tehdy jenom zkoušel. Od té doby to používal jenom na nepřátele, kteří byli nějak zraněni v boji. Přeházené myšlenky se většinou svedly na otřes mozku. Nebo si vybral skutečně opilou oběť. Tak jako tak je to všeobecně docela nepraktický trik,“ zakončil vyprávění. „Složitý a zdlouhavý. Navíc si myslím, že když měl takový problém se mnou, s Jane by ani nehnul. Chytré hlavy si nenechají namluvit žádné nesmysly.“

„Jarve, aktualizuj soubory, co na toho pošuka máme,“ řekl Tony a znovu se začal věnovat přípravě na odposlech. „Uvidíme, jestli na Jane najdeme jeho podpis. Proto u toho potřebujeme být.“

„Může u toho být jenom Natasha,“ přispěchal Bruce s kompromisem, když Thor zase viditelně povadl. Měl štěstí, že obrazovka pod Tonyho prsty nebyla pevná, jinak by s ní dostal po hlavě. „My věříme jejímu úsudku,“ dodal diplomaticky, aby každá potenciální Tonyho námitka zněla jako útok na ni. Nebyla šance, že by to riskl.

„Fajn,“ zafuněl. „Nat zůstane tady a my… hádám, že my prostě půjdeme za dveře,“ navrhl bez špetky nadšení, ale zato s pořádnou dávkou dětské umíněnosti. Z trucu by si za ty dveře sedl a pro efekt se i uraženě nafoukl.

„To nebude třeba,“ zachránil ho Thor na poslední chvíli. „Mnou tyhle problémy začaly… já… chci říct, dlužím vám vysvětlení.“

„Vysvětlení si zasloužíš ty, Thore,“ odsekla Natasha tvrdě. Trošku se stáhla, rysy jí zjemněly, když si všimla, že sebou na její tón cukl. „Vytrpěl sis toho nejvíc, my jsme toho nakonec tolik neudělali. Stroj nemáme, toho netvora, co ti to udělal, taky ne. Tohle je to nejmenší, co pro tebe můžeme udělat. Jsme tu s tebou, a jsme na tvé straně. S trochou štěstí se od ní dozvíme i něco víc, co nám nakonec pomůže toho hajzla vystopovat.“

Thor se hrdě narovnal, a přestože by mu tuhle chlapeckou hru na sebedůvěru a jistotu neuvěřil ani slepec, Natasha povzbudivě kývla. Clint jako by před sebou viděl malého kluka, který se v první školní den otáčí za svou mámou a němě ji žádá o slova útěchy.

Když Thor odešel ze zasedačky, sedl si Tony zpátky na své místo. Doteď uraženě postával před dveřmi, ostentativně dávaje najevo, jak  _ochotný_  je poskytnout Thorovi soukromí. Na chvilku se zamyslel, jak by to teď asi vyznělo – mimochodem, mám u sebe ten artefakt! Zrovna jsem si vzpomněl! Ale dřív, než se nad tou představou stihl otřepat, prolomila ticho znovu Natasha.

„My si pak spolu budeme muset promluvit,“ řekla. Tonyho polilo horko. Prudce zdvihl hlavu, oči vyvalené. Byl tak čitelný, až se za sebe styděl. Mozek se okamžitě přeprogramoval na defenzivu. Splaskl jako balonek, když spatřil, že se agentka nedívá jenom na něj. Střídavě očima přejížděla z Tonyho na Bruce a zase zpátky, čekala na jejich reakce. Bruce jen zmateně zamrkal.

„To znělo dost zlověstně,“ poznamenal, jakýsi pokus o zlehčení. Vždycky v tom plaval.

„Fury věděl o tom, že Thora unesli. Měsíc a půl předtím, než se to dozvěděl Loki a skrz něj i my,“ neztrácel Steve čas. „Šel po tom artefaktu. Chtěl s nimi spolupracovat. Ta jejich organizace je prý tvrdě proti tomuhle… nerovnému spojenectví, které s Asgardem máme. Zjevně je to celé zaměřené proti Odinovi, nebo jeho způsobu vlády, to nevíme.“

Clint práskl do stolu. Nějak si pozornost získat musel.

„A je tady důvod, proč jsme to nemohli říct, dokud u toho byl Thor, nebo proč jsme nepočkali, až u toho zase bude?“ zeptal se temně. Své kolegyni věnoval pohled, který by kohokoli jiného zahnal do kouta. Natasha nehnula brvou.

„Je labilní, Clinte. Nezvládne to, ještě ne. Podívej se na něj. Chodí jako spráskaný pes, má za sebou skoro dva měsíce bolesti, z mrtvých mu vstal bratr,  _zase_ , který se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli ho chce zachránit nebo zabít. A teď je tady možnost, že v tom všem má prsty ženská, kterou zbožňuje. Chtěl si ji vzít,“ vyhrkla, ale vzápětí se zase vrátila k tématu. S ohledem na výraz všech přítomných bylo jasné, že byla jediná, komu se Thor se svými plány svěřil. „Nemyslím si, že bude reagovat dobře, až zjistí, že ho mučili s něčím, co by se dalo pochopit jako Furyho souhlas. Byl předmětem vyjednávání, které bylo celé o potenciálním vyhlazení Asgardu. Fury je všemi deseti pro jakýkoli nástroj moci.“

Nebyla v tom hořkost, zklamání, vztek, vůbec nic. I kámen by ze sebe vymáčkl více života. Clint skřípal zuby. „Takže navrch ještě přidáme lži? Protože až se to dozví a on bude jediný, koho to překvapí, logicky mu dojde, že jsme to před ním tajili. Nevím, jestli jste zapomněli,“ vztekal se, „ale on si prvně myslel, že jsme se na něj vykašlali. Že jsme ho nemohli najít, tak jsme to prostě vzdali. Tohle ho jenom utvrdí. Může mu z toho úplně přeskočit.“ Zhluboka se nadechl, a tiše, velmi tiše dodal: „Abychom ten stroj nakonec fakt nepotřebovali.“

Bruce na ně celou dobu zíral s otevřenou pusou. Tony se zamyšleně díval do obrazovky. Steve vypadal, že se ho Clintova slova hluboce dotkla, a jenom fakt, že Thor právě dorazil do Hulkovy cely, ho držel na uzdě. Všichni se zadívali na obrazovku a ztichli jako jeden muž.


	31. Chapter 31

Jane na sobě měla oblečení podobné tomu, ve kterém ji Thor spatřil poprvé od doby, co ho zajali. Černé kalhoty, tričko světle šedé a beze stopy krve. Stejně jako její tvář, dalo by se říct. Byla v tureckém sedu na posteli, zachumlaná v peřinách. Vypadala jako dítě v polštářové pevnosti a Thor se jen s vypětím všech sil držel, aby ji k sobě nepřivinul. Zůstal stát ve dveřích a pozoroval ji. Zdvihla k němu hlavu a přelétla ho pohledem. Rezignovaně si povzdychla, jako by se naplnilo to očekávání, které ji otravovalo a znechucovalo už nějakou dobu.

„Přišel ses zeptat, jestli jsem to já? Nebo tu část přeskočíme a rovnou půjdeme na  _proč_?“ Viděla, že na ni není připravený. Vymotala se z peřin a pomalu vstala. Sykla bolestí, když ji zaštípala rána na boku, a zlostně se zamračila, když spatřila, že Thor svým zraněním není nijak omezen. Nejspíš už o něm ani nevěděl.

Thor upřímně neměl tušení, na co by se měl zeptat první. Všem ostatním tvrdil, že nad tím přemýšlel, ale už se nezmínil, že na nic nepřišel. To jedno krátké  _proč_  bylo skutečně výmluvné, ale dalo se s ním toho hodně přejít. Jenže on byl tak zmatený, že nedokázal vyplodit konkrétní dotaz, v hlavě mu pořád řvalo ublížené  _proč_ , ze kterého si teď Jane utahovala.

Dřív, než se opravdu stačil zeptat, Jane převzala kormidlo celé konverzace. Nepotřebovala čekat na otázky: stejně by mu řekla jen to, co by nijak neohrozilo její organizaci, popřípadě to, o čem věděla, že by Thorovi ublížilo nejvíce. Natasha ho varovala před všemi možnostmi, nebrala na něj ohledy, sama mu dokonce pár alternativ nastínila, aby byl připraven. Byl za to rád.

Beze strachu přistoupila blíž. Nevztáhl by na ni ruku, ani teď, ani kdykoli jindy. „Mocný Thor, bůh hromu, Asgarďan, budoucí král,“ povzdychla si zamyšleně, olízla si rty a roztřeseně se nadechla, jako tehdy, když jí vyznal lásku a ona své mlčení odůvodnila jako dojetí. Stejně tak se teď chvěla, natáhla se k němu, pomalu, ale bez váhání. Byl na sebe pyšný, že neucukl. Stál bez pohnutí jako skála, ona před ním maličká, drobná, zranitelná.

A přesto cítil, jak mu divoce buší srdce, jak se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli na to všechno zapomenout, nebo jestli s ní zatřást a přivést ji k rozumu, aby vše bylo  _jako dřív_ , nebo ji od sebe odstrčit a znechuceně odkráčet, nebo se na ni rozkřičet anebo se dokonce rozbrečet ze samého smutku a lítosti, protože – copak si tohle zasloužil? Vidět ji, jak chladně se na něj dívá, jak se i přesto, že byla o tolik menší než on, dokázala na něj podívat spatra, jak v jejích očích nehoří touha, není v nich něha ani láska, není v nich nic. Nebyla tam ani nenávist, kterou by dokázal přijmout, kdyby mu řekla, že jí ublížil. Přijal by svůj trest. Ale tahle… lhostejnost, tenhle výsměch, všechno to bolelo.

Zasněně mu dlaněmi přejížděla po hrudi. „Měla jsem chuť tě vykuchat a zjistit, co všechno je v tobě jinak. Proč vydržíš víc, proč žiješ déle, proč a jak jsi vlastně  _bohem_ ,“ pokračovala, netečná k bolesti, kterou svými slovy vyvolávala. Její dotek byl lehčí než motýlí křídla, a přesto mu lámal žebra, drtil ho, dusil. Šlapala po něm, potvrzovala obavy, ničila poslední zbytky naděje. „Chtěla jsem na Asgard,“ řekla náhle. „Nedokázala jsem si ani  _představit_  nic krásnějšího, bylo to…“ vydechla, oči dokořán. „Chtěla jsem tam zůstat a studovat, chtěla jsem prolézt každičký kousek, chtěla jsem být jednou z vás,“ pokračovala rychle, horečnatě, dech se jí zrychloval, tváře růžověly.

„A potom? Tvůj otec,“ vyprskla. „Byla jsem do té doby smířená s tím, že svůj krátký lidský život zasvětím studiu docela nového světa, ale pak… pamatuješ si, co mi řekl?“ zněla najednou jako malá holčička, která přiběhla žalovat rodičům, ukřivděná a uražená. „Ta smrtelnice nepatří na Asgard, stejně jako koza nepatří k hodovnímu stolu,“ divoce se rozhihňala. „Byla jsem v jeho očích ještě podřadnější než ta koza! A ty… ty místo abys trval na tom, že zůstaneme… ne, byl jsi zbabělec a nechtěl sis znepřátelit taťku, co?“ zavrněla. „Tak velkodušné gesto!“ zvolala dramaticky, a Thor si nemohl pomoct, ale každým dalším slovem mu víc a víc připomínala jeho bratra. „Jak obětavé a laskavé a štědré, že se svolíš jít se mnou na Zemi, dožít má léta na skladišti, aby ses pak mohl vrátit zpátky do ráje.“

„Dopustil jsem se kvůli tobě zrady. Nechal jsem tělo svého jediného bratra na poušti, abych mohl ochránit tebe. Vzdal jsem se všeho, co jsem měl, co mi zbylo, abych mohl být s tebou! Postavil jsem tvé zájmy nad zájmy mého lidu, mé povinnosti!“ zaburácel, a nepřekvapil tím jenom sebe. Jane se maličko stáhla, sotva viditelně, Avengers o pár místností dál se opřeli do židlí, zatímco Natasha se naopak naklonila blíž k obrazovce. „Co ti udělali?! Proč jsi najednou taková?!“ rozmáchl se rukama. Jane zdvihla bradu, na rtech lítostivý, ale nelaskavý úsměv.

„Ale Thore,“ povzdychla si. „Nikdo mi nemusel nic dělat. Chtěla jsem to od doby, co jsem tě srazila autem.  _Oni_ ,“ odvrátila se a znovu si sedla do svého peřinového hnízda, „mi jen dali prostředky, naději. Nechtěli úplně to samé co já, ale někde během naplňování jejich plánu by se splnil i ten můj. To mi stačilo.“

„Takže je to banda pomatenců, která chce být nesmrtelná?“ uchechtl se Thor, a bylo v tom tolik posměchu a jedu, až se i Natasha zarazila. Buď se za pár minut chůze do cely sebral a rozhodl se hrát na výslech, nebo v těch slovech bylo více citu, než si byl on sám vědom. „Jste  _lidé_ , Jane. Nemůžete být na Asgardu. Nemůžete tam žít, ani přežít, a kdyby ano, tak byste stárli stejně rychle jako tady. Nic ten proces nezpomalí, ani nezastaví, vůbec  _nic_. Takhle to prostě  _je_.“

„Tvrdil jsi přece, že chceš vládnout se mnou po boku,“ odvětila Jane, najednou tak podobná té, do které se Thor zamiloval. Jenže on už ji neviděl. Někde mezi tím, kdy k němu přistoupila, a tím, kdy odhalila své skutečné já, se v něm cosi zlomilo, nerozhodnost a váhavost, poslední zbytečky naděje. Nezhroutil se, ale obrnil. Tohle nebyl člověk, před kterým si mohl dovolit slabost. Ze všech politických a diplomatických seminářů, které kdy musel absolvovat, byla tohle jedna věc, která se mu nesmazatelně vryla do kůže.

„Jistě,“ přitakal chladně. „Ale to nemění nic na tom, že bys během pár svých pozemských let zemřela. O to dřív na Asgardu, jelikož tam čas běží ve srovnání s Midgardem o dost pomaleji. Nebylo nic, co bych pro tebe mohl udělat.“

„Lži!“ rozkřičela se Jane a vyskočila z přikrývek. Thor se na ni zmateně zamračil. „Jenom víc mi dokazuješ, že sis to všechno zasloužil,“ zasyčela. Odhodila tak veškeré výčitky, které kdy mohla nad svými činy pociťovat. „Namlouvat mi, že nemůžeš nic udělat, abych žila déle, ale podat prstíček,“ a skutečně do něj jeden kostnatý ukazováček zabodla, „ukázat, že můžu žít mezi lidmi, kde mě i služka přežije, to už jde! To měla být tvoje skvělá nabídka?! Abych se na pár let… možná dokonce měsíců, stala královnou?! A co potom? Oplakal bys mě a našel si někoho  _pořádného_?! Ty mi tady budeš vykládat něco o zradě a lásce!“ ječela, rozpálená do běla.

„Co bych podle tebe měl dělat?“ zeptal se bůh hromu překvapivě klidně na někoho, kdo se ještě před chvílí stěží udržel na nohou.

„Ještě budeš dělat, že o tom nevíš?“ vztekala se vědkyně, teď zase tolik vzdálená té, jakou ji Thor znal. „Co Idunina jablka? Nic?“ posmívala se. Zavládlo krátké ticho, kdy na ni Thor vyvalil oči, načež propukl v hysterický smích. Byl to tak žalostný zvuk, až by jeden pochyboval, jestli je skutečně na místě ho nazvat smíchem.

„Myslíš si, že bych to neudělal, kdyby to šlo?“ vydral ze sebe. „Dal bych ti svůj vlastní život, kdybych mohl, co by pro mě znamenalo pár jablek?“ Jane na něj beze slova zírala. V očích měla něco, čemu nerozuměl. Uvědomění, leknutí, nedůvěra, pochyby, to všechno najednou. „Smrtelník není schopný ta jablka strávit,“ pokračoval. „Mnoho jich to zkusilo. Stálo je to život, v tom lepším případě. V tom horším je to připravilo jenom o rozum.“

To ne. Ne, ne, ne. Tohle byl  _důvod_? Tohle bylo, proč…

„Ty jsi tohle všechno dělala jen proto, že ti ten muž slíbil nesmrtelnost?“ zeptal se tiše. „Nebo život na Asgardu? Genocidu mého lidu? Co jsi vůbec chtěla?“

Jane jenom němě hýbala rty, nevydala ze sebe jediný zvuk. Pocítil najednou lehký záchvěv úlevy, tak nenápadný, až si pomyslel, jestli už skutečně neblouzní. Nezradila ho navzdory lásce k němu. V první řadě ho ani nemilovala. Zhluboka vydechl. Nechtěl se v těch pocitech hrabat déle. Nedovedl by je popsat, kdyby se ho někdo ptal. Jakési vzdálené zadostiučinění, hořká zrada, ale za ní smír. Srdce se mu rozbušilo trochu rychleji, když si to všechno uvědomoval, ty ublížené nitky se trhaly a on pocítil něco, o čem netušil, že někdy bude schopen znovu zažít: chladný odstup.

Maličko se usmál, trošku překvapeně a nejistě, nebyl to vypočítavý úsměv jeho bratra, nebyl laskavý jako ten matčin ani napjatý jako otcův. Byla to tečka.

Měl spoustu otázek.

Otočil se a z místnosti odešel, tiše zaklapl dveře a bez jediné myšlenky se prošel dvěma patry, než dorazil do zasedačky, kde se na něj snesly nevěřícné pohledy. Oplatil je všechny do jednoho, modré oči lesklé, ale rozhodné. „Mohla bys?“ zeptal se. Natasha mlčky přikývla. Měla práci.

***

Thor se z přítomnosti ostatních omluvil, odměřeně a chladně, stejně jako Odin, kdykoli neměl náladu na své rádce nebo dvorní patolízaly, kdykoli se chtěl zdvořile (ale ne nutně bez urážky) dostat pryč. Mohl by zůstat a poslouchat Natashu, mohl by se snad i leccos přiučit, ale nějak necítil potřebu, ani touhu, ani zvědavost, nechtěl už vůbec nic. Skončilo to. Steve vypadal, že se rozhoduje, zda ho následovat nebo ne. Věnoval mu ostrý pohled, pevný a neústupný. Kapitán pochopil, ucouvl, a znovu se Tonymu zadíval přes rameno na obrazovku. V ten samý moment, kdy Natasha vstoupila do cely, se Thor vydal pryč.

Prošel se všemi patry mrakodrapu, v hlavě úplné prázdno, a teprve až si uvědomil, že je znovu nahoře a nic se nevyřešilo, padl mu na hruď kámen, obrovská skála, která jako by mu chtěla připomenout, že má  _cítit_ , nějak všechno strávit, než padne k zemi. Zalila ho vlna sebelítosti, zrada se mísila s nenávistí a pomstychtivou povýšeností, posměšky na adresu všech ubohých pozemšťanů se slívaly v jedno s odporem k sobě samému. Stud. Pohrdání, vztek, únava, pýcha se nadšeně klaněla před jeho povrchností, otcova slova se vracela silněji a hlasitěji, on se najednou zarazil a přitiskl si dlaň k ústům.

Lapal po dechu jako staré zvíře na konci svých sil, chtělo se mu zvracet, ruce se mu roztřásly. Lokiho hlas mu vlepil pomyslný pohlavek: nic se neděje, jsi v bezpečí, nic se neděje, není to první zrada ani poslední, pouhé dětinské zamilování, bolest, která se vyléčí okamžitě, když jí dáš prostor. Vlastně se vůbec – nic – neděje. Tady máš krásnou bílou stěnu, můžeš ji klidně prorazit pěstí, pak půjdeme na lov a pár dní se tady neukážeme.

Najednou ho potřeboval vidět. I kdyby jen na okamžik, i kdyby stále nebyl vzhůru, potřeboval ho vidět, potřeboval, aby na sebe vzal roli staršího bratra a byl ten rozumný a racionální, který jakoukoli pro Thora nezvladatelnou emoci dovede tak vyčerpávajícím způsobem rozebrat, až se Thor chtě nechtě musí uklidnit, ať už pod tíhou argumentů nebo únavy.

Obával se, že vrazí na ošetřovnu a skácí se k nohám postele, ale ke svému překvapení se přede dveřmi dvakrát zhluboka nadechl a důstojně vstoupil, smířen s tím, že zase brzy odejde, aby si mohl někde o samotě lízat rány. I kdyby snad byl Loki vzhůru, stejně už dávno nebyl tím bratrem, který by mu pomohl překonat vnitřní rozpory.

Nečekal, že na něj z postele zamrkají jedny zelené oči, sice stále zamžené, ale vzhůru, velice vzhůru.

Odkašlal si, rukou divže nerozdrtil kliku u dveří. „Vzbudil jsem tě?“

I Loki si odkašlal, ale spíš než pro získání jakési iluze rovnováhy, tak proto, že svému hlasu oprávněně nedůvěřoval. Cítil se lépe, místo mokvající rány měl mezi krkem a ramenem jen narůžovělou barvu, byl zcela zahojený a on se rychle dostával z omamného vlivu léků. Na moment zvažoval, že bude předstírat amnézii, nebo snad infarkt, ale rozmýšlel se příliš dlouho na to, aby to pak bylo důvěryhodné. Fyzicky mu bylo dobře, ale to přece neznamenalo, že hned musí vstávat a hnát se do další katastrofy. Teprve až si všiml podvědomé touhy si přikrývku přetáhnout přes hlavu, vztekle potřásl hlavou a odpověděl na otázku, která už dávno vybledla.

„Ne,“ zachraptěl. Nastalo další ticho. „Proč jsi tady?“ zeptal se po chvilce. To Thora vytrhlo z letargie. Konečně pustil kliku od dveří. Zůstaly v ní otisky.

„Chtěl jsem jenom… jak dlouho už jsi vzhůru?“ Loki obrátil oči v sloup. Ani jeden z nich nedostal svou odpověď, a ani jeden se jí nedožadoval.

„Vypadá to, jako bychom si měli vyměnit místa,“ poznamenal místo toho, a kdyby byl Thor mladší a sebestřednější, myslel by si, že je to ten samý hravý tón, který Loki používal ještě tehdy, když bylo všechno v pořádku, když se dokázali obejmout nebo společně opít. Teď to bylo nemotorné, pokus o zlehčení, snad nějaká snaha ho uklidnit, dát mu falešnou vyhlídku, že všechno bude zase takové, jako to bývalo. Že je všechno v pořádku. Byl to Lokiho způsob, jak mu pomoct, a místo naděje, kterou by to v něm jindy probudilo, ho ovládl vztek.

Dveře zavřel s o něco větší vervou, než by rád. Loki se ani nehnul, jako by čekal na popravu. Co Thor mohl vědět, možná tady na něj celou dobu koukala iluze. Balíček kapesníků, který dosud ležel zapomenut na bílém pultu u dveří, byl vyslán na průzkum. Od Lokiho, kterého se to gesto očividně hluboce dotklo, se neškodně odrazil a dopadl na postel.

Thora vztek zase přešel. Skoro se rozesmál, když se tak na bratra díval, rozcuchaného a uraženého, na balíček kapesníků ležící hned vedle, a jeho vlastní rozervané nitro uprostřed toho. Ano, měl neuvěřitelnou chuť se rozesmát a posadit se na zem. Proč se mu tohle dělo? Vyprchával mu z těla adrenalin, nebo strach, nebo to nechutně nekonečné čekání, falešné naděje? Za život se dostal do situací, ze kterých mu bylo slabo ještě teď, a jen zřídkakdy se potom, co zázračně vyvázl, takhle sesypal.

Loki ho bedlivě pozoroval, prsty svíral deku. Nemocniční košile mu byla směšně velká, což byl další důvod, proč se chtěl Thor prohnout v pase a plakat smíchy. Ano, určitě se mu jenom chtělo smát.

Dopadl na postel vedle té Lokiho. Smích ho přešel, když zaznamenal, že se mladší bůh zvedá – ztěžka, ale pevně rozhodnutý zmizet. Mohl by ho chytnout a smýknout s ním zpátky, mohl by ho nechat jít nebo ho pronásledovat, místo toho jen zavřel oči a povzdychl si.

„Ne – prosím.“ Vyzněl unaveně a staře, dokonce i sám sobě. Nechápal, jak se mohl ještě před vteřinou smát. Nechápal, jak se ještě někdy v životě bude moct smát.

Loki se zarazil. Thor se zhluboka nadechl a dlaněmi si promnul tvář. „Já… už nemůžu tohle dělat. Prosím, zůstaň tady a mluv se mnou.“ O pár vteřin váhavého postávání u dveří později se Loki skutečně vrátil k posteli a přisedl si. Dále, než si kdysi sedával, ale blíž, než by Thor čekal. „Copak tebe to už neunavuje?“ pokračoval tiše. „Nemusíš utíkat. Nezlobím se. Neublížím ti.“ Na moment se odmlčel, zamračil se, potřásl hlavou. „Vím, že je těžké tomu uvěřit, když si vzpomenu na naše první setkání. Jednal jsem špatně a vyčítám si to. Hodně jsem… hodně jsem nad tím… nad tímhle vším přemýšlel.“

Na nic nepřišel, samozřejmě. On přece nikdy na nic nepřišel, ani když nad tím přemýšlel. Nevěděl, co říct, co dělat. Chtěl Lokimu vynadat, chtěl ho praštit, obejmout ho a říct, jak je rád, že žije. Chtěl mu pohrozit, nakopnout ho, vyčíst mu všechno, co se kdy stalo špatného, chtěl se s ním vrátit domů a říct Heimdallovi, ať už nikdy neotvírá Bifrost na Midgard, ať je k tomuto světu navždy slepý. Chtěl si jít postěžovat matce a zavřít se v pokoji a spát. Chtěl, aby mu někdo potvrdil, že si nic z toho všeho nezasloužil, že to zkrátka nebylo fér, ale že to bude v pořádku.

Možná by dovedl dále žít, kdyby Lokimu prostě odpustil, jako vždycky. Kdyby třeba jenom dělal, že se nic nestalo. A nemluvil o ničem, o čem by měl. Jenže minimálně jednu věc se za léta chybování naučil, jednu věc, které vždycky litoval.

Potřeboval si s ním skutečně promluvit, žádné vytáčky ani lži, přetvářky nebo zbabělé úprky. Jejich vztah mu teď připomínal zlomenou ruku, neschopnou zase srůst. Bolestivá záležitost se vším všudy a úniková cesta nikde. Zatímco Loki se tvrdošíjně pokoušel o amputaci, Thor si namlouval, že je ruka úplně v pořádku. Ani jeden z nich se s tím neuměl vyrovnat. Jenže Thor už konečně viděl, jak nešťastně zlomená je, a že je třeba ji napřed srovnat, aby se vůbec mohla pokusit se zahojit. Kdyby ovšem začal jemně, neměl by sílu pokračovat. Vzal tu polámanou ruku a prudce s ní škubl.

„Lhal jsi mi! Všechny ty řeči… lež!“ vyhrkl, zcela nepřipravený, ale rozhodnutý ze sebe všechno dostat. „Ne- nechápej to špatně, bratře,“ pokračoval rychle, aby Loki nestihl dojít k nesprávným závěrům, jako to měl ve zvyku, „jsem rád, že jsi naživu, ale… bylo to nutné? Bylo to všechno opravdu nutné? Nechat se propíchnout skrz naskrz, přímo přede mnou, pak… umírat, loučit se… nedokážu ani říct, jak… umíš si představit…“ frustrovaně zavrčel. „Jsou věci, které nikdy nezapomenu, a které ti nebudu schopen odpustit. Všechny tvé podrazy a pokusy o vraždu stranou, tohle zdaleka přesáhlo hranice krutosti.“

Loki doufal, že mu bude dána šance zůstat tichým mučedníkem o něco déle, ale zdálo se, že tohle byla ta pověstná poslední kapka. V hlavě jako by mu vybuchl ohňostroj – pečlivě poskládané lži a mozaiky polopravd se rozprášily do všech stran a jemu zbyl jen palčivý a hořký, mstivý a skutečný hněv, pravda bolestivější než kterákoli lež.

„Ty mi nemáš co odpouštět,“ zasyčel, a Thora tím zjevně překvapil, jelikož se po něm ohlédl a trošku se odtáhl, oči zmatené, ale rty pevně semknuté. Byl smířen s tím, že se teď nějakou dobu ke slovu nedostane. A doufal… možná trošku doufal, že teď, když byli o samotě, se Loki sníží k tomu smířlivému, měkkému tónu, který používal, když věděl, že ho může slyšet jenom Thor, že může dát najevo, že pod tou maskou lhostejnosti se skrývá křivda a smutek, možná ještě nějaký zbytek lásky. Těsně před korunovací, pak ten jeden krátký moment při invazi, asi vteřinu nebo dvě předtím, než mu vrazil nůž mezi žebra, a snad i ta chvíle v cele na Asgardu, a na lodi na Svartalfheimu.

Ale to už nejspíš bylo pryč. Thorova přítomnost už na Lokiho neměla uklidňující vliv, už nebyl skálou za jeho zády, o kterou se mohl kdykoli opřít. Takhle -  _takhle_  Lokiho viděli všichni ostatní. S pichlavýma očima a přísnými rty, vztekle zaťatými zuby, jedovatými slovy, vzdor a nedůvěra v každém gestu, každém pohybu. Jedna neprostupná nesympatická maska.

„ _Nikdy ti neodpustím_ ,“ poškleboval se mu Loki, imituje jeho hlas, a bylo to tak nečekané, až se Thor skoro pousmál, protože tohle byla tak neuvěřitelně dětinská technika, jak se mu dostat pod kůži... a fungovala. Fungovala po celá staletí a Thor si nebyl jistý, kdo z nich byl vlastně to nevyspělé dítě – ten, kdo pořád stejně provokoval, nebo ten, kdo se pořád stejně vyprovokovat nechal.

„Co přesně mi neodpustíš, bratře? Že jsem ti zachránil život, a stejně tak i tvé drahé pozemšťance?“ Thor sebou trhl. Lokiho to nezastavilo ani nezpomalilo, ale kupodivu se nepouštěl do žádných dalších zlomyslných poznámek na tohle téma, což samo svědčilo o tom, že ve skutečnosti nezuřil tolik, aby na něj vytáhl  _takovou_  podpásovku. Alespoň prozatím. „Dostal jsem vás z Asgardu, spolupracoval jsem, přistoupil na všechny tvé stupidní nápady. Zachránil jsem tě, když se tě  _Kurse_  snažil umlátit k smrti. A jediné, co jsem za to měl dostat, byl návrat do mé krásné útulné cely. Matka byla pryč, a co by Odinovi bránilo mě popravit? Bylo ti to jedno. Snad to byl tvůj  _plán_ , sebevíc se mi příčí tohle slovo používat ve spojitosti s tvým jménem.“

Thor se musel soustředit, aby se vůbec nadechl. Věděl, že Loki umí ubližovat, aniž by se jen pohnul, ale stejně mu to pokaždé vzalo vítr z plachet.

„Myslel jsem – doufal jsem, že utečeš! Že mě bodneš do zad a zmizíš v nějaké mlze!“ rozkřikl se a vyskočil na nohy, únava zapomenuta. Loki se nenechal zahanbit, i on vstal, i když poněkud neladně, ale když už stál, dal si záležet, aby stál vzpřímeně a hrdě. A sice nebyl větší než Thor, ale stejně se mu povedlo se na něj podívat spatra. Další oblíbená provokatérská technika. Taky funkční. Thor znovu zavrčel, napůl zuřivě a napůl nešťastně, když si uvědomil, že zase ztrácí kontrolu.

„Aby na mě mohl Odin vypsat odměnu, abych byl pronásledován až do smrti, abych se v jednom kuse ukrýval před Heimdallem?!“ Bylo to takové – jak Midgarďané rádi říkali – střílení slepými náboji, ale jestli Loki nebyl vytrvalý, pak už nic. On sice chyby nerad připouštěl, a pokud nemusel, tak to ani nedělal, ale pořád si jich byl vědom, a o to víc ho rozčilovalo, že Thor se do téhle fáze ještě evidentně nedostal.

„A co sis myslel, že se stane!“ rozmáchl se Thor rukama. „Snažil ses zotročit Midgard!“

„Měl by ses někdy podívat do historických knih, Thore,“ vysmíval se Loki, dobře si vědom, že si koleduje o výprask.  _Vždycky_  si toho byl vědom, a zastavilo ho to někdy? „Odin prakticky nedělal nic jiného, než že útočil na cizí země. Ty jsi zavraždil desítky Jotunů, jen protože ti jejich král řekl ‚princátko‘.“

„Ah!“ vykřikl Thor, a tentokrát to byl Loki, koho ten výsměch v jediné slabice zarazil. „Takže to vlastně bylo jenom takové malé ponaučení pro nás všechny! ‚Ukážu vám hrůzu vašich činů skrze sebe! Tak, že je všechny zopakuju! Zaútočím na mírumilovnou Zemi, pokusím se vyvraždit Jotunheim! Nikdo si mě nevšímá, tak se začnu chovat jako šílenec a nakonec spáchám sebevraždu!‘ To byl další trik?!“

A tady to bylo. Byli od sebe už jen pár centimetrů, když ho Thor popadl za lem košile a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž. Lokimu se nejspíš podařilo k leknutí z náhlého nebezpečí přidat i jakési hořkosladké vítězství –  _věděl jsem, že se neudržíš_  – jinak si nedovedl vysvětlit, proč ho Thor najednou pustil, jako by se spálil.

„Copak,“ zavrněl, pyšný na to, jak jedovatě pořád dokáže znít. Miloval  _tenhle_  vztek, dával mu sílu, dokázal při něm být krutý jako nikdy jindy. Byl to chladný a vypočítavý hněv, pohrdavý a povýšený, v hrudi se mu usadil jako kámen, ale mysl měl jasnou a slova připravená, každá slabika řezala se stejnou lehkostí jako nabroušené ostří. „Vzpomněl sis, jaké to bylo? Nikdy jsi nedokázal vyprodukovat tolik pochopení a lásky, jako když sis myslel, že jsem po smrti.“

„Co? Co se tím snažíš říct?“ Nebylo v tom dost zmatku na to, aby to znělo jako skutečná otázka. Nevěřícnost, dotčenost, možná. Pochyby.

„ _Zbožňoval_  jsi mě, když jsem byl mrtvý, ne? Vzpomínal jsi na všechna ta dobrodružství,“ jenom Loki uměl k tak falešnému tónu vykouzlit tak opravdově rozzářené oči, roztáhlými gesty dodával momentu na dramatičnosti, vysmíval se vzpomínkám, které Thora už několik let stěží udržovaly na nohou. „Všechno  _krásné_ , co jsme spolu prožili. Hráli jsme si spolu, bojovali jsme bok po boku… nejspíš ses neodvážil ani jít do mého pokoje, bylo by ti to zlomilo srdce. Vzpomínáš si? Tak vzpomínáš si?!“ zařval najednou, sladký tón v nenávratnu. „Byl jsem zbabělec, když jsem si místo smrti vybral život, když jsem poznal, že nemůžu vyhrát. A pak, jednou jedinkrát jsem potlačil všechen pud sebezáchovy, jen abych ti pomohl. A co z toho, nádherná hrdinská slova na dobrou noc.  _Řeknu otci, co jsi udělal!_  Ano, děkuji, po ničem jiném jsem v ten moment skutečně netoužil!  _Loki zemřel se ctí!_  O to přece celou dobu šlo! Nějak ho –  _vykoupit_!“

Nemělo to konce. Loki byl v jednom ohni a Thor už jen stíhal lapat po dechu. Najednou se mladší bůh divoce rozesmál. Tohle byl pro změnu ten vztek, který nenáviděl, z celého srdce ho nesnášel. Nezatvrdil ho jako ten předešlý, tento otvíral rány a sypal do nich sůl, tento mu vháněl slzy do očí a roztřásl jeho hlas, v tomhle byl smutek a lítost. „Nechtěl jsem umřít, Thore. Byl jsem strachy bez sebe. Tys mě tam nechal. Odešel jsi bez jediného ohlédnutí, ani ses nepřesvědčil, jestli je skutečně po všem, jestli ještě nedýchám. Nepokusil ses… nesnažil ses mi pomoct. Moje smrt by toho tolik ulehčila – tolik jsi doufal, že mě budeš moct zase oplakávat jako toho dokonalého bratra, kterého jsi nikdy neměl.“

„Proč… proč…“ byla to chabá slova, nepřipravená stejně jako všechna předtím, jelikož Thor nečekal, že by ho Loki nechal promluvit. Ale po maniakálním smíchu nebylo ani stopy, najednou zavládlo ticho, ještě dusnější než to před bouří. „Proč o tom mluvíš, jako…“

„Jako co?“ vydechl Loki, hlas hořký jako pelyněk, v očích neprolité slzy. „Jako kdyby to byla pravda? Jako kdyby se to skutečně stalo?“ Chtěl ublížit, chtěl ho vidět trpět, utápět se ve vině a sebenenávisti, ať jenom vidí, jaké to je-…

„To není možné!“ zařval Thor najednou, hlas mu přeskočil.

„Stejně jako není možné přežít pád z Bifrostu,“ odvětil Loki klidně, ledově klidně. Oči se mu sice leskly, ale k slzám měl mnohem dál než před chvilkou. Roztáhl ruce, pomalu a dramaticky, obočí nadzvednuté v jakési náhražce své dřívější lhostejnosti. „A přesto jsem tady. Nevyčítám ti Bifrost,“ usmál se. „Pustil jsem se. Chtěl jsem zemřít. Ale na Svartalfheimu jsem chtěl žít. Tak jsem žil.“

„Viděl jsem, jak… umíral…“ hlas Thorovi slábl stejně rychle, jako stoupala jeho hrůza.

„Byl jsem rok v nicotě,“ pokračoval Loki téměř až zasněně, dívaje se na temné nebe za okny, ne plné hvězd jako na Asgardu, ne plné barev, jen slabě ozářené všemi těmi umělými světly zdola… kdyby jen si lidé uvědomili, jak vypadá nebe, když elektrika zkolabuje, zhasínali by už při prvním klesajícím paprsku. „Málem jsem přišel o všechen zbytek příčetnosti,“ řekl a na podtrhnutí svých slov se nevesele uchechtl. „Ale ani tak jsem po ní nesáhl. Měl jsem možnost se odtamtud dostat, ale neudělal jsem to ze strachu z toho, co by mě čekalo  _potom_. Pak už bylo pozdě,“ zakončil vyprávění o svém roku nicoty tak rázně, až se Thor málem zeptal, co se tehdy stalo, co se změnilo? Ale neměl možnost.

„Ale ta chvíle před smrtí na Svartalfheimu mě k tomu dohnala,“ vyhrkl Loki najednou, skoro až nevěřícně. „A přitom stačilo  _tak_  málo, aby k tomu nedošlo,“ dodal tiše, a až teď, v tenhle malý nechráněný moment, Thor spatřil skutečnou lítost, ublíženou výčitku. Loki pak znovu vzhlédl a se zcela nečitelným výrazem si volnou košili vyhrnul akorát dost na to, aby odhalil ránu pod žebry, která už dávno neměla existovat, stejně jako bezpočet dalších větších a menších zranění, která v průběhu svého života utrpěl. Byla to ošklivá, zarudlá a načernalá jizva, která neustále měnila tvar i barvu, podpis nekončící temnoty vyhlížející svou další oběť. Byly dny, kdy se tvářila jako zahojená rána, růžověla a celila se, jen aby se příští den rozevřela a s krutým výsměchem mu do mozku vysílala signály, že krvácí, že trpí, že to bolí. Pořád tam byla, pořád se připomínala. Nikdy se nepodíváš do Valhally, nevstoupíš  _ani_  do Helheimu, tvá duše nikdy nedojde klidu.

Bylo až s podivem, kolik mágů dokázalo odolat černé magii, když se vzalo v potaz, jak mocná dovedla být. Dalo se to lépe pochopit, až když se pokoušený čaroděj dozvěděl cenu, kterou by za tu chvilkovou euforii zaplatil. Byli samozřejmě takoví, kteří podlehli i navzdory tomu. Nic nezavřelo brány klidnému odpočinku tak spolehlivě jako černá magie, nejzapovězenější věda ze všech. Duše pak bloudily nicotou po zbytek dnů, a snad až samotný Ragnarok je vysvobodí, a snad ani ten ne.

„Sám moc dobře víš, že mé iluze nejsou pevné,“ dodal nakonec skoro mimochodem, jako takové nezaujaté shrnutí všeho, co ze sebe vychrlil. Vypadal, i když se to snažil skrývat, že se v myšlenkách vrací do blízké minulosti a v rychlosti zkoumá svá vlastní slova, jako by kriticky přehodnocoval, jestli toho neřekl příliš, jestli proti němu něco nebude použito, jestli to nebylo  _moc_.

Jizva už byla dávno schovaná pod košilí, a Thor na ni pořád zíral. Oči ho štípaly a dech se mu zadrhával v hrdle. „Ne,“ zachraptěl, odmítavě kroutil hlavou, čekal na pointu dalšího krutého vtipu. Nedočkal se jí. Bez dalších slov potvrdil, že si pamatoval tu nejzákladnější poučku, varování od otce i matky, od jejich mistrů, dokonce od těch, které by považovali za nepřátele. Ztěžka padl na kolena, vydral ze sebe vzlyk, dosedl na paty a tvář pohřbil do dlaní.

Lokimu ten žalostný pohled zauzloval žaludek. Přehodil váhu z jedné nohy na druhou, stiskl rty, na moment zavřel oči, a jako by se zpátky vrátil do doby, kdy byl dítě, kdy se neuhlídal a rozzuřil se. Když ublížil, tehdy ještě omylem, nechtěně. Pak se mu vzpomínka na malou uplakanou Sif rozplynula a najednou stál zase v cele naproti iluzi své matky a chladně vyřkl poslední slova, která od něj kdy uslyšela.

Usmála se tehdy, oči lesklé, krásnou tvář ztrhanou smutkem, který jí nepůsobil nikdo jiný než on, zas a znovu. Odin mu podruhé klesl k nohám, přemožen silnou únavou, která ho skolila stejně nekompromisně a bez okolků jako smrt. On, on, vždycky on. Koho kdy dohnal k slzám Thor?

Vrátil se zpátky. Thor mu klečel u nohou, otřásal se němými vzlyky, a bylo to o tolik děsivější, než kdyby vydal jakýkoli zvuk.  _Nenáviděl_ , Loki nenáviděl tichý pláč.

„Přestaň,“ procedil skrz zuby, a přál si, aby to znělo o něco pevněji, aby zněl jako Odin a Thor se o to rychleji vzpamatoval. Místo toho ze sebe vydral bezmála prosbu. Zatínal a zase uvolňoval pěsti, a přestože věděl, že jsou sami a že ani neviditelný sluha domu neposlouchá, ohlédl se. „Tak dost,“ zopakoval. Umínil si, že bratra praští.

Poklekl před něj a přitáhl si ho do náruče; gesto, se kterým byl tak blízce obeznámen z obou stran. Seděli oba na patách jako dvě děti, Thor si čelo opřel o Lokiho rameno a oba dva tak zůstali, bez hnutí, po hodně dlouhou dobu. Tušil, že je v tom pláči něco víc než jeho zatracení. Thor si poprvé dovolil skutečně truchlit. Pro matku, pro Jane, i pro něj. Dlaní mu jemně přejížděl po zádech a předstíral, že to dělá nevědomky.

Teprve když si Loki mohl být alespoň trochu jistý, že je to nejhorší za nimi, zamrmlal: „Jestli se o tomhle někdy někdo dozví, všechny do jednoho vás tady zabiju.“

Odpovědí mu bylo slabé uchechtnutí, a on se po dlouhé době mohl zase usmát, v hrudi se mu rozlila úleva a teplo a cosi, co by snad mohl nazvat klidem. Ještě že ho nikdo neviděl, jeho reputace by byla v troskách.


	32. Chapter 32

„Řeknu ti vše, co vím,“ pravila Jane vyrovnaně, když agentka vstoupila do místnosti. V místech, kde stál ještě před malou chvílí Thor, šel cítit déšť. Natasha nadzvedla obočí.

„Ale?“ podivila se naoko. „Výčitky ti rozvázaly jazyk?“

„Zrada člověku vždycky podkope věrnost, nemyslíš?“ nadhodila vědkyně zdánlivě bezstarostně, v očích vztek a bezmoc. O výčitkách nemohla být řeč, ale to Vdově nevadilo ani v nejmenším. Tušila, že Thor se na záznam kamery dívat nebude.

Nejlepší materiál pro výslech byl zrazený, nebo alespoň zdánlivě zrazený člen skupiny. S pocitem zadostiučinění a pomstychtivosti se zbavil všech informací, které měl. Byla to ta nejdůvěryhodnější motivace.

„Organizace vznikla krátce po příchodu Thora na Zemi, v roce 2011,“ začala Jane monotónním hlasem.  „Vůdce se jmenuje Bragi, nebo si tak alespoň říká. Další základnu už podle mě nemá, nevím to jistě. Ale těch pár děcek v kombinézách pro něj nic neznamená. Nejspíš už jsou po smrti, nechal jim vybuchnout hlavy…  _skutečnou armádu_ , jak ji nazýval, skrývá jinde. Pochybuju, že na Zemi. Je to… nadčlověk, stejně jako Thor. Ještě než začneš kafrat,“ povzdychla si otráveně a obrátila oči v sloup, hranou lhostejností si dodávala sil na další slova. „Ten stroj na něj prý nefunguje, ale řekla bych, že kecá. Něco mu to dělá, ale je to zanedbatelné. Říká mu LNT. Moje motivy už znáte. To je vše. Vaše bezpochyby efektivní výslechové taktiky ze mě dostanou to samé, jen v jiném pořadí.“

Najednou se zarazila, prsty si promnula hojící se ránu na boku. Pořád štípala. „Málem bych zapomněla,“ usmála se nepřítomně. „Richard verbuje. V mobilu na něj mám číslo a pár takzvaně romantických esemesek. Měli jsme párkrát ‚rande‘, dokud se Thor nevrátil. To on nás postřelil. Je Bragiho pravou rukou. Levou už jste dostali,“ zazubila se a pevně se na agentku zadívala. „Chci, abyste dostali i je. Všechny.“ 

Bylo to za její pobyt ve Starkově věži naposledy, co se někomu úmyslně podívala do očí. Natasha měla po práci. Byla by řekla, že to bylo příliš jednoduché, ale neměla tu drzost, když si uvědomila, čím si Thor prošel, než došlo na tenhle jeden jediný výslech, který je mohl posunout dál. Z dlouhodobého hlediska to za to ani nemohlo stát.

Jane převezli na základnu SHIELDu. Fury se sice dozvěděl, jak probíhal výslech, ale nic moc mu to neřeklo. Už ani nezuřil. Viděl, že problém se řeší, a dokud šlo všechno, jak mělo (v rámci možností), nehodlal se dále zajímat. Artefakt, o který mu šlo především, už byl stejně dávno ztracen, a Jane se na jeho výrobě nepodílela.

To jejich LNT by se mu teď náramně hodilo, když vinou jeho vlastního záchvatu upřímnosti vznikla reálná hrozba, že se Thor nezachová…  _sportovně_  a bude se chtít pomstít za to, že Fury nepodnikl více kroků k tomu, aby byl osvobozen ze zajetí. Pokud na to dojde, bude připravený. Do karet mu hrál jediný fakt, a to že Bragi byl očividně natolik zaměřený na Asgard, že se konečná konfrontace (Fury o ní nepochyboval) při troše štěstí přenese tam a Země vyvázne. Pro něj za něj ať si jde Asgard k čertu.

***

Thor toho během dalších dvou dnů příliš mnoho nenamluvil. Zdržoval se v Lokiho přítomnosti, a přestože ke své bezstarostné nátuře měl daleko, jeho oči už nebyly tak mrtvé ani zoufalé, jeho tvář byla zase o trochu mladší. Konečně se trochu vyspal, nasbíral síly. Podvědomě se připravoval na muže, jehož tvář měl navždy uvězněnou ve vzpomínkách opředených bolestí, a jehož jméno slyšel poprvé od Natashy. Pohlédl tehdy na Lokiho, který jen pokrčil rameny. Nejspíš mu to taky nic neříkalo.

„Bragi,“ vyzkoušel to jméno, a neznělo vůbec tak jedovatě a odporně, jako si představoval, že bude. „Myslím, že je znovu načase se spolehnout na Heimdalla, bratře,“ obrátil se na mladšího boha, u kterého už bylo na denním pořádku, že se volně pohybuje po Starkově věži a nikdo po něm nevrhá vražedné pohledy. Clint došel do té fáze, kdy mu vlastní nevraživost přišla pasé.

„Vypadá to tak,“ připustil Loki. „Ale když jsem byl naposledy na Asgardu, zuřila tam poněkud zmatená válka a Heimdall měl jiné věci na práci než hlídat Bifrost.“

Ostatní obyvatelé věže bratry pozorovali, jedni zmatení a druzí dotčení. Tony by se cítil přehlížen, kdyby zároveň nebyl rád, že Loki ještě neměl možnost si ho odchytnout a vydírat ho. Taky měl tu drzost si pro sebe poznamenat, že je všechno podezřele klidné, že se ho dlouho nikdo nepokusil zabít a že onen Bragi, který najednou nepůsobil tak děsivě, když měl jméno, které by se v pozemském ekvivalentu dalo přirovnat k Bradovi nebo Bradleymu, se odmlčel. Což mohlo znamenat, že mu došly všechny karty a on vymýšlel, co dál, nebo hůř, teprve vytahoval esa a ještě ani pořádně nezačal.

Nedalo se říct, že by bylo všechno v pořádku a oni mohli otálet, ale pravdou bylo, že se po nepříteli slehla zem a oni museli chtě nechtě počkat na jeho další krok. Thor se přikláněl k tomu, že bude lepší jít znovu na Asgard, přece jen byla možnost, že tam o Bragim bude někdo něco vědět. Lokimu se více zamlouval nápad, že by se všechen případný boj odehrál na Zemi a Asgard by tak vůbec nepřišel k újmě. Chtěl bratra přesvědčit tím, že „jeho drazí Midgarďané se na něj v nouzi vykašlali“, ale Thor, který tentokrát rozpoznal apel na svou malichernost, rázně odmítl. „Před Jotunheimem jsem si toho nevšímal a podívej se, jak to dopadlo,“ řekl, čímž boha neplechy spolehlivě umlčel.

Byl na sebe pyšný, že se mu podařilo s Lokim mluvit. Sice to byl spíše křik a spíše hádka než rozumná domluva, ale snad právě díky tomu se toho vyřklo víc, sebevíc bolestivé to nakonec bylo. Navíc si užíval, že o bolestivých tématech volně mluvil a nebyl to on, kdo se vždycky skrčil v koutku s tím, že je to zakázané téma. Bylo to tak předtím, kdykoli si s ním matka chtěla promluvit o Lokiho zdánlivé sebevraždě, o jeho motivech, o jeho posledních slovech, bylo to tak i tehdy, když se ho Fandral o samotě zeptal,  _co se vlastně stalo_. Jediný otec mlčel stejně jako on, a Thor byl natolik slepý a zbabělý, že to považoval za moudré, rozumné, žádoucí, za vše, co to nebylo.

Teď relativně klidně poukazoval na věci, které mu jindy trhaly srdce. Už si utahoval z Lokiho manipulátorství i vlastní slepoty a hlouposti, zničené korunovace, občas si do bratra nečekaně rýpl a kochal se Lokiho překvapením. A možná jednou dokáže pomyslet na Lokiho pokus o sebevraždu a možná se jednou nebude sám chtít zabít, kdykoli si uvědomí, že je jeho mladší sourozenec navždy zatracen kvůli jeho zradě, ale to byl krok, který ležel ještě hodně daleko v budoucnosti a on na něj nehodlal spěchat.

Věděl, že ho Loki neviní, alespoň ne zcela a otevřeně. Ale taky věděl, že jakmile se rozčílí, použije to proti němu, a rozhodně ne jednou. Když chtěl ublížit, tak ublížil, a bylo mu jedno čím nebo jak. Loki nedokázal odpustit, odhodit křivdu, nedovedl se zbavit své hořkosti. Zároveň netoužil po omluvách ani kompenzacích. Potřeboval jen ten ospravedlněný hněv, který ho udržoval při životě, o který kdyby přišel, nevěděl by, co si sám se sebou počít. Krmivo pro svou nenávist si uchovával na dosah, aby se kdykoli mohl ohnat a zamezit míru v duši, který by ho dle jeho vlastního přesvědčení pravděpodobně zničil.

Třetí den od výslechu Jane a usmíření bratrů už byl Tony nervózní a stejně roztřesený jako „smažka s absťákem“, jak sám trefně poznamenal, když ho Jarvis upozornil na nedostatek spánku a pitného nealkoholického režimu.

Ten samý den se Thor sklesle vrátil ze střechy a oznámil, že Heimdall opět nereaguje. Loki navázal tím, že si netroufá na teleportaci, jelikož „svou dobročinnost vyčerpal na tisíce let dopředu a nehodlal dělat víc, než bylo nutné“. Nevěděl sice, jak vyhodnotit, co už je a co ještě není nutné, ale tím se nehodlal zdržovat. K jeho vzteku Thor námitku bez pochyb či otázek nebo proseb přijal. Navzdory možnosti, že je Asgard v nebezpečí.

Načepýřil se jako uražený papoušek. Co si Thor myslel, že je Loki nějaká porcelánová slečinka, co se nedovede přenést mezi světy? Samozřejmě by to vyčerpalo energii, která se mu teprve před pár hodinami obnovila do té míry, kdy už si nepřipadal na kolaps, ale dokázal by to. Otázkou bylo, jestli by se tím jenom zbytečně nevystavil dalšímu riziku. Nepotřeboval se objevit Bragimu přímo před nosem. Už jednou s ním bojoval a nerad by si to v nejbližší době zopakoval. Thor se možná vyžíval v pěstních soubojích, ale pro něj byly zkrátka příliš intimní a špinavé. Znechuceně se otřásl, zatímco se Natasha bavila svým pozorováním. Jejich nový neoficiální přírůstek byl k popukání, když nedával pozor na okolí.

„Ale jestli u sebe nemá ten přístroj… tedy myslíme si, že ho nemá… tak nepředstavuje žádnou nepřekonatelnou hrozbu, ne?“ nadhodil Tony. Vzal pilku a ze samého zoufalství nad nedostatkem činnosti začal řezat větev, na které seděl. Skoro až doufal, že ho někdo konfrontuje, že se ho někdo zeptá – a poslyš, Tony, proč ty o té věcičce pořád mluvíš? Proč byli tak slepí, proč ho nikdo nezastaví?

„Jenže to napoprvé zanechalo následky. Thor sám říkal, že mu přijde těžší Mjolnir. Lokiho složila obyčejná kulka, kterou já bych ustál, to ti povídám,“ rýpl si Clint. „A to nevíme o dalších potenciálních vychytávkách.“

„Takže… to byla opravdu jenom pozemská střelná zbraň? Na tebe nic nenašli?“ obrátil se Thor k Lokimu, protože na své vlastní teorie o Mjolniru si ještě netroufal. Byl by se nenáviděl ještě víc. „Myslím tím… chci říct, něco jako to jejich LNT působilo silněji na mě, chvilku jsem se bál, že ty náboje byly z něčeho,“ promnul si prsty a zamračil se, „co by třeba mohlo ublížit jenom tobě. Mágovi…“

„Nebo ledovému obrovi,“ dodal Tony nápomocně. Zatlačil na pilku a s hysterickým pochechtáváním poslouchal, jak větev křupe.

„Ne,“ zarazil je Loki nevzrušeně. „Když jednou sáhnu po zakázaném ovoci, to dovolené už nikdy nechutná tak dobře jako dřív.“

„Uh-huh,“ zabručel Tony souhlasně. „Teď znovu a bez hádanek.“

„Jakmile použiju černou magii, bílá už nefunguje tak dobře jako předtím,“ odvětil Loki klidně. Nemusel ani otáčet hlavu, vyloženě  _cítil_ , jak Thor vedle něj zaťal pěsti. Tenhle detail mu ještě nestačil říct. A přestože i Lokimu se nad tou myšlenkou vařila krev, pořád bylo lepší žít se slabší magií, než umřít při plné síle. Jen se musel trochu omezit. Dávat větší pozor. Nebo se mohl držet svého tempa a nedostatky bílé magie kompenzovat tou černou, i když mu to bylo silně proti srsti.

Tony se na něj zamyšleně podíval.

„Takže jsi nám tu málem zařval, protože to jenom haprovala nějaká ta léčivá magie s jiným druhem a nevěděla si rady s jednou obyčejnou pozemskou slaboučkou-…“

„Jinými slovy, ano,“ zarazil ho Loki. Tony sice zmlkl, ale vítězoslavným úšklebkem divže neprozářil celou místnost. Hodně rychle zhasl, když spatřil bohův výraz. Sice vypadal jako kámen, ale oči jasně říkaly, že se pomstí.

Výmluvně pokrčil rameny:  _Ale no tak, vždyť se nic nestalo._

Loki přimhouřil oči a rty se mu malinko zkřivily v úsměvu. Tony se soukromé debatě nevyhne. Větev výhružně zapraskala a začala se lámat.

***

Byla hluboká noc, když se dveře do dílny otevřely a Loki do ní vstoupil, jako by mu to tam celé patřilo. Vzhledem k tomu, že se Tony celý scvrkl na poloviční velikost, mu to ani nemohl pořádně omlátit o hlavu.

„Dotaz,“ zdvihl prst a Loki se zarazil. „Jak jsi to poznal?“ Bůh se jenom líně, vychytrale usmál.

„Nejsi tak dobrý lhář, jako si myslíš,“ pravil na Tonyho vkus až moc tajuplně. Evidentně si své postavení užíval. Tony mu to nezazlíval, sám by nebyl o nic laskavější. Když už se pomalu smiřoval s tím, že jinotaj bude jeho jedinou odpovědí, Loki si povzdychl a milostivě se posadil k pracovnímu stolu. „Tipl jsem si a trefil se,“ přiznal. Tony se málem zalkl vztekem.

„Sereš mě,“ řekl. To zjevně fungovalo jako kompliment, protože se Lokimu pobaveně zablýsklo v očích. Pak ale zvážněl.

„Kde ho máš?“ vypálil. V Tonym se zdvihla vlna odporu.  _Tak to ne, no to teda ne. Ne._  Uvědomil si, že to všechno řekl nahlas. Loki ho pozoroval stejně mlsně jako šelma kulhající zebru. „K čemu ti je? Čekáš, až si pro něj někdo přijde? Nemůžeš to aktivovat, bojíš se to zničit.“

„Nevěřím ti,“ šel Tony k věci. Všechno to samozřejmě byla pravda. Nemohl dělat vůbec nic, jen bezradně přihlížet, jak se po té šikovné věcičce všichni shánějí, zatímco on ji každý večer zabalí do bílého hadru a hodí ji mezi prototypy, ve kterých se nehrabe nikdo jiný než on. Dokonce i teď byla na dosah. Dával si záležet, aby po ní nešilhal. Loki se zvedl a přimhouřil na něj oči. Když došlo na Starka, neplatila slova ani urážky, byl proti nim stejně imunní jako jeho brnění vůči kulkám. Měl na něj vlastně jenom jednu páku, tu nejzákladnější ze všech; byl výrazně vyšší. Líbilo se mu, jak ho Tonyho oči sledovaly směrem vzhůru, jako kdyby si klekal – eh – ale tohle už měl přece za sebou, ne?

„Najdu to sám. Budeš volat o pomoc?“ Tony na tohle neměl náladu. Otráveně zabručel.

„Nech si to, na tu tvoji zlodušskou pózu ti už nikdo neskočí,“ odsekl. Ke svému i Lokiho překvapení se natáhl a vytáhl krychličku z krabice. Loki dokonce ucouvl, a to přestože bylo zjevné, že na něj vypnutý artefakt nemá žádný účinek. Tony ji vybalil z plátna a zkusmo po ní přejel prstem, přičemž nespouštěl oči z Lokiho.

Černovlasý bůh ztěžka polkl, přes tvář se mu mihl jakýsi záblesk, nebo naopak stín, to už Tony nepoznal. Dech se mu zadrhával. Najednou svraštil čelo, starost a obava a neuvěřitelný strach. Stark ho fascinovaně pozoroval. Tolik výrazů u Lokiho neviděl za celou dobu jeho pobytu ve věži.

Loki měl pocit, že exploduje. Stačil jeden pohled a jeho se málem zmocnilo to záškodnické zvíře, které se mu usadilo v hrudi už v útlém dětství, měl nepřekonatelnou chuť toho smrtelníka prohodit stěnou a vzít ten stroj a… aktivovat ho, jít na Asgard a jen se  _dívat_ … brněly ho prsty a v hlavě mu pulzovalo. Udělal další krok dozadu. Chaos. Ten nádherný a uklidňující zmatek a on uprostřed toho všeho, nad věcí, na každém prstu jednu nitku s desítkami hysterických loutek.

Ne. Tohle není hra. Tohle mohlo zničit jeho domov, mohlo to zabít lidi, na kterých mu stále záleželo. Tohle se nedalo vzít a jen na zkoušku použít, tohle bylo příliš nebezpečné, příliš lákavé, příliš špatné, dokonce i na jeho poměry. Ne.

Thorova důvěra. Ano. Mysli na něj a na to, jak se mu zase rozzáří oči, když tě vidí. Vzpomeň si, že si vybral tebe. Mysli na matku, čistokrevnou Asgarďanku, kterou by působení takového stroje roztrhalo na kusy, a společně s ní i Odina a válečníky se Sif, a ne, nezáleželo… nebude si lhát do kapsy, samozřejmě, že nechtěl, aby trpěli. Nepiplal se s tou zatracenou planetou jen proto, aby ji teď zničil, no ne?

Roztřeseně vydechl a udělal další krok dozadu. „Máš pravdu,“ vyhrkl. Tonymu spadla čelist.

„Co?“

„Máš pravdu,“ zopakoval bůh beze studu. „Nechci to.“ Byl bych zlikvidoval všechno, na čem mi kdy záleželo. „Znič to ty. Věřím, že nemáš v plánu zničit Asgard nebo zabít Thora, nebo ano?“

„Samozřejmě že ne,“ zavrčel na něj vynálezce a krychličku zase zakryl. Neměl z ní dobrý pocit, když tady tak zářila a odrážela se v Lokiho očích.

„Pak ji znič. Je mi jedno jak. Znič ji.“ Zněl naléhavě a bolestně, jako by ze sebe ta slova musel drát násilím, jako by chtěl říct něco docela jiného.

„Jak?“ zeptal se Tony a bezradně se okolo sebe rozhlédl. „Mám tu spoustu věcí, co jsou docela silní adepti na zničení nadpřirozeného artefaktu, ale taky by to mohlo vyhodit do vzduchu celou věž, nebo město, nebo stát, co já do prdele vím. To bych fakt nerad. Znič to ty.“ Divže po něm tu kostku nehodil, po tolika dlouhých dnech, kdy na ní lpěl jako tonoucí se na posledním stéblu. Jen si to zodpovědnost vezmi, tak mi ji vezmi a klidně s ní někam zmiz. „Netvrď mi, že nemáš v arzenálu nějaký šikovný destruktivní kouzlo, tak sem s ním.“

Loki udělal další krok zpět. Roztřeseně se zasmál. „Starku, moji magii tvoří z devadesáti osmi procent jenom destruktivní kouzla,“ řekl nakonec. „Ale já to nedokážu.“

 _Ty_  jsi přece superhrdina, ne? Ty máš ničit všechny špatné věci, aniž bys pocítil pokušení. Nemusel to říct, ale Tony ho stejně slyšel.

„Proč myslíš, že ho tady schovávám, když vím, že ho nedokážu rozebrat?“ procedil skrz zuby. Okamžik syrové upřímnosti je pohltil oba dva, odhazovali slabosti, za které se oba styděli, každý před očima toho druhého. „Já to taky nezvládnu.“ Jenže není to takové pokušení, které cítí Loki, že? On tu věc použít může, Tony ne. Potřásl hlavou. „Udělám to. Já… zničím to. Hned zítra ráno.“

„Zítra ráno už to tady nebude. Oblékni si tu svou zatracenou plechovku a běž s tím někam hodně daleko. Neříkej mi kam. Zbav se toho. Hned.“

Tony šel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richarda všichni známe! Kdyby ne, tak ať máte představu:
> 
> http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Richard


	33. Chapter 33

Nebylo bezdůvodné, že se Heimdall opět rozhodl zanedbávat své povinnosti.

Poprvé po několika stech letech pocítil skutečnou  _nevolnost_. Mohl se bez mrknutí oka podívat do tváře nešťastníkům, jejichž hlavy byly napíchnuty na kopí, dokázal si bez znechuceného úšklebku smýt z rukou krev nepřátel, dovedl snášet vlastní bolest a kolikrát musel sám sebe sešívat a nikdy, ani jednou jedinkrát, se mu neudělalo špatně od žaludku. Až teď. Až teď, když procházel chodbou paláce a mířil zpátky za králem. Pokoušel se připravit si nějaký proslov, který by dopad informací zjemnil, ale nic nenacházel. Bude se k tomu muset dopracovat o něco pomaleji.

Vešel do hlavního sálu, jediné místnosti v paláci, která byla dokonale opravená. Asgard musel dbát alespoň o dobrý dojem, a co na tom, že byla kdysi nepřekonatelná země pouhou skořápkou. Odin zdvihl hlavu, kterou měl dosud položenou v dlaních. Od chvíle, co si sedl na trůn, zestárl o desítky let.

Strážní byli dočasně propuštěni ze svých služeb, jen někteří šli jako posila do věznice, kde teď drželi dohled nad stovkou elfských válečníků. Nebylo to moudré rozhodnutí, zvlášť teď, když měl Asgard co dělat, aby uživil svůj vlastní lid, ale nebylo lepší možnosti. Alespoň zatím.

„Myslel jsem, že budete jednat s Aerisem,“ pronesl Heimdall tiše, jakoby na uvítanou. Král si poposedl a jenom s vypětím všech sil si nepovzdychl.

„Chtěl vidět své muže,“ řekl otráveně. „Spočítat škody. Snad mu ztráty pomůžou při dalším rozhodování,“ dodal temně. „Víš, že už na krále nemusíš dohlížet, ano?“ zeptal se, ale tón měl přátelský a lehký, i kdyby trochu unavený.

Kdokoli jiný na jeho místě by padl na kolena a prosil o odpuštění. Heimdall se ušklíbl.

„Nepotřeboval jsem dohlížet ani na Lokiho,“ přiznal. „Co se jeho týče…“ odmlčel se. Král zaklepal prsty o trůn. „Je naživu a na nohou.“

„Rád bych vyjádřil radost z první zprávy a znepokojení nad tou druhou,“ odvětil král. „Doufal jsem, že se bude léčit déle.“ Ať už z obav o jeho zdraví nebo o stav celého vesmíru. Nic nebylo jisté, dokud byl Loki okolo.

„Není to jeho styl. Navíc tvrdí, že za celým únosem stojí Jane Fosterová. Odešel na Midgard se… o ni postarat.“

Odin nevěděl, na co se zeptat dřív. Je to pravda? A co Thor? To si Loki myslí, že mu někdo bude věřit?

„Nepokusil ses ho zastavit?“

„Nemyslel jsem si, že bych měl, můj králi. Chovám vůči němu velmi silnou nedůvěru, alespoň od té doby, co se naučil skrývat před mým zrakem, ale troufám si tvrdit, že jeho pohnutky jsou tentokrát upřímné. Za léta vládnutí se dost změnil.“

„Loki prý nikdy vládnout nechtěl,“ poznamenal Odin, hlavu nakloněnou.

„Pokud lhal tehdy, rozhodně nelhal teď,“ odvětil strážce Asgardu a proti své vůli se usmál. Měl sice na paměti jiné zprávy, ale poprvé byl s králem o samotě, a on byl rád, že se tématu o Lokim konečně může zbavit. „Vydal se hledat Thora, protože ho k smrti vyděsila možnost, že by skutečný nástupce vypadl ze hry. Navíc jsme oba dva složili slib.“

„O tom ses dříve nezmínil,“ zamračil se Odin. Těžko by byl nadšen, když se právě dozvěděl, že by teoreticky mohl být zavázán udělat něco, co by mu nebylo dvakrát po chuti. Dohoda s Lokim byla vždycky nebezpečná záležitost, která se mohla šeredně zvrtnout. „O čem to bylo?“

„On bude vládnout, dokud to bude třeba – tedy dokud se nevrátí Thor nebo se vy neprobudíte. Tak zněla jeho část dohody. Měl i tak omezenou moc, jelikož jsem dohlížel na to, aby zůstal ve vaší roli. Našel si pár kliček, aby prosadil svou vlastní politiku, ale nikdy to nebylo dost na to, aby kdokoli ze dvora nebo vašich rádců pojal podezření. Já mu výměnou za spolupráci přislíbil svobodu.“

„To je dost obecný pojem.“

„To ano,“ připustil Heimdall. „Podmínky si stanovil sám. Volnost pohybování po všech světech, samozřejmě pod jinou identitou. Navíc poněkud neochotně dodal, že nebude dělat žádné problémy,“ řekl a znovu se usmál. Králi zacukaly koutky.

„Uvěřil jsi mu?“

„Neměl jsem moc na výběr,“ pokrčil Heimdall rameny. „Fakt, že chtěl zůstat oficiálně mrtvý, tomu napovídal, ale stejně bych raději počítal s tím, že se dřív nebo později zase ukáže.“

„To by měl, potřebuji si s ním pár věcí vyjasnit,“ zakončil téma Odin a strážce Asgardu pocítil znovu tu nevolnost, na kterou málem zapomněl. „Když jsi vstupoval, vypadal jsi, jako bys spatřil ducha, příteli. Jsem si jistý, že jsi přišel s mnohem horší zprávou.“

„Ano,“ přitakal Heimdall a skoro kajícně sklopil hlavu. „Během mé nepřítomnosti u Bifrostu došlo… k dalšímu průniku.“ Král vyčkával. Podle toho, jak pomalu Heimdall mluvil, se nejednalo o útok. „ _Ona_  přišla.“

Odin celý ztuhl. „Další důkaz, že to všechno nebyla náhoda,“ pronesl zamyšleně. Přestože pohled nasměroval na dveře, jeho další slova stále patřila Heimdallovi. „Pokud se stane, že znovu upadnu do hlubokého spánku, chci, abys trůn dočasně převzal ty. Nikdo jiný. Mé syny pošli do boje, oba dva. Ani jeden z nich neumí vést války vsedě.“

„Válka, můj králi? Je to přece jenom jedna žena, navíc vyvrženec,“ namítl Heimdall opatrně.

„Je to Gunnlod,“ odvětil král tiše. Heimdall přikývl. Prostý, ale silný argument.

***

Chodby zely prázdnotou, jen občas se kolem ní mihl nějaký poskok, v náruči obvazy nebo džbány s vodou. Většina si jí nevšimla, a těch pár, kteří ji zaznamenali, se hluboce uklonili. Pořád to v sobě měla. Nemusela nosit korunu, nepotřebovala sedět na trůnu, a přece ty ubohé dušičky věděly, co se sluší a patří.

Vstoupila dramaticky a energicky, závoj připevněný k drdolu za ní vlál. Obrovské dveře pro ni nebyly žádnou výzvou. Nebyla sice doslova obryně, ale měla její sílu. Dveře se za ní hlasitě zavřely. Nebylo třeba opatrnosti nebo tichosti. Byla připravená se zbavit kohokoli dost pošetilého na to, aby se jí postavil do cesty.

Uchechtla se, když v dáli spatřila trůn a na něm jednu malou seschlou postavu. Evidentně už byla očekávána. Rázným krokem došla až před schody vedoucí na trůn, strážci stojícímu vedle nevěnujíc pozornost.

„Zestárl jsi, drahý,“ pronesla zvučným hlasem, medovým a zároveň tak jedovatým. V očích se jí zablýsklo. „Tak jsem tady,“ dodala.

Ticho. Snažil se ji připravit o pompéznost celého okamžiku. To mu nedovolí.

„Zapomněl jsi na slova své drahé královny?“ zeptala se, modré oči široké a nevinné. Zdvihla ruce do vzduchu a hlasem Friggy zvolala: „Královnou Asgardu se staneš jen přes mou mrtvolu!“ Pak ruce svěsila a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. „Takže - tady mě máš.“

Heimdall bleskl pohledem ke králi, bílému jako vápno. Neodvažoval se však cokoli říct. Každé slovo tady bylo smrtelně nebezpečné.

„Doufal jsi, že už budu po smrti?“ pokračovala nevítaná návštěva. „Měla jsem štěstí na snachu,“ vysvětlila.

„Gunnlod,“ přikývl Odin, snad na pozdrav.

„Trvalo ti to, ale trefil ses,“ poznamenala Gunnlod jízlivě, ruce v bok. „Co si promluvit, můj drahý? Bez plebejského dohledu, samozřejmě. Ztrať se, sluho,“ zasyčela na Heimdalla. Ten pohlédl na krále. Další přikývnutí.

Sice to všechno stejně uvidí, ale i tak byl rád, že toho nemusel být svědkem osobně.

***

„Musí ti být smutno,“ pokračovala Gunnlod, zatímco pomaličku vystoupala schody a posadila se vedle krále. „Sluší mi to tady,“ zavrněla spokojeně.

„Nemůžeš se jen tak vrátit a myslet si, že tě lid přijme,“ odvětil Odin chladně. Věděl, že vším, co řekne, jí nahraje do karet, ale co jiného mohl dělat?

„Proč by nepřijali mě, když přijmou bezcitné monstrum?“ zašeptala mu do ucha, najednou tak blízko, příliš blízko. „Nebo oni to snad neví? Neřekl jsi svým lidem, co jsi udělal?“ Přitiskla si dlaň na hruď a nespokojeně mlaskla. „Ts… pověz mi, Všeotče, jak je možné, že se na sebe dokážeš podívat do zrcadla?“ odmlčela se a na moment se na něj zamyšleně podívala, jako by skutečně čekala na odpověď. „Možná jsi jenom zapomněl? Už je to pár let,“ pokračovala konverzačním tónem, „a možná bych ti to všechno měla připomenout. Veřejně,“ zakončila svou nabídku, v očích falešné nadšení.

Zamyšleně na ni pohlédl. „Víš, že po mém boku sedět nebudeš,“ řekl pomalu. „Chceš snad sama vládnout Asgardu? Doufám, že jsi v exilu pochytila alespoň nějakou teorii, než se do toho pustíš. Tím, že se budeš promenádovat v ulicích a vykřikovat nesmysly o dávných křivdách, se možná tak přivedeš do vězení pro blázny, ne na trůn.“

Proč přišla zrovna teď? A proč tak jistě? Musela mít nějaké eso v rukávu, a on ho chtěl vidět dřív, než ho na něj vytáhne. Gunnlod se ušklíbla.

„Kdepak já na trůnu, co bych si na něm počala? Kdež!“ mávla rukou. „Tam bude sedět někdo, kdo na něj po právu patří. Tvůj syn,“ usmála se a v křesle se uvelebila. „S dovolením tady na něj počkám.“

***

„Pořád nic?“ zeptal se Clint zpoza sklenice s džusem, když se Thor nešťastně vloudal do kuchyně. Nemusel ani odpovídat, bylo to zjevné; Heimdall nereagoval. Chvilku po Thorovi se k týmu u snídaně připojil Loki s Tonym, oba vypadali jako po flámu, ale jakýsi stín v jejich očích všechny ostatní varoval, aby je ani nenapadlo šířit stupidní poznámky. Tedy varování to bylo pro Bartona, protože nikdo jiný neměl k pubertálním komentářům tak blízko jako on.

Navíc by nejspíš oba zúčastnění byli mnohem raději, kdyby to bylo tak, jako to vypadalo. Skutečnost byla horší, totiž že si Loki během noci málem polámal všechny prsty na rukou, jak usilovně je svíral a za poslední nitku vůle, která mu ještě zbyla, táhl celých devadesát devět procent své osobnosti, která se chtěla sebrat, popadnout LNT a přivést do světa šedi trochu barevného chaosu, zatímco si Tony udělal menší noční výlet k Atlantiku a mrskl s kostkou někam… doprostřed.

Ani jednomu z nich nebylo lehčeji, ba skoro naopak. Oba to sváděli na nechuť se stroje zbavit. To jim vydrželo až do té chvíle, kdy se ozval Jarvis: „Pane, nastal-…“ chrčení, pištění, které rvalo uši, a pak ticho. Tentokrát se nespustil alarm jako tehdy při vniku Williama Scotta, který se do věže dostal náhodou v ten samý moment, kdy v ní přistál i Thor na válečné stezce. Nezavládla panika ani se nezačaly bortit stěny, jelikož Hulk byl ukrytý v křehkém lidském těle, jehož majitel si zrovna zmateně posouval brýle výš ke kořeni nosu, a Thor stál zamyšleně u kuchyňské linky s umytými hrozny v dlani.

Na Tonyho spadla lavina tázavých pohledů. Srdce mu bušilo až v krku.

„Jen pro záznam – tohle není v pořádku,“ řekl velmi pomalu a velmi tiše. Natasha se zvedla a vytáhla zbraň. Nebyla to naivita, od Lokiho věděla, že dobře mířená střela může skolit i nadčlověka. Clint se vydal pro luk, aniž by ztratil jediné slovo. Kapitán se nesháněl po štítu. Měl na sobě jenom tričko a volné kalhoty, které si brával na ranní běhání, ale stál rovně a sebejistě, jako by měl kompletní zbroj. Bruce se pomalu přesouval doprostřed obýváku, kde bylo nejvíce místa.

Pak zničehonic zablikala holografická obrazovka přímo nad kuchyňským ostrůvkem, kde si jindy Tony četl zprávy nebo sledoval vine kompilace. Místo youtube na něj zablikala cizí ostře řezaná tvář, blonďaté vlasy nedbale rozcuchané, oči úzké a tmavé jako uhlí, na čele soustředěná vráska.

Tvář se rozhlédla kolem sebe a zaječela. Všichni přítomní sebou škubli.

„Ah, výborně,“ usmála se tvář vlídně. „Jen jsem chtěl zkusit, jestli funguje zvuk,“ vysvětlil muž na obrazovce a znovu se rozhlédl. „Neměl jsem tušení, jak si to načasovat, abych se tu neobjevil a vy byste třeba ještě spali, to by byl trapas jako hrom. Takže rád vidím, že je vás tu většina a nemusím čekat, až se všichni sejdete-…“

„Ty,“ zavrčel Thor, byl to hluboký hrdelní zvuk, který divže nerozvibroval skleničky. Ty sice nereagovaly, zato nebe venku potemnělo a v dálce se ozval hrom.

„Ahoj, Thore,“ pozdravil Bragi zdvořile. Dál si boha hromu nevšímal. Pohlédl do nejbližších tmavých očí, které našel. „Pane Starku,“ kývl hlavou a zněl skoro až uctivě. To se po vteřině změnilo, když přesedlal na tón, kterého se užívá při hovoru s mentálně postiženými. „Budu přihlížet k tomu, v jakém stresu jste musel být, že jste udělal takovou blbost a hodil můj majetek do vody,“ odfrkl si, pár pramínků vlasů se tím nadzvedlo a zase mu spadlo do čela.

Že se na něj nikdo z kolegů ani nepodíval, dokonce ani Loki ne, byl důkaz důvěry, podpory a přátelství, který si Tony nezasloužil. Bragi dál vedl svůj monolog: „Protože, propána krále, chlape, to jste si fakt myslel, že to zničíte? Voděodolnost je na přístroji takového kalibru samozřejmost. Navíc tady kapitán je živoucím důkazem toho, že když něco hodíte do vody, nemusí to nutně znamenat, že jste se toho zbavili.“

Ticho. Bragi se nenechal rušit. „A jestli to byl jenom pokus to přede mnou schovat, tak jste měl smazat souřadnice ze svých pamětí, to je amatérská chyba, tohleto,“ mlaskl a obrátil oči v sloup. „To bychom měli. Mikrofon pořád jede? Neslyším vás. Ale z vašich výrazů usuzuji, že slyšíte vy mě, to je hlavní.“

Clint s Natashou teď stáli ve vchodu do kuchyně, za nimi schovaný Bruce. Thorova noční můra mezitím mluvila dál: „Teď abych se vyjádřil dostatečně jasně. Pánové a dámy z Midgardu, nenechte se rušit. Můj spor není s vámi. Tohle je zpráva pro dva bráchy tady,“ každým ukazováčkem namířil na každého boha zvlášť, „jelikož váš nadřízený dal ruce pryč a postrach, kterého vidíte nalevo, učinil přítrž dohodě, která mohla být prospěšná pro všechny. Vy dva,“ znovu ukázal na bratry, „jste vítáni na Asgardu! Sám jsem zrovna na cestě tam a bylo by fajn, kdybychom to měli všechno z krku co nejdříve. Mám tam ještě nějaké plány a nerad bych zbytečně oxidoval na Midgardu, když se ukázalo, že jako spojenec nestojí za nic. Takže kdybyste se rozhodli se zachovat jako… eh – následníci trůnu, kterými prý dle práva jste, a chopili se svých povinností, moc bych to ocenil a tady pozemšťané určitě taky. Nějaké nesmysly s časem na rozmyšlenou asi rovnou přeskočíme, čas hrozně letí, obzvlášť na Zemi, všimli jste si?“ zasmál se svému pozorování. „Teď jenom doufám, že se mi povede přerušit spojení a nebudu vám tam viset, zatímco si nebudu vědět rady, které tlačítko zmáčknout, to by mi na vážnosti opravdu nedodalo,“ mrmlal si pro sebe. Na moment se odmlčel a na kohosi po své pravici se zadíval, pak znovu pohlédl do obrazovky a zazubil se. „Tak zatím nashle,“ řekl a zmizel.

To bylo jedno velké „co jsme si, to jsme si, pojďte si hrát jinam“, pomyslel si Clint tupě a zadíval se na Tonyho. Neměl slov. A nebyl sám. I ostatní mlčeli, možná čekali, kdo promluví dřív, nikdo netušil, kde začít. Loki využil šoku, který se všech zmocnil, aby se přikradl k bratrovi a opatrně mu dlaň položil na rameno, ukotvil loď, která se nemilosrdně řítila vstříc traumatickým vzpomínkám. Thor jako by poprvé od Bragiho zjevení vydechl, donutil svaly, aby se uvolnily, čelisti, aby se přestaly drtit navzájem.

„Hádám, že na Asgardu někoho má. Někoho, kdo se postaral o to, abychom nemohli zpátky dřív než on. Buď chce mít náskok a během dneška se nám zpřístupní Bifrost, nebo se tam budeme muset dostat jiným způsobem.“ Mluvil tiše a klidně, bez emocí, aby se Thor nechytil žádné informace v podtextu. Pod každým slovem si mohl představit desítky katastrofálních scénářů – od vypáleného Asgardu, přes smrt krále, po mrtvá těla Heimdalla a všech jeho přátel. Tohle si nemohli dovolit, museli jednat rychle, dřív, než-

Nad hlavami jim zaburácel hrom a společně s ním se pohnul i Steve. Popadl Tonyho za ramena a hrubě s ním smýkl do nejbližší zdi. Bez brnění byl Tony skutečně poloviční, a Steve jako by se vzteky ještě zvětšil. Jenom dva bratři nejdál v kuchyni se toho náhlého pohybu nelekli, jelikož Thor zrovna vzhlédl od svých pevně zaťatých rukou, modré oči ledově chladné, a Loki váhavě stáhl ruku zpátky.

„Co tím myslel?“ zeptal se tichounce, a přesto šel v bouři slyšet, jako by křičel z plných plic. Byla to  _jeho_  bouře; zmlkla, když potřeboval. „Co s tím má společného Fury?“ Vypadal bezradně a zmateně, jako by bylo snadné ho zmást, jako by se Natasha nemusela ani snažit, aby mu navykládala první lež, která ji napadne. Ale počasí mluvilo jasně. Thor tušil. Agentka se nadechla a vykročila k němu, ale Clint ji zachytil za předloktí a pevně držel. Dost pevně na to, aby věděla, že to myslí vážně, že to není jenom reflex.

Rozdělili se do třech táborů; dva bohové za kuchyňským ostrůvkem byli ve svém vlastním světě, Loki se zmítal mezi chutí utéct a jakýmsi otravným pocitem povinnosti, že to musí být on, kdo se ujistí, že se Thor úplně nezblázní. Jeden šílenec v rodině přece bohatě stačí.

„Bratře, prosím, teď si nemůžeme dovolit polemizovat a ptát se. Musíme na Asgard. Slyšel jsi ho – nedovede chvilku mlčet, řekne nám víc, než kdokoli jiný.“ Natasha překvapeně zamrkala. Loki jim nevědomky vracel laskavost; tentokrát chránil on je, i kdyby to nebyl jeho primární záměr. Sám si nejspíš domyslel, jak se to má s Furyho informovaností, a přestože jistě nevěděl všechno, nemohl se zdržovat s jejich hádkami. Nechtěl být součástí dalších nezbytných konfliktů, což samo o sobě v agentce vyvolalo vlnu skutečného strachu a bezmoci. Ze všech lidí zrovna Loki teď couval z nastávající bouře, a určitě dobře věděl proč.

Nejspíš ho to muselo hrozně štvát, pomyslela si spěšně, skoro bezděky. Kdykoli jindy by si stoupl do koutku a spokojeně se usmíval. Teď měl v hlase úzkost a naléhavost, v očích starost.

Druhý tábor tvořili Steve a Tony, nosy jenom centimetr od sebe. Steve byl jedním z těch lidí, kteří nerudli vzteky, ale bledli. Tvář měl bělejší než křídu, pevně svíral menšího muže a ve tváři se mu mísil hněv se zklamáním. Tony z něj nespouštěl oči. Ani když mu hlava bolestivě narazila do zdi, nepřestával se na kapitána dívat, vyzývat ho k záchvatu vzteku, k pořádné ráně do čelisti, chtěl slyšet nadávky a všechny možné i nemožné urážky, chtěl svůj zasloužený lynč a pořád ho nedostával.

Třetí tábor byli oni; Natasha, Clint a Bruce, všichni tři tak blízko u sebe, až tvořili jednoho člověka. Lukostřelec ji stále pevně svíral. Věděl, že by Thorovi zalhala, dřív než ona si všiml, že ani Thor není zcela bez podezření a že další lež by mohla být poslední kapka, do slova a do písmene. Bruce zhluboka dýchal, chvíli pokukoval po Thorovi, který vypadal, že upadl do šoku, zatímco se celá věž třásla, jak kolem ní burácely hromy a lítaly blesky, a chvíli po Tonym, kterému z malé ranky na temeni tekla krev a barvila bílou zeď.

Najednou toho bylo ve vzduchu moc. Nebyla šance, že by se teď mohli nějak domluvit.

Vtom se po kuchyni rozlehlo hrdelní zavrčení, hluboké a chraplavé. Všichni do jednoho ztuhli a  _velmi_  pomalu,  _velmi_ opatrně pohlédli na Bruce. 


	34. Chapter 34

Oba agenti odskočili z bezprostředního dosahu, Steve postavil Tonyho na zem a k všeobecnému překvapení se před něj ochranitelsky postavil, velká pevná skála, která měla plné právo ho vzít a hodit Hulkovi pod nohy.

I Thora ten zvuk vrátil na zem. Rozkročil se, Loki za jeho zády stál nehybně a napjatě čekal. Věděl, že jestli se Banner přemění, bude jeho prvním cílem. Neubrání se, ale může zmizet. Okna bičoval déšť, v kuchyni byla tma, jako by vůbec nebylo ráno, jako by už nikdy nemělo být světlo.

Pak se doktor narovnal a odkašlal si.

„Mám vaši pozornost?“ zeptal se klidně. Tváře a ruce za tu chvilku trošku zezelenaly, ale už se zase vracely k původní barvě. Kdykoli jindy by se těm výrazům smál, dokud by mu netekly slzy, zčásti proto, že byly identické, zčásti protože sám netušil, jestli se mu Hulka povede zadržet dřív, než se vydere na povrch.

Viděl, že se Natasha jemně usmála, a v hrudi se mu rozlila úleva a hrdost.

„Nerad to pořád používám jako příklad, ale tehdy při invazi jsme málem skončili na lopatkách, protože jsme byli rozhádaní. Všichni jsme měli důvody, všichni je máme i teď, ale potřebujeme se soustředit. Dokud je tady hrozba, musíme si zachovat chladnou hlavu, a pak se klidně můžeme pozabíjet navzájem. Jenže to, co děláme teď, ohrožuje stovky nevinných životů. Těch samých životů, které máme chránit.“

Nepotřeboval být konkrétní, každý si jeho slova přenesl na svou vlastní hlavu. Thorovo podezření, že SHIELD opravdu měl v jeho únosu prsty, nebo o něm alespoň měl vědomí, se potvrdilo. Jeho důvěra k přátelům byla téměř na nule.

Steve od Tonyho odstoupil. Zatímco u Thora nepochybovali, že téma zdaleka neopouští a že se bude dožadovat vysvětlení, jakmile bude příležitost, u Steva už si nikdo jistý být nemohl. Ten jeden rázný krok, který udělal, mohl symbolizovat zdravý odstup, usmíření, nebo naprostý konec. Z očí mu zmizel vztek, pohled zjemněl, a přestože dosud patřil titul „nakopnutého labradora“ Thorovi, Clint si v duchu udělal poznámku, aby pro kapitána vymyslel něco ještě žalostnějšího.

Tony se pohyboval pomalu. Opatrně si narovnal tričko, ve kterém měl stále otisky prstů. Na jednu stranu byl rád, že se konfrontace odkládala, na druhou stranu by uvítal, kdyby už to měl za sebou. Tentokrát to nebyla další z dětinských hádek mezi ním a dokonalým Kapitánem Amerikou, neházeli po sobě urážky a nadávky, zatímco ostatní jen bezradně přihlíželi. Teď zradil důvěru všech, úplně všech. Jestli Steve nesnášel něco víc než Tonyho sprosté pokusy o vyvolání konfliktu, pak to byla zrada vůči týmu. Byl vůdcem tělem i duší a každé sólo mu bylo proti srsti.

Za léta od jejich prvního nepřátelského setkání se toho změnilo hodně, v tom měl Loki pravdu. Urážky už nebyly tak pichlavé, oba si dali záležet, aby si navzájem nesypali sůl do těch nejbolestivějších ran. Tony se vyvaroval poznámek o posedlosti svého otce, o séru a pokusných králících, o patriotismu. Steve nenarážel na to, že je v brnění slavného hrdiny alkoholik a sobec, člověk zkažený a namyšlený.

Jen si občas museli vyslechnout, že se jeden neumí chovat a druhý že je předpotopní, ale v boji si kryli záda a jeden druhému svěřili vlastní život. Bruce byl v boji samostatná jednotka, která přílišné spolupráce nebyla při vší snaze schopna, ale kdykoli byl Thor k dispozici, držel se Hulka blízko, i kdyby jen kvůli soutěživosti a malichernosti.

Clint s Natashou na sebe byli zvyklí, dovedli si nahrávat jako nikdo jiný, nikdy se nezklamali. Bylo tedy nutné, aby si Steve našel cestu k Tonymu, jinak by jejich tým nefungoval tak dobře jako dosud. Což se jim víceméně povedlo. Byli přátelé, s komplikovanou minulostí, ale přátelé. Dokonce ani Tony nebyl k vývoji jejich vztahu tak lhostejný, jako předstíral. Vycházel kapitánovi vstříc a sám se snažil, aby jeho snahu omylem ani schválně nehodil do koše. Sám viděl, že je klidnější, když má Steva při boji na dohled, a že se ani on sám nevrací domů tolik potlučený. Jejich spolupráce byla pro tým nejdůležitější; oni dva byli ti, kteří měli nejlepší dispozice k záchraně lidských životů a evakuaci. Dokázali se rychle dostat z jednoho místa na druhé, dokázali unést zraněné nebo vysvobodit uvězněné lidi, navíc byli nejznámějšími tvářemi, a ty samotné měly na psychiku vyděšených civilistů kouzelný účinek.

Nebylo to něco, o čem se potřebovali dohadovat dlouho; pokud byl v téhle roli Thor, chyběl jinde. Hromovládce nebojoval s jedním nepřítelem za druhým, jedna rána pro něj znamenala desítky poražených, a pokud se věnoval jiné práci, všichni jeho kolegové to pocítili na vlastní kůži. Oba agenti byli jenom lidé a jako takoví měli lidské cíle. A Hulk… zkrátka nepřipadal v úvahu. Navíc, i kdyby si dal říct, nejspíš by se hodně brzy začal nudit, což by se mohlo šeredně vymknout z rukou.

To vše, ten tvrdě vydřený balanc jejich týmu, jako by se teď vypařil. A byla to jeho vina.

***

Loki by se sice rád v téhle scéně rochnil, dokud by se nezbláznil samým blahem, ale nemohl – zatraceně,  _nemohl!_  Za tohle neustálé odříkání někdo zaplatí, to byla jediná myšlenka, která ho udržovala na nohou.

„Thore,“ znovu ztišil hlas, aby ho donutil se soustředit jenom na něj. „Čekali jsme už dlouho, dokážu nás tam přenést. Zvládnu to. Přebereme jeho výhodu, nejspíš netuší, že k cestování mezi světy nepotřebujeme Bifrost.“

„Ale my ho potřebujeme,“ otočil se Thor zády ke všem ostatním. „Málem jsi umřel!“ zasyčel vztekle.

Bylo to neuvěřitelně otravné, mít tu kvočnu zase zpátky, ale zároveň ho ta slova zahřála a Loki stěží potlačil spokojený úsměv.

„Jak jsem řekl, zvládnu to,“ zopakoval rázně. „Jsme jenom dva. A možná nám zbude trochu času i na Asgardu, seberu se,“ naléhal. Loki na začátku doufal, že když na celé tohle fiasko nebude sám, bude to jednodušší, ale zatím se to prokazovalo jen jako nekonečný zdroj frustrace a nečinnosti. Thor si zvykl mu ve všem odporovat a navíc byl teď psychicky asi stejně stabilní jako Loki, tedy skoro vůbec.

„Co když tam má nějakou armádu? Ani nevíme, do čeho jdeme, nevíme, jak teď vypadá Asgard, Heimdall by nás takhle v nevědomosti nenechal, kdyby mohl jinak.“

„Věděl jsi někdy dříve, do čeho jdeš?“ namítl Loki netrpělivě. „Na uvážené rozhodování sis vybral opravdu nevhodnou chvíli. Asgard tě potřebuje  _teď_ ,“ dodal a netušil, jestli apeluje na bratrovo ego nebo svědomí.

„Asgard se beze mne obešel,“ usmál se Thor nevesele, hořce. Loki nevěřil vlastním uším. U Yggdrasilu a všech bohů na nebesích, jako by se tady hádal sám se sebou! Tohle musel dělat schválně. Schválně mu dával vlastní medicínu, a jestli to tak půjde dál, začne si tady rvát vlasy.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že to říkám zrovna já, ale na sebelítost teď  _opravdu_  není čas.“

„Není tady jiná možnost, jak se dostat na Asgard?“ přerušil je jiný hlas. Zapomněli, že je v místnosti dalších pět lidí, oba sebou cukli a nevrle se ohlédli. Clint nehnul brvou. „Protože i když máš teď plné právo nám nedůvěřovat, Thore, jsme pořád tým,“ řekl, hlas mu trochu zakolísal, ale Steve vděčně převzal štafetu. Zastyděl se, že nenabídl pomoc okamžitě, že se nechal zaslepit vlastním zklamáním, že dovolil, aby se Thor musel chovat jako někdo… bez přátel. Jako by tam pro něj nebyli.

„To je pravda,“ řekl klidně. „Chceme pomoct. Chápu, jestli nám už nevěříš tolik, co dřív, ale prosím, přijmi naši pomoc. Můžeme být užiteční, LNT na nás nepůsobí a to by mohlo být rozhodující.“

Thor vypadal, že by rád přijal. K podivu všech dovedl prozatím spolknout hrdost a urážku, což bylo i navzdory jisté krátkodobosti dobré znamení. Teď ho ale drželo něco jiného.

„Jenže tolik lidí už nezvládneš,“ otočil se k Lokimu s jakousi vítězoslavnou výčitkou. Ten mezitím počítal.

„Uznávám, že by to bylo problematičtější, ale nebude to moje smrt,“ odvětil suše.

„A co jiná cesta?“ zamumlal Thor zamyšleně. „Přece neexistuje jenom jedna z Asgardu na Svartalfheim, to je jenom jedna z desítek, o které vím. Musí jich být víc a já  _vím_ , že o nich víš. To tě přece nic nestojí, ne?“

Ne, tahle cesta ho nevysaje zaživa jako ta Ljósalfheimská, to je pravda.

„Stejně bych ji nedoporučoval,“ vykrucoval se.

„Proč ne?“ naléhal Thor, zatímco se všichni Avengers semkli blíž a napjatě poslouchali. Loki vypadal, že by byl raději kdekoli jinde.

„Protože bychom teď museli do Francouzské Guyany,“ začal pomalu jako by doufal, že se toho všichni chytnou.

„Není problém,“ řekl Stark, nafoukaný mameluk.

„A dál?“ ponoukal ho Thor, i když už měl sám špatný pocit.

„Bilgy,“ zamumlal bůh neplechy. Všichni se naklonili ještě blíž.

„Jeden?“ zašeptal Thor. Loki zakroutil hlavou a nasadil pohřební tón.

„Hnízdo,“ přiznal. Thor zbledl.

„Jak jsi na to vůbec…! Zatraceně, Loki!“ rozkřikl se. „Jak ses dostal mezi bilgesnipy?!“

„Četl jsem, že když předstíráš mrtvého, tak tě nechají být, a na útěk už bylo pozdě!“ bránil se Loki, současný problém zcela zapomenut. „Nenechali. Odtáhli mě do svého hnízda a asi si mě šetřili na večeři,“ pokrčil rameny, zatímco se Thor chytal za hlavu.

„Proč ses neteleportoval!“

„Ještě jsem to neuměl.“

„Ještě jsi to-… kolik ti bylo?! Vždyť se teleportuješ už od doby, co nám bylo deset!“

„Byla to první alternativní cesta, kterou jsem kdy našel,“ řekl Loki jakoby na vysvětlenou, v hlase pýchu. Dokonce se tam vkradlo i cosi, co připomínalo nostalgii.

„Myslel-mysleli jsme, že jenom chodíš po okolí a kreslíš mapy!“ rozčiloval se Thor. Měl pocit, že teď, když už nemají matku, která by se mohla strachovat, musí veškerou hysterii zastat on.

„Taky že jo,“ urazil se mladší bůh. „To hnízdo  _je_  na mapě.“

„Co když tam to hnízdo už není?“ skočila do toho Natasha ke smůle všech ostatních, jelikož se královsky bavili. „Mohli bychom to vyzkoušet. Tedy předpokládám, že mluvíš o nějaké… nějakém zvířeti.“

„Už jsem vám o něm říkal,“ odbyl ji Thor, „obrovské hnusné šupinaté zvíře, má to rohy…“

„Je to interaktivní a aktuální mapa, agentko,“ ozval se Loki ještě podrážděněji. „Nevím, jak tady mapujete terén  _vy_ ,“ pohlédl na ni tak pohrdavě, až se málem rozesmála, „ale magické mapy se udržují aktuální, stačí je jednou zaznamenat.“ Mávl rukou a na stůl se rozprostřela zářivá deka plná různých výběžků, stromů, pohybujících se zvířátek a maličkých jezírek. Tony na to všechno zíral s otevřenou pusou a divže nestrčil prst do malé tůňky v lesích. Loki ho pleskl přes ruku a sám ukázal kamsi do hlubokého lesa; stromy se rozestoupily a v temných skaliskách tak spatřili obrovský vchod do jeskyně, před ní stopy v blátě a kousek od nich tři maličké bilgesnipy, lidově řečeno bilgy.

„Město tam nemáš?“ zeptal se Clint suše. „Lecčemu by to pomohlo.“

„Na zalidněné oblasti není tenhle způsob mapování dovolen pro ochranu soukromí,“ odvětil Loki mechanicky, jako by to byla naučená slova, která kdysi musel psát stokrát na tabuli. Na lukostřelcovo pochybovačně nadzdvižené obočí dodal: „Nebyl jsem vždycky zločinec, Bartone, některé zákony jsem dodržovat musel.“

„Takže co z toho všeho plyne?“ zeptal se Steve s očima stále upřenýma na pohyblivou mapu. Bylo to svým způsobem roztomilé. Thor znovu pohlédl na Lokiho, oči měl zase živější a Starkova věž už se nekymácela. Minimálně pro odlehčení atmosféry tahle výprava do minulosti posloužila velmi dobře.

„Mohli bychom se odtamtud teleportovat o něco dál,“ uznal mladší bůh po chvíli. „Nebude to tak náročné, ale budu potřebovat, abyste byli všichni v kontaktu, i kdyby jen konečky prstů.“ Když už musel vyvádět takové kousky, hodlal si je co nejvíc ulehčit. A možná i trochu užít, jestli bude mít možnost. „Nemyslete si, že se nic nemůže stát,“ dodal zlomyslně a všechny si změřil pohledem hladové šelmy, „jsou to silné bestie, které se mohou rovnat s Hulkem – a Thor se jich k smrti bojí.“

Hromovládce se na něj dotčeně podíval, v očích zrada.

***

„Nemusíš jít taky,“ uslyšel Tony za zády. Byl právě v dílně, snažil se připravit na možnost, že jeho oblek zůstane v Asgardské divočině bez signálu i bez Jarvise. Neotočil se.

„Chci jít,“ řekl jenom.

„Z pocitu viny?“

„I z pocitu viny,“ přiznal po chvíli. „Taky protože jsem pořád v týmu Avengers a Thor potřebuje naši pomoc,“ dodal a zjistil, že slova, nad kterými by se jindy ušklíbal, teď myslí smrtelně vážně. Odpověď nedostal, takže se rychle otočil. Steve zrovna odcházel. Nejspíš jenom přikývl a považoval rozhovor za ukončený. Tonyho se zmocnila panika. Nemotorně si odkašlal.

„Steve,“ vyhrkl. „Hodláš si to se mnou potom vyřídit, že jo?“ Steve se ohlédl přes rameno, v očích měl zklamání a pesimismus, pohled zahořklého idealisty. Tonymu se sevřelo hrdlo.

„Nemyslím si, že tím něco vyřeším. Nemám už, co bych ti řekl. Všechno dávno víš.“ I jeho slova zněla dutě a rezignovaně, a nebyl to snad důkaz vlastní bezcennosti, když nad vámi zlomil hůl někdo jako Steve Rogers? Nedokázal odpovědět dost rychle a kapitán mezitím odešel. Sám se ještě musel připravit na cestu.


	35. Chapter 35

Cesta do Francouzské Guyany se ukázala být tím nejmenším problémem. Potom se celá nesourodá skupinka postavila do jednoho velmi sourodého a velmi bezradného kruhu a čekala, co bude dál.

Loki je tiše vedl po pláži, a nebylo člověka, který by se po nich neohlédl. Kapitán ve své typické modré a štítem na zádech, Tony se zbaběle schoval do obleku v ten moment, kdy vystrčil nos z Quinjetu, Clint a Natasha ve vyztužených černých zbrojích, které jim stále nechaly dost volnosti pro pohyb a v nutných případech i jejich oblíbenou a ostatními nepochopenou akrobacii, za nimi se ploužil Bruce v béžové košili a po celou dobu chůze si nervózně mnul zápěstí a ohlížel se po lidech okolo, jako by je němě žádal o únos. Vepředu celého průvodu kráčeli dva bohové, oba dva jejich pláště dramaticky vlající a pletoucí se Clintovi pod nohy. Fakt, že se ani nepokusil na jeden z nich (popřípadě oba zaráz) stoupnout a strhnout tak bratry k zemi, ostatním jasně napověděl, jak nervózní ve skutečnosti je.

Najednou se Loki zarazil a otočil se ke svým – nemohl tomu uvěřit – společníkům, ať už více či méně dočasným.

„Jak jste na tom s potápěním?“ zeptal se. Divže mu oba lidští agenti neutrhli hlavu. Když se pak všichni shodli na tom, že se společnými silami dostanou do hloubky potřebné k aktivaci portálu, otočil se k nim Loki zase zády a Thor si všiml, že se mu v očích škodolibě blýská. Sám si dovolil si ten dlouho nevídaný pohled užít, překvapený, jak moc mu tahle očividná předzvěst katastrofy chyběla.

Loki nakráčel do vody jako by mu nic na světě nepřipadalo přirozenější než si jít v plné zbroji zaplavat. Kapitán se do ní vrhl s větší vervou než by jeden očekával, vzhledem k jeho vztahu k oceánu celkově, ale Natasha v tom gestu rozpoznala tu uspěchanou naléhavost, která člověka žene do nepříjemné situace se zoufalou nadějí, že čím dřív se tomu poddá, tím rychleji to bude za ním. Těžko by mu to mohl kdokoli vyčítat. Tony se ujal Bruce, šli jako třetí. Tony se v obleku málem zalkl zlostí, když spatřil Lokiho, jak si klidně a nenuceně kráčí po dně, jako by se procházel po normální ulici. Bůh neplechy jako by ho slyšel, otočil se, vyhledal jeho pohled a zazubil se.

Clint s Natashou následovali, jako jediní měli problémy se dostat na dno, ale drželi se obstojně a všichni věděli, že bez svých schopností či vychytávek by na jejich místě do vody strčili maximálně palec.

Jako poslední plaval Thor, zjevně bez blažené magie, ale s dostatečně vyvinutými plícemi, aby pod vodou zůstal, jak dlouho bude chtít. To samozřejmě nikdo z nich jistě nevěděl, jelikož to při svém soužití do bezpečných konverzačních témat nezařadili, ale tak nějak se na tom všichni shodli. Thor se minimálně _tvářil_ , že mu dlouhý pobyt pod vodou nedělá problém. Ve skutečnosti se tak spokojeně tvářil proto, že si byl moc dobře vědom, že Loki mohl aplikovat svoje malé kouzlo na všechny z nich, nebo jim alespoň vytvořit vzduchové kapsy, popřípadě jim nechat narůst žábry. Neměl mu to za zlé. Vracel se do starých dobrých let a bavil se společně s ním. Jednak už se nemohl dočkat, až to na něj řekne, a jednak stejně neměl náladu svým přátelům cokoli ulehčovat.

***

„Vypadá to jako chlupatý kraken,“ poznamenal Clint tichým, zastřeným hlasem, jako by v duchu počítal, kolik šípů bude potřebovat.

„Proboha, Clinte,“ povzdychla si Natasha, zatímco se Tony v obleku rozchechtal.

„Fakt!“ přisvědčoval nadšeně.

Zatímco se všichni blázni bavili, Bruce si zděšeně uvědomoval, že se Hulk nějak nemá k nástupu na scénu, a to přestože mu srdce bilo jako splašené a na celou jejich skupinku právě hladově zírala celá tlupa monster, obrovských napůl osrstěných a napůl šupinatých, rohatých… zvířat. Snad Hulka nenaštval tím, že ho záměrně navnadil a pak zase zahnal zpátky? Hulk přece nemohl být tak malicherný. Urážlivý a dětinský, ano, ale snad viděl, že Brucovi hrozí nebezpečí…

„Tak jsem zase tady,“ pozdravil Loki své staré známé, a sice nebylo možno říct, jestli to byla náhoda nebo jeho plán, ale sotva domluvil, strhlo se peklo samotné. Největší bilgesnipe se rozeřval, jako by ho někdo zaživa stahoval z kůže, a k němu se přidali i ostatní. K Lokiho pobavení ve všem tom křiku rozeznal i ten Thorův.

A – samozřejmě, že ho nikdo neposlechl. Jakmile se dotkl prvního idiota, kterého měl po ruce – to byl Steve, který ho do vody následoval jako první – zjistil, že kapitán se místo po svém kolegovi natahuje po svém štítu. Trhl s ním, aby mu nějak bez pomoci slov, která by stejně zanikla v řevu, dal najevo svou nespokojenost. K Lokiho nemalému údivu kapitán pochopil, vytřeštil oči leknutím, když si uvědomil, co se po něm chce, a rozhlédl se. Rychle sáhl po Clintovi, toho se chytila Natasha, která je všechny bedlivě sledovala a rozhodně neměla v plánu zůstat v hnízdě takových příšer. Byla mokrá až na kost a navíc to tady smrdělo mršinou a ona vyloženě cítila, jak se jí ten pach usazuje ve vlasech – bože…

Bleskově se ohnala a zachytila Thora, což sice nebyl člověk, ke kterému původně mířila, ale pořád to byl úspěch, jelikož Loki zrovna uhnul jedné gigantické tlapě, která se ho pokusila zarazit do země, a společně s ním musela uhnout i celá řada ostatních. Thor jí ruku málem rozdrtil.

Tentokrát musel uhnout Clint, nadskočil, strhl stranou Natashu i kapitána, zatímco Loki byl donucen se pustit, pokud nechtěl, aby mu dráp rozpůlil lebku. Odrazil bilgyho od sebe, dočasně ho oslepil a znovu se chopil Steva. Ve tmě jeskyně se zablesklo a on se přes pár hlav ohlédl po bratrovi.

„Neblbni!“ zařval. „Všechny nás tu zabiješ, ty troubo!“

„Já vím, já vím!“ bránil se Thor, v hlase nepřeslechnutelnou hysterii.

Tony už ho málem měl, když si uvědomil, že nikde nevidí povědomou zelenou. Zaklel a udělal ve vzduchu piruetu, a tak tak se vyhnul jedné obrovské uslintané tlamě. Pak ho viděl, malého a roztřeseného, špinavého, ale nezraněného.

„Bruci!“ natáhl ruce a nepříliš ladně přistál, jen aby ho další bilgesnipe odmrštil do kamenné stěny. Stihl se odrazit a střelil stvůru přímo do oka. Což ji tak maximálně rozčílilo ještě víc. To už ale nebyl Tonyho problém, jelikož do druhého oka se trefil Clint, který se pro ten úkol pustil obou přátel a doufal, že za tento hrdinský čin nebude po zásluze potrestán. Tak jako tak to mělo pramalý účinek.

„Kde to má slabiny!“ zařval směrem k Lokimu. Ten se vyklonil z řady a upřel na něj pohled.

„Myslíš, že se mi to někdy chtělo zjišťovat?“ křikl zpátky.

„To je fér,“ uznal Clint argument a se zatajeným dechem sledoval, jak se Tony natahuje po doktorovi, konečně ho pevně chytá a poněkud nemotorně a kolísavě s ním letí k jejich řadě. Thor natáhl volnou ruku a druhou ještě více sevřel Natashu. Jenom spolkla výkřik a čekala.

Mohl to být centimetr, možná dva.

Dráp se zachytil Brucovi o košili, a pak už byl Tony najednou sám a bilgesnipe měl na hlavě rozzuřeného Hulka. Loki zaklel tak šťavnatě, až se na něj Steve vedle pohoršeně podíval.

Nad hlavami se jim vytvořila smaragdová clona, nádherná a jiskřivá, sem tam se v ní mihl jakýsi blesk, který připomínal zkrat v elektrických obvodech. Odrazila další tři útoky monster, než se v ní objevila první trhlina. Thor se natáhl až k cloně, položil na ni dlaň a všichni najednou pocítili na kůži brnění, jako by do nich proudil slaboučký proud. Celá clona se zatřepetala, zapraskala a odmrštila zbylé bilgesnipy dál. Jeden z nich, ten, co se chtěl do clony zakousnout, zakňučel jako nakopnutý pes, což byl zvuk pro tak velké zvíře přinejmenším nepatřičný.

Thor se po ostatních ohlédl, aby se ujistil, že to nepřehnal a nikdo se na zemi nesvíjí v křečích. Jak Loki očekával, malé nakopnutí bilgesnipy odradilo od malých jednohubek a jejich pozornost se přemístila na Hulka, který se evidentně velice dobře bavil.

Tony byl rozpolcen. Na jedné straně se k němu natahoval Thor a volal, ať se už konečně chytne, nebo ať ho nebesa ochraňují – což byla dvojnásobná výhrůžka od někoho, kdo měl na nebesa docela podstatný vliv – a na straně druhé zuřil Hulk a uvnitř něj byl pouhý člověk, který jakmile se přemění, bude zranitelný jako novorozeně a copak on si tohle může vzít na svědomí? Kdyby byl jen o trochu rychlejší…

„Ne!“ křikl Steve a jenom Lokiho nadlidská síla ho donutila zůstat na místě a nepouštět se do žádných zbrklostí. „Hulk to zvládne, Starku, pojď k nám!“ v hlase měl vztek, v očích hrůzu.

Clona nalákala menší bilgesnipy, kteří se do mely s Hulkem už nevlezli. Lokimu se podlomily nohy, když do trhliny narazila další pracka.

„Takhle nás zabiješ všechny!“ pokračoval Steve ještě vztekleji. Chtěl se pustit a dotáhnout sem Tonyho osobně, ale Loki věděl, proč ho nepouštět. Když se pustí kapitán, pustí se i všichni ostatní.

„Hulk se možná postará,“ odsekl Tony, zatímco spíš omylem než schválně ustřelil bilgymu kus rohu a letícímu kusu, který by ho prošpikoval naskrz, uhnul na poslední chvíli. „Ale Bruce ne. Běžte sami!“

Loki chtěl znovu začít nadávat, ale místo vulgarit ze sebe vyrazil bolestný výkřik. To opravdu nechtěl. Clona se natrhla potřetí a útočící bilgesnipe, pravděpodobně ještě mládě, když vycítil slábnoucí obranu své kořisti, na útocích ještě přidal. Lokimu se před očima dělaly mžitky a on si matně uvědomil, že to mladého bilgyho baví – vrtěl ocasem, jako by si jenom kutálel s míčem. Vlastně mu docela rozuměl.

„Dost!“ zařval Thor, starost o bratra přehlušila strach z příšer i frustraci z Tonyho sabotérství. „Musíme jít!“ Byl k Tonymu nejblíž. „Držte se řeky,“ křikl na něj nesmlouvavě, jako válečník, který za sebou nechává spolubojovníka a doufá, že si neříkají sbohem. Pak ještě přikývl – respektuji tvé rozhodnutí, pokus se neumřít. Kolikrát už to musel udělat, a přestože tohle bylo jiné, reagovat musel stejně. „Loki!“ křikl přes hlavy svých přátel.

„Ne, ne!“ křičel Steve, ale nikdo na něj nebral ohled. Lokiho stisk už nebyl vědomé sevření jako spíš neovladatelná křeč, ale stejně nebylo úniku.

„Vezmi nás pryč!“ rozhodl Thor a kapitánovi se zvedl žaludek.

A mladý bilgy se zakousl do hlíny.

***

Dopadli do měkoučké trávy, vlhké a voňavé. Vánek zašustil listím v korunách stromů, kdesi žbluňkla voda. Když se Steve odvážil otevřít oči, nevěděl, čemu se věnovat dřív. Toho, jak se mu svírají všechny vnitřnosti, úzkostí a strachem a provinilostí? Nebo se znovu mohl poddat vzteku, který ho při vzpomínce na Tonyho stále neopouštěl? Pohrdání nad vlastním pokrytectvím, protože kdyby byl na Tonyho místě, copak by se rozhodl jinak?

Na nic z toho nebyl čas. Opodál se Clint divoce rozhlížel a rukama šátral v trávě, panicky šeptal „Kde mám šípy!“, zatímco se Natasha se zamračením posadila a zjistila, že na nich sedí a taky že ještě pár minut posedí.

Thor mezitím na zemi podpíral zhrouceného boha neplechy, který se bránil jen velice slabě. Celou horní polovinou ležel na bratrovi, Thorova kolena mučila jeho ledviny a on se pomalu vracel zpět do světa živých a relativně příčetných.

„Děláš si z těch kolapsů zvyk?“ rýpl si starší z bratrů, a jen hluchý by přeslechl úlevu v jeho hlase.

„Aspoň nepištím jak malá holka,“ odvětil Loki zlomyslně. Thor pokýval hlavou.

„Bylo mi dvanáct,“ připomněl mu. „Od té doby se vždy ujistím, že křičím mužně.“ Hned nato zvážněl a ztišil hlas. „Můžeš pokračovat? Do města je to jen kousek, a jakmile tam jednou budeme…“

Loki využil toho, že mu nikdo jiný nevěnuje pozornost – Clintovo „zatraceně, ženská, co bych si bez nich počal?“ toho bylo důkazem – a o Thora se opřel. Stejně tiše pak odvětil: „Dej mi chvilku a můžeme pokračovat.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Thor. Steve se mezitím vyškrábal na nohy.

„Co to má znamenat? To je tam jako necháme?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. Natasha podávala Clintovi šípy, Loki zavřel oči a zhluboka dýchal a Thor vypadal, jako by ještě před pár minutami neřval na celé kolo, jen protože ho jeden z bilgesnipů poslintal.

„Bylo to jejich rozhodnutí,“ odvětil klidně, a bylo by to znělo chladnokrevně, kdyby se zároveň netvářil tak zmateně. „Co jiného jsme měli dělat?“

„Tak se pro ně můžeme vrátit teď! Jak je to daleko? Kde jsme?“

Loki otevřel oči a povzdechl si. „Daleko,“ odsekl. „Chtěl jsem nás dostat najednou co nejdál, abych to nemusel podstupovat víckrát. Kdybyste si vy pitomci pamatovali, co jsem vám říkal, nic z toho by se nestalo. Nikdo se nikam vracet nebude.“ Kdyby neležel, Steve by ho nejspíš praštil. Na paži ucítil něčí dlaň.

„Nerada to říkám, ale má pravdu,“ promluvila Natasha měkce. „Hulk se tam o to postará a Tony nás najde.“

„Jsou v divočině!“ rozkřikl se Steve znovu, ale jeho hlas už dávno postrádal naléhavost a vztek. Byl z toho všeho k smrti unavený, a to se ještě nic nedělo.

„Když se budou držet řeky, dojdou až k zadním branám města, ke královské zahradě. A kdyby měli i tak problémy, Heimdall uvidí, kde jsou,“ pokračoval Thor klidně.

„Heimdall je v první řadě hlavní důvod, proč jsme vůbec chodili přes to hnízdo,“ neodolal Loki. Pak se pomalu zvedl na nohy a rozhlédl se.

„Proč mu nepošleš zprávu?“ zeptal se Thor náhle, jako by si teprve teď vzpomněl, jak vlastně našel tehdy bezejmenného Bragiho, pohřešovanou Jane a prchajícího Lokiho. „Prý už jsi to jednou udělal. On mi to pak… předal… a já tě našel. Tedy, on mi to vysvětloval, ale já to moc…“ odmlčel se a omluvně pokrčil rameny.

„To jsem nebyl zcela při smyslech,“ přiznal se Loki na rovinu. „Navíc se mi nechce riskovat, že by tak Bragi zjistil, že už jsme tady. Sám jsi to říkal: Heimdall musí mít důvod, proč nás o ničem neinformoval. Jestli není mrtvý, pak ho nejspíš hlídají.“

***

V tom měl Loki pravdu. Heimdall se neodvažoval dívat příliš daleko a příliš dlouho, aby se náhodou nemusel zodpovídat. Za zády mu stáli dva jotunští obři, jeden z nich mág, který zavrčel, kdykoli se strážce Asgardu byť jen pohnul.

Jejich město se během pár hodin stalo metropolí; z lesů a pustin se scházely nesourodé skupinky lidí, temných i světlých elfů, trpaslíků, obrů, Kronanů, trolů, Vánů, a Heimdall mezi nimi rozpoznal i takzvaný odpad společnosti i všech říší, obyvatele Sakaaru. Jotuni byli jenom dva, a ti stáli zrovna za ním.

Cesta z hlavní síně paláce do observatoře trvala pomalou chůzí asi hodinu. On ji po svém odchodu z dosahu Gunnlod stihl za čtyřicet minut, a jeho dva ledoví přátelé na něj v té době už dávno čekali. Ostatní cizinci se procházeli jako turisti: někteří posedávali na mostě, jiní na trávě před branami města, další se rozešli po ulicích a zahradách, pár jich dokonce zavítalo do krčem. Jakoby nic.

Heimdall mezitím svíral meč a čekal na povel.

Vyloženě ho svědily oči, jak prahnul po tom se jen malinko pootočit a mrknout se, jestli někde nezachytí prince, jednoho nebo druhého. Ale každé neuposlechnutí ho mohlo stát život nevinného Asgarďana. Bylo to nejklidnější přepadení za celý jeho život. Elitní válečníci jejich planety jen zírali, jak se jim po ulicích promenádují mírumilovní nepřátelé, zatímco Heimdall tiše stojí u Bifrostu a král nereaguje. Ke kapitánům a generálům se sbíhali řadoví vojáci, udýchaní a vyděšení, že snad zanedbali svou povinnost a nechali vetřelce proniknout, ale s každým dalším takovým nadřízení jenom krčili rameny a nervózně pokukovali jeden po druhém.

Co tohle mělo znamenat? Lidé byli ještě příliš zmatení na to, aby se dokázali bouřit, ale všichni věděli, že je to jen otázka času. Čistokrevní Ásové nesnesli přítomnost cizích ras, podřadných jejich mocnému národu. Nestačilo jim, že je Asgard chrání, že jsou pod jeho ochranou? Všichni z nich, od děvečky v hostinci až po královské rádce, si mezinárodní vztahy vykládali velmi osobně. Měli pocit, že jim ostatní planety něco dluží. Jejich král se staral o to, aby mezi nimi panoval mír, byl soudce a popravčí v jednom. Byly to problematické planety, které bojovaly mezi sebou, _to_ se na Asgardu stát _nemohlo_.

Učeň platnéře upustil helmu, když mu dlážděnou cestu zastoupil světlý elf. Vyděsil se, jelikož ještě nedávno na něj jeden takový poněkud nemotorně zaútočil. Nebyl tehdy zraněn; elf minul a kopí se mu zabodlo do zdi, zatímco on sám se skácel k zemi. Bryn stihl utéct a varovat mistra, který býval za svých mladých let zdatným bojovníkem.

Tenhle elf ale neútočil. Jen si ho prohlédl, nakrčil nos, a k Brynovu nemalému překvapení se zohnul a zdvihl spadlou helmu. Potěžkal ji, pak se pousmál a podal mu ji. A aby svému malému představení nasadil korunu, ještě se omluvil a ustoupil učni z cesty, aby mohl pokračovat v cestě za zákazníkem.

Když Bryn zahnul za první roh, stále vyděšený z toho nemilého setkání, čekalo ho ještě větší překvapení. Celá ulice, jak široká tak dlouhá, byla plná k prasknutí. V dálce dokonce spatřil obrovskou kamennou siluetu, která kráčela velmi pomalu a opatrně, snad aby pod ní nepopraskal chodník. Cedule na domech a obchodech se otřásaly a kočky na střechách se krčily, mrskaly ocasy, řezníkův pes ztichl a stáhl uši dozadu.

Žena s košíkem bylinek pro svou nemocnou dceru ztuhla uprostřed pohybu, její soused, který nesl dva demižony, je oba málem upustil.

Něco takového viděli poprvé. Jistěže slyšeli příběhy o kamenných lidech, o ohnivých obrech, světlých a temných elfech, někteří sečtělí narazili i na jméno Sakaar, ale jen málokdo z civilistů byl takový smolař, aby se všem těm stvořením musel kdy podívat do očí. Od toho byli válečníci a diplomaté.

A přestože se jejich vlastní malý svět zastavil a čas přestal plynout, panika nepropukla. Kronan vepředu totiž bezmála chodil po špičkách, temný elf šťouchl do hmyzoidní postavy vedle a uchechtl se, když kolem něj procupitala vyděšená měšťanka. Vánové byli od obyvatelů Asgardu k nerozpoznání, ale tihle byli očividní cizinci; rozhlíželi se, v očích dětskou zvědavost, tváře špinavé a oblečení potrhané, jako by si dali záležet, aby svým nedobrovolným hostitelům ukázali ten nejstereotypnější pohled na svou domovinu.

Pro pokrokové Asgarďany, válečníky a ochránce devíti světů, byli obyvatelé Vanaheimu něco jako domorodci; divocí a necivilizovaní, žili ve slaměných chatkách nebo dokonce stanech, po celé zemi stavěli totemy a sochy bohů, které vyprávěly příběhy známé jenom místním, a po celé planetě se rozprostíraly lesy, jehličnaté a listnaté, husté i řídké, mírumilovné i smrtící.

Všechno probíhalo v klidu a lidé nevěděli, jak na tuhle nečekanou návštěvu reagovat. Poplach se nespustil, vojáci měli ve tvářích stejné překvapení jako oni, palác se neotřásal v základech, zbraně neřinčely jedna o druhou, vánek šustil listy na stromech a ze zahrad u obytných domů se ozývaly tlumené hlasy žen v domácnosti a jejich služek.

Jakoby nic.

Stejně tak by se dal popsat i Bragiho příchod. Heimdallovi na rameni přistála ledová tlapa obra, který ji stihl dát pryč dřív, než se jeho dotek propálil až na strážcovu kůži. Heimdall pochopil, že je čas, a otevřel Bifrost, který k jeho zlosti zamířil do zhruba stejné části, kterou obývali i oba princové. Jenže místo princů se před ním objevil jiný muž, sice blonďatý a urostlý, ale s vítězstvím a jakousi poťouchlou radostí ve tváři. Rozhlédl se, kývl na dva ledové obry, pak se lehounce uklonil.

„Dobrý den,“ pozdravila ho zdvořilost samotná. Heimdall přimhouřil oči. Jako by se před ním zhmotnil mladinký Loki, ještě kluk, ale už dávno schopný mág, který své triky rád zkouší na zkušeném bojovníkovi. Míval tehdy stejně drzý úsměv, stejně jistý postoj, stejné přesvědčení o své výhře. Nebyla v tom divokost ani agrese, která by volala do nebe. Byla to potenciální katastrofa skrytá v malém zablesknutí očí, pobaveném nadzvednutí koutků. Byla to skrytá nebezpečí tiché vody a Heimdall věděl, že je třeba se mít mnohem více na pozoru před tím zdánlivě způsobným mužem, než před dvěma obry za jeho zády. Pod jeho dohledem po dobu tisíce let rostl a dospíval jeden postrach; poznal dalšího takového, když ho viděl. „Jsem očekáván v paláci,“ oznámil mu Bragi důležitě, načež se rozešel pryč. „Pánové,“ řekl ještě na odchodu, zatímco míjel své ledové spojence, „až sem zavítají princové, eskortujte je prosím za námi, ano? Tady… eh, pan…“ zamával prsty k Heimdallovi, „je teď přivede sem. Dávejte velký pozor,“ mrkl na ně.

Jotunský mág se na Heimdalla zadíval tak upřeně, až ho z té pozornosti začala bolet hlava. Co když jsou oba princové jinde, co když už jsou na cestě sem? Možná jsou na Asgardu, možná mají plán. Kdyby měl přivést jenom Thora, neměl by takové obavy. Ale s Lokiho schopností cestování mezi světy, jeho vědomostmi o alternativních cestách, se oba dva klidně mohli nepozorovaně dostat na Asgard.

Teď je musel vyhledat a riskovat, že je spatří i mág za ním. Mohl by je prozradit, mohl by je nechtěně…

Snad se Loki schoval, než se do něčeho pustil. Snad dokázal zamaskovat i Thora.

***

Loki by přísahal, že brzy začne vykašlávat vlastní krev. Vnitřnosti ho pálily a měl pocit, jako by se mu žíly snažily vylézt skrz kůži z těla. Vážně by potřeboval menší přestávku. Už dávno neležel na zemi, už dávno přestal zhluboka dýchat a soustředit se jenom na měkkost trávy pod ním, už dávno přestal ignorovat otravné smrtelníky a soustředit se jen na bratrovu neobvykle uklidňující přítomnost.

Teď šli pomalu dál, blížili se k městu, a přestože už nemusel skrývat Bannera ani Starka, pořád to bylo moc. Krycí kouzlo na něm sedělo, jako by bylo stvořeno jen pro něj, vklouzl pod něj jako pod neviditelný plášť, byl jako doma. Thor ani ostatní svou neviditelnost pro všechny šmíráky (tedy Heimdalla) nevnímali, ale na Lokiho to začínalo být příliš. Jeho poslední teleportace ho stála hodně sil, více, než by čekal. Dokonce na chvilku přemýšlel nad tím, jestli by jí vůbec byl schopen, kdyby se opravdu povedla, jak měla, tedy se všemi Avengery najednou. Tedy, představa rozpůlených těl a různých končetin poházených po celém Asgardu mu nevadila, dokud to byly končetiny lidské a nikoli nadlidské, ale jen ta představa, že by mág jeho kalibru zahynul tak ostudným a trapným způsobem, mu naháněla husí kůži.

Štípala ho jizva a on si ji promnul, vztekle a příliš silně. Teď nebyl čas na nějakou imaginární bolest, vážně si nemohl dovolit jenom kolabovat. Teprve před pár dny předával Odinovu vládu do rukou roztřesené Sif, teprve nedávno utekl z ošetřovny na Ljósalfheimu, a teď tady stál, úplný opak toho, kdo odsud odcházel.

„Jsme velmi blízko,“ poznamenal Thor poněkud zbytečně, vzhledem k tomu, že ho nikdo z jeho smrtelných přátel nemohl slyšet, jak byli pozadu. „Nevidím kouř, neslyším žádný boj… myslíš…“ polkl a Loki se na něj otočil.

„Myslel jsem si, že tě budu muset chytnout za plášť, abys nevletěl do nějakého maléru, a ty jdeš čím dál pomaleji,“ odvětil tiše. Thor sebou trhl, jako by ho Loki obzvlášť urážlivě napadl.

„Nebyl jsem u Bragiho na dovolené, bratře,“ zasyčel. „Vím, čeho je schopný, pak mi tedy odpusť, že si při pohledu na klidné město nepředstavím mír, ale pohřebiště. Bojím se, že jsme přišli pozdě, že nás sem chtěl nalákat, jen abychom viděli, co napáchal.“

Loki se na okamžik zamyslel. Mračil se na mohutnou bránu do města, kde s trochou soustředění dokázal rozpoznat dvě postavy, stráže. Aniž by uhnul pohledem, zeptal se: „Řekl ti vůbec, proč?“

Spíš slyšel než viděl, jak Thor zakroutil hlavou.

„Neřekl mi vůbec nic, co by mi dávalo smysl. Někdy jsem slyšel křivdu, někdy pomstychtivost, a drtivou většinu času jsem měl pocit, že jde o zlomyslnost, že mi chce jenom ublížit a nic jiného. Nebyl by jediný. Laufey chtěl taky…“ odmlčel se. „Nebyl by první, kdo se snaží svrhnout Asgard z čela Devíti říší. Možná mu jde jenom o trůn? Možná mu jde jenom o to, aby se zbavil nás, snad nechce…“ znovu zmlkl. „To jsou vojáci?“ zamžoural dopředu.

„Skvělý postřeh,“ poznamenal Loki suše, jako by on je spatřil už dávno.

„Jsi si jistý, že nepotřebuješ více času? Jsi bledší než obvykle. Myslel jsem, že když magii nepoužíváš, tak se postupně obnovuje?“

Trvalo mu docela dlouho si všimnout, pomyslel si Loki hořce. Ze všech případů, kdy to jako děcko přehnal s výdaji magie a pak mu bylo zle a doufal, že si ho bratr všimne a diskrétně ho doprovodí domů, aby nemusel kolabovat před Sif a Třemi válečníky, ze všech případů, kdy se styděl požádat o pomoc a proklínal Thora za jeho slepotu a nevšímavost, se to muselo změnit zrovna teď. Teď, když toho Thora, toho bezohledného a divokého a agresivního, potřeboval zpátky. Bylo by to vtipné, kdyby to zároveň nebylo k pláči.

 _Teď_ nepotřeboval, aby si ho všímal. Ale copak on někdy dostal to, co chtěl nebo potřeboval? Přísahal na svou smrt, že jakmile (a pokud) bude po všem, někdo mu za celé tohle fiasko zaplatí.

„Kryju nás před Heimdallem,“ přiznal se navzdory lepšímu mínění. Thor zalapal po dechu.

„Co?“ sykl na něj rozčileně. „Proto se nelepšíš! A proto nás nemůže najít a dát nám vědět!“

„Teď jsme o tom mluvili,“ přerušil ho Loki netrpělivě. „Je tady možnost, že ho hlídají! Je stejně tak možné, že jakmile nás spatří, tak nás spatří i Bragi, což bych byl vážně nerad. To mě vůbec neposloucháš?!“ Ignoroval Clintův otrávený povzdech a pokračoval: „Jakmile přestanu, můžeme očekávat návštěvu a celý tenhle výlet byl úplně k ničemu! Taky jsme mohli počkat na Bifrost a vystoupit přímo Bragimu pod nosem. V tom případě nevím, o co se tady celou dobu snažíme a proč jsme zbytečně přišli o Hulka.“ _A Tonyho_ , zaslechl, přestože nikdo nepromluvil, a ani nemusel. Kapitán s nimi od poslední hádky nemluvil. Evidentně byl s Asgardským válečnickým kodexem nadmíru nespokojen, ale Thor to nechápal a Lokimu to bylo jedno. Věděl, že do Tonyho zasel výčitky a ten teď byl zbrklejší než jindy. Bude to jeho vina, jestli už se odtamtud nevrátí.

„To projdeme bránou jen tak?“ pronesl Clint nevěřícně. Po chvíli: „Máte tu MHD?“

Loki pomalu mrkal. Thor se zamračil, a aniž by kolegovi odpověděl, otočil se zpátky k bratrovi.

„Ještě nás neviděli. Myslíš, že jsou to Bragiho lidi nebo naši?“ Pořád se schovával v křoviskách a Loki mu věnoval zamyšlený pohled. Vážně čekal, že se Thor vrhne do města a všechnu snahu o nenápadný přístup zhatí, tudíž nevěděl, co si s jeho spoluprací počít.

„Můžeme tam poslat někoho z tvých přátel, můžu se přeměnit a zjistit to sám, nebo to můžeme risknout,“ sladce se na něj usmál. „Kdyby došlo na nejhorší, nebutou to první ztráty na životech. A někde se začít musí.“

„Šetři síly,“ odvětil Thor klidně a mžoural do dálky. Nevšiml si Lokiho zklamání nad nedostatkem pohoršení nad jeho necitlivými slovy. „Budeš je potřebovat, pokud se bude vyjednávat.“ A nevšiml si ani jeho překvapení. Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal s Thorem, zeptal se Loki v duchu.

Najednou zalapal po dechu a zlomil se v pase. Jizva se rozhodla ho potrápit.

Skvělé načasování!

Cítil, že jestli okamžitě neuvolní čelist, polámou se mu všechny zuby. Thor mu cosi rozčileně šeptal, zatímco ho svíral v náruči a pomalu s ním klesal k zemi. Byly to tyhle chvíle, kdy Loki v deliriu pochyboval o správnosti svého rozhodnutí. Možná kdyby věděl, jak moc to bude bolet, jak věrně jizva napodobí dojem sadistického kata, který viníkům po jednom vytrhává vnitřnosti z těla, možná kdyby měl jenom malé tušení, co ho v těchto chvílích bude čekat, byl by si raději vybral smrt na Svartelfheimských pláních. Jeho smrt by nebyla rychlá, ale jakmile by bylo po všem, měl by klid. Písek by se postaral o pohřeb a on by možná za svou oběť mohl jít do Valhally, nikoli do jakéhosi… očistce. Nicoty. Nekonečné tmy.

Jestli se něčeho bál víc než smrti a šílenství, byla to nicota, a on si ji vědomě vybral. I Helheim pro zbabělce a zatracence by byl laskavější volba.

Hystericky se rozchechtal a Thor mu dlaní přikryl ústa, aby si jich strážní u brány nevšimli dřív, než byli na něčí pozornost připraveni.

Na maličký moment nad sebou zcela ztratil kontrolu, přemožen bolestí a panikou.

V ten samý moment je spatřil Heimdall.

A společně s ním i Jotunheimský mág.


	36. Chapter 36

Heimdallova prvotní reakce byla sice nesmyslná a zbytečná, ale pochopitelná: pevně zavřel oči. Když se totiž rozhlížel a zběžně prohledával Midgard, udeřila ho najednou do spánku neviditelná pěst a jemu se až zatočila hlava, bylo to jako magnet, kterému se nedokázal ubránit, nebylo možné se tam _nepodívat_. Jenže společně s ním, i když to trvalo jen pár setin vteřiny, viděl skupinku Avengers i dva prince ledový obr za ním. Prudce se nadechl a zubatě se na strážce usmál. Druhý Jotun cítil, že se něco stalo, a dle výrazu svého společníka poznal, že v jejich prospěch. Nestihl však tasit; Heimdall během vteřiny vyvážil možnost zajetí dvou členů královské rodiny s potenciálním nebezpečím pro nevinné civilisty, a sice to nebylo snadné rozhodování, ale nebyl nikdo jiný, kdo ho mohl udělat.

To s tím přitom od samého začátku nechtěl nic mít.

Vytrhl meč z podstavce a Bifrost na protest tak hrubému zacházení zaskřípal. V příští vteřině se meč zabodl Jotunovi mezi žebra a on se bezhlesně svezl na zem. Mág vedle něj na strážce vystřelil ledový proud tak drobných jehliček, že kdyby se mu kterákoli z nich dostala pod kůži, neměl by šanci na přežití, z jeho vnitřností by bylo řešeto a z jeho operativního plánu smutné selhání.

Odvalil se do strany, zatímco obr vsadil na jinou kartu. Zneviditelnil se. Heimdall nad tím rozhodnutím málem protočil panenky.

Skočil po neviditelném obrovi, který se pod svým kouzlem svižně rozběhl do paláce podat zprávu. Útok ho překvapil, přestože byla Heimdallova schopnost mezinárodně známou informací.

„Denně spatřím tři biliony duší,“ zavrčel mu rozlícený strážce Asgardu do ucha, zatímco mu seděl na zádech a lámal jeho ruku. „Myslíš, že si na mě přijdeš s tak laciným trikem?“ a s těmi slovy obra chladnokrevně dekapitoval. S mágy se mnohdy nedalo jinak.

Na tomto pomyslném listu jeho náhlého a docela dobře možně i nedomyšleného plánu by teď jako další položka stálo „vypořádat se s následky svého jednání“, všeobecně velmi neoblíbená část jakéhokoli plánu. Bragi nedisponoval jeho vědomostmi ani jeho zrakem, ale dřív nebo později mu dojde, že eskort dvou princů trvá déle, než by měl, a půjde se po svých služebnících shánět. Zjistí, co se stalo a samozřejmě mu dojde i důvod. Může v ten okamžik začít dělat cokoli. Může se pokusit zabít krále, může vyhodit město do vzduchu, může dělat opravdu _cokoli_ , protože se nacházel v samém srdci říše a nikdo netušil, že by se mělo brojit.

Věděl, že se vůbec neměl z Bifrostu hnout.

Vztekle obě těla zkopl do nicoty pod sebou, meč si připevnil na záda a rozběhl se po mostě k branám města. U prvních obývaných domů zabočí a podél zdi poběží až k zadním branám. Nějakou chvíli mu to zabere, ale jestli dobře vycítil, čím si Loki v momentu slabosti procházel, nejspíš se jejich skupina ještě nějakou chvilku nebude moct pohnout z místa. Dokonce v to i doufal, navzdory utrpení, které to způsobilo.

***

Bolest pomalu ustupovala, barvy se vracely do svých tvarů a hučení se pozvolna měnilo v jednotlivá slova. Nebyl to tedy jeden z těch záchvatů, které přetrvávaly desítky dnů a obtěžovaly ho vytrvalou a tupou bolestí, která mu nedávala spát. Tohle byla vražedná kombinace obávaného _rychle, nečekaně a bolestivě_. Jedinou výhodou bylo, že to nemívalo dlouhého trvání.

Stejně by dal přednost tomu druhému záchvatu, který už se naučil beze změny ve tváři ustát. Teď na něj shlíželo několik obličejů najednou a jemu dalo menší práci si je oddělit a přiřadit ke jménům. Bolest odezněla a jizva přestala pálit.

„Už je to dobré?“ zeptal se ho hluboký hlas zleva, příliš blízko, příliš hlasitě. Vlastně to bylo spíš zadunění v levém uchu než hlas. Uvědomil si, že je opět v bratrově náruči. Kdyby si byl jistý, že se to nikdy nikdo nedozví, nejspíš by nad tou vlnou vzteku, která ho najednou popadla, nechal i slzu ukápnout. Barton nervózně pohlížel na stráže u brány. Byli hodně daleko, nejspíš by si jich nevšimli, ani kdyby si tu Loki vykřičel plíce, ale důvod k nervozitě a opatrnosti to stejně byl. Natasha a Steve byli oba zmatení, nechápali, co měl tenhle kolaps znamenat.

Natasha si oba bratry podezíravě prohlížela, ale nevytvářela si domněnky. Thor měl po tom všem právo si nechat některé věci pro sebe.

Steve si domněnky vytvářel. Lokiho bolest si okamžitě přiřadil k jeho naléhání, aby se všichni spojili a nechali ho přenést je najednou, aby tak šetřil síly, kterých stále neměl mnoho. Pak si vzpomněl, jak on sám ještě před pár minutami dorážel, aby se vrátili pro Tonyho a Bruce. Všechno se spojilo dohromady v jedno obrovské provinilé zašmodrchané klubko a on odvrátil zrak. Zradil Thorovu důvěru, trval na další teleportaci i přes zjevné známky Lokiho vyčerpání, Tony zůstal někde v hnízdě hladových nestvůr a možná už ani nebyl naživu, a Hulk se nejspíš nepromění zpátky v Bruce a bude zmateně bloudit po Asgardské divočině navěky, dokud nepozabíjí vše, co bylo nebezpečné, nebo dokud něco nezabije jeho.

Kdyby se ho kdokoli zeptal, proč si myslí, že je to všechno jeho vina, nejspíš by jen nešťastně pokrčil rameny, ale jeho pohled na věc by to nezměnilo.

Tento úděl hrdinů byl Lokimu cizí. On si spíš nemohl vybrat, koho by měl vinit jako první. Vždycky tvrdil, že on za nic nemůže, ale nic ho nedokázalo rozzuřit víc, než když tomu tak skutečně bylo.

Pak se mu málem zastavilo srdce a hněv vystřídal strach, když si uvědomil, že jejich neviditelný plášť opadl. Muselo uběhnout už dost času na to, aby to stačilo na něčí reakci.

„Ti strážní u brány, dělají něco?“ zeptal se tiše.

Thor nakoukl přes keř. Soustředil se. „Já vážně nevím, vůbec se nehýbají.“ Vyvalil oči. „Co když jsou to jenom nastrčené mrtvoly?“

„Kulový,“ odsekl Clint. „Vždyť se baví, vidím je.“

Všichni na něj pohlédli, až na Natashu, která věděla, že přezdívka Hawkeye nevznikla jen tak pro nic za nic.

„Bavit se můžou i nastrčení vojáci!“ odsekl Thor.

„Mrtvoly taky,“ dodal Loki, aby od sebe odpoutal pozornost všech přítomných. Všichni se znovu zadívali na bránu.

„Tohle nemá cenu, musíme jít. Nevím kam ani co tam, ale tohle postávání je k ničemu. Navíc tady marod vypadá o dost líp, ne?“ Clint na sebe převzal úlohu roztleskávačky týmu, vzhledem k tomu, že kapitán vypadal, že se chce propadnout do země a udusit se hlínou. Lokiho vražedný pohled zdárně přešel bez povšimnutí. „Poserové, vždyť jste jejich šéfové,“ zamrmlal si pod nos a vykročil k bráně.

Šel klidně, jako pocestný, jako nevinný poustevník bez nejmenšího důvodu k nervozitě. Srdce mu tlouklo až v krku. Nejspíš nemělo cenu to tak prožívat, ale on vážně čekal, že _někdo_ řekne „ne, Clinte!“ a chytne ho za ruku a nepustí a on se sice chvilku bude naoko cukat, ale nakonec zůstane na místě a nechá někoho jiného, aby se o první kontakt postaral.

Svěřil by své parťačce život, ale svěřit jí důstojnost byl prostě risk.

Když byl na doslech a oba vojáci se po sobě podívali, znervózněl ještě víc.

„Ahoj!“ zvolal. Málem se kousl do jazyka. Neměl říct něco vznešeného nebo archaického? Thor už se jim sice přizpůsobil, ale pořád měl chvíle, kdy mluvil jako zatracený Shakespeare.

Muž napravo se přestal opírat o kopí. Narovnal se a kývl na něj.

„Vítej, poutníče,“ pronesl hlubokým hlasem. Lukostřelec se málem propadl do země. Takže _měl_ říct něco květnatého. Proč sem nedokopal Lokiho, nikdo nedokázal mluvit tak nabubřele jako on. Možná jen Tony by mu dokázal konkurovat.

Druhý muž si povzdychl. Nejspíš tady oba stáli od rána.

„Důvod vaší návštěvy?“ zeptal se tak neuvěřitelně znuděně, až to Clinta skoro urazilo. Nečekal, že se dostane tak daleko, na případné odpovědi se nedomlouvali a on vážně neměl tušení, že musel mít důvod k tomu, aby vešel do města. Kde byl, ve středověku? Jejich přilby říkaly ano.

„Král mě očekává,“ vyhrkl. A vážně, on vyloženě _slyšel_ , jak si Loki celý ten půlkilometr za ním útrpně povzdychl.

„Aha, aha,“ přikývl zase ten první, ten s hlubokým hlasem. „A poslal vás zadem, abyste vyzkoušel naši bdělost.“ Clint mlčel. Buď byli tak naivní a jemu to opravdu projde…

„To je na žebříčku nesmyslných výmluv první nejpoužívanější,“ odvětil zase ten druhý. První stále přikyvoval, tvář smrtelně vážnou.

„Všichni si povinně vedeme deníky. Taky děláme čárečky tady na bránu.“

Clint měl chuť jim oběma narvat šíp do oka.

„Pán je tu skutečně za králem,“ ozvalo se za nimi. Oba strážní málem upustili kopí a sklapli podpatky. Znehybněli, zatímco se voják vlevo začal omlouvat za svou neomalenost. Clint nevěděl, jestli je požádat, aby ho před tím děsivým cizincem ochránili, nebo děkovat děsivému cizinci, že ho ochránil před nimi.

„Stojíte tu osmnáct hodin,“ pokračoval muž přísně. „Už dávno jste se měli střídat. Zmizte.“

„Ale pane, někdo tady musí…“

„Jsem tady.“

„My vás nechceme… než někdo přijde, může to trvat, nevíme, proč se opozdili, ale nechceme vás obtěžovat, pane,“ koktal pořád ten vlevo, a to aniž by se na muže za svými zády vůbec podíval.

„Myslíte si, pánové, že nezvládnu pohlídat _zadní bránu_?“ Znělo to jako urážka. Zadní brána byla asi pro ňoumy, pomyslel si Clint maně.

Oba vojáci zasalutovali a odklusali směrem do města. Clint ztěžka polkl.

„Zdravím,“ mávl rukou. „Vy jste?“ Muž k němu přistoupil a- paneboženanebesích, mohl by ho zašlápnout, kdyby chtěl.

Vyzývavě vystrčil bradu a přimhouřil oči, když mu do nich začalo svítit slunce.

Heimdall se usmál. Přišel akorát.


End file.
